Aries
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Sequel to Gemini) It's been nearly two years since the attack at the Quidditch World Cup and life has miraculously settled into normalcy for Sam Abbott and her boyfriend Oliver Wood. But with the wizarding world on the brink of war, dark times have arrived that will make them question themselves and the strength of their relationship.
1. Just Another Day

_Upon realizing that King Athamas of Boeotia had been given a false prophecy by his wife Ino that he sacrifice his children to ward off famine, their true mother, the nymph Nephele, sent a winged ram with a golden fleece to save her children – twins Phrixus and Helle. The twins climbed upon the creature and were carried toward Colchis upon the shore of the Black Sea._

 _Tragically Helle fell and drowned, but upon his safe arrival, Phrixus sacrificed the ram and offered its golden fleece to King Aeetus of Colchis, who welcomed him. In honor of its actions to save the twins, the ram was cast into the skies, becoming the constellation Aries._

* * *

 **Just Another Day**

Sam frowned as she looked over The Daily Prophet, reading the headlines. They had gotten increasingly worse since the end of the Triwizard Tournament nearly a year before and she knew Oliver would take it hard. While he wasn't incredibly close to Harry now that they were out of school, she knew he held a soft spot for his former seeker.

Not to mention, her parents had mentioned they heard from her cousin that Hogwarts was insufferable this year with the addition of Umbridge. Her father had nothing kind to say about the woman and mentioned that he in large part stayed as far from her as he could when she was at the ministry.

In short, Sam felt for Potter.

"That the paper?" Oliver asked, walking out from the bedroom, freshly showered. She quickly turned the page and smiled up at him.

"Yea, though just a bunch of the same," she said breezily before looking back down at it.

"Same gossip, is it?" he asked, walking up and kissing the top of her head as he looked over her shoulder. Sam tried to turn the page again, but Oliver stopped her, frowning as he looked at the page.

"Still after Harry, it seems," he asked. Sam looked up at him, concerned. "Load of bollocks. If he said he's back, then he's back."

"I know, Oliver. But… none of us want to truly believe that he's back," Sam said, looking back down at the paper while Oliver moved to make himself a cup of tea before sitting down for breakfast.

"Just don't see why they have to make Harry and Dumbledore out to be the village idiots," he said, returning to the table and sitting down where Sam already had a plate made up for him. "Should be doing stories on how to protect ourselves and looking into death eaters."

"I know," Sam said with a sigh. "Dad sent another owl this morning."

"More tips and precautions?" Oliver asked. Sam nodded.

"He's getting rather frustrated with the minister and The Prophet," she said. "Though he said few other aurors seem to care. Unfortunately, a good lot of them believe the minister."

"I don't blame him," Oliver said. "He found anything yet?" Sam shook her head, glancing back down at the paper.

"Can't seem to find anything to pin on Flint," she said. "And he wants to come check the wards again this weekend."

"That makes the second time this month," Oliver replied.

"It's better than him trying to talk me into moving back home," Sam said. She looked up, meeting Oliver's eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Sam. You're perfectly safe. We're perfectly safe," he said. Sam smiled slightly.

"I know," she said, taking a bite of eggs. "Looking forward to the match this weekend."

"As am I. Still fine with having the lads and such over afterwards?" Oliver asked, starting to smile.

"Of course. Already gotten everything planned," she said, standing from the table. She walked back to their bedroom, pulling on a fleece pullover and grabbing her bag. She then walked back out and kissed Oliver as she passed by the table. "See you at dinner? I've got to get some conditioning in after rehearsal but should be back by 6."

"Yea. Practice shouldn't go too late," he said.

"See you then," she said, waving as she walked out of the flat and down the stairs. She paused as she stepped out on the sidewalk and pulled her pullover down a bit before continuing to walk. Even though it was spring, the mornings could still be chilly. Despite it being rather early, the Alley was already starting to come alive. Sam nodded a greeting to the shopkeepers she passed every day on her way to Watsworths, starting to hum a soft tune as she weaved her way through the small streets.

Even with the shadow of impending danger hanging over all their lives, Sam had to admit that life had been good to her.

Nearing the end of her second season at the company, she was on the cusp of being named an official soloist. She had won a supporting role in an upcoming original production directed by the company's hottest new choreographer. It was a rather experimental piece and part of the company's new initiative to broaden their productions from just ballet. Granted, it was in the smaller theater at Watsworths, but still, Sam was thrilled to be part of it.

Not to mention, Oliver was in his second season on Puddlemere's reserves and up for a promotion to first string when the current keeper retired at the end of the season, having kept strong stats since he started. He had been filling in on matches all year as it was.

The two had just celebrated their second anniversary and 20th birthdays. Sam nearly couldn't believe that two years had passed since that day Oliver won the House Cup and the two finally got over themselves and confessed their feelings.

"Good morning, Sam!" the guard at the stage door said as she walked in.

"Morning, Alfred," she said with a grin. She walked to the women's locker room and quickly changed into her practice leotard and skirt. She took out a bottle of water and her contemporary shoes, then tossed her bag into her locker. Sam began humming softly as she walked to the smaller practice studio where her first class of the day was to start shortly. Rather than continuing to the next class after that, she had an hour and a half private rehearsal with the director before going to lunch and then joining the rest of the cast for group rehearsals in the afternoon.

"Still coming in early, I see," Finn said as he walked in behind her.

"Of course," Sam replied, rolling her eyes slightly as she began stretching out.

"Hello, Sam, Finn," a tall, elfin woman with long red hair said as she breezed it after him and began stretching.

"Good to see you, Ellie," Finn said, grinning brightly. Sam glanced at him, shaking her head. Puppy love had hit Finn hard the first day they started and he met Ellie.

"How's that hunky keeper of yours?" Ellie asked, sending a wink Sam's way.

"Good, as usual," Sam said.

"Did you get those tickets?" Ellie asked. "Think Moira's still in to go as well, right?"

"Course I am," a dark-haired woman with bright blue eyes said as she walked in. "Even if it is only reserves, I love a good match. Any word on when he's making first string?"

"Next season, hopefully," Sam said.

"Just don't mention it to Robert," Ellie said. "He'll never leave you alone."

"Talking about me again, are you? I know you lovely ladies can't get enough of me," a man with sandy blonde hair said as he walked in.

"Come off it, Robert," Moira said.

"No more chatting. I need you all stretched out and ready for warm-ups," a stern older woman said as she walked in, eyeing the small group there. "Hurry up."

* * *

"Amazing! Up and hold! Good! Now, into the turn! Excellent!"

Sam grinned as she moved around the practice room, feeling as though she was flying. The music stopped as she hit a pose, the director clapping.

"I knew that you would be the perfect addition to the company, Sam," the man said, grinning as she walked up to him.

"Thanks, Christopher. Honestly, I thought there was no way I'd get in after that fall," she said, catching her breath.

"And here you are very nearly a soloist already," he said, smiling. "But really, the passion that you exhibited… that was enough for me and it was easy to convince the others. Besides, breaks are easy to heal."

Christopher was relatively new to company - he had only been working with them for a year when Sam auditioned. But already he was making a name for himself as a director and choreographer in the wizarding dance world. He was also relatively young for someone in his position. This was the first full production with Watsworths that he had complete creative control over, though Sam had taken part in a few of his previous showcases. She was eager to work with him one-on-one.

"The piece is brilliant. I've always wanted to do something like this," Sam said, grinning.

"I have to thank you in part for that. Since you've started, you've been quite the muse. Definitely had you in mind for that last showcase and this one. Not to mention, been working on a new production for next year in the big theater that I'd like you to star in. That is, if this one goes over well," he said. Sam blushed slightly.

"That's… are you sure? I'm not even an official soloist yet," she said, momentarily shocked.

"But you will be soon. I wouldn't be surprised if someday you were the youngest principal in Watsworths," Christopher said. Sam's eyes widened.

"But there are so many talented dancers here," she replied.

"Stop being modest, Sam," he said. "Come on. Time for lunch." Sam pulled off her dance shoes and slid into the slippers she wore around the company before the two walked out of the room and joined the throng of people heading towards the cafeteria on the fifth floor.

"How was rehearsal?" Finn asked, catching up to her. Sam smiled and waved at Christopher as he walked off to join a few of the other instructors in their private dining room.

"Amazing," Sam gushed. "Really, I don't know why he doesn't get more productions. It's really phenomenal the things he comes up with."

"Oliver better watch out. Sounds like there's a new love in Sam Abbott's life," Finn joked as he leaned on her shoulder.

"Please," Sam said, rolling her eyes as she shoved him off.

"Oi! Freshlings! Get your food and get over here!" Ellie shouted out, waving at the two. "We've saved you spots!"

"They did get two more new dancers this year," Sam said as the two walked up and started filling their trays. "Don't understand why she insists on calling us freshlings still."

"Think of it as a term of endearment," Finn said, pushing her shoulder. Sam chuckled and started towards the table where Ellie and Moira were sitting with two other dancers, Logan and Ethan.

"Ready for group rehearsal?" Logan asked as the two sat.

"Of course," Sam replied instantly before biting into a celery stick.

"Says the soloist," Ellie replied with a smile.

"Please, you're the bloody lead," Sam said with a laugh. Ellie just shrugged.

"Perhaps I'm starting to feel a bit threatened," she said lightly, causing the group to chuckle. Ellie didn't have a jealous bone in her body. And she was by far one of the most talented dancers in the company.

"At least you all got picked," Ethan said. "I'm still stuck doing doing ballet."

"There's nothing wrong with ballet," Sam countered.

"You hated ballet in school," Finn replied.

"No, I hated what Madam Bernard had us doing," Sam said.

"I do not miss studying with her," Ellie said. "Though Ms. Mitchell isn't much better…"

"At least you got to study with her," Moira said. "Some of us had to work our way up from the gutters."

"Madam Renard is most certainly not the gutter," Ellie countered. "She's one of the top three dance instructors in the country."

"How are my favorite dancers today?" Robert said as he sat down at the table, grinning. Moira rolled her eyes.

"Better before you sat down," she muttered. He turned his eyes to Sam, ignoring Moira's comment.

"So… have a good rehearsal, Sam?" he asked, flashing a smile at her.

"Good as usual," she said, glancing at him.

"I'm rather looking forward to working with you again this afternoon," he said, smiling. "By the way, few of us are going out for drinks tonight. Thought you could join, seeing as we've been spending more time together of late."

"Sorry, Oliver is expecting me for dinner," she said casually.

"Right… the quidditch player," Robert said. Finn scowled at him. "You ever take a night away from him?"

"Went out with Ellie and Moira just the other day. And still spend a lot of time with my best friend Alicia," Sam said. "Finn and I still go out fairly regularly as well."

"It's just you she can't stand," Moira replied, smiling sweetly. Robert frowned at her.

"Now, now, we're all co-workers here," Logan said calmly, hoping to stave off another round of bickering. The two could barely stand to be around each other, though Robert never helped the situation. While Moira was usually sarcastic with a dry sense of humor, around the overconfident man, she would become downright vicious.

"Well, suppose I know when it's my cue to leave… unlike some of us. See you lot later," he said, standing and walking to another table.

"Swears he lives to aggravate," Moira said. "And it was one bloody time I missed my cue!"

"Annoys the daylights out of me as well," Sam replied. "Always fishing for a date."

"He always goes after the new ones. Sure he'll finally lose interest by the end of summer," Logan said with a sigh.

"You said that last year," Sam replied.

"Doesn't help that he thinks he's Merlin's bloody gift to women," Ellie said, before looking over at Moira. "Though there was a time when you didn't hate him so much…"

"Shut it, Ellie," Moira said, glaring at her. The redhead just chuckled.

"This is why I always say to never date coworkers," she sang. Moira just rolled her eyes.

"Well, hurry up. We don't have much time before group rehearsal starts," Logan said.

"Aye, aye, captain."

* * *

Oliver wiped the sweat from his brow as he landed and walked towards the coach who was waving him over as the rest of the team headed to the locker room and showers.

"Another good practice," Rufus Campbell said, grinning at him. "The head coach was over watching most of it. Just left. Had a lot of good things to say about you."

"Thank you, sir," Oliver said.

"Keep it up and we'll definitely be transferring you over for the next season," Campbell replied. "Would hate to lose you on reserves, but you belong on first string."

"Read the other day they might be considering Reynolds from the Falcons," Oliver said. Campbell laughed.

"Should know by now not to trust everything you see in the press," he replied. "Why do you think we gave you such a good deal for reserves? Rogers signed you knowing we'd have you on first string as soon as Michaels was ready to retire." Oliver nodded, barely containing his grin.

"Thanks, Coach," he said.

"Get to the showers," Campbell said. Oliver nodded and started trotting towards the locker rooms.

"Get another pep talk from Coach?" Mick Walters, one of the chasers shouted as Oliver walked in and moved to his locker.

"A bit," Oliver said, glancing over at him with a grin. "Says I'm definitely top of the list."

"Knew those reports on Reynolds were a load of shite," Walters said. He looked over at Adrian. "What's this about you moving up, Pucey?" Adrian froze slightly, his uniform half off.

"Nothing set in stone," he said quickly. "Larkin hasn't made a decision on whether he's going to re-sign or transfer. Wasn't going to say anything until it was more official." Oliver paused and looked over at him.

"How long this been going on?" he asked. The two had gone out for drinks just a couple nights ago and Adrian hadn't mentioned anything.

"Just came up yesterday," Adrian said, now focused on getting out of his dirty practice kit rather quickly. "And they just mentioned it was a possibility - wasn't an official offer." Before anyone could say anything else, he was off to the showers.

"You didn't know about this?" one of the beaters - Caleb Withers - asked. "Thought you two were rather close." Oliver just shrugged and threw the rest of his dirty uniform into his locker, then grabbed a towel.

"News to me," he said.

* * *

"Pucey, wait up!" Oliver called out as everyone was leaving for the day. Adrian stopped and turned around, waiting on him.

"Look, I just found out. I don't know how Walters knew," Adrian said. Oliver chuckled.

"I'm not angry. Just curious, is all," he said as the two started walking out together. "Suppose a congratulations is in order."

"It's nothing yet," Adrian said. "They just asked how I'd be feel about it."

"Hope you said yes," Oliver said. Adrian chuckled.

"Mate, if they are going to offer me left chase on first string, I'm not turning that down," he said.

"How about coming over for dinner? Celebrate a bit?" Oliver said. Adrian glanced at him.

"I just told you that it's not set in stone!" Adrian nearly shouted, still laughing.

"Might as well be," Oliver said.

"I don't know if it's a Gryffindor thing or if Sam's rubbed off on you too much, but I swear the optimism runs through you lot," Adrian replied.

"Come on. If they are already talking to you, think it's likely they already have the contract in the works," Oliver replied. "And it's definitely a Sam thing." Adrian laughed and shook his head.

"Well, Warrington's working late and my cooking is shite. Might as well come over," he said, looking over at Oliver.

"Perfect."

* * *

"I'm home!" Oliver called out as he and Adrian walked into the flat. Sam sat up from the sofa, putting her book down on the coffee table. "And brought company."

"Good to see you, Adrian," Sam said, standing up and walking over to hug him.

"You too, Sam," he said. In the nearly two years since the three had graduated, they had become rather close. Not only had Adrian cut off ties with his family when he walked out, but most of his old classmates from Slytherin had stopped speaking to him as well outside Warrington - his roommate - and Marcus Flint, though he spent most of his days lately working overtime at the International Magical Office of Law.

Truth be told, he was a bit surprised at how things had turned out. After they had graduated, Sam and Oliver's families seemed to have taken him under their wings. While Roger Abbott was still a bit cold to him, everyone else had opened up to him. It was as if he had finally found the family he had always wanted, largely in thanks to Sam and Oliver.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, stepping back.

"Well, Adrian's had a bit of good news," Oliver said. "Thought we could celebrate a bit."

"Sounds good. By the way, it's your turn to cook," she said, walking over to the fridge.

"Is it now?" Oliver asked, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Yep!" she called out, her head buried in the fridge. "I did the shopping this week, you do the cooking." She then stepped back and walked over to the two, two bottles of beer in her hands. "Don't worry, we'll keep you company."

Oliver chuckled and kissed her as she handed one of the bottles to Adrian.

"Very well," he said, walking into the kitchen. Sam and Adrian moved to sit at the table.

"How was practice?" Sam asked, looking from Adrian to Oliver, who was already at work in the kitchen gathering various ingredients. "And what are we celebrating?"

"Went well," Oliver called out. "Pucey's got some news." Sam turned to look at Adrian, eyebrows raised as she waited for him to speak.

"Seems Larkin is in talks to transfer," Adrian said. Sam started smiling.

"Wait, he plays left chaser, right? Are they going to promote you too?" she asked, sitting up.

"Nothing is set. We don't know if he's even going to transfer yet. But the head coach approached me about possibly of taking the spot if he does," Adrian said.

"This is brilliant, Adrian!" Sam squealed. "Finally making to first string. And just after your second season." Adrian just shrugged.

"It's nothing," he said, taking a drink. "Again, not even sure if he's going to leave. He may take whatever new contract Puddlemere offers him."

"Stop being modest, Pucey. You've had an amazing season," Oliver called out from the kitchen.

"Not nearly as good as yours," Adrian said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, you two," she replied. Oliver walked out to the table with a beer in hand, the dinner preparations underway behind him.

"How was rehearsal?" he asked. "Robert hit on you again?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Asked me out for drinks. Again. It's like he chooses to ignore that I've been in a happy relationship for two years now," she complained. "But I'm going to have to get used to it. Christopher hinted I'd be made soloist soon and they just _love_ handing leading roles to Robert."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked. Sam smiled.

"I've got a bit of news of my own… Christopher says he's working on a new production for next year. Wants me in the main role. He actually said I inspired it. And the one we're currently working on," she replied.

"That's brilliant, Sammie!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked over and kissed her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It all depends on how this one goes. If it's a hit, then we can bust out the champagne. If not, well, suppose there will be other chances," she said.

"Regardless, you'll be a soloist soon enough," Oliver said as he walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I'm just happy to be doing something other than ballet," Sam replied.

"They ever let you in to watch her practice? Remember you did that a lot at school," Adrian asked, looking over at Oliver. Sam snorted.

"Absolutely not. All rehearsals are closed," she said. "Though I sometimes let him in if I'm practicing at night on my own."

"They like me fine at Watsworths," Oliver said, frowning as he looked over at the two.

"The dancers, yea. Because half of them want box tickets to games once you make first string and the other half think you're the fittest man in the League," she replied.

"Once I make first string, I'm using the bonus to get a bigger place so we can build a dance studio and you won't have to stay over late so much," Oliver called out. Sam smiled as she looked over at him.

"I do miss having a studio at home," she said with a sigh. "Would mean I wouldn't have to go in so early or stay so late…"

"Just get married, already," Adrian called out, laughing. Sam chuckled.

"Pretty sure Dad would die," she replied. She then sat up, clearing her throat and mimicking her father's favorite expression - a stern frown. "You're only 20, Samantha. You have your career to think about." Adrian started laughing, though he glanced into the kitchen, catching a panicked Oliver as the color started draining from his face. Adrian started laughing harder.

"How you doing in there, Oliver," he said. Sam looked over as Oliver quickly turned his back to hide his face from Sam.

"Dinner's ready," he called out, sending dishes flying to the table. Sam continued laughing as he walked out and sat next to her.

"It's not like Fred and George haven't been saying it for years," she said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"And placing bets while they're at it," he grumbled. Sam just shook her head.

"Got a letter from them the other day… seems they've been having fun getting up to no good this year," she said.

"Still complaining about What's Her Name?" Oliver asked before taking a bite. Sam nodded.

"Umbridge… Though hinted that they've got something big planned during O.W.L.s," she said.

"I can only imagine what those two will do," Adrian said.

Sam looked at Adrian and then over at Oliver as both of them dug into the pasta that Oliver had made.

"Well, I for one think we should do a toast," she said, holding her beer out. "To us…" Adrian looked from Oliver to Sam and shrugged, holding his own out as Oliver followed.

"To us."

* * *

 **Still have a lot more left to write on this one, but I'm up to chapter 14 completed - with several finished chapters towards the end. Just need to work on connecting the beginning and end. But thought I had enough down to start posting a bit. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. New Recruit

_If there were no night, we would not appreciate the day, nor could we see the stars and the vastness of the heavens. We must partake of the bitter with the sweet. There is a divine purpose in the adversities we encounter every day. They prepare, they purge, they purify, and thus they bless. - James E. Faust_

* * *

 **New Recruit**

Roger Abbott frowned as he read through the newspaper at his desk, angrily turning the pages.

"Easy there, Abbott. You're going to give yourself even more gray hair," Tonks said brightly as she leaned against his desk, tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear. He looked up at her and then back down at the paper.

"I'm sick and tired of Fudge not taking this seriously," he said, throwing the paper down and crossing his arms across his chest. "There are more important things for us to focus on than trying to prove Dumbledore is losing it - or even looking for him - and this poor teen is getting railroaded for no reason. Besides, we all know that Albus Dumbledore won't be found until he wants to be." Tonks studied him for a moment and then looked over at Shacklebolt sitting across from them. The older auror caught her gaze and sighed before nodding slightly. She then quickly looked back at Abbott.

"So, you believe Dumbledore and Potter?" she asked softly, trying not to garner too much attention from those around them. Abbott looked up at her, confused.

"What reason would they have to lie?" he replied. "Besides, you know as well as I do what's been going around in certain circles. Not to mention that display at the World Cup."

He looked back to his desk, shifting through piles of folders in search of one in particular.

"Still think one of them was Antonius Flint?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"Yes. Just can't seem to prove it," he growled.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked suddenly. Roger looked up at her.

"If this is another one of your plans to try and get me to loosen up, Tonks," he started. Tonks grinned and shook her head, her hair changing from purple to pink.

"Trust me. You don't want to miss this," she said, pushing up from the desk and grabbing a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled something down. "After you get off. Go to this place. Make sure you're not followed." She handed him the paper and walked over to her desk next to Shacklebolt's. Roger looked at it, noticing it was in muggle London, then over at the young auror, who was now chatting cheerfully with Shacklebolt.

He looked back down at the paper and shrugged, shoving it in his robe pocket as he sighed. He then picked up the folder he had been looking for, flipping it open.

Roger was beginning to think he was going in circles.

* * *

Roger pulled up the collar of his overcoat as he walked down the crowded sidewalk, his eyes scanning the people. He knew no one was following him but was seriously wondering just why Tonks had him meet her outside Diagon Alley. He was going to be angry if this was another of her schemes.

He had sent off an owl to Celeste, letting her know he would be late. Again. She seemed to take it in stride, which was a godsend. Ever since the attack at the World Cup, he had been working late more often than not, tracking down leads on the death eaters that had been there. Then there was the mass breakout at Azkaban. Not to mention, he was still determined to find anything that might connect Antonius Flint to the World Cup or the breakout or Zach and Amanda's murders so he could finally put the prick in Azkaban.

Roger came to a stop, looking down at the paper and then up at the sign. He groaned as he shoved it back into his pocket and walked in. Of course, Tonks would send him to a bloody pub.

The place was dark and dank. There were several others there, who looked up, scrutinizing him. He quickly scanned the room, seeing Tonks waving at him from a table in a back corner. Sighing, he made his way back, sitting at the table. For an auror, she didn't seem to think that pink hair might stick out a bit too much.

"What is this, Tonks?" he asked, as she flagged down a waitress and ordered two more pints, though hers was still mostly full.

"Found muggle London was a better place to meet to discuss sensitive information," she said, turning back to smile at him. "Especially with so many in the ministry siding with Fudge nowadays." Roger frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think you've picked up on some of it," Shacklebolt said as he sat down next to Roger, causing him to jump slightly. He hadn't even noticed the man walk in. Roger looked down, finding it odd to see him in a muggle suit rather than his normal robes.

"Good, we're all here," Tonks said brightly as the waitress returned with the pints and sat them down on the table.

"I know you were involved in the last war," Shacklebolt said.

"I was in hiding for most of it," Roger said. "Though I managed to get through auror training just before that. Did what I could."

"And you're one of our best aurors," Shacklebolt said.

"Get to the point," Roger said, sounding annoyed.

"We've started a secret society," Tonks said excitedly. Shacklebolt sent a scowl at her.

"In short, yes, though it's more like restarting a secret society," he said before looking back at Roger. "Most of the auror department and ministry has sided with Fudge, but we know without a doubt that the Dark Lord has indeed returned."

Roger stared at him a moment, stunned. While he had felt that the Potter boy and Dumbledore were telling the truth, part of him had hoped that perhaps they were mistaken. Besides, believing it and knowing it were two different things entirely.

"I knew it was true," he said, reaching for his beer and taking a large swallow. "I had hoped it wasn't… but the signs were all there… Had been there for a while."

"We want you to join," Tonks said, rushing ahead and causing Shacklebolt to scowl at her again. "What? Best to just get on with it."

"There is a small group of us that are banding together to join Dumbledore in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named," Shacklebolt continued. "Some of us were part of this during the first war, but we've restarted it now that he's returned. Someone must do something, especially while Fudge continues to put his head in the sand."

"I agree," Roger said immediately, looking over at Shacklebolt. He was silent a few moments before it dawned on him. "The Order of the Phoenix…" Shacklebolt nodded.

"Wait, you already knew about this?" Tonks asked.

"I had heard about it - worked with members a few times back then - but never officially joined," Roger said. "I was too busy trying to keep my own family safe."

"Well, now is your chance," Shacklebolt said. "We could use someone like you." Roger looked down at his beer. Part of him wanted to say no, to continue on as he had. Focus on protecting his own family. But the other part of him knew that there were so many more that needed protection than just his family. Celeste and Sam would tell him that joining was the right thing to do. Amanda would have as well - she wanted to join back then. And another part desperately wanted to find out the truth behind who murdered his family once and for all and he felt the Order would be able to help in that aspect.

"What's more, we have more people there who can help find out if Antonius Flint did murder your first wife and son," Tonks added softly, as though she was reading his mind. Roger looked up at her, eyes wide. "There's only so much we can do in the office… this ties in with a lot of what we're doing with the Order."

"Though ultimately, we're trying to keep Harry safe," Shacklebolt added, fixing Tonks in a stern gaze before looking back at Roger. "And you cannot tell anyone about this."

"Not even Celeste?" Roger asked, looking at Shacklebolt. The older auror thought for a moment before glancing at Tonks and then looking back at Roger.

"I suppose if you must, it would be okay," he said.

"Sure Sam would want to join as well," Tonks added.

"Absolutely not," Roger said immediately. "The Death Eaters tried to kill her once. The last place she needs to be is anywhere that would put her in their sights again. If Celeste wants to join, then that's her decision. But I'll not let Sam join."

Tonks sat back in her chair, her face clearly showing that she wished she hadn't said anything about Sam joining.

"Very well," Shacklebolt said. "Drink up. We've got somewhere else to be."

* * *

Roger frowned as they stood on the sidewalk while the large townhouse magically appeared.

"What is this place?" he asked, glancing at Shacklebolt.

"You'll see," Tonks replied, grinning. She bounded up the stairs in front of them and tapped a pattern on the door before pushing it open. Shacklebolt motioned for Roger to follow her.

"I'd recommend that you stay quiet until we get to the kitchen," he said softly. Roger frowned as he followed Tonks down the corridor to a room at the back where he could hear voices. "Oh, and before we go in, there's something I should tell you-"

"Wotcher, Sirius," Tonks said brightly as she bounced into the room. Roger's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Shacklebolt and then bounded into the room. He froze as soon as he saw Sirius Black lounging at the table.

"Black!" he shouted. "You've been hiding him!" He glared at Shacklebolt.

"Now, Roger. Let me explain," Shacklebolt said calmly.

"He's bloody one of them!" Roger shouted.

"Actually, I'm not," Sirius said, standing. Roger turned to glare at him. "If you'd sit down, I can explain."

"I'm not sitting down. I have half a mind to drag you into the Ministry right now!" Roger shouted.

"Roger Abbott! Will you calm down!" Molly Weasley shouted. Roger looked over at her, frown on her face and hands planted on her hips. He then looked around the room, seeing her husband next to her, then a tired-looking man in a houndstooth jacket.

"Everyone here?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Snape owled and said he and McGonagall are caught up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is, well, he'll either show up or send word if there is anything we need to know," the man said. "Moody should be along soon." Roger looked around the room.

"Are any of you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Roger, Sirius was never a Death Eater," Molly said reasonably. "And he was never the Potters' secret keeper." Roger looked at the man in question.

"It's true. I thought I would be too obvious so suggested our friend Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who gave them up and killed those muggles. Framing me," Sirius said. Roger stared at him a moment and looked to Shacklebolt.

"It's true," he said. Roger ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry, I'm late," Moody said as he hobbled in. He stopped and looked around the room, his magic eye falling on Roger. "Abbott, good to see you. Was wondering when Tonks and Shacklebolt would get you on board."

Roger sat down at the kitchen table and sighed heavily.

"So, we're all here to fight the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"We're here to keep Harry safe," the man from before said. Roger looked over at him. "Sorry, Remus Lupin. I taught your daughter her last year at Hogwarts. Rather bright." Roger nodded.

"Well, suppose we should get Abbott further updated," Moody said as he sat down. "Got any of that ale, Molly?"

"'Course, Alastor," she said, waving her wand and sending several full glasses to the table.

"Well then, let's get started…"

* * *

An hour later, Roger looked around the table as everyone sat up. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around what he had just heard, but he was taking it all in stride.

"So, what's this about Flint?" Moody asked, leaning towards him. Roger sighed.

"I think he's the one that killed my first wife and son," he said. "I have no proof. And the only person who would know says he was obliviated. Randolph Pucey." Sirius leaned forward.

"But… weren't you two friends in school?" he asked. Roger nodded.

"My best friend. Outside of the Woods, he was the only other person who knew where we were hidden," he said. Sirius frowned. "And I think Flint was one of the death eaters at the World Cup. During the attack, Sam and Oliver ran out to help - even though I told her not to - and one of them stopped when he saw her… Started towards her before the mark appeared and they all apparated."

"Sam and Oliver were caught up in that?" Remus asked, worry in his face.

"Thankfully it was just minor injuries. They were with Bill, Charlie and Percy," he said. "She never did listen much to me."

"Sounds like her mother," Moody said, a slight smile on his face. Roger nodded as he looked around the room.

"I will do what I can to help protect Harry and the prophecy. But I worry Sam could be in danger as well," he said.

"Of course, Roger," Remus said. "We're going to do our best to keep all our families and loved ones safe as well."

"And we will help figure out if it was Flint," Sirius said. "Well, likely not myself, but others."

"I'm still on the case with you," Tonks chipped in.

"Thanks, Tonks," Roger said, though part of him wondered if perhaps he could get others who were less distracting to help as well.

"Well, I suppose that's all for tonight. See you all here same time next week," Moody said, pushing up from the table. "Abbott, I'll send you an owl tomorrow about Pucey and Flint." Roger nodded.

"Suppose I should get home. Celeste'll be worried," he said, standing.

"Give her our love," Molly called out.

"I will."

"Just what kept you late tonight?" Celeste asked as Roger sat at the kitchen table. She was quickly reheating leftovers from dinner. Roger looked up at her, wondering just where to start with his odd evening.

"Well, for starters, I was ambushed by Tonks and Shacklebolt," he said wearily.

"What did those two want?" Celeste asked, walking over to the table. She sat the plate down in front of him and then sat next to him, a glass of wine in her other hand. "Something about Flint?"

"So much more than that," he said. He looked over at her. "They've asked me to join the Order of the Phoenix." Celeste frowned.

"You mean… from the first war?" she asked. Celeste had been in France during the first war and missed most of the danger, thankfully. Roger nodded. "It is true… he's back…"

"It would seem," Roger said, looking down at the plate of food, finding himself unable to eat anything. "I had no reason not to believe Dumbledore and Potter, but I had hoped perhaps they were mistaken…"

"God, what do we do, Roger?" Celeste asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"The only thing we can do… fight," he said, meeting her eyes. Celeste nodded. "And hope that it doesn't get as bad as last time…"

"What about Sam?" she asked. "Do you think the Order will be able to protect her?"

"Our business is a bit more than just that… but she'll be better protected if I'm in the Order," he said.

"Good. Then I'm joining too," Celeste said.

"Are you sure, Celeste?" he asked.

"You will not talk me out of this, Roger. If you're joining, then I'm in," she said firmly. "I wasn't here to fight last time around, and I'll be damned if I sit this one out. Not to mention it's likely you'll need a trained healer on board." Roger sighed.

"Now to keep this from Sam. We tell her about the Order and you know she'll be gunning to join," he said.

"She's 20, Roger. If she wants to join, you know you can't stop her," she said.

"But I swore I would keep her safe," Roger said.

"And I know you will. But you also promised that you wouldn't smother her," Celeste said reasonably. "It's bad enough she and Oliver put up with you changing the wards twice a month. They both got locked out for two hours the last time you did that."

"I know," Roger said. "But I will still do my best to keep her safe. From whatever is coming. And from Flint." Celeste reached over and grabbed his hand.

"We both will," she said.

"And for now, the best way to do that is to not tell her about the Order," Roger said. "Eventually, yes. But not now."

"Fine," Celeste said. "So… when is the next meeting?"

"Next week. Same day and time as now," Roger said. Celeste nodded slowly.

"Should we tell the Woods?" she asked.

"I don't know," Roger said. "I don't like keeping this from them, but I think we should speak with the others before we say anything."

"True," Celeste said. "It is a secret society and all."

"I just… I think perhaps we should take precautions," Roger said. "If this goes as bad as the first time, we should have a safe house ready. Wards in place."

"Can't we use the same charm as before?" Celeste asked.

"It would be safer to have somewhere else ready. Somewhere that no one knows about," Roger replied.

"Very well," Celeste said.

"And should the worst happen, I want you and Sam to get out of the country. Go to your parents' house in France." Celeste stared at him.

"I told you that I was going to fight this time, Roger," she said. Roger leaned towards her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I've already lost Amanda and Zach. I'm not losing you too," he said. Celeste took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You will not lose me, Roger. Or Sam. Not this time," she vowed.

"Good."

* * *

 **First warning, don't expect updates this often. I got a bit excited and posted, but going to try and slow it down after this. Unless I keep writing as fast as I have been... But, I thought we were due a glimpse into Sam's dad's head.**

 **cjconner326 - Oh, so many things in plan...**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha, had to get creative. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Games & After Parties

_We are all of us stars, and we deserve to twinkle._

 _Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

 **Games & After Parties**

Sam sat back in her chair, watching the match play out. Puddlemere's reserves team was up against the Wasps' reserves and it had been a back and forth between the chasers for the first half. But now Puddlemere was pulling ahead, with Oliver blocking all the shots coming his way. He had only let through about three prior to that. A small smile played across her face.

"What's this? Not getting smug dating the next top keeper in the league, are we?" Alicia said, looking over at her.

"Course not," Sam said, not taking her eyes off the game. "But he very well could be." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Caught your match on the wireless the other day. Nice work. Suspect it won't be long before you're on first string."

"Not likely… chasers are still young on the Harpies. And just when are you going to make it to one of my matches?" Alicia asked. Sam frowned and looked over at her.

"I made it to one last month," she replied. "And you know how hard it is with my rehearsal and performance schedule. I'm only here because the next production hasn't started showing yet."

"I know. Just don't forget my tickets to the big opening night in June," Alicia said, smiling.

"I wouldn't," Sam replied. Suddenly she was on her feet, clapping loudly. "GOOD SAVE!"

"Abbott! Sit down! We can't see!" someone shouted from behind. Sam glanced over her shoulder and smiled, seeing a few of the first string Puddlemere players - namely the seeker Benjy Williams and right chaser Lionel Skell.

"Shut it, Benjy," she shouted back before sitting down.

"We know you love him, but the rest of us would like to see what we'll be working with next season," Benjy yelled back. Sam just rolled her eyes as Alicia chuckled.

"That lot coming as well?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"Been popping by here and there," Sam said, sitting up in her chair. "Woodsie's been spending a fair amount of time with them outside of practice. Plus Coach has him over working with them a few practices a week rather than the reserves."

"Take it that means Oliver's definitely transferring up?" Alicia asked.

"Looking that way," Sam said, smiling slightly. "Adrian too." Alicia whipped her head over, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"Said Larkin's been in talks to transfer," she said. "Means left chaser'll be open if he goes. Word has it the Arrows are offering him a pretty good deal. Plus Adrian's had a strong season. If he doesn't get promoted, I wouldn't be surprised if he started getting transfer offers when his reserves deal is up next year." Alicia sat back in her chair and nodded.

"He and Wood seem to have gotten close," she commented. "I did not see that coming."

"I knew those two would get along from the very beginning. It's been good for both of them, especially since Adrian was cut off from most of his old friends after he left home. And with things being weird with Percy… Oliver needs a good friend," Sam said.

"Seriously cannot believe Perce," Alicia said. "I mean, he's always been a big stickler for the rules, but it's mad that he's actually siding with the ministry on this. Won't even talk to his own family. Fred and George were still going on about it in their last letter." Sam sighed.

"None of us want to believe that You Know Who is actually back," she said softly, leaning towards Alicia.

"I know, but still! You'd think he'd see the logic in it! Harry wouldn't just make that up. Nor would Dumbledore," Alicia nearly shouted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can we not get into this now?" she groaned.

"Sorry, can't help it," Alicia replied. "Just… doesn't seem the same without Perce around, you know?"

"I know," Sam said with a sigh. "But I'm still holding out hope he'll come around. He's got a good heart."

"Did you hear that he and Penny split?" Alicia asked, glancing at her. Sam nodded.

"Ran into her the other day while I was out shopping. Ended up going out for a few drinks and she told me the whole story," she said. The two were silent a few moments, watching the game.

"Blimey, can we move on to happier subjects?" Sam asked, looking over at her best friend. Alicia smiled slightly and nodded.

"Where's Ellie and Moira? Thought you got them tickets," she said.

"Couldn't get them box seats. They're out in the stands with Finn and Logan," Sam said. "We'll see them at the party later."

"Finn still got it bad for Ellie?" Alicia asked with a grin.

"Never seen him like this. Never dated in Hogwarts and first day at Watsworths he falls head over heels for Ellie," Sam said, chuckling.

"Hits us all at different times, I suppose," Alicia said with a sigh. "And must of just been waiting for the right one."

"Speaking of, how was the date?" Sam asked. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"The next time I say I'm going on a date with someone who plays quidditch, kill me," she replied.

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"Some days I think you and Oliver have it right. Just date someone from Hogwarts," Alicia said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"That does not always work out. Look at Lucy and Michael," she replied. "They only made it a couple weeks after school ended." Alicia just snorted.

"We all knew that was not going to work," she replied. "Plus it's Lucy. I'm surprised they dated as long as they did... How long did the last one go on for?"

"A month. She's seeing Withers now," Sam said, her eyes back on the match. Alicia looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Withers as in that Withers?" Alicia asked, pointing to the field.

"As riveting as your gossip session has been, I suggest you pay better attention to the match or you'll miss your man winning it for us," Benjy said from right behind them, causing both women to jump.

"Christ? When did you move seats?" Sam nearly shouted.

"Somewhere around Alicia's date," the seeker replied, grinning. Alicia shot him a look.

"Shut it, Williams," she said with a huff. Sam just chuckled.

"Got a point. Looks like the match is nearly over…"

* * *

Sam laughed as she walked over to the cooler to get another beer before walking back to where Oliver was standing with Benjy and Alicia. She knew she'd have to put extra time working out that weekend due to the party, but figured with things going as well as they were, she deserved a bit of a cheat day. Thank Merlin she still retained a relatively high metabolism.

"All I'm saying is Jones is brilliant," Alicia said.

"I'm not arguing with you," Benjy said. "But we'll have a great lineup next season that will give the Harpies a run for their money." Alicia snorted.

"Not unless you get better plays," she countered.

"We'll have Wood next season. And likely Pucey," Benjy said.

"Two players. That doesn't change much, no offense, Wood," Alicia replied.

"None taken," Oliver said, chuckling at the two. He looked down at Sam. "Why haven't those two gotten together yet?" he whispered to her. Sam just rolled her eyes and motioned him to step away with her. Alicia and Benjy were still caught up in their discussion and didn't register that they had moved.

"She's swearing off quidditch players apparently," Sam said, her eyes twinkling.

"That won't last long," Oliver said, looking back over at them.

"Playing matchmaker, are you?" Sam asked. Oliver looked down at her and shrugged.

"Only stating the obvious," he said. "Only a matter of time before Benjy asks her out."

"Sam!" Lucy shouted, making her way through the crowded apartment, still in her work robes and a pair of bright red stilettos. "Feel like I only see you when I'm working on a layout."

"I'm not in Witch Weekly," Sam said, frowning slightly as Lucy hugged her.

"You made last issue. Photo of you and Oliver on a date. And well, you'll likely be in there all the time after the show premieres and the world sees just what Sam Abbott can do," Lucy said, stepping back as she grinned. Sam looked over at Oliver and back at Lucy.

"Why would they want a photo of us?" she asked.

"Well, with all the rumors about Wood making first string at the end of the season. Not to mention he's already made quite the name for himself on reserves," the blonde replied. "Best get used to it…"

"Keeping the rumor mill running, I see," Oliver said, smiling down at her. Lucy shrugged.

"Someone's got to do it. Might as well put my talent to use," she said, scanning the room. "Ah, see Logan's here."

"What happened to Withers?" Oliver asked, frowning as he glanced over at his teammate, who was watching the trio from a corner with a forlorn look on his face. Lucy waved her hand in the air.

"Broke up last week," she said, already moving towards the group of dancers. Sam sighed and looked over at Oliver.

"She'll never change," Sam said.

"At least she gets paid for gossiping now," Oliver said with a shrug. Sam chuckled.

"By the way, brilliant match today," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I rather like looking over and seeing you in the box watching me," he said, leaning towards her.

"Wish I could make more," she said.

"Nah, you need to be on stage making your own name," he replied.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful, supportive boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Gag me," Alicia said, walking up to them again with a frown on her face.

"Who won?" Sam asked, looking at her with a grin, noticing that Benjy was still smiling at the chaser from where he stood with Lionel. Alicia huffed.

"No one," she said, looking around the room.

"Sam!" someone shouted. The group looked over, seeing Robert walking up with a beer and a grin. Sam suppressed a groan.

"Who invited him?" she muttered.

"Be nice," Oliver said, straightening up to his full height, which was a good few inches taller than Robert. He looked down at Sam, smiling slightly. She just rolled her eyes.

"And Orson," Robert said, looking at Oliver.

"Oliver," he said, his smile immediately turning into a frown. Sam started to giggle but covered it up with a cough.

"Right. Heard you won the match today," he said.

"It was a great game," Sam said, looking up at Oliver.

"Yea, shame you couldn't be there," Ellie said, stepping up to the group with a frowning Moira, Finn and Logan not far behind. "Sam and Oliver got us tickets." Robert looked at the redhead and then back at Sam as Oliver slid an arm around her waist. Sam glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. He had told her to be nice and now here he was acting protective.

"Who invited you?" Moira asked, still frowning at Robert.

"Thought it was open to whoever," Robert said, glancing at her. "Isn't that how these things go?"

"Come now, it's a party. Let's play nice," Ellie said, grinning at the two. She looked over at Oliver. "Hear it won't be long until you're on first string."

"Next season, I believe," he replied. "Heard Sam's been making a splash at the company." He glanced down at her as she blushed slightly.

"What's this?" Robert asked, looking at Sam.

"Christopher's mentioned he wants her for the lead in his next production," Finn said, earning a frown from Sam.

"Depends on how the summer show goes," she added quickly. "It's not for sure just yet…" Robert grinned.

"Seems we might be partnering exclusively soon," he said. Moira rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, Sam. He's likely to cop a feel and say his hand slipped," she said, scowling at Robert. He frowned at her.

"You know, you'd probably get better roles if you removed the giant stick from your a-"

"And that's enough for now," Ellie said loudly, interrupting the two as she stepped in between them. "Come, Robert. Make me one of your famous cocktails." She started leading him off, leaving a huffing Moira and disappointed Finn in her wake.

"Couldn't you at least try to get along with him, Moira?" Logan asked. Moira glared at him and then walked off to the balcony.

"I'll go talk to her," Sam offered, following her out. She took a deep breath before stepping up to her. "I know you two used to date, but hasn't it been a while?"

Moira looked over at Sam and sighed before returning to looking down over the street.

"Some things aren't easy to move on from," she replied. "Just looking at him makes me angry."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The usual. Thought he was a great guy and then he turned out to be an asshole," Moira said blandly.

"Feel like it's something a bit more than that," Sam replied, leaning against the railing. Moira looked over at her.

"We were together nearly three years," she said. "Met in school even though he was a few years ahead of me. We didn't start dating until I joined Watsworths." Sam nodded, silently encouraging her to continue. "He was my first serious boyfriend and I guess I got caught up in the moment. Thought maybe we'd get married at some point… but… he had other ideas."

"Why did you break up?" Sam asked. "If you don't mind telling me." Moira laughed darkly.

"He cheated on me. And then I, being the idiot that I am, believed him when he said it was a one-time thing and it'd never happen again. Cannot believe I took him back," she said.

"He cheated again," Sam said. Moira nodded.

"I knew he had a reputation as a player. But thought perhaps he'd be different with me," she said, her voice taking on a wistful quality. "How naive was I? Figured the best thing I could do was warn off any of the other dancers he tried to hook up with."

"Wouldn't be the first woman to believe a man when he says he won't cheat again," Sam said before taking a drink. Moira looked over at her.

"Oliver would never cheat on you," she said quickly.

"Oh, I know. But I had a boyfriend sixth year that cheated quite a lot. And I stupidly believed him when he said it'd never happen again," Sam said, laughing softly. "This was before Oliver. Before Adrian, actually." Moira frowned slightly.

"Adrian Pucey? You dated him?" she asked, glancing back into the flat. Sam nodded. "Never would have guessed. Thought you three were close friends from Hogwarts the way you hang out and get on."

"Not exactly… I dated Adrian the beginning of seventh year. We had a bit of a dramatic break up, but…," Sam paused, wondering just how to word the next bit. She didn't really want to share too much of his past. "We put it in the past and all became rather good friends after that."

"Why did you two break up, if you don't mind me asking?" Moira asked, glancing back into the flat. "Seems like a nice bloke."

"Just wasn't meant to be," Sam said lightly. "Besides, I ended up realizing I was in love with Oliver not long after that and we got together."

"If ever there were a more perfect couple," Moira said with a sigh and slight smile as she looked at Sam. Sam just laughed.

"We're far from perfect," she said.

"But still… you two have that… dunno… thing. Spark. Just something about you two," Moira said. "I want to find that someday."

"I'm sure you will," Sam said with a grin. Moira glanced back into the flat.

"So, tell me more about Adrian," she said. Sam laughed.

"Not getting any ideas, are you?" she asked. Moira shrugged.

"Always thought he was rather fit. And seems nice, though I don't know much about him. Always been on the quiet side," she said.

Sam stared at her a moment before looking into the flat. Truth be told, she had been considering setting him up with someone, but now that Moira was showing an interest, she felt her stomach start squirming for some reason. She pushed it aside, telling herself that she was being ridiculous. She knew that Moira was a good person.

"Suppose it couldn't hurt to ask him out," Sam replied, looking back at Moira. The woman smiled and turned.

"Reckon I'll give it a go. Wish me luck," she said, smiling as she walked back into the flat.

"Good luck," Sam said, watching her go.

The dark-haired woman walked straight up to Adrian, who had been talking with Benjy and Lionel. He stepped away from the two, smiling down at her. Sam tilted her head to the side, watching them curiously. Adrian laughed at something Moira said. Sam was so caught up in the scene, she didn't notice Alicia walk out onto the balcony.

"What's this about?" Alicia asked. Sam looked over at her, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You look as though you swallowed flobberworms," Alicia replied with a chuckle. Sam shrugged and returned to watching Adrian and Moira. He was now leaning down closer to her. "What's going on there?"

"Moira told me she's had a bit of a crush on Adrian. Asked for my blessing to ask him out. Told her to go for it," Sam said, still watching the two. Alicia looked over at her and back at the couple.

"Don't look too excited," she said dryly. Sam frowned as she looked over at her best friend.

"If they want to date, they should date. Adrian's a good man. And Moira is a lot of fun and a good person as well," she said. "I'm sure they'll get along well." Alicia just shook her head, looping her arm through Sam's.

"Well, regardless as to whether your half-hearted attempts at matchmaking work, I do believe you have a rather wonderful boyfriend who is currently wondering as to your whereabouts and I need you to play defense with Williams," she said, leading Sam back into the party. "Let those two talk." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lead away…"

* * *

 **So, ended up getting two chapters written yesterday and the entire rest of the story planned, so thought it was okay to go ahead and post again. If I keep writing one chapter a day, I can probably keep posting every day to every other day or so. Plus, I love chapter 14 and really want to get to posting that one. ^_^ At the moment, it's looking like about 42 chapters total unless I end up adding more as I go - always a possibility. Trying to balance out the dark with the light chapters and keep the story moving forward, but seeing as this takes place during the war, well, it's going to get dark here and there.**

 **Camryn Kissel - There's more from Adrian's POV coming up! ^_^**

 **cardiosurgeons - There is definitely more POV switches. This story goes from towards the end of the fifth book all the way to the end of book 7 and includes a lot of different characters who aren't always together, so definitely needs a switch here and there. The next chapter is completely from Adrian's POV and there's more from the Order and such. This is where my chapter planning comes in handy because I can look over the outline and see where the story is missing other perspectives and add that in.**

 **Thanks everyone for following!**


	4. Old Friends & New Loves

_We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 **Old Friends & New Loves**

Adrian sighed as he made his way through the store, glancing at the list in his hand and then at the various shelves as though he were back at Hogwarts attempting to read hieroglyphs. Warrington had sent him out to do the week's shopping after practice, though why, Adrian wasn't sure. In the time the pair had been roommates, neither had really figured out how to cook, though Warrington still hadn't seemed to give up the effort while Adrian could care less.

More often than not, the two ended up ordering in after whatever disaster of a dinner Warrington tried to cook. That is when they weren't going over to Oliver and Sam's place. Those two seemed to have figured out the cooking thing rather quickly and easily.

"What's this? Adrian Pucey out shopping?" a voice said with a hint of laughter. Adrian turned, seeing Marcus Flint walk up with a smirk. He was happy to see him. They had met up fairly often until Marcus' work began taking over his life.

"Seems you are as well," Adrian replied, smiling slightly as he glanced down at the basket on his arm.

"Live alone. Someone's got to do it," Marcus said. "Thought you two gave up on cooking."

"Warrington is still trying," Adrian said with an eye roll. Marcus chuckled. "Think we waste most of it by throwing it out after he fails at yet another attempt. Though last time it was closer to edible."

"One of you needs to get a girl. At the very least you'd not waste so much food," Marcus said.

"How's work?" Adrian asked. Marcus sighed and looked down at the list in his hand.

"Honestly, I don't know why I even bother shopping. I work late most nights and end up eating at the ministry. The whole Potter-Dumbledore debacle has the entire ministry in a tizzy," he said. Adrian frowned.

"What would you have to do with that?" he asked. "Thought you were working in international wizarding law."

"I am. And you'd be surprised how often Fudge sends someone over to consult on various laws or has one of us come up," he said. Adrian nodded and looked down at his list then back up at Marcus.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked. Flint shrugged.

"Nothing besides shopping, why?"

"Forget this. How about we go back to the flat and order in? Warrington's working late anyway. Can't cook tonight if he wanted. And I can always get this done tomorrow," Adrian said. Marcus thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"What brings you to our lovely home?" Warrington asked, glancing over at Flint who was seated on the sofa. Adrian walked in with two beers in hand, giving one to Flint. Empty takeout boxes were still on the table, though they had left some for Warrington in the fridge.

"Ran into Adrian at the shops. Invited me over," he said. "Though it's nice getting out of the flat and away from work." Adrian frowned as he sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Still getting summons from your father?" he asked. Flint nodded with a heavy sigh.

"At first it wasn't so bad… but lately he's been sending them more often. Starting to run out of excuses," he replied as he stared down at the bottle in his hand. Warrington leaned forward in his chair. "I have to admit I was confused at first why he didn't put up a fight when I said I wanted to work in the Ministry… now it all makes sense…"

"How do you mean?" Warrington asked. Flint laugh harshly.

"You know good and well what's going on. It's been going on awhile," he replied, looking over at him. "You're not completely cut off. Sure you've heard enough..." He glanced at Adrian. "Consider yourself lucky you got out when you did. Reckon your father is at the top of the recruiting list."

Adrian sat back on the sofa, sighing heavily.

"Why do you think I got out when I did?" he asked. "And I take it there's some stock in what was going around even before I left…" He glanced at Marcus.

"Won't be long before they come after us, I suspect," Marcus continued. "If I were you, I'd get out of the country while you can." Warrington chuckled.

"Doubt it's that bad just yet," he said. "Besides, thought Dumbledore and Potter were making it all up." Marcus just stared at him.

"Seriously, Warrington?" he asked. "You know just as well as I do that they aren't coming together again for no reason."

"What are you going to do?" Adrian asked, looking over at Marcus. He just shrugged.

"Not sure there is much I can do. You know my father," he said hollowly before taking another drink. "Not someone who takes no for an answer."

"You don't have to join them," Adrian said, frowning. Marcus laughed and shook his head.

"Getting disinherited has gone to your head, mate. Not all of us have that choice," he replied.

"But you do have a choice, Marcus," Adrian said loudly. "You don't have to do this!" Flint looked down at his beer again.

"What? You would have me join the other side, then? Fight for muggles and the like?" he

asked with a short laugh. "Not sure they'd take me…" Adrian sighed and shook his head.

"Have you thought about what happens if you do join the death eaters? There's no way they're going to win this. You'll be killed or thrown into Azkaban the rest of your life," Adrian said. "Not to mention, you know what they'll make you do. Torturing people. Killing people. Is that something you want to do?"

"Of course not!" Marcus shouted. "I know I wasn't the best in school." Warrington snorted, earning a frown from both Adrian and Marcus. "But Merlin… I don't want to kill anyone… and… before I moved out, I overheard my father again… he was… gloating… about killing Abbott's mum and brother." The room was silent as Marcus stared at the bottle again. "I may have bought into the pureblood thing, but… Christ. The thought of killing a mum… and children… I don't want to kill anyone. I may have thought I was better than them, but I never thought they should all die…"

"But the thought of killing a 5-year-old isn't sickening enough to make you want to go to the other side?" Warrington asked. Marcus glared at him.

"You know they'll kill me if I don't do this," he stated.

"So? It's either you or muggleborns, is it?" Warrington said, starting to stand. Immediately, Adrian was on his feet, both hands out to block the two from each other.

"Calm down! The war hasn't started yet!" he shouted, looking back and forth between Warrington and Flint. The two were still glaring at each other. "Look, Flint's right. If he refuses to join the death eaters there is a good chance he could be killed." Warrington's eyes flew to Adrian. "Don't look at me like that Cass. We both know what his father is like." He then looked at Flint. "But you have other options."

"What options?" Marcus asked.

"What you just told us. Run," Adrian said. "If you won't fight, then at least get out of the way." Marcus stared at him. "And if you need help, then I'll do what I can. Warrington, too."

"What?!" Warrington shouted.

"Shut it. You will," Adrian said, glaring at him. Warrington stared at him and then looked over at Marcus.

"Fine," he said finally. Adrian sat down as Marcus sighed.

"So… you think I should run?" he asked. Adrian shrugged.

"Up to you, mate," he replied. "But if you decide to stay and fight… for the right side… you'll have help, too." Marcus nodded and took another drink, glancing at him.

"Hanging out with the Gryffindors really has rubbed off on you," he said, smiling slightly. Adrian chuckled.

"Think part of it was always there," he replied. "Even though I was put in Slytherin."

"How are things in Gryffindor land?" Marcus asked. "Still holding a torch for Abbott?"

"That's been over for years," Adrian scoffed. Marcus looked over at Warrington who just raised his eyebrows.

"Keep telling yourself that," Flint muttered.

"What was that?" Adrian asked, frowning at him.

"You haven't dated since you and Sam broke up," Flint said.

"That's not true. I've been on dates," Adrian said, still frowning. "And I've been busy with quidditch." Marcus chuckled.

"Right… how many dates, is it?" he asked. Adrian just rolled his eyes. "Face it. You've been buddying up to them so you can spend time with Abbott."

"We've been over this a thousand times, Flint," Adrian said with a sigh. "I'm not still in love with Sam."

"That's what you keep saying. Just wondering when you're going to get it through your thick head that you _are_ still in love with her," Marcus said. Adrian looked over at Warrington.

"Don't look at me. I've been telling you the same thing for two years," he replied.

"I'm not still in love with her! Merlin! We were 17 when we dated!" Adrian nearly shouted, now laughing. "I'd be an idiot if I were still in love with her." He looked at Flint. "Really, you called that one. Looking back, there was no way we would have worked. Especially after seeing her and Wood together."

Marcus shook his head.

"For what's it worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out," Flint said, causing both Warrington and Adrian to whip their heads around to look at him. "I get it… she has everything we never did… and always wanted… So does Wood. Close knit families. Parents that really care about them. Friends that aren't looking for what's in it for them. And now they get to have their happily ever after."

"Since when was Marcus Flint sentimental?" Warrington asked. Marcus gave a short laugh.

"Shut it, Warrington. We all want something like that, whether we'll admit it or not," he said. "Adrian was the only one of us brave enough to try for it… Even if he can't seem to get over Abbott."

"Christ, would you stop? I'm going on a date this weekend," Adrian said. Both men turned to looked at him in surprise.

"The dancer?" Warrington asked. "You said yes?"

"What dancer?" Marcus asked.

"Her name is Moira Langley," Adrian said. "She dances at Watsworths with Sam and Finn."

"Wait… I think I remember her," Marcus said. "Few years ahead of us. Ravenclaw."

"We got to talking at the party. Decided to get dinner and some drinks," Adrian said, shrugging. "Figure it wouldn't hurt to give it go."

"Certainly picked someone's who fit," Marcus said. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"For someone who is giving me a hard time about dating, you don't seem to be putting yourself out there," Adrian said.

"I haven't had time," he replied.

"And the tables have turned," Warrington replied with a grin.

"At least I'm getting out there," Adrian said, looking over at Marcus.

"I'll start dating when all this is over," Marcus said, waving his hand in the air. Adrian looked over at Warrington, the two sharing a look.

"Right, Flint…"

* * *

Adrian walked into the restaurant and looked around before glancing at his watch. He was a bit early but was desperate to get out of the house after Warrington started giving him the third degree about his date. It was bad enough that Wood had already teased him relentlessly at practice earlier in the day. He decided he could have a drink while waiting on Moira to arrive to stave off the nerves.

"Reservation for Pucey. I'm a bit early," he said to the hostess.

"That's alright. We can go ahead and seat you now," she said, smiling. She grabbed a couple menus and motioned for him to follow her as she led him through the restaurant to a small table towards the back. The place was dimly lit by candlelight, offering a romantic atmosphere, though not too cheesy.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" she asked while setting two menus down.

"Scotch. Straight," he said, picking up the menu to look it over. She nodded and walked away. The glass appeared almost instantly and Adrian downed half of it in one gulp. He hadn't realized until just before he walked into the restaurant how long it had been since he went on a date. While Warrington and Flint liked to think that he hadn't dated at all since Sam, he had been on a few. None seemed to go passed the first or second date, however, as he quickly discovered with each one that they were only dating him for certain reasons - namely money. They either thought he was rich because he was a quidditch player (how disappointing it must have been when they discovered the money didn't really kick in until first string) or because he was pureblood (again, more disappointment to find out he was disinherited).

Not to mention, none of the women seemed to keep his attention.

He sighed and looked over the menu again, thankful that he did get a decent a raise last year, otherwise he would have cringed at the prices. He nearly chuckled, wondering what his parents would think of him now - actually taking the time to think about cost before purchasing things. Budgeting. Growing up as privileged as he did, his parents never looked at prices of things. Granted they didn't go out to eat much, preferring to consort with other rich purebloods in the confines of large manors and mansions. Or at ritzy balls and galas, dressed in the finest robes money could buy. Or at exclusive clubs that only allowed purebloods.

Now he preferred cheap Chinese takeout at home with Warrington. Or watching movies over at Sam and Oliver's. The only expensive thing they ever drank was firewhiskey, which Oliver's dad would owl over every time he won a game.

Adrian glanced around the restaurant, hoping Moira liked it. He wasn't sure about where to take her and had to ask Wood for advice. He didn't want anything too fancy but didn't want her to think him cheap either. Oliver said he had taken Sam there several times and she had liked it. He sighed and flipped the menu over, looking down the wine list. He'd order a bottle now to have it ready, but he wasn't even sure if Moira liked wine.

To be honest, he wasn't completely sure why he had agreed to go out with her. Sure, she was beautiful. And they did get on in the brief spans of time they had spent around each other. But he had to admit that even though Sam was nearly finished with her second season at the dance company and he had hung out several times with the dancers, there was a lot he still did not know about Moira. But there had been something about her that intrigued him. He supposed ultimately that's what had led him to agree to go out with her.

"Sorry I'm late! Rehearsal went a bit over," Moira said, rushing up to the table passed the hostess. Adrian looked up and quickly stood, smiling nervously. She walked up to him, grinning as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She was dressed up a bit more than he was used to seeing, granted he only ever saw her at parties at Oliver and Sam's.

"You're not late. I got here a bit early," Adrian said, motioning for her to sit.

"Got started without me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took in his half-empty glass.

"Just a bit," he said, sitting. "Truth be told, I haven't been on a date in a while." He flushed slightly, not sure why he mentioned that. Moira laughed, her blue eyes dancing.

"Needed a bit of liquid courage, did you?" she asked, grinning as she picked up her menu. "No need to be embarrassed. It's been awhile for myself as well. With work and all. Could definitely use a glass of wine." Adrian nodded, looking back down at his menu.

"I hope you don't mind Italian," he said. "Oliver suggested this place." Moira glanced around.

"I've always wanted to try this out. Never seemed to find an occasion," she said. "Good choice."

At that moment, a server stepped up, taking their orders. Adrian cleared his throat as she walked off, wondering how long it would take for the bottle of elf wine to arrive. He already felt he needed another drink to temper his nerves.

"So… Sam tells me you've been friends awhile," Moira said, watching him closely, her bright blue eyes causing his stomach to twist slightly.

"Not as long as her and Oliver, but yea. They sort of took me in after, well, we became close just after we graduated," he said, nearly breathing a sigh of relief when the server walked up with the bottle and two glasses, deftly pouring them. Adrian took a large drink, causing Moira to chuckle.

"There's no need to be so nervous," she said. "I don't bite." Adrian smiled and nodded.

"How long have you been at Watsworths?" he asked, directing the conversation away from himself.

"Nearly four years now," she said. "Joined right after school."

"What made you decide to go into dance?" he asked. Moira chuckled.

"Aren't you Mr. 20 Questions tonight," she commented, tilting her head to the side. "I've always been a dancer. My mother is muggleborn and signed me up for lessons with a muggle school when I was about six. Absolutely fell in love with it and been dancing ever since."

"I can't imagine practicing something that long," he said. "I didn't start quidditch until I was 11."

"That's still quite a while to stick with something," Moira said.

"Well, fair amount of blokes started earlier. Think Wood's been playing since he was six or seven," Adrian said. "I didn't start until I went to Hogwarts."

"Why's that?" Moira asked, leaning towards him. Adrian reached for his glass again.

"My parents weren't so keen on it," he said quickly before taking a drink. "But suppose it didn't matter in the end. Still got to go pro."

"Hear you might be on first string next season," Moira said, sensing his parents might be a touchy subject. Adrian shrugged.

"All depends on if Larkin decides to transfer," he replied.

"Well, I hope it works out for you," she said, smiling.

"Appreciated," Adrian said. "And I'm looking forward to seeing the summer production. Sam's been raving about it." Moira chuckled.

"Well, she's certainly excited to be working with Christopher. As we all are. He's a brilliant choreographer," she replied.

"She said you've got a few solo bits in it," he said. Moira nodded.

"I was hoping to get one of the main roles, but not yet. My day will come," she said.

"Thought you were really good in that showcase a few months ago," Adrian said. Moira blushed slightly.

"It was a bit out of my comfort zone, but rather amazing to do," she said. "Just made me more eager to do this current one." Adrian nodded and glanced around the restaurant, still feeling a bit of nerves. "Really, Adrian… there's nothing to be nervous about."

He looked back at her. There was no judgment there, just a warm, inviting smile.

"Just why has it been so long since you've been on a date?" she asked suddenly. Adrian stared at her a moment before chuckling.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, do you?" he asked. Moira shook her head.

"Figured it best to get the awkwardness out of the way," she said, reaching for her own glass. Adrian took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Not sure," he said. "Well, no. That's not true. Suppose just haven't met the right sort. Haven't really had much luck with the few dates I have been on. They, ah, had certain… perceptions…"

Moira studied him a moment before responding.

"I think I can understand that," she said finally.

"How so?" he asked. She shrugged.

"People tend to think I'm a certain away… I come off as a bit… harsh at times," she said, looking down at her glass.

"I never thought you were harsh," Adrian said. "Blunt, maybe. But never harsh." Moira looked up at him.

"You haven't seen me around my ex," she replied ruefully. "Suppose it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to work with him."

"You work with him?" Adrian asked. Moira nodded.

"Not all of us can get on with our exes the way you and Sam do," she said.

"She told you about that?" he asked. Moira nodded.

"Hope you don't mind," she said. Adrian shook his head.

"It's common knowledge among our friends. Most of them witnessed it," he said. Moira nodded slowly before reaching for her glass of wine again.

"I don't know about you, but talking about failed relationships is a bit depressing," she said with a smile. She held her glass up to him. "How about a toast… to new relationships… whatever they may be."

Adrian picked up his glass and clinked it against hers.

"I can cheers to that…"

Dinner continued on and Adrian found himself relaxing, even offering a few stories from school, though he was always careful whenever the topics ventured close to his family. Moira seemed to open up as well. He always thought her a bit on the quiet side around the others, but on her own, she was much more talkative. And funny, though her sense of humor was a bit drier in comparison to Sam and Ellie's bubbliness.

Throughout dinner he learned that she had two older brothers who made life annoying in school, though they had gotten closer after graduating. The oldest was married with a son while the other was off working for Gringotts as a cursebreaker. Her father owned a bookshop in the Alley while her mother had been a schoolteacher. He was vague about the details of his own family, though did say that they had their own business as well. He left out that it was one of the largest companies in the wizarding world and that he was currently person non grata.

As they were finishing up dessert, Adrian waved for the check and paid, leading Moira outside and offering to walk her home - much to the dancer's delight.

Adrian glanced around the Alley, noticing there were a fair amount of people out and about, likely enjoying the weather that was finally starting to warm up. It wouldn't be long before most of the shops and restaurants started setting up tables outside.

"I always loved spring," Moira said, looking over at him.

"It's not bad. Though I've always been the summer sort," Adrian replied. Moira chuckled.

"Not a fan of cold weather?" she asked. Adrian shrugged.

"More like I'm a fan of spending all day out in the sun," he replied, glancing down at her.

"And now I understand why you became a professional quidditch player," she said with a smile.

"Adrian?"

The couple stopped on the sidewalk as Adrian looked ahead. His eyes widened as he saw his father standing there, seemingly just as shocked to see him.

"Father," he said stiffly as his face turned cold.

"I… wasn't expecting to run into you here," Randolph Pucey said. "Your mother said she owled you, but you had not responded. We were hoping you'd come by for dinner."

"I think we both know the answer to that," Adrian replied. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Adrian, please," his father started.

"Good evening, Father," Adrian said, grabbing onto Moira's arm and pulling her down the sidewalk passed his father. The two walked in silence for a bit with Moira casting worried glances at him.

"Take it there's a reason you were so aloof about your family," she finally said. "Care to talk about it?"

"It's not really something I usually bring up on a first date," he said, tense.

"Trust me… I'm the strong sort. Takes a lot for me to pack it in and run," she said, smiling encouragingly at him. "You can tell me… if you want…" Adrian sighed, deciding that she would find out eventually - might as well be now so she could decide if she wanted to invest the time in any sort of relationship with him.

"Well, the reason I became close with Oliver and Sam is because I sort of ran away from home halfway through seventh year," he admitted. Moira was quiet, letting him continue at his own pace. "I've been estranged from my parents and most of my friends since. Slytherins don't take so kindly to those going to the other side."

"You were Slytherin?" Moira asked. Adrian nodded. "Always just assumed you were Gryffindor like the rest of the bunch." He chuckled.

"What, no Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No offense, but you don't have the disposition to be a Hufflepuff. That's Ellie and Finn completely. I could potentially see you as a Ravenclaw, though you do seem to have the same bravado as Oliver and Sam," she replied.

"Might as well be at this point. Only two of my old housemates still talk to me and as you noted, I am surrounded by Gryffindors for the most part," he said.

"Why did you leave?" Moira asked suddenly, causing Adrian to blush slightly. "Sorry… there's that bluntness again…"

"It's fine. Didn't much like the beliefs. Or what they may or may not have made me do," he said, not looking at her. "The rules and such."

"Only date and/or marry a pureblood witch that Mummy and Daddy choose for you?" Moira asked. Adrian glanced down at her.

"Something like that… They didn't approve of me dating Sam, that's for sure. Had we continued dating and I hadn't walked away, I likely would have been kicked out anyway," he said. "Been disinherited as well."

"For dating Sam?" Moira asked softly.

"More so for not wanting to take over the family business. I had decided to leave before we dated, so it wasn't completely my relationship with her," he added quickly. "Though it didn't help. There's a bit of bad history between our fathers."

"Sure that wasn't easy," she said. "Walking away from your family like that."

"There's no love lost," he said. "My father's always been rather cold. It wasn't so hard to walk away. Just needed to save up a bit of money to get started on my own. My aunt helped me out. Tonight's actually the first time I've spoken to either of them since I left." Moira looked down at the sidewalk for a moment, then stopped, looking up at Adrian.

"Care to come up for one last drink?" she asked suddenly. "I feel like this conversation needs a good stiff one." He looked down at her a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Could use one," he said, surprising himself. There something about her smile and the look in her eyes that told him she wouldn't be like all the others. Moira nodded and started walking again.

"I'm just up here," she said, pointing down the street. "Think I've got a bottle of Ogdens."

"Sounds good to me…"

* * *

 **Wanted to get this chapter up now since I'm not sure if I'll get another up this week (trying to write one chapter for every time I post and I haven't started on the next chapter yet) with all the projects I have due. My birthday party is coming up and I really need to make some extra money so I'm not relying on my friends to buy drinks the entire night.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy something from Adrian's point of view! He is still a fairly important person in this story, after all.**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Lily Joselynn Black - I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it! I've got another series based on Oliver Wood & family (Wood Series) if you need something to tide you over in between postings. ^_^**

 **Camryn Kissel - Haha, definitely more coming with Adrian. ^_^**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thanks!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	5. The Order of Things

Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars. Gilbert Parker

* * *

 **The Order of Things**

Roger glanced around the dark and empty street, making sure he hadn't been followed, before stepping out and crossing. He silently waited for Grimmauld Place to appear before stepping inside and making his way down the main corridor to the kitchen where he could already hear loud voices.

He walked in and stopped, surprised to see the Weasley twins seated towards the end of the long table next to Sirius, already in the middle of some animated tale involving a lot of hand gestures. Black was laughing loudly as Lupin looked on, quietly amused.

"Abbott! Saved you a seat!" Tonks said, looking over at him. He sighed and sat in between her and Sirius, across from the twins, not completely sure he wanted to be at that end of the table.

"Good to see you, Mr. Abbott!" one of the twins said brightly. Roger nodded at the two, studying them inconspicuously. He knew they were good friends of Sam's at school, but he rarely saw the Weasley children and couldn't quite tell the two apart.

"Isn't Hogwarts still in session?" Roger asked, looking around to locate Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Don't get me started," Molly said as she walked over and placed a cup of tea in front of Roger a little harder than intended. The contents sloshed out over the side a bit. She was glowering at the twins. "These two went and ran off from school! Set off a load of fireworks and turned one of the corridors into a swamp!"

"Mum, it was brilliant!" the other twin shouted.

"YOU RAN AWAY FROM SCHOOL! BEFORE FINISHING!" she screeched. "AND THEN YOU ONLY CAME HOME LONG ENOUGH TO PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE AGAIN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE STAYING!"

"We wanted to get out before you jinxed us," the first twin replied.

"And you know where we are," the other twin said. "We pointed out the building just the other day!"

"Do go easier on them, Molly. Sounded like Umbridge deserved whatever she got," Sirius said amiably.

"Do not encourage them, Sirius!" Molly shouted, turning her glare to the man in question, who shrunk back in his chair slightly, even though he was still smiling. "It's bad enough they made a mess of Hogwarts. Now they think they can start a joke shop! A JOKE SHOP!"

"To be fair, Mum. We've been making a decent amount of money already from our jokes," the twin closest to Sirius said.

"Fred Weasley," Molly warned.

"We've already signed a lease on a great spot. Got started renovating this week," the other twin - George - said, turning to Sirius. "And there's a flat just above it where we've been living."

"Sounds brilliant," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Molly shouted.

"Molly, technically they are of age. They can make their own decisions," Arthur said, stepping up to her side. She just scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"So, you've decided to join the Order?" Roger said after clearing his throat. He frowned slightly, not so keen on having such young members. They were only 18, after all. Younger than Sam and Oliver.

"Been wanting to join since last summer, and honestly, you lot could probably use a bit of spontaneity," Fred said, grinning at Roger. "Surprised we're not seeing Sam and Oliver here."

"She doesn't know about the Order and she's not to find out," Roger said sternly. "She needs to be focusing on her career at the moment, not joining the Order."

"Yes, sir," George said. "We promise not to say anything." Molly snorted.

"Good luck with these two involved," she replied, still scowling at the twins.

"If that's all, we should probably get started. Moody and Shacklebolt will want to be relieved soon," Lupin said calmly. Roger nodded and started sipping at his tea looking up and down the table. "The prophecy is still safe. We haven't had any other attempted break-ins." He looked down at the twins. "Perhaps you two could fill us in on the situation at Hogwarts."

"Well, it's all basically gone to hell," George said.

"Umbridge is nothing short of a dictator," Fred added.

"Iron-fisted rule and all," George continued.

"Rampant abuse of power," Fred said.

"Severus did say she's run through a rather large amount of veritaserum," Lupin added. Molly looked scandalized.

"She's been using it on the children?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"How has this madwoman gone this long unchecked?" Sirius asked.

"Minerva said she and Albus were doing what they could, but with Dumbledore gone and the entire ministry backing Umbridge, there's not much we can do," Lupin said with a sigh, glancing at Roger.

"Certainly doesn't have my back," he muttered.

"Nor mine," Tonks added, a bit louder, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Always hated the woman."

"There's really nothing we can do?" Sirius asked.

"Not while Dumbledore is still on the Minister's hitlist," Roger said. "He's assigned myself and Shacklebolt to look for him, but we haven't been trying that hard. Anytime he complains, we just remind him that he's still got us looking for you." He looked over at Sirius.

"Wonder what Fudge would say if he knew I were right under his nose this whole time," Sirius replied, smiling. Lupin cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again.

"At least Harry is still relatively safe at Hogwarts. Severus said he's still meeting with him regularly to work on occlumency, though he's not progressing as quickly as he would like," he said. Sirius snorted.

"This is Snivellus we're talking about. Likely his standard is set ridiculously high out of spite," he said.

"It's still important that he learns. We can't have the Dark Lord getting into his mind," Lupin said.

"I still think he has a right to know exactly what's going on," Sirius said.

"He's already creating enough trouble without knowing," Molly interjected. "Getting caught up in all that Dumbledore's Army business."

"Someone had to teach us defensive magic, Mum. Umbridge certainly wasn't doing it," George said, frowning slightly.

"You'd have us all there helpless as sitting ducks?" Fred said.

"You're just children! You shouldn't be fighting at all!" Molly huffed. "Besides, there's no way You Know Who would dare try to attack Hogwarts."

"Starting to sound an awful lot like Umbridge, Mum," George said.

"Do not compare me to that horrid woman," Molly replied.

"They have a point, Molly. Someone needed to be teaching them to protect themselves," Lupin said rationally.

"Preferably a certified professor," Molly said.

"Come now, Molly. I think it shows great initiative," Arthur said. "Sure it was a bit dangerous and broke more than a few rules, but Harry just wanted to help."

Molly remained silent, though the look on her face clearly showed that at least some of what her husband said got through.

"Well, then, is there anything else to report?" Lupin asked, looking around the table.

They continued on for another 30 minutes or so, with one of the twins or Sirius cracking jokes here and there. All three earned stern looks from Molly for throwing the conversation off. Once they finally came to a close, Roger was happy to be off, even if it meant taking an overnight shift guarding the Department of Mysteries. At least he would be with Lupin. He was much quieter than Tonks and wouldn't pester him with annoying questions. Roger appreciated that about the former professor.

"Shall we be off then?" Lupin asked, stepping up to him. He looked a bit more haggard than usual, though Roger figured that had to do with the recently passed full moon.

"Let's go," he said. The two said their goodbyes to the others and then made their way outside. Once they were hidden from view in the park across from Grimmauld Place, they apparated to a hidden side door at the Ministry. Roger tapped out a pattern on the door and it swung open, revealing a small, hidden passageway that would take them to a dingy stairway that ran all the way down to the lowest levels of the Ministry. It was certainly a climb, but it was the best way for them to enter the Department of Mysteries unseen. Especially those in their group who could not come up with a proper excuse for being there after hours. Granted even for the aurors, it was hard to explain just why they would need to be in the department at such odd hours.

"How is Sam doing?" Lupin asked as they started the long climb down. Roger glanced at him.

"She's focused on an upcoming new production at Watsworths," he said. "Premieres next month. She's got one of the supporting roles."

"Always heard she was a talented dancer," Lupin said. "I only ever saw her in class. Though she was nothing short of brilliant there."

"Always was a strong student," Roger said. "Made top marks her entire time in school. Helped Oliver out a fair bit as well." Lupin chuckled.

"I'm not surprised there. Even before they started dating, they were attached at the hip," he said. "Never saw one without the other. Sure it won't be long before we hear wedding bells."

Roger was glad for the dark as it hid the reddening of his cheeks.

"Not yet. They're only 20," he said gruffly, causing Lupin to chuckle.

"No doubt I'd be the same if I had a daughter her age," he said. Roger glanced at him, barely making out his face in the light from their wands. He knew the man was only several years younger than him, but he seemed years older somehow. "But you must know that she's a very talented witch."

"I know my own daughter," Roger said, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure you do. But sometimes as parents, I think you let your desire to protect get in the way of seeing what they can truly do," Remus said. There was no judgement there, but Roger wanted to immediately retort how would he know - Remus was neither married, nor had children. But there was something in his voice that make Roger think stop and think before replying.

Besides, it sounded an awful lot like something Celeste would say.

"You sound like my wife," Roger finally said, finding himself smiling slightly. "Truth be told, it's likely only a matter of time before Samantha finds out and insists on joining. I'm just hoping to put it off as long as possible."

"These are dark times we're entering," Lupin said.

"Which is why I want her to focus on the light as long as she can," Roger said. "She has her dance career to think about. And I'd like to think I can keep her safe a bit longer. I know she's an adult, but can you blame me for wanting to keep her from danger as long as I can?"

They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Roger stepped up to another door and tapped out a different pattern. The door opened slightly and he quietly stuck his head out, looking up and down the hallway. After a bit he motioned for Lupin to follow and the two walked out, making their way down the dark hallway.

"About bloody time," Moody growled as they approached.

"We're early, Alastor," Roger replied, long used to the retired auror's gruffness. He looked over at Shacklebolt, who seemed relieved to be finished with his shift. Or maybe he was just happy to get away from Moody.

"And we're happy to see you," Shacklebolt said.

"Been a quiet night," Moody said, already starting to move towards the stairs. "Hope it stays that way."

"Have a good night," Shacklebolt said, waving as he walked off. Roger sighed as he looked around.

"Suppose we should do a walk around," he said, looking over at Lupin.

"Sounds about right," Lupin replied.

The two separated and began making a circuit of the hallways on the floor, checking into corners and such, making sure that there were no unusual enchantments or intruders.

After a while they both met up in front of the doorway leading to the Hall of Prophecies.

"Find anything?" Roger asked. Lupin shook his head. Roger nodded and waved his wand, conjuring up two chairs. They would be there for several hours and it would get tiring to stay on their feet the whole time, though they would need to make a few more rounds throughout the night. Lupin reached into a satchel he had brought with him, pulling out a thermos and two cups, handing one to Roger. He poured them both coffee before putting the thermos on the ground.

The silence of the floor was slightly ominous. Roger kept looking around, expecting death eaters or ghosts to pop out from around a corner at any minute even though he had been there enough time to know there was nothing down there but themselves.

"I never liked it down here. I don't know how the Unspeakables stand it day in and out," he said, breaking the silence.

"I'll admit it's unsettling. But I've never liked being shut in anywhere," Lupin said. Roger glanced over at him.

"Have a rough go of it this time?" he asked.

"It's a rough go every time, unfortunately," Lupin replied. "Though the potion helps." Roger nodded and looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable for bringing up Lupin's lycanthropy. "How's Celeste? Noticed she wasn't at the meeting tonight."

"She had a particularly busy day at St. Mungo's so I told her I'd fill her in tomorrow while she stayed home and rested," Roger said.

"What department was she in again?" Lupin asked.

"She's in charge of the second floor - potions and plant poisoning," Roger said. "Mostly administrative work, but she still steps in on cases from time to time when needed." Lupin nodded slowly.

"How did you two meet?" he asked. Roger smiled.

"We were friends at Hogwarts. Same house and all. But then I didn't hear from her after we graduated and well, I had met Amanda and we got married and had the twins. Celeste had gone off to France to get away from the war," Roger said, his voice taking a sort of far off tone. "I'm not sure when she got back… but I had a rough mission and ended up in St. Mungo's. She took care of me and we reconnected."

"Seems it happened about at the right time," Remus said. Roger nodded.

"It was. I was struggling with raising Sam on my own and working full time as an auror. And Celeste was just… amazing. She understood our circumstances and had so much patience with Sam," he said, looking over at Remus. "Sam didn't particularly like her in the beginning."

"But they seem so close now," Lupin said.

"That came over the years. Of course Sam wasn't going to warm up to her at the start. She was young. Had just lost her mother and brother. But as she got older, they got closer," Roger said. "Probably helped that Celeste was a good mediator. I was a bit smothering before…"

Lupin chuckled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Certainly overheard a bit of that during my short tenure at Hogwarts," Lupin said, glancing at him. Roger frowned.

"She complained about it to you?" he asked.

"No, usually to her friends. Oliver, in particular," Lupin said. "She would talk about it when they were supposed to be practicing defensive spells."

"I know I was a bit overbearing, but I've gotten better," Roger grumbled.

"You go change the wards on her flat twice a month," Lupin said. Roger frowned at him. "Overheard Celeste talking about it with Molly."

"I haven't been over in a month!" Roger nearly shouted.

"At some point, you're going to have to let her go," Lupin said reasonably. "Trust me. Sam was top of her class. She's smart. She's got a good head on her shoulders. I think when it comes to it, she can take care of herself."

Roger was silent a few moments. He couldn't help that he was sliding back into his overprotective tendencies. They were likely on the verge of another wizarding war. He had lost Amanda and Zach in the previous one. He wasn't sure if he'd survive if he lost her or Celeste.

He didn't want to think about Sam fighting. And possibly losing.

"I know we're entering uncertain times. Dangerous times. But, I truly believe that you and Celeste have done a great job raising Sam. She has your strength. Your bravery. She'll be just fine, Roger. You cannot wear yourself down worrying about her or trying to protect her," he said calmly.

Roger looked down at the cup in his hands, thinking over Lupin's words. There was truth to them. He couldn't spend his days worrying over Sam. He remembered how he nearly pushed her away with all his protectiveness. He would need to start trusting her more.

"I suppose you are right. She's not a child anymore," he finally said. "Every time I look at her, I just see this tiny little girl with blonde pigtails. Running around trying to do everything her brother did… You know she got Zach and Oliver to take her up on broom when she was five? Broke her arm. But… still… she insisted that they not get in trouble… and that it didn't hurt that badly." Lupin chuckled.

"I think she'll be okay, Roger," Lupin said. Roger nodded.

"The older she gets, the more she reminds me of Amanda," he said. "That fearlessness. Spirit. I'm right proud of her."

"Perhaps you should tell her that," Lupin replied. Roger looked over at the man.

"You are a man of infinite wisdom, Remus," he said. Lupin chuckled.

"I do what I can," he said with a shrug.

"I appreciate it," Roger said.

The two men drifted into companionable silence as they looked around the dark corridor.

"We will get through this," Roger said, drawing Lupin's attention. "We won the first time around… we'll get through this."

"I've no doubt that we will…"

* * *

 **Another chapter! Managed to get another written over the past couple of days, so thought I'd go ahead and put this up. ^_^**

 **Thanks to .2018, Son of Whitebeard and Camryn Kissel for the reviews!  
**

 **And thanks to everyone reading and following!**


	6. Girl Talk & Pettiness

_There is stardust in your veins. We are literally, ultimately children of the stars. Jocelyn Bell Burnell_

* * *

 **Girl Talk & Pettiness**

"Good work, everyone! Until next time!" Christopher shouted from the front of the rehearsal hall. Sam wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and smiled as he looked over at her and offered a wink. "Sam, I'll see you in the private hall in say… five minutes?" She nodded and then quickly made her way over to the side of the room where her things were.

"How was the date with Adrian last night? Saw you were a bit sluggish this morning. Does that mean what I think it does?" Ellie asked, shooting a cheeky grin towards Moira.

"Most certainly does not," Moira said, her pale cheeks going pink as she looked at the now chuckling redhead. Sam whipped her head over to look at the two, surprised. Adrian had come over a few days ago and hadn't mentioned anything about Moira. Though she supposed this explained why he hadn't been coming over as much. "Just means the conversation went well…"

"And when are you seeing loverboy again?" Ellie asked.

"This weekend," Moira said as she reached down and grabbed a sweater, pulling it on.

"It's been a month… will the next date be the one you finally ask Mr. Hottie to stay over?" Ellie asked. Sam froze for a moment, feeling the same odd churning in her stomach as she glanced over at Moira, whose cheeks were now a brilliant red.

"Ellie! Stop!" she nearly shouted, glancing around the room to make sure no one else had overheard.

"It's about time, is all I'm saying," Ellia said, as she picked up her dance shoes and slid into her flats. "You haven't seriously dated anyone since Robert…"

"It's none of your business," Moira replied, following her out of the room. Sam scurried to catch up.

"I didn't know you guys were still seeing each other," Sam said. Both women looked over at her.

"Sorry," Moira said softly. "It wasn't that we didn't want to tell you, just… well it was new and I didn't want to jinx it or anything… besides I thought maybe he already told you and Oliver by now." Sam shrugged and smiled.

"It's your business. But I'm happy to see you two getting along so well," she said, though part of her didn't really feel that way. Sam shook her head, mentally calling herself ridiculous. It was good that Adrian was dating. She had been thinking of setting him up before Moira mentioned asking him out, after all.

"I'm glad to hear it, because… well… with things going as well as they are, I was hoping that perhaps we could go on a double date with you and Oliver soon," Moira said, looping her arm through Sam's.

"Sure… sounds fun," Sam replied, hoping she sound more convincing to Moira than she did to herself.

"Good," Moira said. "Now, off to your private rehearsal. We'll see you later." She shooed Sam off while she and Ellie continued towards the locker rooms. Sam took a deep breath and walked into the smaller room, starting to stretch even though she was more than warmed up from the group rehearsal. It was a short rehearsal - only an hour tonight. Then she could head home.

But her mind was whirling as she thought of Adrian and Moira together. She hadn't predicted that would work out. For some reason she never thought the two would be that compatible and was curious as to how they had managed. Granted it had only been a month. There was no telling how long it would really last.

But it was the first time in a long time that Adrian had gone on more than one date with someone. Perhaps this was more serious...

"Ready to start?" Christopher asked, walking in and disrupting Sam's thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

She quickly moved to her first position for her first solo. Christopher waved his wand and music started. Sam began moving around the room, going through each of the moves. She had barely made it halfway through before the music stopped abruptly. She looked over at Christopher, her eyes asking him what was the matter.

"You're not feeling it, Sam. It's too stiff," he said, studying her. "You're just going through the motions."

"Sorry… must be tired," she said, quickly moving back to her starting position. Christopher kept watching her but started the music again. This time Sam only got through the first few moves before he stopped it again.

"No, something's on your mind. What is it?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"I'm absolutely fine," she replied automatically.

"Sam… I've been working with you for almost two years now. I know your tells. What is it? Because the sooner we deal with it, the sooner you get your head back into work," he said sternly. Sam sighed.

"It's silly," she started. Christopher just smiled and motioned for her to continue. "Well… I just found out that Moira's been seeing one of my best friends - Adrian - for the last month. And neither of them mentioned anything to me…"

"And you're upset by this?" he said. Sam shrugged and frowned.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it," she said. "It's none of my business if they date, but I had just assumed one of them would have mentioned something. You'd think they would, anyway. Adrian's at my place a few times a week as it is and I see Moira every day practically..." Christopher chuckled, causing Sam to look up at him, perplexed.

"Sam… it sounds like you're jealous," he said. Her eyes widened.

"I most certainly am not!" she said indignantly.

"That's not what I meant," Christopher said, though he was studying her curiously. "I just meant, Adrian is one of your closest friends. And I know you're always mucking about with Ellie and Moira. You feel a bit betrayed that they didn't tell you about the relationship. And it's natural that you might be a bit protective of either one of them. But… you can't let that get in the way of your art." Sam looked to the ground, nodding.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Stop looking so dejected. I'm not scolding you, Sam," Christopher said with a laugh. Sam looked up at him. This was another reason she liked Christopher - she could talk to him about these sort of things without being chided. He just understood. "In fact, I think you should latch on to that feeling - betrayal, hurt, even a bit of jealousy. Use it. It's exactly the emotions I need to see coming through in this first piece."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just… Finn said something similar to me before our audition," she said.

"It's sound advice. And really, Sam, what other job can you channel everything you are and are feeling into what you do?" Christopher asked.

"This is true," Sam said.

"Alright. From the top. And this time… let your feelings guide you through the steps," he said. Sam nodded and moved back into the first position.

The music started and she began moving across the floor, this time throwing herself into the movements.

"That's it! That's the Sam Abbott I know!" Christopher shouted. "Perfect!"

* * *

Later that night, Sam was lost in her thoughts again as she set the table. Oliver watched her from the living room, wondering had her thinking so hard. She didn't usually go about things the muggle way, but that night she had come in from work and insisted she wanted to cook without magic.

"It's ready," she said despondently as she moved back to the kitchen to get the last of the food and carry it in. Oliver hopped up from the sofa and walked over to the table, sitting down.

"What's got you, Sammie?" he asked. Sam looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on, I know you better than that," he replied before taking a bite. Sam sighed and propped her chin in her hand as she started moving her food around her plate.

"Has Adrian talked to you about Moira?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Here and there, yea. Said today they are going out again this weekend," he replied.

"Apparently no one thought to tell me anything," she said, still pushing her vegetables around.

"Are you seriously put out about that?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. It wasn't like Sam to be childish about these sorts of things. Sam looked up at him, frowning.

"Considering I practically helped them get together, yes! I thought maybe someone would mention it by now," she replied. "It's been a month."

"I thought Moira asked him out," he said.

"After talking about it with me," Sam said. "She asked if she could ask him out and I gave her my blessing. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't mentioned it." Oliver chuckled.

"Are you looking for a thank you?" he asked.

"This isn't funny, Oliver!" she said, putting her fork down. He just continued chuckling.

"Look, Sammie. It's still pretty new, at least from what I'm getting from Adrian. He wasn't even sure if it would go past a couple dates," he said. "Maybe they didn't want to tell you until they knew that it was going to be something."

"But Adrian's been over loads of times since they started dating!" Sam said, very much on the verge of pouting. "And I see Moira every day!"

"And the way I see it, it's their relationship. They can decide when and who they are going to tell," Oliver said.

"He told you!" Sam said. "By the way, how come you never said anything to me?"

"Wasn't my place to say," Oliver replied. "And he asked me to keep it between us for the time being." Sam did pout at that and returned to playing with her food. "Seriously, Sammie..."

"Just don't like being left out of things," she said, not looking up at him.

"You're being ridiculous," Oliver said. Sam looked over at him, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Oh, I am?" she said. "Sorry. Can't help but get upset when my boyfriend and best friends keep things from me." She then pushed up from the table and started towards the bedroom.

"Come on, Sammie. It's not a big deal!" Oliver called out.

"Maybe to you," Sam called over her shoulder.

"They've only been out a few times!" Oliver shouted.

"It's been a month!" she retorted.

"It's not like they're getting married!"

"I don't care!"

The bedroom door slammed shut behind her, leaving a stunned Oliver sitting alone at the table, wondering what had just happened. He and Sam rarely fought. Especially about something like this. Part of him knew she wasn't all that angry at him - more so angry that she had been left in the dark. But he couldn't understand why she would be upset by that either. If anything, he thought she would be thrilled by the news that Adrian was happily dating someone.

There was a knock at the door, drawing Oliver out of his staring contest with the bedroom door. He stood and walked over, not sure who would be coming over at that time. He opened the door, almost wanting to laugh at the new hilarity of the situation when he saw Adrian standing there.

"Warrington's working late again and I'm tired of Chinese," he said, walking in without waiting to be invited. He was over enough that he often didn't need it. "Remembered you said Sam was cooking tonight. No offense, but she's a bit better than you..."

Adrian stopped and looked around, noticing Sam wasn't there.

"She's in the bedroom," Oliver said, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen to get another plate and settings.

"You two fight?" Adrian asked.

"Sort of," Oliver said, putting the plate down on the table and sitting down. "Moira finally told her about you two today and she's upset you waited this long to let her in on it. Especially since Ellie and I knew about it before she did." Adrian frowned as he sat down and started filling his plate.

"Why would she care about that?" he asked. "I mean, Moira and Ellie are best friends. And you're one of my best mates."

"She's a bit protective of her friends," Oliver replied. "Especially since she's of the mind Moira only had the courage to ask you out after talking to her about it." Adrian looked towards the closed door. "And she's not happy that I knew and didn't tell her."

"I honestly didn't think you'd not tell her," Adrian said, looking back at Oliver. "You can't keep a secret from Sam to save your life."

"I've been able to," Oliver said, frowning.

"Not telling her you were in love with her for several months is a bit different… Outside that, you tell her everything. Always have from what I hear," Adrian said before shoveling food into his mouth. Oliver just shrugged and started eating, sending glances towards the door.

"Think it's got something to do with her time of the month?" Adrian asked. Oliver stopped eating and stared at him. "What? I heard birds are a bit testy about then."

"I've been living with her nearly two years and I can tell you that has nothing to do with it," Oliver said.

About that time the door opened and Sam popped her head out, frowning at the two.

"I can hear you, you know," she said.

"Please don't be angry about this, Sam," Adrian said. Sam opened the door all the way and stood in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Adrian Frederick Pucey, you do not keep secrets from me," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wasn't trying to!" he said.

"You told Oliver not to tell me," she retorted.

"I didn't honestly think he'd keep it from you," he said. "Figured he'd of told you everything that night after practice!"

"Why even keep it a secret in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Because I wasn't even sure if it would work out!" Adrian replied. "Really, Sammie. There's no reason to be upset. I swear it wasn't for any bad reasons. I just wanted a chance to see where things were going before I announced it to the world."

"But I'm not the world! I'm your friend," she retorted. "I wouldn't have told everyone!"

"I know you wouldn't of… but… it's not really something I felt comfortable discussing with you," he said.

Sam stared at him a moment. At this point even she had to admit she was being childish about the whole thing. But she was still a bit hurt the couple had kept it from her. Especially Adrian. They had gotten close since Hogwarts and it surprised her that he didn't feel comfortable enough to discuss Moira with her.

What's more, Ellie and Oliver knew before she did. She was still upset about this.

"I know for a fact that Moira only told Ellie about it yesterday," Adrian added.

Sam sighed and walked over to the table, sitting across from Adrian.

"Fine. Suppose I am getting a bit too worked up about it," she conceded, pulling her wand out to quickly reheat her food. "When exactly were you two planning on making this public anyway?"

"I wanted to say something a couple weeks ago, but Moira was a bit shy about it," Adrian said. "She didn't know that I had already been talking to Oliver." Sam glanced at the man in question who raised his hands up.

"He was asking me for advice about where to take her," he replied.

"And other things," Adrian added. Sam looked over at him. "Which I am not divulging because they are… men things." Sam rolled her eyes and started eating.

"As long as you tell me before you propose, I suppose I can forgive you," she said, a hint of a smile on her face. Adrian's eyes widened as his face paled slightly.

"Christ, it's only been a month," he said, causing Oliver to laugh.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" he said.

"You two have been together two years! Not so out there that you'd propose sooner rather than later," Adrian retorted. "We've been on five dates!"

"So… spill. Just how have things been going with Moira?" Sam asked.

"Good," Adrian said. Sam fought off the urge to roll her eyes and instead just stared pointedly at him. "Well, she's easy to talk to… I feel like I don't have to tiptoe around the more sordid details of my life."

"The fact that you ran away and got disinherited? Or that you're from Slytherin and used to be best friends with the worst sort in Hogwarts?" Sam replied with a cheeky grin.

"Flint's changed! And Warrington was never that bad," Adrian said. "But yea, she was a bit surprised to find out I was Slytherin and pureblood. Didn't have too many fond memories of the house even though she's a few years ahead of us."

"Not many of us do," Oliver said, earning a scowl from Adrian. "It's true!"

"As I was saying… most girls turn and run as soon as they find out I was Slytherin or as soon as they find out I willingly walked away from a fortune," he said. "Depending on which side they fall on…"

"Surprised you come out with it this early on," Sam said.

"Usually I don't… definitely learned to be careful with that information… but we sort of ran into my dad while I was walking her home on the first date," Adrian said. "Couldn't really hide it after that…" Sam sat up in her chair, dropping her fork.

"Kind of something important to mention, don't you think?" she said. Adrian shrugged.

"Whole interaction lasted a total of 30 seconds," he said.

"But still… you haven't seen or spoken with your father in over two years, Adrian," Sam said, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing to worry about, Sam," Adrian said, smiling at her. She glanced over at Oliver who shook his head slightly, warning her from pushing it. "Speaking of parents, how are yours?"

"Same as usual. Dad's busy at the quidditch offices. Mum's home tending her garden," Oliver said, eager to move on to other subjects.

"Dad hasn't been around as much lately, come to think of it," Sam said, thinking of her own father. "Surprised, actually. He's usually here every other week to fiddle with the protection wards. Suspect the Ministry is keeping him busy."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Adrian asked. "As much as you complain about him, figured you'd be happy he's not popping over as much."

"Trust me, I am. Just a bit confused as to why," Sam said. "Even Mum said he's been out more often than usual… but seriously, why didn't you tell us you ran into your father?"

"Sam," Oliver said in warning. She just shot him a glare. Adrian sighed.

"Because I still don't know what to make of it," he replied. "Neither of them have attempted to contact me since I left home. Then last month I get an owl from my mother and run into my father on the street and he's saying they want me over for dinner."

"What do you suppose that's about?" Oliver asked. Adrian shrugged.

"Beats me. But with the way things are going, I'd rather not find out. Flint's said he's been getting owls from his father. There are still a fair amount of rumors and whispers going around the pureblood circle according to him and Warrington. At this point I'd rather stay far away," Adrian said. Sam glanced at Oliver and looked back at Adrian.

"Well, you know you've got us behind you," she said, smiling at him.

"Appreciate it. Really. You two have helped keep me sane these last two years," he said, looking between the two. "And kept me from going hungry as well."

"Moira might be helping out there before long if things keep going the way they are," Oliver said.

"She is a great cook," Sam added, reaching for her water glass. Adrian just chuckled.

"Again. Only been a month. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he replied. Oliver reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it. She glanced at him and he nodded towards Adrian.

"It's good that you've found someone," she said, meeting Adrian's eyes. "Despite my earlier outburst, I'm happy you two are dating."

"Thanks, Sam," he said.

Sam looked down at her plate and started eating as Oliver and Adrian launched into a discussion about that day's practice. She studied Adrian, trying to get a good read on him. He had seemed a bit lighter lately, which she now supposed was thanks to Moira. She still wasn't sure why, but something just wasn't settling with her.

Sighing, Sam shook her head and returned her attention to her food. She was being silly. She knew Moira wasn't going to hurt Adrian. Nor would he hurt her. Best to just let this play out.

* * *

 **And currently written up through Chapt 20! Hoping to get more work done today since I'm finally finished with all my writing projects for the week. And yea, even Sam has her moments...**

 **cjconner326 - That's for sure. And of course, we're all aware of what's coming for the wizarding world so it's about to get a whole lot worse for poor Roger Abbott.**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Got that right. I've always hated Umbridge...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following! If I'm not too tired tomorrow after my birthday party tonight, I'll try to get another chapter up!**


	7. The Double Date

_You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. Gary Allan_

* * *

 **The Double Date**

Sam sighed as she and Oliver hurried down the sidewalk, pulling her purse strap higher up on her shoulder. They were running late, mostly due to Oliver having to stay after practice to speak with his coach. Though, Sam didn't help by going through three tops before deciding on the first one she had on. This still didn't stop her from snapping at Oliver when he said he was ready to leave and she was standing in her bra and jeans in the middle of their bedroom.

It was clear that Sam was feeling a certain way, Oliver just wasn't sure if it was about the date or something else. He glanced at her nervously.

"What to talk about it before we get there?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked, her eyes still fixed ahead of her.

"Whatever is bothering you," he said. Sam glanced up at him.

"Nothing is bothering me," she said quickly.

"You look like you're about to go to potion class with Snape," he said.

"Do not," she retorted. Oliver sighed and shook his head, stopping. Sam stopped as well and looked up at him. "What?"

"Is this about Adrian and Moira?" he asked pointedly.

"Course not! Why would you think that?" she asked, acting as though it were the most preposterous thing.

"You've been in a bit of a state ever since we set it up," he replied.

"Oh, I have not," Sam said. "I told you! I'm happy they're dating!" Oliver just stared at her a moment. "Really!"

"You sure there's nothing going on you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing! There's nothing going on. We've settled this. I'm happy for them," she said, starting to walk again. Oliver just shook his head and caught up to her.

"I'm not sure why you're upset about this," Oliver said.

"I'm not upset, but I've barely seen him in the last two weeks. He's always with Moira," Sam said glumly.

"He's allowed to have a girlfriend, Sammie," Oliver said.

"I know!" Sam said.

"You're being ridiculous," Oliver replied. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"No, I'm not! What if it goes wrong? What if he gets hurt?" she said.

"Then we'll be there to listen to him whine and moan about it and help pick him up afterwards. But until then, you promised that you'd support this relationship. To be frank, I don't even know why you'd be upset by it in the first place," Oliver said sensibly. Sam sighed.

"I know," she said. She started walking, seeing the restaurant coming up.

"It's going to be fine, Sammie," Oliver said.

"I know," she replied, huffing again.

The two walked into the restaurant and stopped, looking around. It was a cozy place with a warm hum of conversation going on around them. It was the sort of place that Sam and Oliver would normally hang out at, which Oliver thought was a good sign.

"Sam! Over here!" Moira shouted. Sam looked over and smiled tensely as she saw her co-worker, standing and waving at the two brightly. She grabbed Oliver's hand and led him to the table where the couple already had a couple pints of ale. Moira walked around and hugged Sam before sitting next to Adrian. "Good to see you more outside of work."

"Yea, it is," Sam said, sitting down across from her. She looked over at Adrian, who was smiling down at Moira. He then looked up at Oliver and Sam.

"How'd you find this place?" Oliver asked, reaching for a menu.

"We've been here a few times," Moira said, reaching for her pint. "Thought you two would like it." Sam glanced around, trying to look anywhere but the happy couple across from her.

"Seems cozy," she said before looking down at the menu in Oliver's hands.

"How did your rehearsal with Christopher go?" Moira asked.

"Good, as usual," Sam replied tersely, not looking up. Moira nodded and glanced at Adrian, the two sharing a look.

"How are the contract talks going?" Moira asked, looking over at Oliver. He grinned.

"All set to sign in a couple weeks," he replied. "Think we might have a party to celebrate. Since the opening of show is that same week." Moira lit up.

"Sounds brilliant. Certainly proud of Adrian," she said, grinning at him as she slid her arm through his. Sam looked up at them, and then immediately flagged down a server.

"Think we're ready," she said quickly, putting in an order for food and a stiff drink. Oliver rolled his eyes as Adrian and Moira gave her an odd look. "What? We don't have rehearsal tomorrow." She then smiled. "Might as well make a night of it. Our first double date."

Moira and Adrian glanced at each other before putting in their own orders. Once the server was gone and Sam and Oliver's drinks had been delivered, Sam held her glass up.

"To new beginnings," she said brightly. The group clinked their glasses together and took a drink with Sam downing nearly half of hers.

"Easy there, Sammie," Adrian said, giving her another odd look. Sam sputtered slightly and then smiled.

"Come on! You and Woodsie are about to sign first string contracts. Moira and I are in a fantastic new production at Watsworths. You two are… really hitting it off. What's there not to celebrate?" she said.

"Suppose that's the spirit," Moira said. Oliver just gave Sam a look as she flagged down a server to order another drink.

"How's it going with the show?" Adrian asked, looking at Sam.

"Sure Moira's filled you in," Sam said breezily, finishing her drink. Moira glanced at Adrian worriedly. She hadn't seen much of Sam that week with Christopher increasing Sam's private rehearsals, so was curious as to why she was acting so oddly. Perhaps something had gone wrong at rehearsal earlier.

"She's told me a bit, but Oliver said you were in private rehearsal most of the time," Adrian said.

"If you had come 'round for dinner this week, you would have heard," Sam said, smiling as her new drink appeared. Oliver shot Adrian an apologetic look.

"She's been working a lot this week," Oliver said. "With opening night coming up in two weeks."

"But you've been doing so well," Moira said. Sam glanced over at her and shrugged.

"It's nothing," she said, waving her hand in the air. "So how are things going with you two?"

"Ehm… we're good," Adrian said.

"We found this amazing little spot in Hyde Park for picnics," Moira said, lightly up. "We should go this summer."

"Would love to, though not sure how things will be going with my schedule between this show and starting up on the new production. Christopher asked if I'd work with him a bit more," Sam said. Moira's eyes widened as Oliver stared at her and Adrian started smiling.

"Why didn't you say something, Sammie? That's great!" Adrian said.

"Yea… first I'm hearing of it as well," Oliver said.

"Just found out today," Sam said, glancing at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye as she took another gulp. Oliver kept staring at her.

"That so?" he asked.

"Well, it is great news," Moira added, smiling at Sam. Sam looked down at her drink, swirling the ice around. "Really, Sam. Why didn't you mention it when we were at Watsworths earlier?"

"Didn't think of it…" Sam muttered. Oliver just shook his head.

"I, for one, am excited to see what Christopher comes up with next," Moira said. "He is rather brilliant."

"Sure you'll be taking one of the leads soon," Adrian said, smiling down at her.

"I don't know about that," Moira replied, blushing slightly. Sam gulped down the rest of her drink and fought off rolling her eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He gently kicked her foot under the table, earning a scowl from her.

"Of course, you will," she replied, smiling at Moira. "It would be about time. You have been with the company for four years." Moira looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning slightly red. Oliver frowned at Sam.

"Sam," he said softly. She looked over at him.

"Well, she is a good dancer and she's been there longer than I have," Sam said.

"Sam…"

"What Oliver?" she asked. He just stared at her as she took the chance to order another drink.

"Think you should slow it down, Sammie?" he replied.

"I'm fine," she retorted. "I can handle my liquor." She then turned back to Moira and Adrian. "You should have been at some of the parties we've thrown in the past. This one has passed out on our sofa more than a few times." She grinned as she pointed across the table at Adrian.

"Sam..." Oliver warned again.

"Course, that was when he wasn't flirting with the Harpies," she added. Adrian frowned at her as Oliver dropped his head into hand. Moira gave Sam an odd look. "And she told you about Robert, of course." Moira's eyes widened.

"Sam," Oliver said again.

"What?" Sam asked, as she looked over at him.

"Think you've had enough for now," he said, grabbing her glass as it appeared along with their food. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, reaching over for it. Oliver held it out of her reach, frowning at her. Sam huffed. "If you'll excuse me." She pushed up from her chair and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Is… everything alright?" Adrian asked. Oliver just shook his head as he took a drink from her glass.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied. Moira looked towards the bathroom, frowning slightly.

"I'll go check on her," she said, standing.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Oliver asked. Moira sighed.

"Figure if someone's going to talk to her, best be me," she said before walking off.

* * *

Sam walked into the restroom and leaned against the sink, staring into the mirror. Everything she had said so far that night flew through her head as she groaned.

"Fuck's sake, Sam," she muttered to herself, grimacing. She was being a git and she knew it. But for whatever reason she couldn't stop herself. Every time she opened her mouth, the worst sort of things came flying out.

As soon as she saw the two of them smiling at each other, something just rose up in her. Adrian had been spending more time with Moira and she felt like the longer the two were together, the more he was drifting away from her and Oliver. And Sam didn't want to lose their trio.

"Look, Sam," Moira said as she burst in behind her. Sam turned around, eyes wide. "I don't know what's going on here, but... I thought we were friends. I mean, did I do something?"

"We are friends," Sam said automatically.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're not happy with me dating Adrian," Moira asked.

"That's not… I'm not…," Sam stuttered. Moira just stared at her as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Just come out with it, Sam," Moira said. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been a right git tonight," she said. "It's just… for the last two years, it's just been me, Oliver and Adrian. You're the first serious relationship that he's had since…"

"Since you two," Moira finished. Sam nodded. "Do you… is there any chance that you might still have feelings for Adrian?" Sam just stared at her a moment before laughing.

"Course not," she said. "I'm just… I'm protective of him. Adrian's been through a lot the last few years and I… I just don't want to see him hurt." Moira smiled slightly, her face softening.

"I get it. I know he's been through a lot with his family and everything. He's told me, you know," she said. "And he's told me how much you and Oliver have been there for him… I know that you are his best friends. And I promise… I would never do anything to hurt him."

Sam stared at her a moment, sensing the sincerity in her voice.

"Sam… I really, really like Adrian. I've never met anyone like him. And I really appreciate your friendship. It would mean a lot to me if you could… give us a chance," she said. Sam sighed and nodded.

"I'll try," she said. "Truly." Moira grinned and wrapped her arms around Sam, causing her cheeks to flush slightly.

"This means so much to me," the dark-haired woman said, stepping back. "And Adrian."

"Let's get back there, shall we?" Sam said.

* * *

The next night, Sam sat on the old, worn sofa in Lucy and Lauren's flat, slowly working her way through a glass of wine. Alicia was watching her from the armchair, having heard about the near disaster the double date was.

"So, Sam. How did the double date go?" Lucy asked. Sam looked over at her, her cheeks flaring up slightly as she remembered how awful she was. The rest of the date had gone much better, thankfully. After the talk in the bathroom and once they started eating, Sam had lightened up and found she actually enjoyed hanging out with the two.

At the end of the night, they had planned to do it again. Sam begged Oliver not to ream her out once they got home - she knew she had been horrid. He had backed off, but she knew a conversation was coming.

"Started out a bit rough, but we had fun," she said, shrugging. Alicia and Lauren shared a look as Lucy grinned.

"Keep it up and I'm sure that you lot will end up in Witch Weekly all the time," Lucy said. "You'll probably end up in this week."

Sam rolled her eyes and sat back on the sofa.

"How was it rough?" Lauren asked.

"Well… I was a bit… not so great," Sam admitted. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Still hung up on it, are you?" she asked.

"It's his first serious girlfriend! Of course, it was going to take a bit for me to come around," Sam said before taking a long drink. Alicia just stared at her as Lauren glanced around.

"Just why are you bothered by them dating?" Lauren asked softly.

"I don't want him to get hurt… this is the first time he's been out with someone this long," she said. Alicia snorted.

"Sounds like you're jealous," she replied, earning a scowl from Sam. "Don't give me that look. I'm not the first person who told you this."

"I'm giving it a chance," Sam said.

"I thought you liked Moira," Lucy said.

"I do!" Sam replied.

"Then why is it so bad for her and Adrian to be dating?" Alicia asked.

"It's not! Just… it's…" Sam stopped, huffing. "Look, it's Adrian's first relationship since Hogwarts and, well… they seem to be getting serious rather quickly. I'm just worried for him." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"You aren't his keeper, Sam. He's a grown man!" Alicia replied. "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with Moira!"

"I always found her rather quiet," Lucy said offhandedly.

"Nothing wrong with being quiet. Pucey's a quiet bloke," Alicia said.

"He's opened up a lot in the last two years," Lucy said. Alicia looked at Lucy before the two launched into a lengthy back and forth, dissecting Pucey and Moira while Sam stared at her glass.

"Sam…" Lauren said softly, getting her attention. "Just why are you upset about Moira and Adrian?"

"I told you," Sam replied.

"I don't think that's it," Lauren said. "There's something more there." Sam sighed.

"It's just… he's been spending more time with her lately and I feel like I hardly see him," she said.

"You think you're losing him," Lauren said bluntly. Sam stared at her a moment before nodding.

"It's always been just us," Sam said. "He's become one of my closest friends… And now he's telling her all these things that he didn't tell anyone else…"

"It's natural that you'd feel that way, Sam. But this is Adrian," Lauren replied. "I don't think he's going to toss you and Oliver aside just because he's dating someone new. And, don't you think he's allowed to find someone that makes him happy? I'm sure it's not easy always hanging around with you and Oliver." Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Lauren chuckled.

"Come on, Sam. You and Oliver were meant for each other. You make all us single folks jealous," she said. "We all are desperate to find what you two have."

"We're not perfect," Sam said. "We have our fights."

"And we all know that you two will end up married someday," Lauren said. "I know you're not a perfect couple. But… you need to think about it from his perspective… You and Oliver have each other… He just wants to find someone too…"

Sam was silent for a few moments.

"Not to mention, you are close. I highly doubt that he's going to completely dump you as a friend just because he's got a girlfriend. You've been through too much together," Lauren continued.

She was making sense. Sam looked at her glass a bit longer, swirling the liquid around. They were close. They had been through a lot. And she supposed she and Oliver could get a bit insufferable at times in their coupleness. They did live together.

"Don't you think you owe it to Adrian and Moira to accept their relationship? Besides, I do remember you going through something similar…"

Sam sighed again.

"You're completely right," she admitted. "I've been awful… Adrian does deserve to be happy and if he's happy with Moira, then I'm going to be happy for him."

Lauren smiled as she reached over and patted Sam's arm.

"Could be worse, you know. He could be dating Marley Daniels," Lauren said. Sam snorted.

"Surprised she hasn't figured some way to worm her way into our lives. She keeps popping up randomly here and there," she replied. "And I do like Moira."

"See? It'll be fine," Lauren said. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Suppose you're right."

* * *

Later that night, Sam walked into the flat and tossed her purse on the sofa as she made her way to the bedroom. Oliver was already in bed, seemingly sound asleep. Sam quietly got undressed, put on her pajamas and then crawled in next to him.

"How was girls' night?" Oliver asked sleepily as he wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled her closer.

"Good. Had a good chat," she said, settling in next to him. He stared at her a moment before taking a deep breath.

"About the date yesterday," he started. Sam rolled over and faced him.

"I know. I was horrid. But I've dealt with it and I'm going to be happy for him," she said. Oliver raised his eyebrows. That was a quick turnaround.

"Do you mean it this time?" he asked. Sam smiled and nodded, then pecked him on the lips.

"Just what did you ladies talk about?" he asked.

"Just… things. Don't worry about it," she said, snuggling up to him. Oliver stared down at her a moment as she closed her eyes. "Suppose some of it is just nerves… opening night is in two weeks after all…"

"You'll be amazing," Oliver replied. Sam opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Woodsie. Love you," she said.

"Love you too, Sammie."

* * *

 **Even Sam can be a bit of a git at times. ^_^ Got a lot of work done today - finished a chapter I had half done, wrote another, and started on a third. Still making good momentum, which I'm going to need. Still have about 20 chapters left to finish...**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thanks!**

 **cjconner326 - Aw, thanks! We had a good time!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. Opening Night

Be glad of life because it gives you the chance to love, to work, to play, and to look up at the stars. - Henry Van Dyke

* * *

 **Opening Night**

Sam breathed deeply, taking in the night air as she made her way through a mug of herbal tea. It was the night before opening night and while Oliver had owled and invited her to go out with him and the team, she had passed, wanting to spend the night mentally preparing for the next day.

Not to mention, with Adrian and Oliver both signing their first string contracts that day, she had a feeling the celebrating could get out of hand. The last thing she needed was a hangover on opening night even though she had developed a pretty decent hangover tonic.

She took another sip of tea, looking up at the stars, immediately finding Gemini. She smiled slightly as her thoughts turned to her brother and mother. She wondered what it would have been like if they were there. Likely coming to every one of her shows that they could. It was moments like this that she wished with all her heart that they were there, experiencing everything with her.

She wondered what Zach would be like. At 20 years old, what would he be doing? Would he be playing professional quidditch like Oliver? Or a world-class musician? Would he have a significant other? What would he say about her and Oliver dating? How would life be different with Zach and her mother still there?

A frown appeared as her thoughts turned to the reason why they weren't there. There was still nothing solid linking Antonius Flint to their murders, but she hoped the reason her father had been so busy lately was because he was hot on his trail, searching out something that would finally put him in Azkaban.

"HONEY, I'm HO-OME!" Oliver shouted from inside. Sam stood and turned, walking into the flat. She was slightly surprised he would be home this early. It was only 11 pm, after all.

Adrian was struggling to keep a very drunk Oliver upright as the two stumbled into the living room.

"Sammie! Sammie! You should've come with us," Oliver said, a goofy grin as he tried to make his way to her.

"Steady there," Adrian said, pulling him back before he tripped over a rug. Oliver looked at him, trying to push the chaser off.

"I want to kiss my girlfriend! Go kiss yours," he said. Sam covered a laugh as Adrian managed to keep Oliver upright.

"Get into the firewhisky, did you?" Sam asked.

"Do not ask how many shots they made us do. Well… Oliver did them all. I managed to get out of a few," Adrian said, glancing over at her. He then started towards the bedroom. "Come on, Wood. Time to sleep it off."

"But I'm not tired," Oliver slurred. "I wanna make love to my girlfriend." Sam did start laughing at that.

"Fat chance of that happening tonight," she heard Adrian say as they stumbled into the room. She heard an 'oof' and surmised that he had unceremoniously tossed the large keeper on the bed.

"Sammie!" Oliver called out.

"Be there in a bit," Sam said, chuckling. There was a bit of silence before Adrian walked back out, closing the door part of the way behind him. From the silence now coming from the room, Sam guessed Oliver was already passed out.

"Sorry about that," Adrian said, offering an apologetic smile.

"Figured that would happen, knowing Benjy," she said, pulling her cardigan around her. "At least it doesn't happen often."

"We were all in a bit of a mood to celebrate," he said. "Suppose I'll be off. See you tomorrow night." He started towards the front door.

"If it's not too much… I was hoping we could talk a bit. There's something I wanted to say," she said, a slight look of concern coming over her face. Adrian stopped and looked over at her.

"You can tell me anything, Sammie," he said. She smiled slightly before taking a deep breath.

"I owe you an apology for the way I've been acting. Especially towards Moira. I was… horrible and there is absolutely no excuse for it," she said. "And it's nothing against her… I just… well… I suppose I was worried that I might… lose you." Adrian chuckled and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sammie, you're not losing me. You are one of my best friends. Both you and Oliver have been there for me through some rough times and just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging out with you," he said, smiling. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Sam looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"I know… it's silly of me," she said. "But I'm a bit protective of you, you know. You're family now. Only the most amazing woman will do. But… Moira is fairly amazing."

"I appreciate you looking out for me," Adrian said. "And know that even if I'm not coming around as often, there's always room in my life for you." Sam nodded. "Now… I am incredibly drunk and I dare say you should get some sleep for tomorrow."

Sam stepped up and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding," she said softly.

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" he asked. Sam chuckled as she stepped back and led him to the door.

"Get some rest," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You too, Sammie," he replied before stepping out. Sam shut the door and walked back to the balcony, sinking into the chair as she reached for her mug. She would finish her tea before going in.

From the bedroom, Oliver leaned against the doorframe, careful to make sure that Sam didn't see him. Whatever she had been talking to Adrian about had left a soft smile on her face and she hadn't noticed he was up.

He frowned, wondering what it was they were talking about. He gotten up when he heard her ask if she could tell Adrian something and managed to quietly get to the door just in time to see them hug before Sam walked him to the door, kissing his cheek before he left.

He turned and stumbled back to the bed, falling on it. He rolled around a bit, managing to get his trousers off before sitting up and yanking his shirt off and tossing it on the ground. He then fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He thought back to Hogwarts when Sam and Adrian dated. In the two years they had been together and in all the time they had been friends with Adrian, he had never thought that there could be something between the two. But Adrian was her first love. And there was something in the way she was smiling.

He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard Sam come in. The bed moved as she crawled in and cuddled up to him.

"Night, Woodsie," she murmured after kissing his cheek. He didn't respond, letting her think he was still asleep.

Surely there was nothing there.

* * *

The next evening, Sam sat at the makeup table backstage, staring at herself in the mirror. She was equal parts nervous, anxious and excited. It was the biggest role she had had to date. She knew she had the choreography down. But she also knew a lot was riding on how well this production was taken.

Namely her first shot at a starring role.

"Why the hell are you nervous?" Finn asked, walking up behind her. Sam smiled at him in the mirror.

"Well, it's a big night. If this does well, I'll be starring in Christopher's next production," she said.

"Don't think about that now. Just focus on getting out there and enjoying tonight," he said.

"Ready, freshlings?" Ellie asked as she and Moira walked up to the two, already in their first costumes and makeup.

"As ready as I can be," Sam said, turning to look at them.

"Sure your man already has a large bouquet ready for you," Ellie said with a wink. "Come on. Let's get warmed up. Curtain's soon."

Sam nodded and stood, following them to the warmup area. She went to a corner on her own and started stretching out as she mentally went through all her cues. She preferred to be on her own during these few moments before they hit the stage. Around her, she could hear the chatter of the various dancers.

She took slow, deep breaths, drowning everything around her as she thought about her character and all the feelings and emotions she needed to tap into. She began rolling her shoulders, straightening her back as she rolled her head around. In just a few moments, it was as though a completely different person was sitting there as she took on the persona of a woman scorned.

"Is everyone ready?" Christopher said, walking in. He looked around the room expectantly as there was a chorus of 'yes!' Sam smiled and nodded, catching his eye. "Then let's go break a leg!"

* * *

Oliver sat next to Adrian in the theater, a bouquet of Sam's favorite flowers in his hands. When he woke up that morning, he felt a lingering sense of guilt for being suspicious the night before. Glancing over at Adrian, who had his own flowers for Moira, he knew there was no way there was anything going on between him and Sam. She had already been up making breakfast that morning when he stumbled out, cheekily asking after his hangover.

He had been too ashamed to bring it up, instead choosing to apologize for being a drunk mess. She had just kissed him and congratulated him on making first string before going to shower, leaving him a bottle of hangover tonic and coffee along with food.

"You seem more nervous that Sam," Adrian said, leaning towards him. Oliver chuckled slightly.

"I'm not nervous for her. She'll do amazingly, as she usually does," he replied. "Just curious to see what this production is about, seeing how long she's been going on about it."

"Me as well," Adrian said. "Between Sam and Moira, sounds like it should be something."

"If it does well enough, she thinks the next one will be in the big theater," Oliver replied.

Before Adrian could respond, the lights dimmed and the stage lights came up. Oliver took a deep breath as music started up. It was a bit darker than he was used to - more industrial. The curtain rose on a large group of dancers who were in odd poses. As soon as the curtain was up, the dancers started moving, going in and out of each other. They were all moving in different ways that somehow seemed uniformed.

Oliver sat up, immediately searching for Sam. It was easy to find her as she moved from somewhere in the middle of the bunch towards the front.

Seemingly within seconds the first number was over and the show continued on, with the story becoming clear. It was a type of modern-day retelling of Giselle. It was mesmerizing, his heart pounding every time Sam took centerstage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement. He looked over towards the end of the aisle where Sam's parents were sitting. It seemed like Celeste and Roger were locked in a whispered conversation before Roger quietly stood and slipped out of the theater. He frowned, wondering what that was about, but returned to watching the performance.

They'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Sam grinned as the dancers took their bows at the end of the performance from the front of the stage with Ellie and Roger. The curtain dropped and all the dancers were hugging and congratulating each other as Christopher ran out from backstage.

"That was amazing! Brilliant!" he shouted, a bright grin on his face. "Thank you all for your hard work. Now, go greet your adoring fans and I'll see you at the after party later. But remember… don't get too crazy. We've got to do this all again tomorrow night!"

He then led a round of applause before walking off.

"Let's go, Sam," Finn said, leading her off to the makeup area. Their friends and family were already waiting there.

"You were amazing!" Celeste said, running up to hug Sam before handing her a bouquet. Sam grinned as Oliver immediately stepped up to her side afterwards, sliding an arm around her waist as he kissed her and handed her another bouquet. Moira was already standing next to Adrian, who looked rather nervous as he glanced over at an older couple.

Seemed Moira was wasting no time in introducing him to her parents.

It was then that Sam noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked, looking around at the various people there. She met her mother's eyes, slightly worried.

"He had to step out. Work thing," Celeste said. "He said to tell you he was sorry, but he should be at the house a bit later." Sam nodded.

"You were brilliant, Sammie. Completely stole the show," Oliver said, kissing her again. Sam blushed slightly.

"That would be Ellie," she said.

"It was you," Oliver said, still gazing down at her adoringly.

"There's my star!" Christopher said, striding up to the group and causing Sam to blush even more. "I don't want to get ahead of myself, but… I'm hearing nothing but good things. We may get the big theater soon, thanks to you."

Oliver beamed even brighter.

"It really was a group effort," she said.

"Nonsense. As soon as I get the go-ahead, I'm announcing you as the lead in my next production," he said.

"That's wonderful," Celeste said, looking at Sam.

"I'll see some of you later," Christopher said. "Need to go mingle a bit. Again, good work, Sam." He then walked off.

"Suppose we should get to the house. I know you young ones will want to be heading out to whatever fabulous party is set up for tonight," Celeste said, looking around. Sam nodded.

"Just need to get out of my costume and makeup. I'll see you there," she said.

"I'll wait for you," Oliver replied. She then shooed them all out so she could change.

As soon as she, Moira, Ellie and Finn had changed and such, they walked out the stage door, meeting Oliver and Adrian. They all looked at Sam, who quickly gave them apparition instructions. She then grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled out her wand.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, they were standing outside her parents' house. She walked in, the others following. There was a quiet round of applause as they entered. Her mother was there with the Woods, along with Alicia, Lucy, Lauren, Aiden and Trevor.

Her mother immediately handed her and Oliver glasses of champagne and moved to make sure the others had glasses.

"To a wonderful show tonight!" Celeste said, holding her glass up. Everyone else cheered before taking a drink.

"That was rather amazing," Agatha Wood said, walking up to the couple. "So proud of you."

"Ah, yes, a congratulations are in order for Oliver as well," Celeste said, smiling.

"And Adrian," Sam added, looking over at him. "He's the new left chase on first string."

"Congrats," Celeste said, turning to hug him. Adrian's eyebrows rose, still not used to the show of affection from Sam's mother.

"Been doing brilliant work on the reserves," Alan Wood said, slapping him on the back. Even though it wasn't the first time Adrian had been around Sam and Oliver's parents, he still felt slightly out of place, not used to such warmth.

"We've been to a number of the matches with the Woods," Celeste said. "It'll be good to see the both of you at the official games."

"Thank you," Adrian said, blushing slightly as Moira smiled up at him.

"Moira! Where are my manners, brilliant work tonight as well," Celeste said, turning her light blue eyes to the dancer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Abbott," Moira replied.

"Please, it's Celeste. Mrs. Abbott is Roger's mother," she said. Sam chuckled slightly, deducing her mother must have had a few glasses before they arrived. "Now, we've got some food over here if you're hungry. Drinks as well. Help yourselves!"

It was a lowkey affair, but Sam knew they should stay a bit longer before heading out to the bigger party in the Alley. Not to mention, she had an uneasiness settle in that she knew wouldn't lift until she saw her father.

She glanced around the room, wondering just what sort of work had whisked him off during the performance. Hopefully nothing serious. It wasn't the first time he had gone off for work, but something felt different about this.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Oliver said. She looked up at him and smiled briefly.

"I know. Just a bit worried," she said. "Not exactly like him to run off like that."

"At this point, could be anything," Oliver said. Sam nodded and took another drink of her champagne.

"So how does it feel to be the next It Couple in the wizarding world?" Lucy asked, walking up to the two. "I've no doubt Sam'll make the next issue after that performance. And Oliver's already in after signing his contract."

Sam chuckled as she looked up at him.

"I don't think anyone will care so much about me," she said.

"Course they will," Oliver replied. Sam just shook her head, laughing softly.

"I hope you know anything said tonight is off the record," she said, looking at Lucy. The blonde's eyes widened as she put her hand up.

"Told you, I won't write about you. Though I know others will be fishing for information," she said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving an interview," she said.

"I will! About Sam, anyway," Oliver piped up.

"Roger!" Celeste shouted. Everyone in the party turned to look towards the front door. Roger was barely standing in the foyer, looking around at the large amount of people standing in the living room with wide eyes. Celeste and Alan immediately ran over and grabbed him before he fell over.

His clothes were dirty and rumpled with a few tears. His face was covered in bruises and a cut just under his hairline was bleeding profusely with the blood staining his collar. They helped him over to the sofa where he nearly fell over as Celeste started looking him over.

"We should get you to St. Mungo's," she said, taking his face in her hands.

"I'm fine, but Tonks is already there," he said. "It looks worse that it is."

Worried looks went around the room.

"Dad, what happened?" Sam asked tentatively, stepping up to him. He locked eyes with her before glancing around the room. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"There was an attack on the Ministry tonight," he said. "Harry and Dumbledore were right… the Dark Lord is back… The war has started…"

* * *

 **And so it begins... The hardest part of this story is keeping the tension while balancing happy with the dramatic as it continues for a long stretch of time. Not to mention figuring out just what is going on outside of Hogwarts and what the hell the Order is up to after Book 5. The chapters I'm currently writing are set in early 1997 so I'm trying to amp up the drama incrementally without going all in too soon... whew...**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks so much!**

 **cjconner326 - For sure. They all do. When reading the books or watching the movies, sometimes I forget that early 20s is still rather young. Hell, I was still growing up a late throughout my mid and late 20s. Though I suppose all the characters are going to be doing a lot of growing up really quickly from here out with the war starting...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	9. Of Admissions & Plans

_Things are as they are. Looking out into it the universe at night, we make no comparisons between right and wrong stars, nor between well and badly arranged constellations. - Alan Watts_

* * *

 **Of Admissions & Plans**

"What exactly happened tonight, Dad?" Sam asked nervously. She was standing in the living room with her mother, the Woods and Oliver, a look of concern on her face for her father, who was now holding an ice pack to the side of his head. Celeste had quickly cleaned up his cut. They had sent the others away, though Sam promised to fill in her friends at the party later. It took a lot of convincing considering her father had basically confirmed all their worst fears.

Roger glanced over at Celeste, who nodded, and looked back at Sam.

"There's, well, something I haven't really told you," he said. "I wasn't called off by the ministry… I was called off by the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the What?" Sam asked.

"It's a secret order. Started in the first war to fight You Know Who," Agatha said. Sam looked over at her. "How long has it been up and running again?" Sam's eyes widened as she looked back at her father.

"Awhile now, though Shacklebolt and Tonks only got me to join in April. The others have been involved since last summer," Roger said. "The main objective is to protect Harry Potter and a prophecy involving him, so I've been helping guard the Department of Mysteries with the others."

"You still haven't explained exactly what happened tonight," Sam said. Roger took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Harry and a few of his classmates somehow got out of Hogwarts and to the Ministry. He said he thought You Know Who was there, keeping Sirius Black captive. A group of death eaters were waiting - it was an ambush. They were going to use Harry to retrieve the prophecy. Once we figured out what was going on, we rushed in to help. The prophecy was destroyed, so the Dark Lord did not get it. The students are fine, but… Black is dead - Bellatrix Lestrange killed him - and _he_ showed up."

There was silence in the room as everyone stared at Roger, who was now staring at his feet.

"The war has officially started," Roger finished.

"Sirius Black?" Alan asked.

"Turns out we had it wrong. He was never a death eater - it was another of the Potters' friends that gave them up. Peter Pettigrew. He was the death eater. Black was confronting Pettigrew when the rat blew up the sidewalk and killed those muggles, framing Black," Roger said. "He's been in hiding and joined up with the Order when it started again."

"Did you… did you see him?" Sam asked. Roger looked up at her, not sure which "him" she was talking about.

"We rounded up a few death eaters - Malfoy was one of them. If Flint was there, he got away. I saw Dumbledore duel Voldemort. A load of aurors and the Minister showed up before he disappeared. They all know he's back now," Roger said. Sam looked away, nodding.

"It's really started, is it?" she said softly. Roger looked around the room.

"We all need to start taking precautions. Celeste and I have already found a safe house - should we need it," he started. Sam whipped her head over to look at him.

"I'm not going into hiding," she stated. Roger looked at her, brow furrowed.

"You don't need to right now, but there may come a time when we need it. I won't let the death eaters get to you again, Sam," he said, standing.

"Listen to him, Sammie," Oliver added.

"No!" Sam shouted, her eyes blazing. "If they come for me - or any of us - again, I'm fighting. I'm not running away!"

"Samantha, now that Voldemort is back – and gaining power - Flint may try to finish what he started all those years ago. He is dangerous and he is smart. Not to mention, I'm on the bad side of a lot of death eaters and supporters. There's no doubt that we're on whatever hitlist they may have if not near the top," Roger said.

"I'm still not going anywhere, Dad," she said. "I will fight. It's the right thing to do. Not just for me, but for all the muggleborns and half-bloods out there. And the muggles. In fact, I want to join the Order."

"Absolutely not, Samantha!" Roger roared. "You're in enough danger as it is, I won't let you willingly put yourself in harm's way! You're just a child!"

"I am not a child! I'm not that much younger than Tonks!" Sam shouted back, moving closer to him.

"Tonks is a trained auror!" Roger shouted.

"I can protect myself and others!" Sam said. "I got top marks in both Defense of the Dark Arts and Charms!"

"THIS ISN'T HOGWARTS! THIS IS REAL! THEY CAN AND WILL KILL YOU!" Roger shouted. "I JUST SAW SIRIUS BLACK MURDERED WITH MY OWN EYES NOT MORE THAN AN HOUR AGO!"

Sam just stared at him.

"You can't stop me, Dad," she said. She then pulled out her wand and apparated. Roger sighed and shook his head.

"I knew she'd do this. Just like Amanda. Rushing off into something without thinking," he said.

"She just wants to help," Celeste said.

"And I promised Amanda that I would keep her safe!" Roger shouted. Oliver stood.

"I'll talk to her," Oliver said. Roger looked over at him and nodded.

"Thanks, Oliver."

* * *

Sam was pacing around the flat when Oliver appeared. She stopped for a moment and looked at him, then continued pacing.

"Come to talk me out of it?" she asked.

"I, well, not sure what I planned to do," Oliver said. "I know that you're going to do what you want, but I do think that you should think about this."

"It's the right thing to do, Oliver!" Sam shouted as she stopped and stared at him. "You know that it is! We're at war now!"

"Yea, but there are other things we can do besides joining the Order!" Oliver said.

"Like what? Focus on protecting ourselves?" she said.

"Well, that's one thing we should do," Oliver said. "You heard your dad. They could come after you."

"News flash, they are going to come after all of us!" Sam said. "Your mum is half muggle. Celeste is half muggle. Both our fathers are considered blood traitors. Christ, most of our friends are muggle in some way and none of them will side with the Dark Lord! I'm not the only one who needs protection!"

"But you don't need to join a secret order and go on missions to do that!" Oliver shouted back.

"I've got to do something!" Sam said. "I was a kid the last time around - I didn't even know there was a war going on. I couldn't do anything to help Mum and Zach, but I can do something this time! Not to mention, this is my chance to help figure out who killed them." Oliver just stared at her before rubbing his face.

"I get it… I want to do something too. Stand up. Fight. But… I don't want to lose you, Sam," Oliver said, looking at her.

"You can't stop me," Sam said. "I'm joining." Oliver sighed.

"I knew you would say that," he said. "I'm going to join with you." Sam stared at him a moment, not completely expecting him to agree so willingly. Not after what he had just said only moments ago.

"What?" she asked.

"If I join with you, at least I can be there to help keep you safe," Oliver said. "Even though you probably don't need it - you always were better at dueling than me - but hopefully it'll make your father feel better knowing I'll be at your side. Hopefully win him over to the idea a bit."

Sam stared at him a moment, tears starting to fill her eyes. She then rushed around the sofa and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For understanding." Oliver chuckled softly.

"I told you… I get it… You want to do something more. And I know he was your brother, but… Zach was my best friend too… I want to nail the bastard that killed him just as much as you," he said softly. Sam stepped back and looked up at him.

"We're going to win again. And we're going to take down Antonius Flint for killing Mum and Zach," she vowed. "And we're going to do whatever we can to protect those around us." He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Both looked over, wondering who it could be.

"Think Dad's come to yell at me?" she asked, glancing at Oliver. He just shrugged and walked over to the door. He opened it, glancing into the hallway.

"What's taking you two so bloody long?" Alicia asked, pushing into the flat. Oliver stepped back, opening the door all the way as Adrian, Finn, Moira and Ellie walked in behind her. "We got tired waiting at the party for the news."

Sam rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen.

"Best get some drinks. There's a lot to go over," she said. Oliver followed her after shutting the door, the two quickly pouring drinks and sending them to the living room.

Once everyone was settled there, they looked towards the couple, waiting.

"What's this about your dad going to the Ministry?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Sam looked at Oliver and then back at the group. They hadn't had a chance to discuss just what they would tell them but figured they would likely find out most of it anyway.

"Dad's been a member of the Order of the Phoenix since April," Sam said.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Alicia asked, confused.

"It's a group started up to protect Harry," Oliver continued. "Tonight, Harry and a bunch of his mates got out of Hogwarts and were lured to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. It was a trap and they were attacked by death eaters."

"And You Know Who showed up," Sam said softly. The room went silent as they all stared at the two.

"He really is back," Ellie said. Sam nodded.

"I believed Harry but… it's something completely different having proof," she said.

"What happened to Harry and the others?" Alicia asked.

"They're fine," Sam said. "There was only one death, but no one we know." Oliver glanced at her, wondering why she didn't say who it was. Though likely to save on time – explaining how Sirius Black was not actually a death eater would just take longer.

"Dumbledore dueled You Know Who. The Minister and rest of the aurors showed up just before he got away. But Sam's dad said they were able to round up most of the death eaters that were there. Malfoy's dad was among them," Oliver said.

"Knew he was involved with that lot," Adrian said. "Even back when we were in school."

"What happens next?" Moira asked.

"Well, we're at war," Oliver stated simply. "Suppose all we can do is start taking precautions." Adrian looked down at the floor, different emotions flying across his face. He thought of his parents, knowing that they were likely now in danger. His conversation with Flint and Warrington came to mind next.

"I should send word to Marcus," he said. "He'll need to get out of the country."

"You Know Who is back – likely after muggleborns and such – and you're worried about Flint?" Alicia asked incredulously. Adrian looked at her.

"His father is a death eater. They'll be coming straight for him to recruit him. He doesn't want to join. Getting away is the only choice he has," he said.

"What about you?" Finn asked. "Any chance they'll come after you as well?" Adrian shrugged.

"It's common knowledge among that sort that I'm estranged from my family. Don't think they'll come for me. Not right away at least," he said. He locked eyes with Sam. "I'm more worried about you and your family at the moment." The group turned to look at Sam.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because Flint's dad is the one who killed her mother and brother during the last war. He might come after her again now that You Know Who is back and gaining more power," Alicia said bluntly. Ellie and Moira's eyes widened. They hadn't heard this before. Sam's cheeks started turning slightly pink.

"I'm not going into hiding," she said. "In fact… Oliver and I are going to join the Order."

"Are you mad?" Alicia asked loudly. "That sounds like suicide!"

"I'm staying and fighting," Sam said sternly, frowning at her best friend. "And joining them is the best way."

"And I don't think we need to jump into survival mode just yet," Oliver said rationally.

"They attacked the Ministry tonight!" Alicia shouted. "I think that's a pretty fucking big thing!"

"I know! But it's not like they're executing muggles or muggleborn or half-bloods on the streets," Oliver replied. Alicia just rolled her eyes as silence fell over the group again, the heaviness of what happened finally sinking in.

"If you two are joining the Order, then I am too," Adrian said. Moira whipped her head around, eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It could be dangerous."

"Life is about to get dangerous. I might as well do something about it," he said.

"I'm in as well," Finn said. Alicia huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Might as well join too, just to make sure you lot stay out of trouble," she grumbled. "How do we go about this?" Sam blinked a few times, not expecting them to want to join the Order too. Ellie and Moira looked at each other.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to do something quite that drastic," Ellie said finally, looking at Sam. She seemed somewhat ashamed at her admission, but the fear was clear on her face. Moira remained silent, sending worried glances at Adrian.

"We understand," Sam said. "It's, well, it's not something everyone should do." Ellie nodded.

"Just how serious is all this?" Moira asked. "Do we need to go into hiding or what?"

"Like Oliver said, I don't think it's nearly that serious just yet," Sam replied. "But we should be more alert. Strengthen the protection wards on your homes and such. They attacked the Ministry tonight. There's no telling what they'll do next." The group nodded.

"Christ… I can't believe this is all happening," Alicia said. Sam looked down at the glass in her hands, different emotions fighting for control. She was angry and tense, but a bit of fear was starting to sneak in.

"We'll get through this," Oliver said, looking around the room. "We won last time. We'll do it again."

"Here's hoping…"

* * *

Antonius Flint stood in front of the fireplace in his study, carefully studying the flames. His face was stone, the only thing moving his dark eyes. He was waiting for news on the mission that night. While he was eager to show the Dark Lord that he was willing to do his bidding, even he thought it risky. Especially with Bellatrix and Malfoy involved. Malfoy was nothing short of a pandering idiot, in Antonius' opinion. And no one - not even the Dark Lord himself - could fully control Bellatrix.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he called out without turning. He heard the door open and then steps walking towards him. "What news do you have, Rowle?"

"The mission failed. We were unable to obtain the prophecy and Lord Voldemort barely escaped. The Order showed up, as did Dumbledore himself," the man said. Antonius turned and faced the blonde man, his face still calm.

"What happened to the others?" he asked.

"Bellatrix escaped, though barely. The rest were captured and taken to Azkaban," Rowle replied.

"Malfoy is an idiot. Should have never let him lead the attack," Antonius said.

"Why did the Dark Lord not use you?" Rowle asked.

"Because there are other things for me to do," he said, a sneer appearing on his calm face. "My talents lie elsewhere. Though I do have some other projects that demand my attention." Rowle's eyes widened slightly.

"You're going after Abbott again?" he asked.

"If there is anything you must know about me, Rowle, it's that I never leave a task undone. I was too quick to assume I had succeeded, but I intend to rectify that. Not to mention I also have business with Randolph Pucey," Antonius said. "Too long has he remained neutral. It is time someone reminded where he belongs."

"Do you think he will finally choose our side this time? He gave up Abbott last time to save his own family and to remain neutral," Rowle said.

"I would have forced his hand eventually. However, the end of the war came before I could take action," Antonius said. "I don't intend to allow him to squeak by this time."

"What do you intend to do?" Rowle asked. Flint smiled, the shadows from the fire behind him causing him to look positively evil.

"I intend to use my son. It would seem he is still rather close to Randolph's son," he said.

"Will Marcus be willing?" Rowle asked.

"Doesn't matter," Antonius said quickly. "I have my ways. He will serve his purpose. And perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone."

"How so?"

"Marcus is still meeting with Pucey's son. And Pucey's son has gotten rather close to Abbott's daughter. I will exploit that."

"Just what do you have planned, Antonius?" Rowle asked.

"I know what works with the Puceys," Antonius said. "Although Adrian has been disinherited, he is still a Slytherin and still more like his father than he would care to admit."

Rowle stared at him a moment.

"The Pucey boy won't join us," he finally replied. "You said yourself that he's been spending time with the Abbotts. I'm sure they have rubbed off on him."

"Do not underestimate me, Rowle," Antonius growled. The blonde man cowered slightly. "There is always a way." Rowle nodded quickly.

"Of course, Antonius," he said.

"Now, is there anything else?" Antonius asked.

"Yes, he wishes that we meet. Two days from now," Rowle said.

"Very well. I'll be there," Antonius said.

"I'll send the location and time once it is set," Rowle replied.

"Good. Now get out," Antonius said. Rowle nodded and quickly left the room as Antonius turned to the fire and smiled to himself.

"So many plans in store…"

* * *

 **Finally, we meet Antonius Flint. And boy does he have plans... Got more done on the later chapters so still plugging away.**

 **.2018 - There some serious scenes coming up later. This does take place during a war, after all.**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha! Always helps me when I need to fall asleep.**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks! Glad to hear you are enjoying it!**

 **Thanks everyone for following, reading and reviewing!**


	10. Joining Up

_I believe a leaf of grass is no less than the journey-work of the stars. - Walt Whitman_

* * *

 **Joining Up**

Sam sat on the sofa, reading through the front page of The Prophet, a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. Oliver walked out of the bedroom and immediately moved to sit next to her, looking over her shoulder.

"They've already got the story out?" he asked, frowning.

"You honestly think The Prophet would sit on a story this big?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the page. "Though they were certainly quick to turn around on Harry and Dumbledore. Practically falling all over themselves to call them heroes."

"At least Fudge has taken his head out of his arse," Oliver replied. Sam looked over at him.

"They also got some articles on how to protect yourself against dark wizards," she said. Oliver nodded.

"About bloody time," he muttered.

"Sure Dad'll want to come over and redo the wards on the flat," she said with a sigh. "Surprised he's not here yet."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Sam rolled her eyes as she put the paper down and walked to the door, opening it up. Standing there was her father, still looking beat up. Sam just stared at him a moment before stepping aside and letting him in.

"Morning, Oliver," Roger said.

"Morning, Mr. Abbott," Oliver said, standing.

"Please, you're family as it is. Just Roger'll do," he said walking over and sitting in an armchair. Sam walked back and sat on the sofa, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Out with it," she said, settling a cool stare on her father. Roger sighed.

"After you left last night, your mother and I had a long talk," he started. Sam nodded, motioning for him to continue. "And… if you want to join the Order… I'll not stand in your way."

Sam raised an eyebrow, studying him a moment before speaking.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" she asked casually.

"Your mother reminded me that you are an adult and therefore allowed to make your own decisions," he said with a sigh. "Not to mention, I reckon you'd join no matter what I did or said."

"True," she said. "Oliver and I are both joining." Roger looked over at the young man.

"Figured it was the best way to keep an eye on her," he said softly. Sam shot him a glare. "And it's the right thing to do. We honestly just want to help." Roger nodded.

"I still think it's a bad idea," he said, causing Sam to whip her head around to look at him. "But… as I said, it's your decision. If you think you can handle it…"

"Of course, I can," she retorted.

"You'll need more training," Roger said. "And that's non-negotiable. I don't want you going out unprepared."

"Suppose it's a good thing my dad is one of the top aurors in the Ministry," she replied, a small smile on her face. Roger just shook his head.

"I just want you to understand, Samantha. This isn't a game. People are already dying," he said seriously. "Whatever you do for the Order, you will be in danger. You could die."

"I know," Sam said, just as seriously. "But I want to fight for what is right. If I can help protect others by joining the Order, then I will." Roger stared at her a moment before smiling softly.

"You are so much like your mother," he said quietly. "She wanted me to join last time as well. But I was more concerned with keeping you all safe. She wanted to do something as well… but there wasn't much she could do, being muggle." Sam looked down at her hands, feeling tears starting to well up. "She did a lot though." Sam looked up at him.

"What did she do?" she asked. Roger chuckled.

"She insisted on getting a gun," he said. "Course I talked her out of that. Didn't think it was safe to have in the house with you and Zach. Then she wanted to turn the house into some sort of refugee camp. Which we did for various Order members and others."

Sam chuckled, thinking that sounded very much like something her mother would do.

"She was a very special woman, Sam. And she would be proud of you right now," Roger said. "For everything you've done. And even for wanting to fight back."

"I like to think she would be," Sam said softly, wiping at her cheeks. "And you know she'd force you to let her join this time around." Roger nodded.

"I'm sure she would," he said. "And I likely couldn't stop her either."

Sam sighed and scooted over on the sofa, reaching out and taking her father's hand.

"You're not going to lose me dad," she said softly. "This won't be like last time."

"I certainly hope so," he replied. "Merlin knows I wouldn't survive it if something happened to you or Celeste."

"Dad, we've beat the Dark Lord before. I'm sure that we can do it again. In fact, I know we can do it again," she said. Roger just looked at her a moment. "You've got more on your side this time. And I think that Oliver and I are great additions to the Order."

"She was near the top of our class in defense against the dark arts," Oliver offered. Roger sighed and started to open his mouth.

"I know. This isn't like class," Sam said quickly. "I'll start doing some training. Promise." Roger nodded.

"Very well. Think I've said all there is to say. Your mother will want a full report," he said, standing. Sam walked him back to the door, hugging him before she opened the door.

"See you later, Dad. I love you," she said, smiling.

"Love you too, Sam," he replied before leaving. Sam walked back to the sofa, sitting next to Oliver.

"Well, that went better than I was expecting. And he didn't insist on changing the wards again," she said, looking over at him. "We're doing the right thing."

"I know. You don't need to convince me," he said. Sam nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What sort of training do you think we'll be doing?"

* * *

Sam sat in the warm kitchen, looking around with wide eyes. Not scarcely believing where she was. She was still wrapping her head around everything that had transpired the night before.

As soon as her father had informed the others that she, Oliver, Finn, Alicia and Adrian were joining, they had been summoned to Headquarters that afternoon. Sam and Finn had to be at Watsworths in a couple hours to start preparing for the night's performance. As it was a last-minute meeting to discuss their training, not everyone was present. Just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, her old professor Lupin, and Tonks. The rest were either busy or still recovering. Even Tonks was sporting a few bruises and the general mood was one of melancholy.

It seemed the group was taking Sirius Black's death a bit hard. Professor Lupin hadn't said much outside of hello when they arrived and Tonks' hair was a muddy brown as she shot concerned looks his way. The Weasleys were preparing tea and whispering between them. Sam looked back at her old professor, noting the sadness in his eyes. The grief was thick in the air.

"If it isn't the woman of the hour," George said as he and Fred walked in, infusing the room with a much-needed dose of cheerfulness. Sam shot up and launched into a crushing hug that somehow managed to include both of them.

"Miss us, did you?" Fred asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," she said, grinning as she stepped back. The twins grinned and walked around, sitting across from her and Oliver at the table. Fred pulled out a copy of The Prophet and threw it on the table.

"Seems someone has earned glowing remarks," George said. Sam reached for the paper, her brow furrowed. She had nearly forgot about last night's opening performance in the aftermath of discovering everything.

"Watsworths' Rising Star" the headline read. Sam's eyes widened as she read through the article, surprised that a good deal of it was devoted to her - she was just in a supporting role.

"I wasn't even a main role," she murmured as she continued reading through it.

"Sad I missed it," Tonks replied, leaning over from her side to read it.

"I've got tickets for Dad to see it tonight since he missed yesterday's performance. I can leave some for you as well," Sam said, looking over at her. Tonks smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Sam nodded. Tonks then looked over at Lupin. "Care to join me, Remus?"

"I'm not sure I would be the best of company at the moment," he said softly.

"Dare say you could likely use a night away from Headquarters," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly as she patted him on the arm. "Dare say we could all use it."

"I can leave tickets for all of you," Sam said, looking up. "It's not a problem." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"Thank you, dear," she replied.

"Suppose we should get on with business," Lupin said, fixing his eyes on the four newcomers. "Your father insists on further training in defensive and offensive magic, and I agree that it would likely do all of you well to go through a refresher."

"Including Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said, fixing a stern look on her sons.

"Mum, we've just left Hogwarts. I'm sure it's fresher in our minds than theirs," George said.

"Not likely with the education that horrid woman gave you," Mrs. Weasley grumbled. "And I'm still not happy with the other shenanigans you two got up to."

"I think it's best that you all undergo a bit of a refresher course," Lupin said, hoping to placate both mother and sons. "We'll meet once a week as a group. And then each of you will have one-on-one training with either myself, Roger, Tonks or Bill Weasley. Moody is going to help out as well. We'll all take turns working with you."

"And no missions right away," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Fred and George. Just as they were about to complain, Lupin cleared his throat.

"To be honest, there isn't much for us to do at the moment. After last night, we are regrouping our efforts. The prophecy was destroyed and the Ministry is now aware of the Dark Lord's return, so there is no need for us to continue guarding there. However, we do believe there are death eaters in the ministry. And we must still work to keep Harry safe, but for now, he is well guarded at Hogwarts," Lupin said.

"We're working on a plan for the summer," Tonks added.

"Where do we go from here?" Oliver asked. Lupin sighed.

"For now, we must do what we can to gain as much information possible of our enemy," he said. "A fair amount of them were taken into custody and are being questioned by aurors. Suspect that's what's keeping your father busy." He set his gaze on Sam. "For now, all you should focus on is training."

The group of young people nodded solemnly.

"And I do not wish to frighten you, but I must impress on you that we are now in dark times. It will be dangerous. We've already lost one of our own. You must be careful," he said seriously. The group nodded again. "Good, let's figure out which days work for training…"

The meeting continued on for another 30 minutes. It would have gone by faster if it weren't for the twins cracking jokes every so often. No amount of frowning or smacks against the backs of their heads from their mother seemed to quiet them, though Sam and the others were grateful for the distraction.

From the looks on Lupin and Tonks' faces, it seemed they welcomed it as well.

When it was all said and done, they left in groups of twos or threes with Sam and Oliver being the last. She quickly made for their room to gather up her things. She still had time before she needed to be at the company, but with her mind frazzled as it was, she needed to do something with her hands.

She had to admit that the joy she had felt that morning at her father allowing her to join the Order was now squelched after seeing the others. She could see the heartache in her professor's eyes and even Tonks had lost a bit of her bounce. The war had already taken its first victim - Sirius Black. While Sam had never met him and up until yesterday assumed that he was a traitor and death eater, seeing how his death had affected the others made it a bit more real for her. He was just the first. There was likely to be others. Who would be next? One of her school friends? Tonks? Her old professor? Once of the Weasleys? Adrian? Her own father or mother? Oliver?

Sam stopped throwing things into her bag and sat on the bed, staring at the floor in front of her.

"Everything alright, Sammie?" Oliver asked softly from the doorway. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine," she said, standing and returning to making sure she had everything.

"You know you can talk to me about it," he said, stepping into the room. Sam stopped and glanced over at him.

"Just… seeing them. Makes it a bit more real," she said. "I'm so used to see Dad a bit beat up and all with his work, but… Tonks, Professor Lupin… seeing how Black's death was affecting them…"

Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around her as Sam leaned her head against his chest.

"Don't worry so much about that now," he said. "Remember what you said this morning… we'll get through this."

"I don't want to lose anyone," she said, looking up at him.

"Then we best put all our effort into our training," he replied, smiling softly. Sam nodded. "Come on, I'll help you with your things and get you over to Watsworths. You have a performance tonight." Sam stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips before moving towards her bag on the bed.

He glanced over at her as they worked. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her about what she and Adrian spoke about the other night. But the look on her face told him she was still slightly overwhelmed with everything.

Besides, he was sure that it was nothing. She would have mentioned it if it was something big or important.

Once her bag was ready, he took her hand and apparated them to the stage door of Watsworths.

"Break a leg," he said as he kissed her. Sam smiled up at him. "I'll be with your dad watching tonight."

"You're not planning on going to all my performances, are you?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I might, if I can swing it," he replied. Sam chuckled, shaking her head.

"You'll get awfully bored of it," she said.

"I could never get bored of watching you dance, Sammie," he said, kissing her again. "Now, get in there. I'll see you afterwards. Figure we can get a drink with Adrian and the others since last night's party was a bit ruined."

"Sounds good. See you later," she called out as she waved and walked inside the building.

* * *

Later that night, there was soft music playing in the flat as Oliver looked over, seeing Sam laughing with Alicia, Ellie and Moira. It was good to see her in higher spirits considering how things were earlier.

"Nice place you got here, Wood," George said, walking up. Oliver looked over at him, curious as to where Fred had gone off to. It was odd not seeing the two of them constantly together. He glanced around, seeing Fred off in a corner talking to a few other dancers who had tagged along with them after the performance. "Though I was expecting a bit of a bigger turnout. Already your parties are getting a bit of a name."

"Well, this was a sort of last-minute shindig," Oliver replied with a chuckle. "There was a larger opening night party last night but we missed it with, well, everything." George nodded as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Still, looking forward to more gatherings. Especially now that you're on first string. Planning on having parties here after matches?" George asked.

"That's the plan. Though been doing it for reserves since I started," he said, looking back over and seeing Adrian walk up and put an arm around Moira. Sam laughed at something he said.

"See Pucey's getting on well," George said.

"Sort of took him under our wing after we all graduated," Oliver said, still watching Sam and Adrian talk, though Moira seemed to be adding in bits here and there. After the disaster of their first double date, it seemed as though things had settled there. "He's been dating Sam's co-worker."

"Ah, was wondering if the fair Moira was taken. She danced beautifully tonight. Shame she's with Pucey, though I suppose that puts you at ease," George said lightly. Oliver looked over at him, frowning.

"How do you mean?" he asked. George just shrugged.

"I wouldn't want my girl hanging around another single bloke all the time," he replied. "Especially one that was her first love."

"The three of us have been spending loads of time together since Hogwarts," Oliver said. "I trust them both, even when Adrian was single." George chuckled.

"You're a better man than I am," he said, walking off. Oliver shook his head slightly and looked back at the two, the image of them embracing in front of the door back in his mind. Sam kissing Adrian on the cheek and smiling up at him.

Oliver shook his head again, mentally cursing himself. It was silly of him to entertain such thoughts. He was drunk that night and it was likely just the same goodbye that Sam always gave Adrian.

Oliver sighed and walked across the room, putting a smile on his face.

"Just what stories is Sam telling now…"

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a few days! On deadline for print with the magazine and been up most nights editing... But here is the next bit. After I finish up an intensive writing course that I'm teaching this week, hoping to get some decent work done on the story this weekend.**

 **From: .2018 - Happy to hear that you are looking forward to more!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	11. Training & Suspicions

_You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. - Gary Allan_

* * *

 **Training & Suspicions**

Oliver stopped just outside the door to the flat, hearing laughter coming from within. He frowned, not remembering that anyone was to come over. He had just finished a rather rigorous training with Mad Eye, which ended in the retired auror spending about 30 minutes going over instructions for his first assignment to take place the next night.

It wasn't anything too big. Just a small reconnaissance mission with Mad Eye and Lupin.

Oliver still hadn't decided if he should mention it to Sam. She had been excited about training in the beginning, but as they started the third week and more of their group had been tasked with more responsibility while she hadn't, she had grown a bit testier. The last meeting at Headquarters, he overheard her father in a whispered argument with Lupin about sending her out, proving that Roger Abbott was still not keen on Sam actually taking part in Order activities and stepping in the way when he could.

Sighing, he tapped a pattern out on the door and pushed it open. Sam and Adrian were on the sofa, both turning to look at Oliver as he walked in.

"How was training?" Sam asked brightly as she stood and put a glass of wine down on the table. "Got a plate ready to heat up for you."

"Ehm, good," he said, watching as she walked to the kitchen. He put his bag down and walked to the living room. "What are you doing here, Pucey?"

"Stopped by to go over some of the new plays with you, but forgot you had training with Moody tonight," he answered.

"I was already working on dinner so invited him to stay," Sam called out. "Have a seat in the living room. I'll bring it to you. Sure you're starved and tired. I thought I'd pass out when I had to work with Moody last time."

Oliver walked over and sat down in the arm chair as Adrian faced him, reaching for a bottle of beer he had on the coffee table.

"How's Moira?" he asked.

"Good. Keeping busy with the production and all," Adrian said. "Don't know how Sam handles working with the Order on top of Watsworths."

"Never-ending supply of energy," Oliver said, smiling as she walked in with a plate and bottle of beer. "She's always been like that."

"I do remember you balancing a rather lot last year at Hogwarts," Adrian said, glancing over at her. Sam just shrugged as she handed Oliver the plate and beer, then kissed him on the head.

"You'd be surprised what you can handle when it counts," she said as she plopped down on the sofa next to Adrian and reached for her glass. Adrian chuckled.

"Not sure how sneaking around dating me counted for anything," he said before taking a drink.

"Counted for something at the time," Sam said with a sigh. Oliver felt a weird squirming in his stomach at the mention of the two dating.

"Thank Merlin you grew out of that," Adrian said with a laugh.

"What did Moody have you doing?" she asked, looking over at Oliver. He paused in eating, chewing the food in his mouth and swallowing.

"Blasting charms. Again," he said before eating more.

"You had a bit of trouble with those in school, if I remember correctly," Sam said.

"Had a bit of trouble with a good deal in school," Oliver replied.

"Not true. You did well enough on your own. By seventh year I didn't need to correct you nearly as much," Sam said, frowning slightly. "In fact, you were rather good in defense against the dark arts without my help."

"Probably one of the few subjects I didn't need you to tutor me in," Oliver replied with a chuckle.

"I always thought you made decent marks," Adrian said. Oliver pointed at Sam.

"And you've long known by now that she's the one who helped me," he said, smiling.

"And yet I'm the only one not getting assignments," Sam said with a sigh.

"Weren't you helping your mum with safe houses?" Adrian asked.

"Fairly sure Dad only asked me to do that in the hopes I'd overlook the fact that everyone else is doing something more substantial," she grumbled. "Even Woodsie's stuck working on safe houses with me."

"Don't feel bad about that. I'm glad to help out wherever I'm needed," he said quickly, immediately deciding not to mention the upcoming mission. "And working out safe houses, that's still important work. We've got to get them properly warded and such. Ready for if or when we need them."

"I know," Sam said with a sigh. "Just hoped I could do something more… exciting."

"We're on the cusp of war and you want to do something more exciting?" Oliver said, rolling his eyes slightly. Sam shot him a look.

"He's got a point, Sam," Adrian said. She looked over at him. "Been helping Flint out. He's already making an escape plan."

"He is?" Oliver asked, sitting up. Adrian nodded.

"He can only ignore his father for so long," he replied. Sam frowned as she looked down at the glass in her hand. "He's pushing it to be honest. Said the owls are coming more frequently. Been burning them, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he starts showing up at his office or home."

"Surprised he hasn't yet," Oliver said.

"Flint's been spending more time at our place. He's practically moved in as it is," Adrian said.

"Is your place any safer?" Oliver asked.

"It's safer than his," Adrian said.

"Maybe he should stay with us," Sam suggested, garnering looks from both men. "I mean, I'm sure he doesn't know where we live and we've got loads of protective charms. He can stay in the study."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Sammie," Oliver said. "His father is trying to recruit him and it might put you in harm's way." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure this is the last place his father would expect him to be," she said, pushing off from the sofa to get a new bottle of wine.

"Oliver's got a point," Adrian said.

"Not you too. I'm perfectly safe here," she called out from the kitchen. "And don't you think when he finds out that he's not at his place the first place he's going to look is Adrian's."

"Actually, now she's got a point," Adrian said. Oliver glared at him.

"I thought we were trying to talk her out of this," he said. Adrian shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it makes sense. He would expect Flint to be with me and Warrington," he said.

"Then we boost the protective wards at your place," Oliver said. Sam walked back in with the bottle and sat down on the sofa, placing the bottle on the coffee table. "I don't want to do anything that would chance Antonius Flint getting to Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes again, huffing.

"I think we've established that I'm capable of protecting myself," she said.

"Not against a full-fledged death eater!" Oliver nearly shouted. Sam glared at him a moment.

"You're sounding an awful lot like my father right now," she said, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Maybe he's got a point! You seem to keep trying to rush into things without thinking it through," he replied. Sam sucked in a sharp breath, still glaring at Oliver. Adrian glanced at the couple before putting his empty bottle on the table.

"Well, I think that's my cue," he said, starting to stand.

"No, it's fine. Stay. I'm going to bed," Sam said, putting her glass down and marching to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Oliver sighed and put his plate down on the table, rubbing his face.

"How often has that been happening lately?" Adrian asked.

"Too much," Oliver replied, looking up towards the door. "She feels like she's being underused."

"What happened to thinking she was more than capable of protecting herself?" Adrian asked. Oliver shot him a scowl.

"Thinking it is one thing… but I just… I don't want her to get hurt," he said.

"None of us do. But you know that it's not going to be safe for any of us," Adrian said. Oliver sighed and nodded.

"I'm going out tomorrow night on an assignment," he said bluntly. "That's why I was late." Adrian's eyes widened.

"You going to tell Sam?" he asked, dropping his voice in case she was listening in. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. I should. But… I don't want to start another fight," he admitted. "She's chomping at the bit to go out and do something and I'm worried if she knows that I'm finally going out, she'll rush into… something and get herself in trouble…" Adrian nodded slowly.

"We both know Sam. She hates it when you hide things from her. I mean, you do remember how she was with me and Moira," Adrian said. Oliver looked back at the door. "Just… go in there and apologize. Say that she's the bravest witch you know. And then tell her that you're going out on a mission tomorrow night."

"She's not going to be happy," Oliver said.

"But she'll be even angrier if you hide it from her," Adrian added reasonably. "At least this way it's directed at her father and not you." Oliver sighed and nodded.

"Suppose you're right," he admitted. Adrian stood and looked down at the keeper.

"I usually am," he said with a smile. Oliver looked up at him.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

"See you at practice tomorrow," Adrian said, walking to the door.

"Yea…" Oliver replied. He sat there longer, staring at the door as he went over in his head how to tell Sam. After several minutes had passed, he pushed up from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom door. He stopped and took a deep breath before pushing it open and looking in. The bedside lamp was still on, but Sam was lying in bed, her back to the door.

"Sam?" he said softly. She didn't respond. Oliver sighed and stepped fully into the room. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You don't rush into things…" There was a soft snort from the bed. "You are an amazing witch and more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"You're just saying that," Sam said, though her voice was muffled.

"I mean it, Sammie," he said, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge next to her. "It's not fair that your dad is holding you back." Sam rolled over, looking up at him.

"You really think that?" she asked. Oliver took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Look, none of us want you to get hurt. And I get why he's so protective of you," he said. Sam started frowning. "But I also know that you hate being treated with kid gloves. If it helps, I'll try to put in a word with him and the others." Sam sat up, smiling.

"You will?" she asked.

"Of course, I will. But in the meantime, please don't go rushing off trying to save all the world on your own?" he asked. "At least let me in on the plan first?" Sam nodded as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Sammie," he said. He then stood up and started pulling his clothes off to get ready for bed.

"So, just how tough was Moody tonight? Noticed he kept you later than usual," she asked, settling back into the pillows. Oliver froze for a moment, keeping his back to her. He knew he should tell her but at the same time, he didn't want to ruin the re-established peace.

"Kept me late because I wasn't up to his standards," he said, starting to pull his trousers off.

"Know the feeling," Sam said with a sigh. "And I'm sorry that you've not been going out with the others." Oliver glanced at her as he reached for his pajama pants. "Probably my dad's doing as well."

"It's fine. I don't mind it," he said, pulling the pants up and walking to the bed.

"It's not fair to you," she said, frowning.

"I don't mind working on safe houses with you and your mum," he said, climbing into bed and settling next to her. Sam wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'll admit, I'll probably worry endlessly the first time you go out," she said. "Suppose I understand why you lot worry so much about me. I worry just as much about you."

"Well… suppose there's no need to worry just yet," he said, already feeling guilty.

"Right," Sam said. She sat up and kissed him again. "I'll let you sleep. Sure you're tired."

"A bit," he replied. Sam reached over for her wand and waved it, turning out the lights.

"Night, Woodsie," she said, settling back into bed.

"Night, Sammie…"

* * *

"Good to see you're on time, Wood," Moody growled as Oliver walked into a sitting room at Headquarters. From down the corridor, he could hear the twins and Tonks in the kitchen and hoped to get out of there before anyone noticed he was there. His stomach had been squirming all day. It started when Adrian asked him if he talked to Sam and he said yes, though conveniently left out that he hadn't told her about the assignment that night. Looking back, that was probably a bad idea because it was so easy for him to mention something to her.

"Suppose we should get going," Lupin said, looking at the two. Oliver nodded. "Before we go, we're just watching tonight. No need to engage."

"We'll be there an hour tops," Moody added. "We're only there to check out information that the aurors got and confirm if it is, indeed, a meeting place." Oliver nodded silently, gripping his wand. "Keep your wits about you, Wood."

Moody then held his arm out, Oliver swallowed and grabbed ahold as Lupin did the same. They then apparated to a dingy alley somewhere deep in Knockturn Alley. Before they stepped out of it, Moody muttered a bit, waving his wand over himself and putting the cloaking charm in place. Lupin and Wood did the same, Oliver grimacing slightly at the slimy feeling that always accompanied the charm in the beginning. Moody then stepped towards the opening of the alley and looked around. He motioned for the two to follow him.

They shuffled out, careful to avoid running into anyone. Moody then stepped into another alley, moving behind a stack of crates where they all had a clear view of a dingy shop across the way.

"The supposed meeting is starting in 30 minutes," Moody whispered, his eye trained on the doorway. "Keep stock of everyone who goes in." Oliver nodded even though he knew Moody couldn't see him. He kept his eyes on the doorway, starting to feel a bit of a rush just for being out doing something.

They watched in silence for about 20 minutes, only seeing two or three nefarious-looking people walk into the store. Oliver didn't recognize them, but Moody and Lupin whispered names to each other. Suddenly, Oliver straightened up, his eyes widening.

"Higgs," he said softly. Lupin sighed from next to him.

"I had hoped they wouldn't be recruiting so young," he whispered.

"You know him?" Moody asked.

"He was in my year. Slytherin," Oliver whispered. "Terrence Higgs. Always hung around with Marcus Flint. The girl with him… Margot Flemings. Also in our year."

The trio fell silent, watching as a few more walked in. Oliver heard scribbling and figured one of them was busy writing down the names. After an hour had passed and no one new walked in, Moody gruffly announced they could leave. Just as they were about to step out into the alley, Lupin reached out and stopped Oliver.

"Your concealment charm is wearing off," he said. Oliver looked down, noticing that his feet were now visible. Oliver stepped back into the alley and undid it. He tried to redo it, but found he was too tired to get it working fully. Lupin quickly did a few charms to change his appearance and then pushed him out in the alley, hoping to catch up to Moody who would be angry if they kept him waiting.

Unfortunately, Lupin pushed him right into someone.

"Watch it!" the man growled, glaring at Oliver as he shoved him back into the wall. Oliver grimaced as pain shot through his shoulder.

"Sorry," Oliver said, before trying to rush off.

"Aye! Do I know you!" the man shouted, reaching out to grab his arm.

"No, don't think so mate," Oliver shouted, not bothering to turn around.

"Keep moving," Lupin whispered furiously.

"Where you goin'!?" the man shouted. Oliver started panicking slightly, knowing they weren't supposed to be seen.

"Get rid of him," Lupin said. Oliver turned around and did the first thing that popped into his head. He punched the man. As the man was stumbling backwards, Oliver turned and started running down the street.

"That wasn't necessarily what I meant," Lupin said as they flew around a corner into the previous alley and an irate Moody was waiting.

"I panicked," he said. Moody just stared at him a moment before grabbing both of them and apparating.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he walked into the flat later and found the living room and kitchen empty. He was relieved. Meant that Sam was likely already asleep. She tended to turn in early during a performance run. He quietly made his way across the flat and into their bedroom.

"Practice go well?" Sam asked from where she was sitting in bed reading. Oliver stopped and looked at her a moment before smiling briefly.

"Yea. Then, ah, went and had a few drinks with some of the lads," he said. Sam returned to her book as he walked in and put his bag down, starting to undress. He grimaced as he pulled his shirt over his head, remembering his shoulder.

"Do that at practice today?" she asked.

"Yea. Took a bludger to the shoulder," he said quickly.

"Better ice it," Sam said.

"Yea, I'll get to that," he said.

"Restocked your salve. It's in the bathroom," she said.

"Thanks. How was the performance tonight?" he asked.

"Good," she replied. "Who did you go out with tonight?"

"The usual. Benjy. Lionel. Pucey," Oliver said, pulling his pajama pants on.

"That's interesting. Adrian didn't mention it when he stopped by with Moira earlier," Sam said breezily. Oliver stopped and looked over at her. She flipped another page in her book, keeping her eyes on the page. "He went to watch the performance again."

"Oh, ehm, well…" Oliver stuttered. Sam looked up at him and calmly put the book aside, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Care to tell me where you really were tonight?" she asked.

"I was with Benjy and Lionel. We had a bit too much to drink and must of thought Adrian was with us," Oliver said.

"You're shite at lying," Sam said, her voice still even though her eyes were cold. "Besides, Adrian slipped that you were out on a mission. Seemed to have thought you told me."

Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"I wanted to tell you, but after you got upset last night, I was worried that you'd get even more upset," he said quickly, moving to her side of the bed. She continued glaring at him. "It wasn't anything. We just… watched a possible meeting. Wrote down some names. Nothing dangerous."

"Did you really hurt your shoulder at practice?" she asked.

"Bumped into a wall while we were out," he admitted. Sam raised an eyebrow. "But it's nothing serious! It was an accident!" She continued to stare at him, her face undecipherable. "Sam, I'm sorry…"

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight," she said finally.

"But, Sammie-"

"You can sleep on the sofa or in the guest room. I don't care which. But you're not sleeping in here," she replied, reaching for her book and opening it again. He stared at her a moment longer before turning and shuffling out of the room. He glanced at the door a moment before walking into the study and flipping the light on. Sighing, he started pulling out the sofa bed.

It was going to be a rough weekend.

* * *

 **And things are getting rough for our favorite couple...**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thank you so much!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha, there is a chapter coming up with a lot of fun from Fred and George.**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	12. Trouble in Paradise

_I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars. - Og Mandino_

* * *

 **Trouble in Paradise**

"That was rather good!" Tonks said brightly. "I nearly didn't get out of the way for that one. You're getting faster."

"Still didn't hit you," Sam said, frowning.

"But really, Sam. You're loads faster than before and you'll only get faster. Death eaters won't know what's hit them once you're finished training," she said, walking over to a table where some water was. Sam followed and grabbed a bottle, guzzling down a good amount of it. She was tired - it had been a long day at Watsworths - but she had been eager to get in a good amount of training with Tonks at Headquarters. Especially since Oliver was out on yet another mission and she still hadn't forgiven him for not telling her about the last one.

"Not like I would know," Sam said, rolling her eyes. Tonks chuckled.

"Won't be long before you're going out with us," Tonks said. "I asked your dad if maybe you and I could do some surveillance. Not like there's much danger in that. My cloaking spells are rather good. As are yours."

"At this rate, I doubt he'll ever let me go out and do anything. Even Oliver's on his second one and I'm still 'training'," Sam grumbled. Tonks walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, it's not all fun and games," Tonks said, for a moment her usually cheerful disposition falling.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Sam asked, suddenly becoming worried. She had to admit part of her shortness with Oliver was because she was trying to cover up the fact that she got scared every time he went out. Tonks glanced at her, suddenly realizing where Sam's thoughts were going.

"I just mean, it can get a bit boring sometimes," she said quickly. "Not always cloak and dagger-like." Sam nodded.

"Then why is it Dad won't let me go do anything other than clean and ward safe houses that no one is using?" Sam asked, huffing slightly.

"Look, Sam. He just wants you to be prepared, is all. Even Oliver isn't going out on important tasks. Nor is he going on his own. He's been with an older member of the Order every time," Tonks said.

"Still, he gets to go when I don't," Sam said. She was trying very hard not sound like a petulant child, but it was starting to get hard. She was losing her patience with her father and still put out with Oliver. She glanced over at Tonks, who was watching her with an amused look. "I sound very much like a child right now, don't I?"

"I wasn't about to say it," Tonks replied. "But yea. A bit." Sam sighed.

"Sorry. I know it's not your fault. And you have been a great teacher," Sam said. "Just feel like I'm getting left out. And I still can't believe that Oliver lied to me."

"Trust me, your dad can't block you from helping out forever. He's not the leader," Tonks said, starting to grin. "Especially when I go on for days about how brilliant you are at the next meeting."

Sam chuckled and started walking to the other side of the room.

"If you're going to do that, I should live up to your praise," she said, taking her stance. Tonks studied her a moment, before moving to stand next to her and conjuring a wall of stone.

"Let's see your blasting charms," she replied. "Besides I feel like blowing something up will make you feel better." Sam smiled.

"That sounds amazing."

* * *

The next morning, Sam looked up from her newspaper to see a haggard Oliver stumbling from the bedroom and through the living room. She had been sitting at the table enjoying a quiet breakfast while reading and letting Oliver had a bit of a lie-in, though he needed to get to the pitch soon.

After a few nights of forcing him to sleep in the study, Adrian had convinced her to at least speak to Oliver and she had begrudgingly let him back into the bedroom. Though things were still tense.

"Rough night?" she asked, catching the bags starting to form under his eyes. For a moment, she forgot about whatever annoyance she felt as worry set in. She had heard him come in around 3 a.m. after whatever assignment he had been on, unable to sleep until she knew he was home safe. She had rolled over to ask how it had gone, but he promptly passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Could say that," he said as he dropped into the chair next to her. Sam waved her wand, summoning a mug of coffee from the kitchen. She studied him as he eagerly grabbed it from the air and took a long sip.

"What happened?" she asked, frowning slightly. "Did something go wrong?"

"Didn't find what we were looking for, but managed to get out unnoticed," he said, closing his eyes briefly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Who did you go with?" she asked.

"Your dad and a few others," he said before taking another sip of coffee.

"What were you after?" Sam asked.

"I'm too tired for all the questions. Can't we talk about this later? I have to get ready for practice," Oliver said, pushing up from the table. Sam watched him walk away before returning to browsing the paper.

She was still there about 20 minutes later when Oliver came back out, freshly showered.

"Feel better?" Sam asked, not looking up. Oliver stopped and frowned at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Sam glanced up at him and then back down at the paper.

"Nothing. Just you seemed a bit testy earlier. Tired," she replied, straightening up. She then stood and walked into the kitchen with her coffee mug to get more. With the production going well, Christopher had given her the morning off from class. She wasn't expected in until after lunch for a private rehearsal with him and then group rehearsal.

"I barely slept last night," Oliver replied. "How do you expect me to be?"

"Yes, I know. You didn't get back until 3 a.m. from whatever assignment you were on," she said wearily as she walked back and sat down at the table, returning her attention to the paper.

"It's not my fault they won't let you out on assignment," Oliver retorted. "Don't take this out on me."

"I wasn't," Sam said before casually sipping her coffee as she turned the page. "Just worried about you, is all. Especially since you're not so keen on sharing the details."

"It was a mission, Sam. They're all the bloody same," he said, the irritation thick in his voice.

"Again, I wouldn't know," Sam said, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"I told you! I've tried to get you on some with me! Just your dad doesn't think you're ready!" he shouted.

"I've done better than you at nearly every training session we've had!" she shot back.

"Then go take this up with your father and leave me the hell out of it!" Oliver shouted back as he walked over and grabbed his bag, violently swinging it over his shoulder. He started towards the door. "Besides, we both know that I'm not the only one in this flat keeping secrets."

Sam shot to her feet, turning to face him as he opened the door.

"What the hell does that mean?!" she shouted. "I'm not keeping anything from you!"

"We'll discuss this later. I'm running late as it is," he retorted.

"You know, perhaps joining the Order was a bad idea if it's turned you into such a wanker!" Sam shouted. Oliver paused for a moment, glaring at her. Before either could say another word, he stepped out, slamming the door behind him.

Sam let out a shout of frustration before walking into the living room and throwing herself down on the sofa, staring angrily up at the ceiling.

"Fucking sucks…"

* * *

"STOP!" Christopher shouted as he waved his wand and the music stopped. Sam was breathing heavily as she shook her head and bent over slightly to catch her breath. She frowned, trying to push the argument from that morning out of her head.

"What is going on now?" Christopher asked gently, walking up to her.

"It's nothing," Sam said quickly.

"Seriously, Sam. We've been over this," Christopher said. Sam sighed.

"Oliver and I had another fight," she said, not meeting his eyes as her cheeks turned pink. "It's just been getting worse."

"What about this time?" Christopher asked. He was starting to get used to Sam airing out the latest argument with her boyfriend in their one-on-one sessions. It seemed every few days there was something else.

"More of the usual," she said, glancing up at him. "He was out late again and wouldn't tell me why." She was intentionally vague on the details, not wanting to tell the choreographer that she and Oliver were members of a secret order that was fighting against the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Sam, what did I tell you? All couples have petty arguments. He's just under pressure from joining first string. Once he's settled, you'll find that it all blows over and you can go back to your sappy, love-hazed existence." Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I know, but… I can't help but think there's something else," she said. "This is different. We didn't even argue this much when we first moved in together. I can't help but feel like there's something he won't talk about…"

"But I thought you said it was just petty stuff. Who did the dishes, staying out late with the lads and the like?" Christopher asked, stepping closer to her.

"It is. But… you ever get that feeling that someone is nit-picky about other things to avoid talking about something else?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like you two just need to talk it out," Christopher said reasonably.

"Which would be easier if he wasn't always working or out," Sam grumbled. "Since he's joined first string, I hardly ever see him."

Christopher studied her a moment before smiling.

"I've got an idea. It seems like you could use a night away from whatever this is, just to relax and get your mind off it," he said. "Won't fix your problem with Oliver, but perhaps it'll clear your head a bit and then you can tackle it."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Nothing crazy. Just dinner with me tonight. I've been wanting to talk to you about the upcoming production anyway." Sam thought it over a bit before smiling and nodding.

"Alright then. Doubt Oliver'll be home early tonight anyways," she said. Christopher grinned.

"Good, now let's start at the top again. See if we can get some of that anger out a bit," he said.

"Alright."

* * *

Sam glanced around at the restaurant as she followed Christopher, her eyes widening as she took in the opulence of it. She wasn't expecting him to take her somewhere so fancy. Even Oliver hadn't taken her to such a place, though he could now likely afford it with his new first-string paycheck.

"Here we are," Christopher said, sitting at a small table in a dimly lit back room. Sam followed suite as the server handed them their menus and then walked off, giving them a few moments to look it over. "This is one of my favorite restaurants."

"Come here often?" Sam asked, glancing at him. The man just shrugged and smiled.

"When I get the chance and have decent company to join me," he replied. Sam looked down at the menu, a bit overwhelmed by the prices. This was a bit expensive. "I recommend the lamb. Or the salmon is rather good." Sam nodded, glancing up at him before perusing the menu again.

The server arrived almost before she was ready, but Christopher deftly ordered an appetizer of oysters before his own entree and a pricey bottle of red wine. He then looked over at Sam expectantly.

"The salmon," she said, making her mind up in a split second before handing over her menu. "So… about the production. Have you settled on a name yet?"

"Not just yet. I've got the story settled and most of the choreography sorted. But the title, seems to escape me," he said, leaning towards her. "But you are most definitely my star." Sam blushed slightly, glad for the dim lighting.

"What's the story about?" she asked. "You never got into the details before."

"Well, it's got the usual makings of a good drama - love triangle, jealous lovers and the sort," he said casually, looking around. He smiled as the bottle arrived and the glasses were poured.

"And my character?" Sam asked.

"Still working out details," he said. "Now, tell me a bit more about your troubles with Oliver. I feel like there's more there." Sam sat back in her chair, not particularly wanting to get into too many details. It was hard enough as it was to talk about without giving things away. Besides, she had thought the whole point of tonight was to get her mind off Oliver.

"Like I said, just… he's been putting extra hours in practice and spending more time with his teammates. He's been tired and moodier than usual," she started.

"I've heard all this. What do you really think this is about?" he asked, cutting her off. Sam looked down at her plate, not sure how to answer. Thankfully their food appeared about then, saving her from answering right away. She reached for her fork, frowning as she took a bite. "You said earlier that you think all the petty fights might be covering up for something bigger?"

"I'm not completely sure what it is, to be honest," she admitted. "I mean, today he made the comment that he wasn't the only one in the flat keeping secrets. I suspect he thinks I'm keeping something from him."

"And are you?" Christopher asked. Sam shook her head.

"I tell Oliver everything," she said honestly. Sam was silent a few moments before meeting Christopher's eyes.

"Have you considered… that perhaps… your relationship has run its course," he said. Sam sat back, a bit flabbergasted by the statement. Even with all the fighting, she had not once considered leaving Oliver. Sure it was tiresome to start most days off with bickering, but she believed that it was just the stress of the times and surely it would pass.

"No," she said. "I still love Oliver." Christopher took a bite of his steak, studying Sam as he chewed. He then swallowed and reached across the table, taking Sam's hand.

"Sometimes, my dear, love isn't enough," he said, patting her hand. "And you've got your career to think about." He returned to eating his dinner.

"I fail to see what my career as to do with this," she replied.

"Sam, I think that Oliver may be holding you back. All this fighting and such, it's not good for you. And it's not good for your art," he said bluntly.

"But… I thought you said that we should use everything that we feel in real life in our dance," she said.

"That is true, but this… this is blocking you. It's been blocking you for a while now, though I hesitated to say anything before," he said. "But now… I have to say my piece. It may be time to realize that you have to let Oliver go if you're going to move forward as a dancer." Sam just blinked at him as he casually continued to eat, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Come now, Sam. Don't let it go to waste," he said cheerfully, motioning towards her food. She looked down at her plate and picked up her fork, picking at her food, but still unable to eat much.

She wasn't sure how she managed to make it through the rest of dinner, but soon Christopher was asking if she wanted dessert and Sam politely declined, saying she was tired and should get home. She was already feeling rather lightheaded from the wine.

"I'll walk you back," Christopher said after taking care of the check.

"There's no need. It's close," she said hurriedly.

"Nonsense. We're in dark times, Sam. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," he said as he led her out. Sam nodded, her mind whirling over everything Christopher had said to her over dinner.

Should she break up with Oliver?

Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she immediately shook it away. She loved Oliver. Had since seventh year, possibly longer if she let herself really think about it. She knew that he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her days, even if he was being a git at the moment. Truth be told, she wasn't helping the situation either. They would get through this rough patch just as surely as they would get through the war.

"Sam?" Christopher said, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, realizing that he had been talking the entire time and they were nearly at her building. She hadn't caught a single word of what he said.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked. He smiled and chuckled.

"Seems you're off in your own land," he replied.

"Just… thinking," she said. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if Oliver was practicing late tonight," he said.

"Oh, yea. I suppose," she said. "Does most nights, like I said."

They came to the small walk that led up to the door of her building. She was suddenly rather grateful to be getting away from Christopher and all his talk of breakups. She walked quickly up the steps, breathing a sigh of relief before turning. "Thank you for dinner tonight."

Christopher nodded and stepped towards her, glancing towards the door of the building and then back at Sam.

"You wouldn't mind if I come up for a drink, would you?" he asked. Sam stared at him a moment, confused. She wasn't sure when she had said or done something to encourage him to be so bold.

"I… what?" she replied. Christopher smiled as he leaned closer towards her.

"It's just us. No need to be coy or shy," he said.

"But I'm not," she said.

"All this talk about your arguments and such, it's obvious what's going on here," he said.

"Would you care to inform me?" Sam asked before she could think. Christopher grinned and quickly stepped up to her. Before she could step away, one hand was around her waist while the other slid around her neck, pulling her face to his until their lips met. Sam reacted instantly, shoving him away.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, glaring at him. Christopher, for his part, seemed genuinely confused as he stumbled down the steps.

"But… I thought-"

"Whatever it was, you obviously thought wrong," she spat. Christopher studied her coolly a moment.

"Just… think about what I said. You need to do what's good for your career," he replied before turning and walking away. Sam stood frozen for a moment, watching him walk away. She then turned and went inside the building, running up the stairs and into the flat. Once inside, she leaned against the door, her heart pounding as she thought over everything that had just happened. The uncomfortable dinner talk about breaking up with Oliver. The weight of his hand on her back as he led her out of the restaurant. The look in his eyes as he tried to kiss her.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled out her wand, summoning up as many happy thoughts as she could. She thought it would be harder but almost immediately, a giant mountain lion burst out from her wand and sat in front of her patiently.

"Find Oliver. Something happened," she said. The spectral big cat then bounded off. Sam walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey before walking into the living room and beginning to pace as several emotions ran through her. She was a bit shaky, but also angry. Then upset. She couldn't decide what to feel.

It seemed just minutes later, Sam spun around as the door opened and Adrian came running in. Her eyes widened as she wiped at her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Where's Oliver?" she asked.

"I saw your patronus appear in the weight room and came straight here. Sure Oliver's on his way. What happened?" he asked, running up to her. Sam stared at him a moment before throwing her arms around him, nearly spilling her drink.

"I'm not sure… he just wanted to walk me home… and then at the door to the building… he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and he left, but…" she stopped talking, feeling the tears starting to build up again.

"Who, Sam?" Adrian asked, patting her on the back.

"Christopher. I was complaining about the latest fight Oliver and I had this morning and he offered to take me out to dinner to get my mind off it and talk about the new production," she said. "But he barely said a word about it… just kept asking me about Oliver and then he started telling me that I should break up with him." Adrian frowned.

"And then he kissed you when he dropped you off at home?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"I don't even know what the hell he was thinking," she said.

"Has he done anything like this before?" Adrian asked. Sam looked up at him and shook her head.

"He's never been like this," she said. "But… I have to work with him… and, and… what do I do?"

"You need to report him, Sam," Adrian said seriously.

"But what if it ruins my career?" she asked. "He is technically my boss."

"Sam, you did nothing wrong here. He tried to kiss you and you didn't want it. That's not your fault," Adrian said. "That's on him. He clearly overstepped boundaries." Sam nodded and stepped away from him, sitting on the sofa.

"As if I needed something else on my plate," she said with a sigh before taking a drink. Adrian sat next to her.

"I know things seem a bit overwhelming at the moment, but I think once you're a bit calmer, everything will get a bit clearer," he said. "And I can stay and talk as long as you need me to." Sam nodded and smiled briefly.

"Thanks, Adrian," she said.

"I'll get you some tea," he said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Just bring the bottle of firewhiskey," she called out.

"You sure about that?" Adrian asked, pausing a moment.

"It's working so far," she replied. He then shrugged and turned to walk to the liquor cabinet. Sam took a few slow, deep breaths, closing her eyes after she sat her mostly empty glass on the coffee table. By the time Adrian sat next to her and refilled her glass, she was already feeling calmer. "So, start from the beginning…"

"Like I said, I was having a bad day in rehearsal. Because Oliver and I fought again this morning," she said before taking a sip. "And Christopher picked up on it. Then he was just… supportive. Suggested that we go out to dinner and I get my mind off it… That maybe I could handle things better if I got away for an evening. Dinner started out fine… I was asking him about the production and he answered, albeit he was a bit vague. Then he kept directing the conversation to me and Oliver… I didn't think much of it at first - he's been a mentor to me, so I thought he was just trying to help, but then…"

"That's when he started suggesting you break up?" Adrian asked. Sam nodded, staring down at her glass.

"Said that Oliver was holding me back and I should think about my career. I mean, I know we're in a rough patch, but I wouldn't leave him because of this," she said. She looked up at Adrian. "I still love him. And I know a lot of it has to do with the fact that we're both under pressure from the Order and work and such... But Christopher, he just kept… pushing it. I finally got uncomfortable and said I wanted to go home. He insisted on walking me, saying we're in dark times and all, so I agreed."

"And then… the kiss," Adrian asked. Sam nodded.

"I keep thinking back to everything I said or did over the night that made him think I wanted him to, and I can't find it… I wasn't even paying attention to anything he said on the way back," she said, taking another shuddery breath.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sam. He likely just made up something in his head to justify it," he replied. "The bad sort don't need excuses… And this is going to be okay."

"I hope so," she said. "Just what is taking Oliver so long?"

"What's going on?!" Oliver shouted as he burst into the flat. Sam and Adrian turned to look towards the door.

"Took you long enough," Sam muttered under her breath. Adrian cast a warning glance down at her before standing.

"I saw the patronus and came straight away. Thought you'd be here sooner," he said. "But now that you're here, I'll head out." Oliver frowned at him and then looked at Sam, making his way across the room.

"What happened?" he asked. "Was it death eaters?"

"No, nothing nearly that dramatic," Sam said, looking back down at her glass. Oliver stopped, staring at her.

"Then why did you make it sound like it was the bloody end of the world?" he asked. Sam whipped her head around to glare at him as Adrian frowned.

"Look, mate, she needs you right now," Adrian said, taking a step towards him. "Wasn't death eaters, but-"

"I don't bloody need you telling me how to treat my girlfriend," Oliver snapped. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"What's gotten into you?" Adrian asked as Sam stood, turning to fully face Oliver.

"Gotten into me? I get a message from my girlfriend that she needs me right away and then I show up to see she's fine and you're here," Oliver shouted.

"Just what are you accusing us of?" Sam said, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Oliver turned to look at her. He was about to say something when he took her splotchy face and the tears still in her eyes.

"You know what, I can't deal with this right now. Adrian, can I stay with you tonight?" she asked suddenly, her eyes not leaving Oliver's. "I think we could use some time away from each other at the moment." Adrian looked down at her, puzzled.

"Ehm… sure," he finally said. "Stay as long as you need to." Sam nodded and then looped her arm through his as she grabbed her wand. They then disappeared with a pop, leaving Oliver gaping at the empty living room.

* * *

 **Slowly but surely plugging away, though been on a Criminal Minds binge which has been distracting me (working on a fiction piece that's a murder-mystery). But got half of the last chapter written the other day and a bunch of other half chapters, so just need to connect the dots!**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - As you can see, things get worse...**

 **Thanks always for reading, following and reviewing!**


	13. Making Amends

_When virtue and modesty enlighten her charms, the lustre of a beautiful woman is brighter than the stars of heaven, and the influence of her power it is in vain to resist. - Akhenaton_

* * *

 **Making Amends**

Oliver laid on his side and watched the minutes tick by on the clock. Once it hit 6 a.m. he gave up on sleeping and threw the comforter off, getting out of bed. He had barely slept at all, replaying everything from the day before on a constant loop. Yelling at Sam in the morning. Being late to her that night. Yelling again. He grimaced as he saw the look on her face.

Then his mind went further back to all the small fights they had had the past few weeks, starting with the night he didn't tell her that he went out on an assignment with Moody and Lupin.

Several times he had gotten out of bed, about to go over to Pucey's flat and beg for Sam's forgiveness. But then he got back in bed, knowing that he'd likely not even make it passed the front door. An angry Sam could hold a grudge for days.

He regretted everything he had said to her. Something had obviously happened last night that upset her enough to send a patronus and he had been a total asshole. What's more, Adrian had showed up and been there when he should have been. She had sent the patronus to him after all.

Oliver sighed as he opened the bedroom door, figuring he would at least get some coffee. He didn't have to be at practice until later that day, thankfully. He then stopped. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in front of her. She was in her clothes from the night before and looked about as rested as he felt. Immediately he crossed the living room and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Sammie… I'm so sorry," he said grabbing her hands and looking up at her. She didn't say anything. "I've been absolutely horrible and… there's no excuse. I should have come right away… What happened?" She stared at him a few more moments before taking a deep breath.

"I had dinner with Christopher last night," she started. "Had a rough practice after our fight yesterday, so he offered to take me out to discuss the new production and get my mind off it… at first, everything seemed alright… but then… he started talking about how I should leave you and that you were holding me back…" Oliver frowned.

"Why would he say something like that?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure… the whole thing was… odd," she said. "He's never been like that before… but that wasn't the worst of it." Oliver began glowering.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He asked if he could come up for a drink and started talking nonsense… and then he… he kissed me," she said. Oliver went silent as his eyes widened. He felt his blood start to boil.

"I'll kill him," he said.

"Not if I kill him first," Sam replied. "Sent him on his way right after that, though he told me to remember what he said about leaving you."

"You should report him," Oliver said. Sam took a deep breath, frowning. "He can't get away with something like this."

"I'll deal with it," she said, firmly. "It's my career. My problem to deal with."

"But that's it," Oliver said softly. "Your problems are my problems, Sammie. I love you and I'm supposed to be here for these sorts of things. To help and protect you when I can…"

"Oliver, I doubt things would have gone all that differently if you were here," she said, shaking her head.

"I know that. Just as I know you can protect yourself. But doesn't change the fact that I should have been here. Not at Headquarters… or on an assignment. My first duty is to be here when you need me," he said. "There's no excuse for how I've been acting." Sam stared at him a moment, her eyes starting to tear up a bit.

"I'm sorry too," she said softly. "I haven't been making things easier… taking out my frustration on you. And I'm not upset that you're going on missions while I'm not… I'm just… I worry about you. Every time you go out there, there's a chance you're not going to come back." The tears slowly started trickling down her cheeks. Oliver stood and pulled Sam out of the chair into his arms.

"That's how I feel about you going out there," he said softly. "I won't stop you from doing it, but I worry about losing you." Sam looked up at him.

"We've got to stop arguing like this," she said.

"I know," Oliver replied. "I promise from here out, I'm going to tell you everything. And I'm going to try and convince the others into giving you more responsibility. And I'll go tell Christopher to stay the hell away from you." Sam smiled up at him.

"I don't think you need to do that. But I would like to hear more about what they have you out doing," she said. "Might put me at ease a bit." Oliver nodded.

"Seriously, you don't want me to go threaten him?" Oliver asked. Sam shook her head, chuckling.

"Let me handle this on my own," she said.

"Got it," he said. "And again, I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster last night."

"It's alright," Sam said. "Adrian helped until you got here. But… I had hoped you'd be here…"

"From here out, I will be here," he said. "Promise." Sam went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"For now, let's just start with what the Order's been having you do lately…"

* * *

Later that day, Sam smiled as she walked to Watsworths hand in hand with Oliver. She was happy that they at least both had the morning to make up and get things back on track.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?" Oliver asked, looking down at her. Sam shook her head, already staring at the stage door.

"I can handle this," she said.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. But I'll figure it out," she said, a hint of steel entering her eyes. Oliver squeezed her hand and Sam looked up at him, smiling.

"Let me know if you need my help with anything," he said.

"I will," Sam replied, stopping to kiss him. "See you at home tonight?"

"Yea, though promised Perce we'd meet up for a bit," he said. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't know you two were speaking again," she said.

"He owled the other day asking if we could chat. Hope this means he's finally coming around," he said with a sigh.

"Send him my love," Sam said, kissing him one last time. She then turned and walked into the dance company, preparing herself mentally. She had a private rehearsal with Christopher to start off. She went into the locker room and quickly changed and threw her stuff into her locker. She then pulled her hair up into a tight bun and walked to the small rehearsal hall and started stretching. She was already tense, worried about how she was going to react when Christopher came in and how it would affect her work.

"Ready to get started?" Christopher said, walking in. Sam looked up from where she was sitting on the floor. Her mouth was set in a thin line as she quickly stood and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Before that," she said, frowning at him. Christopher stopped, keeping a good distance away from her. He smiled sheepishly.

"About last night, I feel I misread the situation," he said quickly, cutting her off.

"You're damn right, you did," she said. "It started with all your comments about my relationship, which honestly, I know you're my mentor, but you had no right to say such things without knowing the full story. And especially without my asking. And then you had the audacity to kiss me. That's so beyond crossing the line, Christopher."

The choreographer was silent, his eyebrows raised. Almost as though he hadn't been expecting her to speak so openly.

"I should report you," she continued.

"It'll never happen again. I swear, Sam," he said quickly. "There's no need to-"

"It will not happen again. From here out we have a professional relationship. Nothing more. That was the first and last time we do dinner. And no more advice on my relationship," she said firmly.

"Yes, of course," Christopher said.

"Now. Start the music. Let's get this rehearsal over with before groups," she said.

"Of course."

Sam moved over to her starting position, waiting for the music to come on. Once it did, she took a deep breath before launching into her first solo. She completely forgot that she was in the rehearsal studio as she threw herself into the performance. It was like a weight had been lifted.

Perhaps everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Was that Oliver I saw walking you to the company today?" Ellie asked, looking over at Sam as they stretched before the group rehearsal started up.

"He had the morning off and wanted to walk me in," she said, blushing slightly.

"Delivery for Sam Abbott!" someone shouted. The entire group looked over as a delivery man stood towards the edge of the stage with a rather large bouquet of tulips. Sam looked up, her eyes wide as her cheeks turned bright red.

"What's this? We've got a rehearsal to get on with," Christopher shouted.

"Just, it's for Sam Abbot," the man said again, holding the flowers out. Sam stood and walked over, taking them. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked back to Moira, Finn and Ellie, pulling the note out.

 _Just wanted to remind that good for nothing director of yours whose heart you have… and who your heart belongs to. See you tonight.  
_ _All my love, Woodsie_

She chuckled as she put the note back and breathed deeply of the flowers.

"Take it this means you two made up?" Finn asked. Sam looked over at him and nodded.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ellie asked.

"A bit, but as usual, we worked it out," Sam said, putting the flowers aside as she looked up and caught Christopher watching her. He quickly turned to speak with a dancer as Sam frowned.

"What's this mean?" Ellie asked. Sam looked over at her, catching her reading the note. Sam snatched back from her, stuffing the note into the pocket of her cardigan.

"Anyone ever tell you that it's rude to read other's notes?" she whispered, glancing back at Christopher.

"What happened?" Ellie hissed, grabbing Sam and pulling her over to an alcove, Finn and Moira following, while Christopher started shouting orders to another group of dancers.

"It's taken care of," Sam said.

"I highly doubt Oliver would call Christopher good for nothing if it wasn't serious," Ellie replied.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He just got… slightly inappropriate last night, but I took care of it," Sam said. Ellie continued staring at her. "Fine. He was trying to convince me to break up with Oliver and then tried to kiss me." Ellie's eyes widened and she looked over at Moira. The other woman had a stormy look on her face as she glanced out towards the director.

"I had heard some things. I hoped they wouldn't be true," Ellie said.

"What did you hear?" Sam asked, suddenly worried there were sordid rumors going around about her and the director.

"Just that… he's gotten a bit handsy with some of his former muses. No one here," Ellie said.

"Heard something similar," Moira chimed in.

"But how on earth would he get hired at Watsworths?" Finn asked. Ellie shrugged.

"Like I said. Rumors. Nothing concrete and no one's ever come forward with anything," she said. "But you, Sam. Be careful. He's got you in private rehearsal every day."

"You as well," Sam replied.

"Yea, but I'm not his muse. We all know the company director made him choose me as the lead for this one," Ellie said, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not worried about him," Sam said, looking back over at Christopher.

"Regardless, we're keeping a closer eye on you," Ellie said. "All of us. Just to make ourselves feel better." Sam sighed and smiled slightly.

"Trust me, Christopher is the least of my worries," she said. "What with my work elsewhere." Ellie studied her for a moment, the worry building in her eyes.

"Just… be careful, Sam. With this situation and with others," she said. Sam nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Oliver looked around the busy pub, not really seeing this as Percy's sort of place. But then again, they hadn't spoken much in the last year so he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Finally, he saw a shock of curly red hair towards the back of the pub, a large book covering the owner's face. Oliver moved through the tables, making his way towards the table.

"Perce?" he called out. The book went down as a bespeckled face looked up, meeting his. Percy quickly stood, flattening the wrinkles in his ministry robes. A tense smile filled his face as he then pushed his glasses up his nose that barely hid the dark circles under his eyes.

"You've no idea how good it is to see you," Percy said, waiting for Oliver to reach the table. He motioned for the tall quidditch player to sit down across from him. "I, ah, already got you a pint."

Oliver nodded as he sat down and looked over at his old best friend, reaching for the glass.

"It's been awhile, Perce," he said. He glanced around the pub, silently chiding himself. All the years the two had been best friends and here he was feeling awkward.

"I suppose that's mostly my fault," Percy said, looking down at the glass in his hand that he was now twisting around.

"I certainly didn't choose to quit speaking," Oliver said before he could catch himself. Percy grimaced slightly.

"I deserve that," he said. "I wanted to meet to… apologize. It would seem that I was wrong."

"Bloody right, you were wrong," Oliver replied. Percy winced again and a tense silence fell over them. Oliver sighed. "Sorry, Perce… you're here to make peace and I'm mucking it up."

"You have every right to be sore with me," Percy said quickly. "I should have listened to you." Oliver stared at him a moment, sensing the ever studious Weasley had more to say. "I'm sorry for… how we left things. I hope that you haven't completely written me off."

"Kind of hard to do that. You may be a git sometimes, but you are still one of my best friends," Oliver replied. Percy smiled, relief filling his face. "Sam sends her love, by the way."

"I saw the reviews of her show. Well, I read all them, actually. About your matches as well," he said before taking a drink. "I've always kept up with you."

"How are things at the ministry?" Oliver asked.

"Busy would be an understatement," he said, the weariness seeping into his face again. "Suppose you read that Fudge stepped down?" Oliver nodded. "He's still in the ministry as a consultant and has been dealing with the muggle prime minister, so I've been helping there as well getting Scrimgeour up to speed."

"Sounds rather hectic," Oliver said, his brow furrowed. Percy nodded.

"Fudge has already had several meltdowns that I've had to clean up. The worst was after that bridge collapse," he replied.

"Have you spoken with your family?" Oliver asked. Percy tensed again.

"Not sure I'm ready for that just yet," he said. "Easing myself into it and all."

"You have to speak them at some point, Perce," Oliver said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure they want to speak to me. Well that's not true. I'm sure the twins have more than enough they want to say to me," Percy said. "You seen them lately?" Oliver nodded.

"They've been busy with their new business but I see them once or twice a week at-" Oliver stopped, not sure he should mention their involvement with the Order. "They come by the flat often."

Percy studied him a moment, easily catching the slip-up.

"What's going on, Oliver?" he asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly, taking a large drink of his beer.

"What are you involved in?" Percy asked, leaning across the table. "And please tell me that Sam isn't involved as well."

"We're not, it's just… we want to do something, Perce. You Know Who is back. People are already starting to disappear. We need to fight back. Even you must see that," Oliver said, lowering his voice.

"I am fighting back, by working with the ministry," Percy replied. "Just what nonsense have you gotten yourself into?"

"We've been working with the others… Your parents. Professor Lupin. Mad Eye," Oliver said. "Trying to find what information we can about the other side and protecting Harry."

Percy sat silently for a moment, carefully going over what he was going to say to his best friend.

"You think the ministry is incapable of protecting Harry? Of protecting the wizarding world and the muggles?" he asked softly.

"It's not like you've done a bang-up job of it so far," Oliver replied. "Someone has to."

"It is our job," Percy hissed. "And we do not need you and whatever group it is you're involved with getting in the way of us doing our job."

"We're not trying to step on your toes, Perce. We're just trying to help! You just said that you were overextended! You need us," Oliver nearly yelled.

"Certainly do not," Percy said. "And quite frankly, I'm appalled that you would let Sam get involved in this too. What does her father have to say about it?"

"Her father is involved as well," Oliver said. "It's the right thing to do." The two sat in silence a few moments, staring each other down.

"Obviously there is nothing I can do to convince you that this is foolish, so all I will say is… stay safe," Percy said, calmly. "These are dark times."

"I know. I'm just doing all I can to keep Sam safe," Oliver admitted, seeming to lose a bit of his bluster. Percy sat up, his brow furrowed.

"What happened?" he asked. Oliver sighed heavily.

"We've been fighting a bit more than usual," he admitted. "I mean, we're good now, but last night… she sent a patronus asking me to come home for an emergency and I couldn't get there right away. I just… every possible scenario went through my head. I thought… perhaps death eaters had gotten her or… or… I just couldn't bear the thought of losing her…"

"What was the problem? Is Sam okay?" Percy asked.

"She's okay. It was a problem with the director of the production she's in. But… it was terrifying for a few moments," he admitted. "But I know that it's just going to get worse. You know Sam. She's got a mind of her own and she's going to get into situations where she's in danger and… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I can understand fearing for those you love," Percy said. Oliver looked up at him. "I may not be willing to face them yet, but I worry constantly for my family. I know they're involved in more than I wish they would be… but I always know they are doing what they feel is right and all I can do is let them continue on and hope for the best. Do whatever I can to protect them from my side, but… let them live their lives the way they see fit."

Oliver stared at his glass a moment before smiling slightly and looking up at Percy.

"I've missed you this last year," he said. "You always did make sense." Percy smiled. "And you're right. I just need to… not smother her."

"We both remember how well that went over when her father did it," Percy added. Oliver nodded.

"He's certainly stepped back into his old ways," Oliver said. "She can barely speak to him without yelling." Percy chuckled.

"At least he's not sending howlers?" he asked.

"Thank Merlin for that," Oliver said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the gang again," Percy said. Oliver thought a moment and then nodded.

"Suppose we could arrange something. If you can spare some free time," he said.

"I can try," Percy replied. Oliver smiled.

"It's good to have you back," he said, holding his glass out.

"Good to be back."

* * *

 **And all is well again... for now. And was happy to bring in some of Percy. I'm super excited to post the next chapter because I had sooo much fun writing it.**

 **cjconner326 - I know, right? Ever since I introduced him, I didn't really like him.**

 **.2018 - Don't worry! I made things better!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha, we get to see Oliver's later. I always wished I had introduced his in the other Wood series that I did.**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for following, reading and reviewing! And I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**


	14. The Dinner Party

_We are a nation of communities... a brilliant diversity spread like stars, like a thousand points of light in a broad and peaceful sky. - George H. W. Bush_

* * *

 **The Dinner Party**

Sam took a step back from the table, taking in her work. It was filled with a variety of dishes and appetizers that she had spent most of the day working on. Their friends would start arriving soon and she wanted everything perfect. Candles were floating around the ceiling as music played.

"I think you've gotten it just right," Oliver said, walking up to her.

"Is the bar set up?" Sam asked, looking over at him worriedly.

"It's fine," Oliver said, kissing her.

"I know. I just want tonight to be about forgetting what's in the news and just relax and have fun," she said. "I seriously think all we need it."

"It'll be fine," Oliver said soothingly.

"But what if we run out of firewhiskey? You did get enough, didn't you?" she asked.

"It's fine, Sammie. Besides, it's just our friends," he said.

"I know, sorry. You're right. They'll enjoy it," she said, looking around the flat as she ran her fingers through her blonde waves. She quickly walked over to where the bar was set up, checking the various bottles.

"Sammie," he said.

"Right," she said, stopping and looking over at him, smiling slightly. Before either could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Oliver walked over and opened it, finding Adrian and Moira standing on the doorstep with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Hope we're on time," Moira said as the two walked in.

"Right on time. You're the first, actually," Sam said, stepping over to hug Moira and then Adrian.

"This looks fantastic, Sam. When did you have the time?" Moira asked as she took off her jacket and handed it to Oliver.

"Doesn't take that long once you get started with it," Sam said. "Help yourselves. The others should be here soon."

Over the next 30 minutes, Oliver and Sam took turns answering the door and finally, their living room and dining room were mostly full with their various friends from school and work. Sam stepped back and smiled, pleased with how things were going so far.

"I cannot believe Marcus Flint is at a dinner party at your flat," Alicia said softly, stepping up to Sam's side. Sam looked over, seeing the tall man looking around as he fidgeted. Warrington was standing next to him, laughing at something Benjy said. "Though he looks like he'd rather be anywhere else… You'd think he was allergic to Gryffindors."

"Oliver and I were thinking about having him move in, actually," Sam said, causing Alicia to out in out gawk at her.

"Seriously, Sam?" she asked. Sam shrugged.

"Adrian said he's trying to get away from his father. Thought this might be the last place he'd look," she said. Alicia snorted.

"Got that right," she said.

"How are things with Benjy?" Sam asked casually.

"Do not go changing the subject on me, Sam Abbott," Alicia said, her cheeks flushing. Sam just smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"Just curious as to how the date went," Sam said.

"First of all, it wasn't a date. We just went out for drinks-"

"Sounds like a date to me," George said, popping up and causing Alicia to jump.

"When the hell did you get here?" she asked.

"Freddie and I got here a few minutes ago," he said, nonchalantly drinking from his glass of firewhiskey.

"Surprised you didn't set off fireworks to announce your arrival," Alicia muttered.

"Thought about it, but didn't want to inadvertently burn down the flat," George replied.

"Like you nearly burned down Hogwarts?" Sam asked.

"Should have seen it. It was a work of art, our exit from Hogwarts," George said wistfully. Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Fred?" she asked.

"Just over there talking to your boyfriend," George said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alicia nearly shouted. She looked over, seeing Fred starting to engage the seeker. "Oh, Merlin. What the hell is he doing?" She then charged off, leaving a chuckling Sam and George in her wake.

"Just what is he doing?" Sam asked, looking over at George.

"Trying to get the inside scoop on Puddlemere's plays for the rest of the season so he can bet accordingly," George said. Sam started laughing again as she looked over, seeing Alicia pushing a grinning Fred away from Benjy. "This was a good idea, Sam."

"Thought we could all use it," Sam said, looking at him. "With everything going on and all." For a moment, the smile started to fade from George's face.

"Suppose you heard about the Parks," he said softly. Sam nodded as she took a drink, her thoughts going to her friend Audrey. It had been reported earlier that her parents - both ministry workers - had disappeared while on holiday and were presumed dead.

"Thought about sending Audrey an owl but wasn't sure if she'd appreciate it. We haven't really spoken since school," she replied. "She's probably in hiding anyway." She glanced around the room, taking in the various people there. "Won't be long before most if not all of us have to go into hiding."

"Come now, Sam. You threw this shindig to cheer everyone up. I'll not have you bring the mood down," George chided. Sam nodded.

"Sorry, George," she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Besides, this won't last forever," George continued.

"I'm starting to think it's not such a bad thing that Dad won't let me out to do anything more dangerous than ward safe houses," she said.

"That so?" George said. "Here I was hoping to get you out with me one of these times. At the very least out to the shop. You still haven't stopped by and it's been open months."

"Oh, trust me. I still want to go out with you all. Just… Oliver and Adrian nearly got caught the last time they went out… makes it a bit more real," she said. "And you know I was waiting for a quiet day to stop by." George nodded.

"Try not to worry too much, Abbott. We need that tireless optimism of yours if we're going to survive the worst… As for the shop… you should know by now that it's never quiet..."

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me to this," Marcus said, glancing around the flat. "Practically teeming with Gryffindors."

"Lighten up," Warrington replied, glancing at him while Alicia and Benjy launched into some sort of argument about the greatest chasers in the history of the league. "Besides, Moira's a Ravenclaw and Finn's a Hufflepuff. Not all of them are Gryffindor." Flint shot him a look.

"You know what I meant," he said.

"Weren't you captain of your house team?" Benjy suddenly asked, throwing Flint off a moment. He whipped his head around, not expecting for the famous seeker to address him.

"I was," he said.

"How come you didn't go pro?" he asked. Alicia raised her eyebrows, seeming eager to hear the answer as well.

"Wasn't an option," Flint said. The short seeker nodded slowly.

"Didn't get scouted, did you? Tough break," he said before taking a drink. Warrington glanced at Flint.

"Not that. He got an offer from the Falcons reserves," Warrington said. Alicia spit her drink out, coating Benjy in butterbeer and firewhiskey. Benjy scowled at her while Flint frowned at Warrington.

"I didn't know you got an offer," Alicia said, ignoring Benjy. The seeker waved his wand and summoned a napkin from across the room that nearly hit Finn in the head as it flew by.

"Like I said, wasn't an option," Flint said gruffly before walking off.

"What's got his wand in a twist?" Benjy asked, watching him. "Not much of a talker, is he?"

"Flint's never been a likeable sort," Oliver said, walking up to the group. Benjy looked over at him as Alicia started laughing and Warrington just took another drink.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said about him," she said, looking at Oliver before turning to Benjy. "Those two were rivals in school. Flint was in Slytherin." Benjy's eyes widened as he looked at Wood and then back over at Flint, who was now whispering furiously to Adrian near the kitchen.

"How the hell did he end up invited then?" Benjy asked. "Thought you hated Slytherins."

"Sam," Warrington, Alicia and Oliver said at the same time.

"And I don't hate Slytherins. Well… not all of them, anyway," Oliver said. "Adrian and I are close friends and he was Slytherin too." Cassius cleared his throat. "Right. Warrington here isn't so bad either."

Benjy chuckled and shook his head.

"You're conveniently leaving out the fact that you and Flint couldn't hardly be in the same room without bickering over something," Alicia added. "Come to think of it, Sam mouthed off a lot to him as well…"

"And here I thought Sam was some sort of saint," Benjy said, looking over to see her chatting across the room with the Weasley twins and Lucy.

"Far from it," Alicia said. "And I would know. I was her best friend and roommate for all of Hogwarts."

"She wasn't that bad," Oliver said, coming to her defense.

"What was it she said to Flint once in potions…" Warrington said. "Something about turning him into a toad and then dissecting him…"

"He said something about shagging her before that," Oliver said quickly, frowning at him.

"Thought he had said something about the two of you shagging," Warrington replied.

"Merlin, why is it always something about shagging," Benjy commented.

"Sam wasn't like that in school," Oliver said, turning his frown to Benjy. Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"And Oliver was forever Sam's white knight," she said. "Likely to always be…" Oliver frowned at her. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. Ask anyone. Even Percy would say so."

"Not like Sam needs it," Warrington said with a chuckle. "Even Flint was a bit scared of her. Especially after she jinxed him when she was in fifth year."

"I was a bit scared of her after that," Oliver admitted. "Even now… you don't want to get on her bad side…"

"So why is it that she hasn't been joining you lot on your escapades?" Warrington asked. Alicia and Oliver glared at him as Benjy looked at them in confusion.

"What escapades?" he asked.

"Nothing," the two said immediately.

"Need a new drink. Come with me, Warrington," Oliver said, dragging him away.

"Seriously, what is that about?" Benjy asked Alicia.

"Nothing!" she said brightly, smiling at him as she stepped closer. "Now… you seriously think you lot have a chance at the postseason this year? Because from what I've seen so far, I'm not convinced." Benjy frowned at her.

"Woman! We're currently ranked No. 5!"

* * *

"What was that about?" Moira asked softly when Adrian rejoined her, Finn and Ellie. She glanced over, seeing Marcus still nervously looking around the flat as he filled a plate with food.

"Just Marcus asking yet again what he's doing here," Adrian said with a sigh.

"And why is he here? I thought he and Oliver hated each other," she said.

"They did. Not so much anymore. At least I don't think so," Adrian said, looking around the room, trying to find Oliver. He frowned in confusion when he saw him over in front of the balcony seeming to be quietly telling Warrington off. "Wonder what that's about…"

"Still didn't answer my question," Moira pushed. Adrian looked down at her.

"Well, Sam wanted him to come and convinced Warrington to drag him here. She thinks Marcus would be safer if he moved with her and Oliver," Adrian admitted quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. Moira's eyebrows rose as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"Doesn't that spell certain disaster? From what you've told me they could barely stand to be in the same room together," she said.

"Well… at school, yea. But that was years ago and we're not kids anymore. Marcus could be in real danger," Adrian replied.

"How so?" Moira asked. Adrian glanced over at Marcus who was now making awkward conversation with Tonks - when she had arrived he had no clue - and shooting "save me" looks at him. The auror seemed to be in a more cheerful mood than she had been lately, her hair bright purple as she happily chattered on, not noticing Marcus' pained expression.

"His dad is a death eater," Adrian said, his voice falling to a whisper. "Pretty high up from what we can tell. He's been giving him the run around for months, but it's probably not much longer before he comes after him."

Moira looked over at Marcus and back up at Adrian, remembering what he had told her about his own family.

"Is there a chance they could come for you?" she asked. Adrian looked down at her, taking in the fear starting to enter her blue eyes. He smiled softly and reached out, caressing her cheek.

"Told you, I've been disinherited. There's nothing to worry about," he said before kissing her lips softly.

"But still… if they recruit your family, they could come for you," she said. "You're a blood traitor now in their eyes."

"Thought tonight was supposed to be about letting loose, not worrying over a future that might not happen?" he said. Moira nodded.

"Of course. No need to get worked up at the moment," she said before taking a long drink.

"Blimey," Adrian muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Love the place, Sam," Tonks said, walking up to her.

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling at the auror. She hadn't been sure if she would come, but after two training sessions with Tonks seeming listless and duller than normal, Sam had urged her to come to the party, hoping it would cheer her up. She wasn't sure what had gotten into the older woman but hoped she might get it out of her.

"Though that Flint bloke seems like he'd rather be in potions class with Snape," Tonks said. "Barely got a word out of him."

"That's just normal Flint for you," Lucy said cheerfully. "If he's not spouting out insults, he's sulking in a corner."

"Really? I thought he just seemed jittery," Tonks commented, looking over at him. He was now sitting on the sofa next to Lauren, who seemed to have coaxed him into another conversation. "Though seems less so now…"

"Suppose that's Lauren for you. She's always been able to talk to just about anyone with that quiet way of hers," Lucy said. Before any of them could respond, shrieking laughter broke through the party and the three women looked over at Ellie and Finn. The ginger woman had her head thrown back in a fit of giggles as Finn grinned goofily next to her, looking as though he had just won 1 million galleons.

"Good to see someone's enjoying themselves," Sam said with a sigh.

"I'm enjoying myself," Lucy retorted, looking put out.

"I'm having fun as well," Tonks said, pouting slightly. Sam looked back and forth between the two, momentarily unsure of what to say.

"Sorry," she finally said. "Just… everyone else looks uncomfortable, angry or worried. Except Fred and George. Granted they could probably find a way to turn even a funeral into a party."

"Speaking of which, where are those two?" Lucy asked, looking around. "They were just here."

"I'm not sure," Sam replied, starting to look around herself. "Suppose if they've disappeared, nothing good is about to happen…"

"Or something fantastic," Lucy replied, starting to smile. "I'm going to find out." She then walked off.

"Really, Sam. I am glad you threw this party and invited me. I needed to get away from, well, suppose everything… for a night," Tonks said. Sam looked over at her, sensing a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, lowering her voice. Tonks glanced at her and put on a brave smile, though brown was starting to creep into her hair.

"Oh, nothing serious," she replied, a strained sort of cheerfulness forced into her voice. "Just silly stuff…"

"You know you can tell me," Sam said, reaching out and touching her arm.

"Honestly, Sam. It's nothing to worry about," she said. "By the way, did your dad give you the news? We're to be placed in Hogsmeade. Leaving soon." Sam frowned, surprised at the news.

"He hadn't mentioned it to me," she said. "Granted it's not as though we're exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

"Perhaps with him busy there, you might finally get to see some action," Tonks said brightly. "I've been putting in good words with Moody and Re- the others. We're getting to a point where we're really going to need everyone we can soon."

Sam frowned, a small sliver of cold fear starting to slink into her heart.

"Is it really getting that bad?" she asked. Tonks looked at her, eyes wide as though she let something slip that she shouldn't have.

"Well... you've read the papers," she said. "And I'm sure Adrian and Oliver have filled you in on things…"

"How bad is it getting? Really?" Sam pushed.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Tonks said.

"Tell me, Tonks," Sam said firmly. The auror sighed.

"Now is not really the time or the place to get into all this," she started.

"Tonks," Sam said, her voice low and full of warning.

"Can't it wait until the next meeting? I'm trying to have a good time," Tonks whined.

"Tonks…"

* * *

"Is it just me, or do there seem to me too many glum faces around here, brother?" George said as he and Fred stood to the side of the party, taking in the various faces around them.

"There are," Fred said with a sigh. "Shame. I know Sam worked hard to try and make sure everyone had a good time."

"You know… we could always help things along," George said, starting to grin. Fred looked over at him and started smiling as well.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"You don't go out to parties much, do you?" Lauren asked, looking over at Flint. He glanced at her and shifted on the sofa as he reached for his glass of firewhiskey.

"That noticeable," he said before taking a long sip.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm much the same," she said calmly, smiling slightly. "Prefer quieter affairs. This is about the biggest shindig I'll go out to." Marcus looked over at her, quietly studying her as she happily looked around the party. He didn't know much about her, mostly only knowing her as the quiet redhead that followed Abbott around. At school he always assumed she must be the same as the rest of the annoying Gryffindors, but now he felt slightly ashamed he had judged her on appearances.

"How did you get into Gryffindor?" he asked before really thinking about it. Lauren looked over at him, smiling.

"Bravery isn't always loud and in your face," she replied. "Besides, that group always did need a voice of reason."

"Thought that was Spinnet," Flint replied. Lauren laughed softly.

"Even she needs a calm, reasonable voice from time to time," she said. "Especially when it comes to one Benjy Williams." Marcus looked over, seeing the couple in the midst of yet another heated discussion.

"What's going on with that?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual. They are madly in love with each other and yet Alicia is not so keen to admit it," Lauren said.

"Doesn't that typically mean she isn't interested?" Flint asked. Lauren looked over at him, still smiling.

"I said she's not keen to admit. Not that she hasn't," she said slyly. Marcus looked at her in an appreciative light.

"You should have been Slytherin," he commented. Lauren chuckled.

"Nah. I don't use sneaky means to get information. Just comes to me. People always trust the quiet ones," she said before taking a sip of her drink. Marcus chuckled.

"It would seem that appearances aren't all they seem," he said. Lauren shrugged.

"You would be surprised just what you can glean by studying people," she said. She looked over at Ellie and Finn. "Granted sometimes it's rather obvious."

"O'Callahan seems to be falling all over himself with that one," he said. Lauren nodded.

"He's been practically in love with her since he started at the company," she said.

"And her response?" Marcus asked, not completely believing that he was enjoying this conversation.

"She has no clue," Lauren said immediately. Marcus looked down at Lauren, perplexed, and then back at the couple.

"I don't believe that. A woman that attractive. Surely, she knows just about every bloke that looks at her is half in love. Not to mention, O'Callahan doesn't seem to be hiding it," he said. Lauren studied the couple a moment and then looked back at Flint.

"As you said, not all appearances are as they seem," she said. "Ellie is the sort that doesn't realize the effect she has on people. And she has her own insecurities." Marcus' eyebrows rose.

"Wouldn't have guessed," he said.

"I haven't spent much time around her, but from the times I have… she has a good heart. And she's infinitely kind from what Sam says about her. Incredibly talent dancer and yet you would think she's just another member of the dance corps from the way she talks. Not one of the stars of the company," Lauren said. Marcus nodded slowly.

"And what about you?" he asked. "What is it that most folks get wrong?" Lauren looked at him, her eyes wide as her pale cheeks colored slightly.

"I wouldn't know," she said quickly. Was Marcus Flint actually flirting with her now? She wasn't sure how to react.

"I mean… you seem… it's…" Marcus stopped and suddenly took a large drink, emptying his glass. Merlin, what was he saying? "I should get another drink. Care for anything?"

"Yes, please," Lauren said, holding her glass out to him.

"Be right back," he said as he took it and quickly made his way to the bar.

* * *

"Here you are," Oliver said, holding out two shot glasses to Tonks and Sam, interrupting their conversation. Sam shot him a look of annoyance though Tonks seemed relieved.

"Thanks, Wood," the auror replied as she took the glass and downed it quickly. "Think I'll get another." She then walked off before Sam could say another word.

"You interrupted something important," Sam said, glaring at him.

"Thought tonight was about fun," Oliver said, clinking his glass against hers and then drinking it. "Drink, Sammie." She huffed slightly and then took the shot, handing the glass back to Oliver.

"Suppose you're right," she said, looking around the room. "Perhaps we should make everyone do shots…"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," Oliver said.

"By the way, what was that tiff with Cassius?" Sam asked, looking back at him.

"Nearly let slip we were in the Order," Oliver said, already looking over towards the bar where a small crowd was gathering. Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's not even bloody in it," she said.

"I know," Oliver replied. "But Pucey thought it easier that he knew."

"Idiot," Sam said. "Should know bet-SQUAWK!" Oliver whipped his head around to look at her as Sam slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What was that?" he asked. Sam's eyes widened as she stared at Oliver. "What?"

"SQUAWK!" she screeched, pointing at his face. Oliver immediately felt his face with his free hand, his eyes widening when he reached his nose, which was slowly growing.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Finn shouted from across the room, causing the couple to look over. Finn's face was going bright red as Ellie stared at him in shocked silence. "I mean…"

"What the bloody hell!" Alicia shouted, the sound of a slap following. All eyes turned to the other side of the room as Benjy grinned at her, his hand to his smarting cheek.

"Even with pimples, you look amazing," he said, his voice having a far-off tone to it. Alicia looked appalled as she reached up and felt her face. She screamed and started to run towards the bathroom, though Lucy shoved her out of the way.

"Me first!" she shouted before slamming the door behind her.

Sam looked in shock around the room as nearly everyone started shouting in shock or laughing. Tonks was giggling uncontrollably next to the bar while Lauren was reaching up to lightly touch the beak now replacing Marcus' mouth. Adrian and Moira were sprouting white hair and long beards while Ellie was blushing furiously at Finn who had a hand firmly over his mouth.

"I know who's to blame for this," Oliver said. Sam nodded as she started glaring at Fred and George, who were laughing and cheersing each other.

"SQUWAK!" she shouted as she started charging towards the two.

"Come on, Sam! You have to admit it's lightened the mood," George said, though he backed away slightly.

"SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK!" Sam shouted, now pointing her wand at the two.

"Seriously - HAHAHA - Sam. HAHAHAHAHA! It's a - HAHAHA - brilliant idea!" Tonks shouted, walking up to them. Sam glared at her.

"Not for some of us," Lucy said, re-emerging from the bathroom in a green pallor. "Oh Merlin." She then turned around and rushed back in. Sam returned to glaring at the twins.

"We didn't put in much! Should wear off in a bit," George said. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Really. We just poured a bit of different things in different bottles," Fred said. Sam pointed at the bar.

"Fine, we'll throw out the ones that are dosed," George said, walking towards the bar. Fred joined him, though neither looked repentant as they gathered up a few bottles and walked towards the kitchen.

"SQUAWK!" Sam shouted.

"George has an all-purpose antidote!" Fred shouted.

"Really, it is funny," Oliver said softly as Sam watched the two, making sure they poured out the bottles, silently grateful that they weren't pouring out full bottles. She looked over at him a moment before looking around the room. Outside of Lucy - who she could hear still retching - everyone else seemed to be laughing or smiling.

"Just how long have you felt this way?" Ellie asked Finn. He shook his head, still not taking his hands from his mouth.

"I assume this is what Gryffindor Tower was like?" Warrington asked as he walked up to Oliver. "Brilliant."

"Not nearly, but somewhat," Oliver said. "Fred and George usually had some sort of prank going on. How is it you're unscathed?"

"Been drinking the bottled beer," Warrington said. "Seems they left the wine untouched as well." Sam glared at Oliver.

"SQUAWK!" she shouted.

"Sorry about that… know you like tequila…" Oliver said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right then, suppose some of you might be wanting this," George said, walking back into the living room holding out a small bottle.

"Nope!" Ellie shouted as she grabbed Finn and ran towards the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay… the rest of you then…"

* * *

 **Had some serious fun writing this chapter, though it was a bit hard coming up with all the different tricks the twins would play on people. Still... thought the story needed a light, fluffy chapter. And here you go. ^_^**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha, so far none in this story. ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	15. Next Step Forward

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Next Step Forward**

 _October 1996_

Celeste hummed as she unpacked non-perishables into the small pantry. She could hear Sam in the kitchen just outside the room where she was finishing up the last of the cleaning. From there, they would clear out and scrub the bedrooms upstairs and check on the protection wards before adding another layer. It took a few visits to get each safe house completely covered and it was the third time they had been to this particular one along the northern coast of the country.

"How's it going in there, Sam?" Celeste called out.

"Fine!" Sam shouted before dissolving into a coughing fit. Celeste stepped out, seeing her daughter covered in dust that had exploded from a cabinet. Celeste chuckled as she waved her wand and the dust disappeared. "Thanks."

Sam then turned back to the cabinet and waved her wand, watching as the dust and grime that had coated it disappeared and a stack of dishes levitated up to the shelves.

"How many more houses do we have to prepare?" she asked, moving to the next cabinet and opening the doors.

"Just a few more," Celeste said. "Some of these places haven't been used in a rather long time so could take a while to clean out."

"Just how did you all come by these places?" Sam asked, glancing over her mother as she returned to neatly stacking cans.

"Some of them belong to family of the Order. Others we were able to purchase on the cheap through proxies," she said. "Just wanted to make sure that all our families would have a safe place to hide should the worst happen."

Sam nodded as she continued cleaning.

"I do appreciate you helping me. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is rather important work… preparing these places," Celeste said, looking out at Sam.

"We all have to do our part," Sam said half-heartedly. Celeste sighed as she stepped back into the kitchen and sat at the old rickety table.

"Sit for a minute," she said, patting the table across from her. Sam stopped working and walked over, falling into the wood chair. "I know it's frustrating dealing with your father, but he only wants to keep you safe." Sam rolled her eyes.

"If I had a knut for every time I've heard that over the years," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Really, Sam. I don't think you realize how much danger you could be in," Celeste said. "If it were to be found out that you're part of the Order."

"I'm the only one who doesn't go out on missions," she said. "Even though Dad's gone off to Hogsmeade, I'm still stuck training and cleaning old houses. What are they even doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Extra protection for Harry," Celeste said. "You know this."

"Maybe I could go there…"

"Sam, you barely have time as it is with the bit you are doing," Celeste said. "Not to mention, aren't you starting on the new production soon?" Sam frowned, thinking about the last rehearsal she had with Roger. It was full of innuendos and jabs at Oliver. At least Christopher had backed off and they regained a professional relationship.

"I can't help but think there's more I could be doing," Sam said. Celeste sat up and reached across the table, taking Sam's hands.

"There will be a time where we will all have to do much more. Don't go rushing into trouble," she said. Sam sighed and nodded.

"There were more disappearances in the paper today," she said.

"Anyone you know?" Celeste asked. Sam shook her head.

"Not this time, thankfully. But my friend from school - Audrey - her parents were killed a few weeks back. I tried sending an owl, but it was returned," she said softly. "Another dancer has taken an indefinite leave as well."

"We're seeing more people coming into St. Mungo's," Celeste said, sitting back in her chair and letting go of Sam's hands.

"Why haven't they brought more death eaters in? I can't believe they're just allowed to, to… go out there and attack innocent people," Sam said, frowning. "It's like the ministry isn't doing a damn thing."

"You know they are doing the best they can now that they know," Celeste replied. Sam huffed and looked around the dingy kitchen. "Your father is doing the best he can with the other aurors. But unfortunately, the other side has had a year of absolute unfettered growth…"

"And who's fault is that," Sam muttered.

"Fudge stepped down," Celeste said. Sam nodded. She then stood and looked back at the cabinets. She pulled her wand out and went back to work. Celeste sighed and went back to the pantry. "How's things with Oliver?"

"Good," Sam replied. "He's been out with the Order a fair amount though I think he's going to need to step back a bit if he's going to make it through the season. He let a few too many quaffles through last match against the Arrows." Celeste popped her head out of the pantry.

"Seems unlike him," she said.

"I know. He's been going to the pitch earlier the past couple weeks to get extra training in," Sam replied. "Barely see him as it is. He's going to run himself ragged."

"I know the feeling. Even before he went off to Hogsmeade, I barely saw your father," Celeste replied. "Between the ministry and the Order, he certainly keeps himself busy. Worries me. I've never seen him this haggard."

"Certainly, it's not that bad," Sam said, looking towards the pantry. Celeste walked out, sighing.

"Getting worse," she said. "Shall we head upstairs?"

Sam nodded and the two women gathered up a few boxes of cleaning supplies and started up the creaky stairs.

"You sure these are safe?" Sam asked, looking down at them worriedly.

"They're fine," Celeste replied. "There's only two bedrooms and a bathroom up here to take care of. Should be done shortly and then we can check the wards."

"As long as there are no more doxies," Sam said with a huff.

"Please, it didn't take us long to get rid of them," Celeste said.

"Speak for yourself. A couple of them got handfuls of my hair," Sam complained.

"It's not like our spring cleaning was any worse," Celeste said.

"This is so much worse that spring cleaning," Sam said. "This is even worse than clearing out and fixing up Oliver and I's flat."

"Stop whining," Celeste said with a chuckle.

"Everyone else is out saving the world and I'm stuck here. Getting rid of doxies and airing out bedrooms that haven't seen the light of day in at least 50 years," Sam moaned.

"Sam…"

"Fine," Sam said. They moved into the first bedroom, setting down the boxes and looking around. Celeste waved her wand, turning on the lamps and the room was awash in light. The furniture was covered in clothes with a double bed that was stripped of sheets. "You think that mattress is still usable?"

"Should be fine," Celeste said, inspecting it. She then wrinkled her nose as she sniffed. "Perhaps we should arrange to get new mattresses." Sam just smiled and shook her head as she walked over to a wardrobe. She put her ear to the door, listening for anything that might be hidden inside.

"Did you buy this place or did it belong to someone?" she asked, glancing over at her mother.

"It belongs to someone in Moody's family," Celeste said, attempting a few cleaning charms on the mattress. "But dare say anyone's lived here for a few decades."

"You sure no one died here," Sam said, stepping back and waving her wand at the wardrobe. It flew open, releasing more dust and a musty odor. Sam gagged slightly as she took a step back.

"Pretty sure no one died but wouldn't be surprised if they stored a dead body in that wardrobe from the smell of it," Celeste said, chuckling. Sam covered her nose as she did the strongest cleaning charm she knew and then a few others for good measure.

"Though if it was in Moody's family, I'm shocked we didn't have more trouble with the previous wards," Sam said, sniffing cautiously. She quickly did another charm.

"He came out and removed them before we got started. He's been by to check them, though," Celeste said.

"Merlin, I feel like death every time I finish training with him," Sam said.

"He is one of the best aurors," Celeste said. "And you've improved rapidly with him."

"Prefer Tonks," Sam replied. Celeste shot an amused look at her daughter.

"Dare say everyone but your father prefers Tonks," Celeste said.

"Did you notice her looking a bit more forlorn last meeting?" Sam asked.

"Though she just looked tired like the rest of us," Celeste said, walking over to the window. She pulled aside the drapes and opened the window, allowed the chill fall air to flow in.

"Something is going on there," Sam said, doing another cleaning charm on the wardrobe. "I almost got it out of her at the dinner party we did last month, but then Oliver interrupted."

"Still can't believe the twins dosed everyone with potions. Wish I could have seen that," Celeste said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I squawked for an hour, Mum," she said.

"Seems they infused some much-needed laughter into life," Celeste replied.

"All I can say is, I would not want to be in a safe house with those two. They'd drive me batty," Sam replied.

"You'd love it," Celeste replied, looking over at Sam before moving to unpack some sheets and blankets from a box.

"Would not," Sam retorted.

"Would too," Celeste said. Sam moved to the corner of the room, looking up at the ceiling, wrinkling her nose at the large cobwebs decorating the corner. She waved her wand and started to move slowly around the room, dispensing of the webs.

Once that was done, she stepped back, happy with her work and looked over at her mother who was finished up the bed. Sam then turned and waved her wand, uncovering the rest of the furniture before casting a few dusting and cleaning charms.

"Seems we've finished up this one for now, though I think we may have to exchange that mattress later. On to the next room?" Celeste asked. Sam nodded and they moved across the hall. "So, things really are okay with you and Oliver?"

Sam looked over at her, confused.

"Of course, they are. Why wouldn't they be?" she said.

"You haven't been arguing again?" Celeste asked.

"We've gotten over that bump. At least for the time being," Sam said. "Seems it was just… the stress of everything getting to us. We're talking more and… it's better. Much better."

"I worry about you two sometimes," Celeste said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Both of you in the Order, juggling your work and such. Every owl we get, I worry that it's news that someone's come after you or, I don't know. A mission gone wrong. An attack on the company," Celeste admitted. "The fact that Antonius Flint is still out there…"

"Mum, no one is coming after us," Sam said, stopping her work momentarily to look at her.

"Not now," Celeste said. "But it is going to get worse, Sammie. A lot worse. And… we don't know what could happen tomorrow. I constantly worry about your father being out there. His work. And with you and Oliver involved…"

Sam walked over and hugged her mother.

"We're going to be okay, Mum," she said softly. "And I'm not about to rush out into something I can't handle. The worst hasn't happened yet… let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Please, be careful, Sam," Celeste whispered.

"I will Mum…"

* * *

"Well, if we're all here, best we get started," Moody said gruffly, glaring at the twins, who were retelling the story of the party for the 50th time to Lupin. Even though everyone there had either witnessed it or heard the story by now, it didn't stop them from bringing it up every chance they could.

Sam smiled from where she sat opposite them, holding Oliver's hand under the table.

"Things are taken care of in Hogsmeade," Moody said. "Tonks, Lupin and Abbott are still there along with some other aurors from the ministry. But we need a few of you to help out." He looked around the full kitchen, taking in the many faces there. "Abbott, you, Wood and Pucey will go offer relief this weekend."

Sam's eyes widened as she straightened up and started smiling. She didn't even care if she was going to be stuck with her father all weekend, she was finally going out and doing something with the Order.

"Just what are we going to be doing?" Adrian asked.

"Taking shifts guarding the town and making sure that no one is there that shouldn't be. Being at the ready to go to Hogwarts should you be needed," Moody replied. Sam looked over at Oliver and Adrian, smiling. "Seeing as you two don't have a match, figured you were the best. And it's about time Abbott got her feet wet doing something other than protection charms."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, now grinning.

"Think your dad's gonna have something to say about this?" Oliver whispered towards her as Moody continued with other assignments.

"Doesn't have a say in it, does he?" Sam whispered back, her eyes fixed on Moody still. "Moody's already set it."

"Should we expect fireworks?" Adrian whispered from the other side of Sam.

"Shut it, Adrian," she hissed back at him. Adrian glanced at her, smiling. Before sharing an amused look with Oliver.

"Best to pack a fire extinguisher," Oliver whispered back. Sam shot him a scowl.

"A what?" Adrian asked.

"Muggle thing," Sam and Oliver said at the same time.

"If you're done talking, I have more details for you," Moody said, glaring at the three. Sam's cheeks heated up.

"What is it you want us to know?" she asked, elbowing both Oliver and Adrian at the same time.

* * *

Antonius sat at his massive desk in his study, looking over various owls that had come in that day. From somewhere off in the distance, there was a muffled shout. He glanced up towards the shut door and sighed.

"Fitzgibbons!" he shouted out. The door open and an elderly man walked in, quickly making his way over to the desk despite his appearance. "Would you please make sure that our guest is… taken care of," he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Yes, sir," the butler said before quickly turning and walking out of the room. Antonius turned back to the letter in his hand, going through it carefully. Once he was done reading it, he stood and walked to the fireplace, tossing it into the flames. The fire licked at the edges of the paper before quickly dissolving it into ash.

There was a knock at the door. Antonius turned, walking to a large armchair and sitting.

"Come in," he shouted. The door open and a man in expensive robes with dark brown hair walked in.

"Antonius," he said, stepping over to the chair.

"What brings you here, Nott?" he asked, motioning for the man to sit in the chair opposite him.

"The Dark Lord wishes for an update," he said, sitting down. "How are our guests fairing?" Antonius sighed.

"They are forthcoming, but it would seem that they do not have the information that we seek," he said, his dark eyes flashing in the firelight. "But no matter. I will be finished with them soon." Nott nodded slowly.

"And how is the progress on your other projects?" he asked.

"Does the Dark Lord wish to know, or is this your own curiosity speaking?" Antonius asked smoothly.

"He does wish to know when we can expect your son to join us," Nott said. "Though the rest… I ask out of my own curiosity. You know that I am willing to aid you in any way that you see fit."

"Marcus has toyed around too long. I assure you, he will be joining us very shortly," Antonius said. "As for the others… I have some of my associates watching the Abbott girl and Pucey boy closely. When the time is right, I will make my move."

"We believe her father is involved with the Order," Nott said.

"I know," Antonius replied.

"It can be assumed that she is likely to be involved in some way. Or at the very least under their protection," Nott continued.

"Magnus, do not take me for a fool," Antonius said, lowering his voice. Nott shifted slightly in his chair. "I am well aware of this. But I am a patient man. I will act when everything is set and the time is right. Mark my words, Roger Abbott and his family will not escape me again."

"Why are you so concerned? It is but one family of blood traitors," Nott said. "Hardly worth the fixation."

"Roger Abbott and his family must be made examples," Antonius said calmly. "If we are to ensure the Dark Lord's control of the wizarding world, we must strike at those who oppose him. If they will not join us, then they shall die."

"And you're sure there is nothing personal?" Nott asked. Antonious sneered, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Do not forget who you are speaking with, Magnus. I have the ear of the Dark Lord. It would serve you well to not ask of things that do not concern you," he growled. Nott cowered back in the chair slightly, pulling at his robes nervously.

"Yes, Antonius. Forgive me," he said quickly. "Is there anything else?"

"There is. Gather a few of the others. It is time we paid a visit to Randolph Pucey," Antonius said. Nott nodded and stood.

"Very well," he said. "I will take my leave, then." Antonius waved him off, turning his attention back to the flames. He heard the door shut behind Nott and relaxed slightly in the chair. A cold smile began to fill his face as he thought back to the World Cup, the look of fear on the young woman's face as she stood in her pajamas and saw the crowd of death eaters. A look of determination - one so very much like another he had seen before - then came over her as she fired off a hex.

"We will meet soon, Samantha Abbott," he said to the empty room. "So very soon."

* * *

 **Got a lot of writing done today!**

 **.2018 - Aw, thanks!**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! Possibly? I've always wanted to write a Weasley twin fic...**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	16. First Assignment

_Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground. - Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

 **First Assignment**

 _October 1996_

Sam could feel a buzzing of excitement in her bones once she, Oliver and Adrian arrived at Hogsmeade. The Order members had set up a special apparition point at the edge of town so that they wouldn't need to take the Express in and cut out a large amount of travel time. They used it frequently to get back to the Ministry when needed or to Headquarters.

"What do you think it'll be like?" Sam asked, smiling up at Oliver.

"If it's anything like the other assignments we've been on, just standing around and watching," Oliver replied with a sigh. Sam frowned slightly. "Seriously, Sammie. It's not that exciting for the most part."

"Well… at least I'm doing something," she said with a slight huff as they made their way towards The Hog's Head. They were to meet the others there for dinner. Then she and Adrian would head out to patrol for a few hours while Oliver would get some rest before going out some time in the middle of the night.

The three looked around the village, finding it very much the same as it was the last time they were there in school. Granted, it's not like there was much to change. Hogsmeade was the only all magical community in the United Kingdom and like many things magical, didn't adapt quickly to the times.

"Here we are," Adrian said as they arrived at the tavern. They walked in and looked around, noting that it was rather dark and dingy. It was the first time Sam had ever been inside. Tonks stood up and waved them over from the table where she was sitting with Professor Lupin and Sam's dad. The young auror was smiling brightly while Lupin seemed to be his ever-present calm self. Roger was glowering slightly as he watched the three walk up.

"Wotcher," Tonks said as she sat back down and the three took the remaining seats. "Got here just in time." A man walked out from a room in the back and started putting plates heaped with food in front of them, grabbing more from a tray floating behind him.

"Anything happening?" Sam asked, reaching for a glass of water.

"Not much," Tonks said, glancing at Lupin, who was sitting next to her. "Been rather quiet. Though the first Hogsmeade visit is coming up in a few weeks. That should at least add a bit more excitement."

"However, we are to stay out of sight," Roger said firmly, his eyes fixed on Tonks.

"I know," she said, frowning slightly. "I can blend in when I want to."

"Thank Merlin for that," Roger muttered.

"Who will I be with tonight?" Sam asked.

"You will be with your father. I'll be out with Adrian while Dora and Oliver will be on the second shift with the others," Lupin said calmly.

"I want to go with Tonks," Sam said immediately. She still hadn't gotten anything out of Tonks about whatever it was that had been on her mind and felt a patrol would be the perfect time to talk to her.

"Absolutely not," Roger said, frowning at her. "If you are going to be out working, then you will be me. At least that way I can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad. I'll be fine with Tonks," Sam said, returning his frown with just as much fury.

"It's me or you can head straight back to London," Roger said, leaning towards her. Sam stared him down a moment before huffing and returning her attention to her food.

"Fine," she said before taking a large bite. She glanced up, noticing that Tonks looked a bit relieved, probably guessing as to why Sam wanted to pair up with her. "Any special instructions for us?"

"We each have a section of the town to watch. Stay alert and cautious. Send for the others the second you see or hear anything," Professor Lupin said calmly. "And I'd suggest bundling up. It's starting to get a bit chilly at night."

"You can put your bags in your rooms after dinner before we head out," Roger added. Sam nodded and focused on eating. She had been so excited all day at Watsworths that she barely ate lunch and was famished.

Glancing up, she noticed Tonks continue to glance at Lupin out of the corner of her eye while the group chatted about how Oliver and Adrian were doing on Puddlemere. Sam ventured a look at her old professor, who seemed to be his usual cheerful if yet subdued self. He seemed much more at ease than Tonks.

She continued to watch the two throughout the rest of supper and then followed Oliver upstairs to their room. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her scarf and heading back downstairs, wrapping it around her neck on the way.

"Let's get this over with," she said, looking up at her father. He motioned for her to follow him as they headed outside into the dark town. It was very different than living in the Alley, which was usually bustling until late at night. It seemed that come supper time, the entire village shut down and retired to their homes.

"We're towards the edge of the village. Watching the path that goes up to Hogwarts," he said. "There are others patrolling the woods." Sam nodded as she continued to follow him in silence.

They came to the end of the village and Roger settled in a small alley that gave them a good vantage point of anyone who entered or left the village. Sam crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against a building, her eyes trained on the road.

"Are we going to stand in silence all night?" Sam asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "I know you're not happy that I'm here, but you can't keep stopping me from doing something, Dad." Roger sighed.

"I know. And this is perhaps one of the safer things for you to be doing," he admitted. "There hasn't been much going on."

"Why did they put an attachment of aurors here?" Sam asked.

"Precaution. With all the attacks happening, the ministry is worried the death eaters will get brazen enough to try something on the school. Though it's highly unlikely with all the wards on Hogwarts. Doubt they could get in," he said. "And when the ministry sent in aurors, we thought it best to have some of the Order here as well."

"Why is it you're not with other aurors?" Sam asked.

"We're stretched thin as it is," Roger replied. "Tonks and I check in with them daily but then are pretty much left to our own devices."

"And you've kept the fact that the Order is here under wraps how?" Sam asked.

"Helps there's more than one auror in the Order," Roger replied. "But the others stay out of their way." Sam nodded. The two fell silent for a few minutes, watching the quiet night.

"I wish that you would trust me more," Sam finally said after about five minutes. She turned to face her father. "I can do this." He glanced at her then continued scanning the street.

"I know," he said.

"Then why won't you let me out to do more?" she asked. "I know you're the one telling Moody to keep me back."

"We've been over this, Samantha. I don't want you in danger," Roger said.

"My very existence puts me in danger, Dad. I'm just as likely to be attacked on the street than I am out here," she said. "And before you say it, no. I'm not going into hiding." Roger finally turned and faced her.

"You're right. You could be attacked on the street. And there's nothing I can do to stop that. But at least this way, I can keep you out of further danger," he said. "Course now I can't even do that."

Sam studied him a moment before reaching out and taking his hand.

"Dad, you can trust me. I can do this. I can protect myself," she said softly. "I need to you to see that." He was silent a few moments.

"I know," he said softly. "I know that it my head, but can you blame me? You're my little girl."

"I understand. But please don't go back to how you were," she said. "I rather liked having a normal, non-smothering father for once in my life." Roger smiled slightly and nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll try," he said. Sam grinned and returned to watching the street.

"So… what is it you do to pass the time on one of these things…"

* * *

Adrian wrapped his arms around him, already feeling a chill set in. He and Lupin were making a small route through the dark streets of the village, moving in companionable silence. While he wanted to say something, he wasn't sure how to interact with his former professor.

"How is your family?" Lupin asked suddenly, breaking the quiet. Adrian frowned, not expecting that question. They all knew he wasn't on speaking terms with his parents.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "We're not on the best of terms, as you know."

"Yes, though I figured with the way things are, you might have reached out to them," the professor pushed. "Checked in with them."

"I've made my peace with it long ago, professor. I don't care to speak with them," he said coldly.

"Still… family is family…"

"Not when they choose outdated traditions over their own son," Adrian said. "At this point, I don't care if they join the others. They've made their bed and now they can lie in it. And if the time comes when I need to stand against them, I'll do it gladly."

Lupin was silent, thinking over Adrian's words.

"Besides, I'm more concerned with keeping my friends safe," Adrian continued, his thoughts turning to Moira and then Warrington. The angry owls from his father had been coming in more frequently - more often than not warning him about living with a known blood traitor. And then there was Marcus who was already walking a thin line as it was. "I've chosen my side, but some of my friends… they are still… stuck in the middle…"

"You mean Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington?" Lupin asked. Adrian nodded.

"I mean, Cass has pretty much made his decision, though he's yet to inform his parents. Marcus, well… his situation is a bit more complicated," he said.

"I imagine it would be," Lupin replied.

"We're already taking measures. Precautions. But it won't be long before he's forced to take a side," Adrian said.

"Is he considering joining his father?" Lupin asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"He doesn't want to," Adrian said. "But his sense of self-preservation is stronger than his sense of moral obligation. He'll run before he does anything blatantly against his father. Which is probably the best solution for all of us."

"Be careful, Adrian. The last place you want to be is between Marcus Flint and his father," Lupin replied. Adrian glanced at the man before looking back towards the street.

"I know. But he's still my friend. I'll do what I can to help him," he said.

"It's a noble thing - to want to help others," Lupin said.

"It's the right thing to do. And Merlin knows Flint needs it about now," Adrian said with a sigh. "Won't be long before his father sends someone after him… Just hope he gets away before then."

The two were silent a bit longer, looking around the village. Adrian found himself once again thinking of Moira. He knew her mother was muggleborn, meaning she would be in danger as well. Probably more so because she was near him. He frowned, wondering if it would be better for her to not be associated with him. Surely once it became common knowledge what side he was on among his father's friends, they would come for him.

"I sense there is someone else you worry about," Lupin ventured. Adrian nodded.

"My girlfriend… Moira. Her mother is muggleborn," he said. "With me being in the Order and who I am… I worry I'm putting her in more danger."

"I can understand that to an extent," the professor said. Adrian stopped, looking over at him. Lupin smiled sadly. "Someone in my condition… it's rather dangerous to get too close."

"But you still have the Order. And your friends," Adrian said. "You've found a way to maintain those…" Lupin nodded.

"I do. But still, there is a level of danger. I've spent most of my life attempting to keep people at arm's length," he said. "Love is… not something that someone like me endeavors to take on, unfortunately."

"Seems to be a rather lonesome way of living," Adrian replied. Lupin started walking again.

"As you said, I have my friends. That is enough," he said, though Adrian could tell from his voice that it wasn't. He followed the professor, part of him wanting to ask him about it further, but at the same time feeling uncomfortable with the subject. And it was clear that Lupin had already said as much as he cared to on the subject. "In your case… I cannot tell you what to do. That is something you will have to decide for yourself."

Adrian thought for a few moments before answering. He wanted to keep Moira safe, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that by pushing her away. It was dark times and more than anything he wanted to keep those he loved close. He stopped for a moment, his eyes widening.

Was he in fact falling in love with Moira?

"Is something wrong?" Lupin asked, stopping to face him.

"No, nothing," Adrian said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He was not about to admit to his old professor what had been going through his mind.

That was something he would save for when he returned home.

* * *

Sam sighed as she made her way up the stairs to her room. It was nearly 3 am and she was exhausted. While nothing happened during her watch, she and her father had spent the whole time talking. It was a good thing, but she wanted nothing more than to get a few hours of sleep before she had to get up and start everything all over again.

"You look rested," she said as she walked in and saw Oliver preparing to go out.

"You look tired," he said, glancing over at her. "Though I'm surprised to see you smiling. Thought you'd of had a major blowout with your father."

"It was… actually good," she said, pulling off her scarf and jacket. "We talked a lot. Aired out some things."

"Does this mean you're back on good terms, then?" Oliver asked, stepping over to her.

"For the time being," she said, smiling.

"Good to hear," he said before pecking her on the lips. "Suppose I should head downstairs to meet up with Tonks."

"You haven't noticed anything with her, have you?" Sam asked, starting to pull her top off.

"Noticed anything like what?" Oliver asked, stopping at the door.

"You know… she seems a bit listless lately. Like she's got something on her mind," Sam said.

"Is this the real reason you wanted to patrol with her?" Oliver asked. Sam nodded, pulling her trousers off and reaching for her pajamas.

"I was nearly about to get it out of her at the party when you interrupted us with shots," she replied.

"Ah, sorry," Oliver said. "Guess I didn't notice anything."

"You wouldn't," Sam said, rolling her eyes slightly as she pulled her pajama pants on.

"What do you think it is?" he asked, taking another step towards her.

"Likely something to do with a man," Sam said, pulling on a t-shirt. Oliver frowned.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, though I have my suspicions. Just need to get her to admit it to me," she said.

"Want me to ask her about it?" Oliver asked. Sam snorted and shook her head.

"No offense, Woodsie, but you lack a certain finesse with those sorts of things. Best to let me handle it," she said, walking towards him.

"I resent that," he replied, frowning slightly.

"Seriously, leave it to me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She went up on her toes and kissed him. "Now off with you. Go protect the village." Oliver smiled down at her.

"Aye, aye."

* * *

 **Sorry! I know it's been a bit since I've posted, but I got bogged down with work and then I got stuck on the latest chapter that I finally finished up today. Still have several more to write/complete before this one is wrapped up, but I'm still a good 10 chapters ahead in writing, so there's that.**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks! And no, he doesn't join. He knows about it, but doesn't want to join.**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	17. So It Begins

_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. - Terry Pratchett_

* * *

 **So It Begins**

 _October 1996_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sam?" Alicia asked as they made their way down the crowded street in muggle London. She sidestepped another drunk party-goer, frowning.

"Relax! The Alley is all doom and gloom of late. I thought it best we celebrate out here where no one is none the wiser," Sam said, pulling her coat around her.

"Still don't like it. I feel… naked," Alicia said, looking around.

"Probably because of that lovely costume of yours," Benjy replied with a grin. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I meant not being able to use you-know-what," she growled softly.

"I think it's a grand idea," Ellie said brightly, managing to maneuver through the crowd easily despite her all too high heels. Next to her Finn grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Sam said, continuing to lead them on.

It was Halloween and with the ongoing disappearances, there wasn't much going on in the Alley, which seemed to empty more by the day. Rather than host a party in their home, Sam had found a muggle club and convinced the group that they go there to celebrate rather than stay in. It was her attempt at keeping their spirits up.

"As long as we're all together, I don't see the harm in it," Oliver said, struggling to keep at Sam's side with all the people around.

"Here it is!" Sam said brightly, stopping at nondescript building with a line at the door.

"You mean we have to wait in that?" Alicia asked, her disgust apparent as she pointed at the line.

"Course not," Sam said with a wink, as she led them forward.

"Sam, you know we're not supposed to… you know," Alicia said in warning.

"Please, Alicia. I booked a table," Sam replied as she stepped up to a man with a clipboard and gave him her name. He checked a list and then looked up at her, nodding before motioning them inside. Sam grinned as she motioned for them all to follow her.

Once they were settled at a table, their coats off, Sam squealed in happiness as a server brought a few bottles of alcohol, ice and glasses.

"How did you afford all this?" Moira shouted over the music.

"First string pays well," Sam replied, glancing at Oliver. "And well… the exchange rate is still rather good between ours and muggles."

"Didn't cost as much as it looks," Oliver shouted. Sam quickly made up drinks and passed them around, her grin still there.

"Happy Halloween!" she shouted as she held her glass up. The rest of the group followed, some looking more excited than others. After she took her drink, she put her glass down and grabbed Oliver, started to lead him away. "Let's dance!"

* * *

An hour later, Sam laughed after doing another shot with Adrian and Moira, looking out at the dance floor. It seemed that even Alicia had given in and was enjoying herself as she and Benjy moved in time with the music. Close by, Finn and Ellie where flush against each other until Finn swung her around and lowered her into a dip.

"Good to see those two get together!" Moira shouted over the music.

"I know. And to think the whole time Ellie fancied him as well!" Sam replied. "Dunno why she never mentioned it…"

"Drinking without me?" Oliver shouted as he walked back up to the table and slid an arm around Sam's waist. The strobe lights glinted off the armor he was wearing as he pushed one of Sam's wings aside.

"Course not," Sam said, reaching for a bottle and pouring two more shots.

"Still don't know how it is you handle your liquor!" Adrian shouted over the music. Sam just winked at him before she and Oliver drank the shots. "I'm sorry, but who are you again?"

"Romeo and Juliet! It's from this new muggle movie," Sam called back. Moira just laughed.

"I'm still working on him," she shouted, looking up at Adrian. Sam had to admit he looked comical with his face painted white with black spots and the onesie with a tail that Moira had somehow gotten him into. She was dressed as Cruella de Vil, her black and white wig sticking out in odd directions.

Ellie had insisted she go as a ballerina, which wasn't all that surprising, and had donned a short pink tutu with light pink heels that laced up her legs. It made it easy for Finn who had just thrown on one of his old costumes from a previous performance. Alicia had threatened not to dress up at all until Sam had nearly forced her into a catsuit complete with ears and Benjy had somehow fashioned together a Batman costume out of an old suit. The only thing that gave away he was Batman was the mask that Oliver admitted to buying for him as he had no clue what Batman was actually supposed to look like.

There had been some bickering when they found out they couldn't use magic on their costumes, but the group had managed well enough.

"Now that you're back, let's go dance!" she shouted, starting to pull Oliver back into the crowd. He just chuckled as he went along willingly. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips and they started moving with the crowd.

Sam was smiling as she pulled Oliver closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her, starting to think it wasn't such a bad idea coming out to the muggle world to get away.

"Good idea, Sammie," he said. She just shrugged.

"I tend to have good ones here and there," she replied. Oliver chuckled as he brought his lips closer to hers. Just as they were to touch, there was a boom and the ground shook beneath them. Sam fell into his chest as screams began to fill the club.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted, looking around. She couldn't see anything and the crowd was starting to move towards the main exit. Oliver quickly pulled her flush against him, his tall, solid form at least keeping them from being carried away in the crowd as he frantically looked around for the others.

"Adrian!" he shouted as another boom shook the club and they were peppered by falling rubble from the tall ceiling.

"Over here!" came the response. Oliver managed to turn Sam so that she was facing the direction they needed to head in and started moving them through the crowd. Both of them were knocked around, but still reached the alcove where Adrian was standing with Moira, Ellie and Finn. They must have been heading off the dance floor as Sam and Oliver were going out to dance.

"Where are Alicia and Benjy!" Sam shouted as she looked back at the crowd. "And what the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Death eaters. I only got a glimpse before they disappeared," Adrian shouted. Sam turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She then pulled her wand out and looked back into the crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a cloaked figure standing on a balcony overlooking the chaos, calm and still.

"There!" she shouted as she pointed up.

"Sam, don't!" Oliver shouted. She pushed out of his arms and was gone. "Bloody hell, Sam!"

"Come on! We need to find Alicia and Benjy and help the muggles get out!" Moira shouted.

"You do that! I'm going after Sam!" Oliver shouted.

"Me too!" Adrian called out. Oliver nodded as they pulled out their wands.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

The group turned, seeing Roger, Bill and Moody standing nearby in the crowd, wands drawn. Bill and Moody where already scanning their surroundings while Roger glared at the group.

"Long story short, Sam's idea. She ran off after a death eater!" Oliver shouted.

"Get after them!" Moody shouted. "This place isn't likely to remain standing much longer unless we stop them!" Roger nodded as the three apparated.

* * *

As soon as Sam appeared on the balcony, the death eater shot a curse at her, which she deftly blocked and started towards whoever it was. They moved backwards, turning a corner down a dark hallway. Sam pushed the screams out of her head as she made to follow. There was another boom and she fell against the wall, her white dress quickly becoming dirty, but continued moving forward as the figure moved into another room, this one luckily empty.

The two started shooting hex after hex at each other, with Sam nimbly moving around the room to avoid being hit when she couldn't shield herself. She ducked behind an overturned table just in time to miss a curse as the death eater laughed. She winced as a pain shot through her knee, though she quickly pushed up into a crouch.

"Such a brave little witch," the man taunted as Sam pushed up from the ground and shot another hex at him.

"You just messed with the wrong witch," she snapped, making her way closer to him across the room as the spells continued to fly. She was suddenly grateful for all the extra training her father had put her through, finding that in the thick of it, the spells came to her naturally as she went back and forth between shielding herself and shooting off whatever hex she could think of at her assailant.

She had just caused a bit of wall to fall on the man, temporarily stunning him as she started to dash towards him. She could almost imagine the look on her father's face when she told him she had captured a death eater.

"SAMANTHA ABBOTT!" a voice bellowed from behind her.

"In here, Dad!" she shouted, not taking her eyes off her quarry as she came to a stop. The man had managed to stand again, but she had her wand trained on him. "Don't move!"

The man stopped and stared at her a moment, his mask falling off to reveal a face she didn't recognize and dark brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Samantha Abbott?" he said. Sam stopped, still a few feet away from him, but didn't lower her wand.

"What's it to you," she growled. Before the man could answer, there was a muffled shout from the corner. They both turned, seeing a young woman in a ripped party dress on the floor, her eyes wide as she took them both in.

"Please, help me!" she shouted. Sam looked back at the man just in time to see him grin. Her eyes widened as she knew what he was about to do. She had already started running towards the woman just as she heard the curse leave his lips.

Spinning around, she shouted a spell, hoping that it wasn't too late.

All she heard was laughing as there was another rumble and everything went dark.

* * *

"SAM!" Oliver shouted as they ran into the room just in time to see part of the ceiling fall on her. Roger was frozen as the death eater turned to look at them and then disappeared.

Adrian dashed across the room, Oliver not far behind as Roger stood still, his wide eyes taking in the scene.

"Help me get this off!" Adrian shouted, already clawing at the chunks of stone and metal. Oliver quickly moved to help before stopping suddenly and pulling Adrian back. He waved his wand and the rock lifted into the air. Jerking his hand to the left, the debris was cleared and they saw Sam looking up at them, her body half thrown over the woman. Her dress was now ripped and covered in dirt and blood.

"Sam!" Oliver shouted. She coughed, and pushed herself up, turning her attention to the woman who was now unconscious and bleeding profusely.

"We have to get her out of here," she said, afraid to touch her, lest she add further injury. "The curse, it didn't hit her… tried to shield us from most of the debris but…"

"Sam, come here," Adrian said gently, pulling her away. "We'll get her help, but we need to get out of here." Sam looked at him and nodded as Oliver stepped up and led her away, wrapping his arms around her. Adrian bent down and checked the woman, noting that she had a nasty head wound but was still breathing. He didn't know if she was already this injured before Sam tried to save her or if this was the falling debris, but even to his untrained eyes he thought she wouldn't likely make it long if they didn't get her to help.

He bent down and picked her up, then turned and started across the room. Roger seemed to have come out of his stupor and was now assessing the situation.

"There are muggle healers outside. We should get her there," he said, turning to lead the way. They all knew they should put their wands up in case they ran into any rescuers but weren't sure what death eaters could be left behind. Thankfully the fact that it was Halloween would likely steam any questions from muggles.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!" they heard someone shout from up ahead. They continued down the hallway, seeing a group of men in odd clothing and helmets.

"Here!" Roger shouted, as he slipped his wand in his pocket.

"We'll take her from here," one of the rescuers said as they reached them, taking the girl from Adrian's arms and putting her on a waiting stretcher. "Get outside, all of you. The building's not safe."

The group continued moving through the debris in silence. Once they were alone again, they all apparated to an alley across the street from the club.

"We need to find the others," Sam said, pushing out of Oliver's arms and walking back towards the building. The night was cold, but Sam didn't seem to register it.

"Sam, you're hurt!" Oliver shouted.

"It can wait, I don't want to leave until-"

She was cut off as a large groan erupted from the building. Sam stopped, her eyes widening as there was one last explosion and the building collapsed on itself in a haze of smoke and flames.

Her heart stopped as she frantically looked around, trying to find the others. All she could hear was the furious beating of her own heart. She knew there was no way the first responders had gotten the girl out before the collapse.

"Sam? Sam!"

She jerked her head to the side, seeing Alicia, Benjy, Moira, Ellie and Finn running up to her, their faces streaked in grime, their costumes dirty and ripped.

"She's in shock. We need to get out of here," Roger said firmly. "Moody is staying behind with the others to take care of the muggles, but we should go." Sam turned to stare at the building as she felt someone pulling her away. She didn't know who it was. Just kept staring at the flames until they disappeared in a swirl of color.

* * *

Sam sat on the sofa, not even registering that her mother was checking her over.

"Just a few minor scratches," Celeste said, reaching into a case she had set on the coffee table and pulling out a cloth and bottle. "A bit of dittany should fix it up."

"She hasn't spoken since we brought her here," Oliver said, watching her in worry.

"Likely still in shock," Celeste said, very much in healer mode even though her very being was shaken to its core. She hadn't been expecting to see her daughter in such a state when she had arrived at her flat just moments after Roger had sent word about the attack. "What the bloody hell were you all doing in muggle London?"

"Sam wanted us to have a good time for Halloween," Oliver said dully, his eyes still trained on her. Across the room, Adrian stood silently in a corner watching them as Moira pushed a glass of firewhiskey in his hands. He hadn't spoken either. Not since he dragged Sam back into the alley and apparated them there.

"Get her some tea or perhaps a whisky. She needs something warm in her, she's shaking," Celeste said, sitting back to observe her work. "Is anyone else hurt?" She looked around the room.

"Finn's got a cut," Ellie said.

"It's not bad," Finn replied.

"Best if I look you all over. You too, Bill," Celeste said as she pushed up from the sofa and moved towards the tall ginger. Alicia walked out from the spare room with a large quilt and put it around Sam's shoulders as Benjy walked up with a glass of whiskey and handed it to her.

"Have a sip, Sam," Alicia said calmly. Sam looked down at the glass, seemingly not registering it until Alicia put it in her hands. Her fingers closed around it and she lifted it up to her lips.

"How did you know what was going on?" Oliver asked, looking over at Roger.

"We intercepted a note mentioning the club name. Weren't sure exactly what was going to happen there but felt the need to check it out just in case," Bill said, wincing as Celeste cleaned a small cut on his cheek. "Just got in from Hogsmeade, actually."

Roger remained silent, watching Sam. She had taken a few sips of the whisky and was starting to regain some color to her cheeks, but still hadn't said a word.

"Thank Merlin you all got out with just minor injuries," Celeste said.

"Not all of us," Sam said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. She was staring at the glass in her hands. "The woman… the firefighters. They didn't get out."

Everyone remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"We should have apparated her," Sam continued. "She might have survived."

"You don't know that, Sam," Alicia said, rubbing her back. Sam looked up at her.

"Then it's my fault… I didn't save her," she said.

"It's not your fault, Sammie," Oliver said, moving to sit at her other side. Sam was staring at the glass again.

"It is… I thought I was ready, but I… I just didn't want him to curse her," she said.

"You were brilliant," Roger said, causing everyone but Sam to look at him. "You did what any of us would have done."

"I nearly had him too… I just… she shouted and…" Sam continued, fat tears starting to fall down her cheeks, leaving streaks through the bit of grime that was still there. Roger quickly moved to sit on the table in front of her, wrapping his hands around hers and the glass.

"That was Nott. A powerful wizard and death eater. You held your own against him," he said. "He's gotten away from even me before." Sam looked at him, her blue-grey eyes still dull. "You did everything that you could to save that girl and yourself."

"I wasn't ready," she said again, shaking her head slightly.

"Sam…"

Suddenly a glint flashed in her eyes as she straightened up on the sofa.

"But I'll be damned sure that I'm ready next time," she said. She looked over at Bill. "We start training again next week." He just blinked a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Alright then," he said softly.

* * *

"You're sure it was her?" Antonius asked, still seated behind his desk. A dusty and weary Nott stood on the other side. He nodded.

"Abbott arrived and called out her name just before I got away," he said. "She's… certainly not a helpless little girl anymore." Antonius nodded slowly as he sat back in his chair.

"Certainly makes things more interesting," he replied. "Though just what were they doing at a muggle club…"

"Not sure. From the way she was dressed, it seemed they just happened to be there. But the Order showed up just after we began the attack. They must have figured out the plans," Nott said.

"Then you must be more careful with the next one," Antonius said, glancing up at him.

"Of course," Nott said. "The Dark Lord has already said as much."

"I trust you are uninjured?" Antonius asked.

"I am," Nott replied.

"Good. I need you for something," he said, pushing up from the chair.

"Yes, what is it you would have me do?" Nott asked. Antonius smiled sinisterly.

"It's about time we pay my son a visit…"

* * *

 **Figured we were due a bit of action... And again sorry on the delay. I've been bogged down with work the passed week or so!**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **cjconner326 - Happy New Year to you too!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Aw, I don't know about that, but thanks! And I'm sure he does. We'll get into more of their dynamics in a bit. ^_^**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thanks!**

 **And thank you everyone for following, reading and reviewing!**


	18. The Flight of Marcus Flint

_Set your course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar N. Bradley_

* * *

**The Flight of Marcus Flint**

 _November 1996_

Marcus sighed as he finished reading through another report and flipped the parchment over. He picked up a quill and started scribbling things down. Desperate to get out of the ministry after an all-nighter the day before, he left early that day. Unfortunately, he still had a large workload that he had to bring home with him. He sat the quill down and pushed up from the kitchen table as he walked to the small kitchen to make another cup of tea.

The clock read nearly 1 a.m. and he still had a couple more hours of work to go. Sighing, he returned his focus to the tea kettle, silently willing it to boil faster so he could finish up and get to bed.

The flat was modest, but clean. When he said he wanted to live on his own in a place closer to the ministry, his father had wanted to put him in a large, ostentatious townhouse, but Marcus had insisted on something that was a better fit for the salary he'd be earning. His father had then insisted that he set him up with a full wardrobe of expensive robes, saying if a Flint was going to work at the Ministry, he would at least remind everyone else of his station in life.

Deciding that watching the kettle boil wasn't making time go by faster, Marcus walked out and saw the pile of letters on a side table near the door. He walked over and picked it up, going through them. The few that were bills, he sat on the table. But one he held in his hand frowning down at it.

His name on it was written in clear, red script. He flipped it over, already knowing the seal that would be on it. Sighing, he walked over to the fireplace and tossed it into the flames, not bothering to open it.

At first, he made sure to open all correspondence with his father quickly. But they quickly became the same thing over and over. He had been tossing the lot of them without reading for months now and was surprised that his father hadn't shown up at the ministry or used some other form of communication. It was a matter of time before he showed up, and Marcus was becoming more worried by the day.

He needed to get out of the country. The attack on the muggle nightclub was an eye-opener, for sure. The death eaters were getting more daring. Dozens from the wizarding world had already disappeared or were dead as it was. He and Adrian had been working on a plan for some time now and he intended to leave in a few days after he finished up these last reports, sneaking off through back channels to the continent before using muggle transportation from there. He already had a full set of muggle papers under a false name so he could travel and had a stock of muggle money at hand. He'd likely have to keep moving for a while and he didn't know how long he would have to remain hidden, but at least he couldn't be forced to join the death eaters.

Just the other day, Adrian had stopped by with Sam to double up on protective charms and wards. Pucey had been pushing Flint to leave for weeks, but still he held off, not wanting to leave the international law office in a lurch. Thus, Adrian brought Sam over to add more layers of protection on his flat so he would at least have a heads up if he needed to run at the last minute. Abbott had gotten rather good at them over the months after warding all the safe houses for the Order.

Even the war was starting to weigh on her. Flint was shocked when she walked in, seeming agitated and weary. And missing her usual optimistic streak that had annoyed him in school. Adrian had whispered to him that she had taken the attack personally when she couldn't save a muggle girl and Marcus was grateful to be getting away of the fighting. Some may think it cowardly, but if this is what happened to the most courageous of the Gryffindors, he didn't want to know how it would affect him.

At this point, his own survival was at the forefront of his mind, though he had told Adrian that he'd take in anyone else that needed a place. However, that would be the extent of his involvement in all this. A twinge of guilt pulsed through him, but he quickly shook it off.

Besides, he doubted any Gryffindor wanted to fight side by side with him. That grudge ran deep.

There was a bump from the hallway outside. Marcus turned to look at the door, frowning. None of the protective enchantments had gone off, so he figured it was one of his neighbors. A couple of recent Hogwarts grads had moved in down the hall and were constantly making noise when they came in drunk around 1 or 2 in the morning. Often waking up him or the neighbors.

He returned to watching the fire when another thump from the hallway grabbed his attention. He sighed and stepped over towards the door, preparing to yell at them as he pulled his wand out from his pocket.

He had nearly made it to the door when he felt a distinctive twinge in the air. His eyes widened as he recognized the alarm. Someone had just attempted to pass through the first layer of spells to get up to the flat. Depending on who it was, he would only have a few minutes to get out of the flat.

Marcus quickly turned and ran to his bedroom, grabbing a knapsack from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket. He felt a stronger pull and heard a crash from downstairs. They had broken through.

Running out of the room, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and muttered a charm over the fire, watching it go blue before settling into its normal color. Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted Adrian's address and tossed the powder into the flames. Just as he stepped into the green fire, the front door burst open and two figures in dark robes ran in.

"Stop him!" one yelled.

But it was too late. The curses hit the mantlepiece as Marcus disappeared.

* * *

Adrian's eyes flew open, hearing a thump from the living room and a string of curses.

"Warrington?" he shouted sleepily, pushing himself up in bed as he reached over to turn on his lamp. He had left him at the table finishing up some work when he went to bed an hour or so ago, so figured he might still be up. Yawning, Adrian shuffled out of his room and into the living room, stopping as his eyes widened. Flint was standing there fully dress with his wand and jacket in one hand and the other rubbing his shin.

"What's going on?" Cassius asked, stepping out from his own room, rubbing his eyes.

"They came for me," Flint said, looking up at the two. "I need to get out of here. Now."

"Who was it?" Adrian asked, stepping over to him.

"Didn't really stick around to see," Marcus said, frowning. "They had just made it into the flat when I jumped into the flames. Don't worry. I did the charm you lot taught me. Floo network should have shut down after I went through so they can't follow. But reckon it won't be long until they try and figure out where I went."

"Good," Adrian said, turning and running back into his room to quickly throw on some clothes. He silently thanked their foresight to put in place a plan in case of this very thing. The safe house had been ready for weeks now. They just needed to get Marcus out of the country. As he walked back into the living room fully dressed, he saw Warrington stepping out of his room, pulling on a coat, his wand in his mouth.

Adrian waved his wand, summoning a patronus.

"They've come for him. Moving him now," he said, before sending it out.

"Who was that for?" Marcus asked.

"Moody. Said he wanted to be informed when someone tried to come for you," he said. He took a deep breath and held his hand out. "Come on. Got a bit of work to do before the night is over."

Marcus nodded as he and Warrington stepped up, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Adrian wrapped his coat around him tighter, cursing the chilly night air as he made his way back to Warrington and Flint, who were hiding in the shadows next to a pile of crates.

"It's settled," he said, looking a Flint. "Took a bit more money than expected, but there's a fishing boat docked over there-" he pointed down the dock, "and the captain says they can leave in about 30 minutes to take you across the channel." Marcus nodded. "Once you're across, you should be able to walk to the train station. Captain says you'll get there in time to make the 9 a.m. train. Just keep moving. Don't stop until you get to the house. And don't use any sort of magic that could leave a trail."

"I've got it. I know the plan," Flint said gruffly, looking around the still dark docks. Adrian nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure and all. You are running for your life," he replied. Marcus frowned a bit.

"Sorry… just…"

"I know, mate," Adrian said, smiling slightly. Flint nodded.

"Well then, I'll be off. You two probably shouldn't stick around," he said. "Thanks."

Adrian stepped over and hugged Flint, patting him on the back. The taller man froze, unaccustomed to such actions. He awkwardly hugged Adrian back, before stepping away from him and digging into his pocket.

"Could you do me a favor," he said. He held out a letter to Adrian. "Make sure Lauren gets this, will you?" Adrian's eyebrows shot up as Warrington struggled to cover a chuckle.

"Taken a fancy to her, have you?" Adrian asked. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Just… wanted to let her know… Not to worry or anything," he said, shifting on his feet.

"I'll make sure she gets it," Adrian said. Marcus nodded.

"I'll see you when this is over, I guess. Try not to get yourselves killed," he said before turning and loping off towards the small boat.

"Never would have expected that… Flint and Lauren Menks," Warrington said once he was out of earshot. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here. It's cold and I can still get an hour of sleep if we leave now," he replied.

"Got it, captain…"

* * *

Oliver sighed as he stepped up to his locker and opened it, quickly getting out of his winter coat and tossing it in before starting to undress. He had just reached for his keeper padding when he heard a shuffling from the door. Turning, he saw a bleary Adrian walking in, looking like death warmed over.

As usual, they were the first two to arrive.

"You're looking rather rough," Oliver commented, watching as Adrian walked up to his locker, yawning. "Late night with Moira?"

Adrian sighed and glanced around. He then walked over to Oliver as the keeper paused in getting ready for practice.

"They came for Flint last night," he said softly. Oliver's eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sam's wards went off. He got out just in time. Made it to my place. We got him out of the country last night," he said softly.

"How did you get him out?" Oliver asked. Adrian sighed.

"Couldn't just apparate straight there, so took a few detours and such. Got him out. Should be halfway to the safe house by now," Adrian said. Oliver nodded.

"Do you think you and Warrington are safe? If they came for him, they could try and come for you soon," he said softly. Adrian shrugged.

"Think by now they know which side I'm on. They won't be coming to recruit me, that's for sure," he said.

"You should move somewhere safer," Oliver said, frowning.

"I'll have Sam come over and reinforce the charms. But I think for now we're safe," Adrian replied. "No need to run just yet. Got to get you lot through the rest of the season."

"Damn the season, Pucey. We're talking about your life," Oliver nearly yelled. Adrian stared at him a moment before sighing.

"They won't come for me just yet. They'll have to regroup after missing Flint. But trust me, we've got an escape route in mind. For now, just… let's keep going. Best thing is to try and live as normally as we can," he said, his voice sounding weary. Oliver frowned, wondering if Adrian was getting any sleep. Truth be told, he hadn't been sleeping that well himself since the attack at the nightclub. Between his own bad dreams and Sam thrashing around in her sleep, he was woken up several times in the night as it was.

"Alright. I'll send Sam over later tonight. Should get those charms fixed up as soon as possible," he said.

"Thanks, mate," Adrian said, returning to his locker and opening just as the rest of the team loudly filed in.

"Alright, you pansies. Get changed and on the pitch before Coach has our asses!" Benjy yelled.

* * *

Sam looked up from the book she was reading as Oliver walked in later that night. She had gotten out of rehearsal early that day and came straight home.

"How was practice?" she asked, her voice slightly strained as though she were forcing herself to sound cheery.

"We should get to Pucey's," Oliver said, throwing his bag down. Sam frowned as she sat up and put her book down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They came for Flint in the middle of the night. Pucey and Warrington got him away, but we should go put more wards on his place. If they came for Flint, won't be long before they come for Pucey," he said. Sam froze for a moment, her eyes going wide as Oliver moved to grab her coat. He walked back over to her and stopped, noticing she hadn't moved. "Sam?"

"Is… are…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Oliver immediately moved around the sofa to sit next to her on the sofa, pulling her into his arms.

"Everyone is fine. Safe. We just need to make sure that it stays that way," he said. Sam nodded, suddenly coming back to herself. She pushed him back and grabbed her coat, sliding it on as she stood and started walking to the bedroom to get her shoes.

"Let's get over there quickly," she said. "Have you told the others?"

"Adrian said he sent word to Moody last night. They should all know by now," he replied. Sam put on her boots and walked back out.

"Good. Let's go," she said. Oliver stood and took her hand, leading her out of the flat. Both of them were quiet as they made their way to Adrian's, both wondering if this was the beginning of the worst.

* * *

"He what?" Antonius asked, his eyes narrowing at the two men standing in front of him in his study.

"There were more protective wards than we were expecting," one man said nervously, not able to meet his eyes. "Took us longer to get through. Once we got inside, he had already disappeared. Destroyed the floo afterwards so we couldn't follow."

"And do you have any leads on where my son went?" Antonius asked, his voice calm, though there was an underlying menace in it.

"Not, not yet," the other man stuttered. "But we're working on it. We think the Order might have helped."

Antonius took a deep breath as he sat back in his chair, bringing his hands up in front of him as he studied the fire to his left. A white hot anger was coursing through him over the fact that his good for nothing son had managed to escape him. The men he sent were useless. It shouldn't have been difficult.

"There were extensive charms?" he asked, still not looking at the men.

"Yes. The others… they said they saw Pucey's son and the Abbott girl there last week. They think they must of done the work then," one of the men said. Antonius quickly looked over at him.

"Abbott's daughter?" he asked. "I'm not surprised to find she would be involved."

"We do suspect she's in the Order," the other man said, which only confirmed it more in his mind. Antonius looked back at the fire, his anger once again reigniting as he thought of Roger Abbott. The man had been a thorn in his side for far too long. He had never found anything to send him away to Azkaban, but his constant efforts were annoying. And he was still angry that he had not succeeded in killing his whole family. He felt the Abbotts would only bring more trouble for him the longer they were left alive.

But now was not the time to lash out. Now was time to carefully plan. And he did have plans for Roger and Samantha Abbott.

"Keep searching for Marcus. My son needs to be taught a lesson. But send for Nott and Rowle. I have things to discuss with them," he said, looking at the two men.

"Yes, sir," they said, nodding as they turned and rushed out of the room, almost as if they expected the senior Flint to kill them for their failure.

After the door shut, Antonius sat up, once again studying the flames as he carefully thought through what he should do. Which move to make next.

"You can only hide for so long, Marcus," he said to the empty room. "But in the meantime, you left your dear friends unguarded. Perhaps I underestimated your abilities… No matter. New plans can still be made."

* * *

 **I'm still far enough ahead in writing that I can post every day or every other day, I think. But need to get to work on those later chapters - still have 10 left to write or complete, I think...**

 **cjconner326 - Aw, thanks! That really means a lot! It does take me awhile to write those chapters because I have to go over all the actions and make sure they line up and make sense - but I have to admit, they are usually the ones I'm most proud of when I finish. Having the right playlist on when I write honestly helps a bunch. I sometimes go back and read the quidditch scenes from earlier in the Wood series and think, "Damn... that's not too bad," haha! And then the fight scenes. ^_^ Yea, I got all the articles done, but then took on a last-minute transcription job due tomorrow night. I spent 45 minutes and only got 5 minutes of the speech done, so decided to just go to bed and finish it tomorrow...**

 **Camryn Kissel - Haha! You'll just have to wait and see. There's more Warrington-Pucey stuff coming up shortly.**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	19. Fighter

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tzu_

* * *

 **Fighter**

 _November 1996_

Sam rushed into the company a few mornings later, noting she was running late. She had accidentally slept through her alarm and got up with barely enough time to change, brush her teeth and rush out the door with her bag, glaring at Oliver the entire time before curtly telling him to wake her earlier next time she overslept.

She ran to the locker room and got into her leotard and tights before running down the hall and sliding into the rehearsal hall with just enough time to get her shoes on before the instructor walked in and ordered them to start warming up. Ellie, Moira and Finn shot worried looks her way, but she was tight-lipped, not wanting to tell them why she overslept.

The nightmares had kept her up most of the night and she had only fallen asleep around 4 a.m. It was a rare night she got more than a couple hours of sleep lately.

But soon enough, she found her mind starting to calm as she worked through the warmups, focusing on her breathing and movements. For a blessed two hours, she didn't have to think about anything but getting her technique correct and hand placement right.

She didn't have to think about how she failed at the club.

Sam shook her head, refocusing her thoughts. Now was not the time to let her mind wander. Not when the whole company was there.

The class continued on and after they finished, she took a drink of water, ignoring the pointed looks by Finn and Ellie and Moira's more concerned look.

"How you doing, Sam?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You sure. You were late," Finn said.

"I said I'm fine," Sam retorted. "Need to get to rehearsal with Christopher and Robert." She then walked out of the room, heading to another smaller rehearsal room.

"She's still taking the attack hard," Moira said softly, looking at Ellie and Finn.

"Don't blame her. I wasn't even up there for the worst of it and I have nightmares half the time," Ellie replied. "Car backfired the other day while I was out in muggle London and I thought I'd jump out of my skin."

"If I know Sam, she's likely refusing to talk about it," Finn said with a sigh. "She went through something similar in Hogwarts when she found out her mum and brother were murdered and didn't die in a car accident."

The dancers looked over at him, eyes wide.

"You mean, she didn't know until then?" Moira asked. Finn nodded.

"Went her whole life thinking it was an accident before her father admitted they were murdered. Then a few months after that, Marcus Flint said that he thought his father was the one that did it," he replied. Moira and Ellie looked at each other and then back at Finn.

"That's a lot to find out in a short amount of time," Moira said, her brow furrowed.

"She didn't want to talk about it for the longest time and it nearly broke her," Finn said. "And this is worse…"

"Surely she'll talk about it at some point," Ellie said. "At least to Oliver."

"You'd be surprised how long she can hold out," Finn said. "She didn't talk to her father for a couple months because of all that… Chose to just bottle it up instead."

"That's no good," Moira said. "We should keep an eye on her." Finn nodded.

"I certainly hope she opens up about it soon…"

* * *

"Again! You're late on that lift!" Christopher shouted as he frowned. Sam glared at him before walking back to her starting position.

"I'm on time. Robert's not in the right spot," she snapped, glaring at the dancer.

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be, love," Robert said, a smile on his face though his eyes were cold.

"Just do it again. We'll stay here all day and night if that's what it takes to get this right," Christopher replied.

Sam took a deep breath, shaking her legs out as she waited for the music to start. Christopher waved his wand, and the room filled with music. Sam started moving, doing a few spins before dashing across the room and taking a flying leap through the air. Robert caught her, though his grip slipped and she nearly fell. He stopped her just before her head hit the floor. Sam growled in frustration as he righted her and Christopher stopped the music again.

"Sam!" he shouted, now scowling.

"He slipped!" Sam shouted, pointing at Robert, who was now scowling.

"I did not!" he shouted back. "You haven't gotten that lift right once since we started rehearsing!"

"Oh, get off your little prima donna horse," Sam shouted at him, turning to glare at him. "I had the timing and position right! You're the one who's off!"

"I'm the prima donna? You've been walking around like you own the damn place ever since you were named lead!" he retorted. "Showing up late. Not putting in the effort. You're not the only dancer in this company!"

"Oh, shut it, Robert. Not like you've been acting the same. Shagging nearly every new recruit as they walk through the door."

"Something wrong with Oliver? Because if you ask me, seems like you could use a good shag around now!"

"Children! Enough!" Christopher bellowed. The two dancers turned to look at him. "Obviously we're not going to get anything done with both of you like this! Go cool off for 30 minutes and when you get back, I want you both focused and ready!"

Sam shot another glare at Robert before striding out of the room and going straight to the locker room. She sat down on the bench and sighed heavily, feeling the tears starting up. She had never done this bad - not in all her years of dancing. She was unfocused. Making stupid mistakes. This wasn't her. But after the attack, it just seemed like nothing from her old life seemed to matter anymore.

She couldn't focus on dance when she felt here was something more important she should be out there doing. Something other than entertaining the masses who were refusing to believe they were at war.

"Sam?" Ellie said softly as she and Moira walked in, their faces worried. "Everything alright?"

"We saw you rush out from rehearsal with Christopher and Robert. Was Robert acting a git again?" Moira asked.

"No. Nothing's alright," Sam shouted, looking over at them. "Nothing is going to be right."

"Maybe if we just talked about it," Moria said. Sam laughed harshly as she stood and started pacing.

"Talking is not going to bring that muggle girl back to life. Or those rescuers," she said. "I don't even know why I'm here. I should be… out there. Doing something. Training. Fighting."

"Sam, the war isn't quite here yet," Ellie said gently, walking towards her. Sam stopped pacing and looked at her, her eyes bright with tears and anger.

"Get your goddamn head out of your ass, Ellie! The war is here!" Sam shouted, causing Ellie to jump. "It's. Here. Now. And all we're doing is, is rehearsing for some production that's likely never to premiere because the bloody death eaters could attack at any moment!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Ellie shouted, surprising Sam and Moira as they stared at the normally happy dancer. "I'm sick and tired of this!"

"Ellie," Moira said, starting to move towards her.

"For some of us, dance is all we have, Sam!" Ellie shouted. "I know you're going through a lot right now, but don't put down the one thing some of us are holding on to in order to keep our sanity!"

Sam started breathing heavily as she looked away, her mind whirling.

"I can't do this. I can't be here," she said finally, walking to her locker and pulling out her bag and coat.

"Sam, wait," Ellie said, starting to walk towards her again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…"

"Tell Christopher I'm feeling unwell and went home," Sam said, walking passed the two briskly.

"Where are you going?" Moira asked.

"Somewhere where I can do something," Sam retorted before leaving the locker room.

* * *

"Good, Sam. That's good!" Bill Weasley shouted as he watched her complete an advanced defensive charm. Sam smiled slightly, finally feeling more like herself. Like she was doing something productive. Though she was feeling tired. "Let's take a bit of a break."

"No, I want another go," Sam said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sam, we've been at it for a few hours. You might not need it, but I certainly do," he said, his brow furrowed.

"Then you sit. I can keep going," she said, positioning herself again.

"Sam, you keep this up and you're going to exhaust yourself. You've been here every night after a full day at Watsworths and you look like you're not sleeping," he said.

"I came here so you can train me in advanced magic. Not so you can analyze me. You're not my therapist, Bill," she said through gritted teeth. She then said a charm, waving her wand a bit harsher than intended. Bill barely had time to duck before the hex flew wide and nearly blew up the wall behind him.

"That's why I said you needed to rest," he said firmly, scowling at her. "You can't learn these spells when you're running on fumes." Sam looked around, eyes wide before nodding and finally walking over to collapse on a bench. Bill sighed and walked over, sitting next to her. "You are doing really well, Sam. Honestly, I don't think you really need much training."

"I do," she said quickly. "I wasn't ready. I want to make that I'm never unready again." Bill took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam," he said. "There's no way you could have known the building was going to collapse."

"But there is more I could have done," she said. She was quiet a few moments before venturing a look at Bill. "I've actually been thinking… I going to take leave from Watsworths. Then I can focus on training and helping out with the Order full-time."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, frowning.

"But there's more I can do if I'm not at Watsworths all day. And it's not like it's going to stay open much longer," she said. "We're in a bloody war, Bill. Even you left your job to fight." Bill reached over and patted Sam's hand.

"I didn't quit my work. I just transferred here so I could be closer to family," he said. "But you… Don't quit Watsworths or dancing. You need it."

"No, I don't. I need to help," she said emphatically.

"You are already helping as much as you can," Bill said. "You cannot quit dancing."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you need something to keep you grounded. Something to keep you from losing it," he said. "All of us have something… Oliver's got quidditch. Your dad has your mum. You need dancing. Or else you'll go mad." Sam looked at the ground, frowning slightly. She admitted that what he was saying made sense, but she didn't want to let go over her plans. She needed to do more.

"What is it for you?" she asked softly. "The thing that keeps you grounded and from going mad?" Bill chuckled softly.

"Thought that was obvious," he said. "Fleur." Sam looked over at him, noting a soft smile had come over his face. "We're, ah, getting married."

For a moment, Sam forgot about the turmoil in her mind and smiled.

"That's brilliant, Bill," she said, truly meaning it. "When is the wedding?"

"It's slightly mad to have one, when you think about. With everything that's going on. But we're planning for the end of the summer. Fleur wants it sooner. She's been staying with Mum and Dad, and well… seems Mum hasn't exactly warmed up to her," he said. "I get more angry owls than not." Sam chuckled.

"For what it's worth, I like her. And I think it's wonderful that you two are getting married," she said. "And reckon we could all use some cheering up. A wedding should do just that."

"Appreciate it," he replied. "Surprised you and Oliver haven't been discussing it." Sam's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't think we need to go that far just yet," she said, not wanting to admit that she had been avoiding that topic with Oliver. Bill sighed.

"But really, Sam. You've got to keep things in your life that make you happy. If you're going to get through the darkest times, you need some light around," he said, returning to the subject at hand.

Sam looked back down at her hands in her lap, thinking over the words.

"It's hard," she finally admitted. "I just keep thinking about that woman… and the building. And… I don't want anyone else to die…"

"I know you don't, Sam. None of us do. But we're going to lose people. It's an unfortunate side effect from war," he said. "You've got to stay strong. And you've got to keep your head."

Sam nodded, still not looking up at him.

"Keep dancing," he said. "And if you're struggling, talk to someone. Doesn't have to be me, or your dad, or you mum. Or even Oliver. But talk to someone." Sam nodded and she glanced up at him.

"I'll think about it," she said. Bill sighed as he pushed out of the chair.

"Well, let's get some work in before you need to go…"

* * *

Sam sighed as she trudged up the stairs to the flat. She was sore from the day of training with Bill and not looking forward to going into Watsworths tomorrow. Likely Christopher would have some words for her after she left halfway through the day.

She just wanted to grab a bite to eat, then take a long, hot bath before going to bed. It was nearly 10 p.m. as it was.

She tapped out the pattern on the door with her wand and then pushed the door open, stopping when she saw Oliver. He was sitting at the table, but looked up and stood when he saw her step in. A relieved smile filled his face.

"I kept it warm for you," he said. Sam looked over, seeing a full dinner laid out at the table. "Wasn't sure when you'd be home…"

"I went to train with Bill again," she said, stepping into the flat and shutting the door behind her. She dropped her bag and took her coat off, putting it on the coat stand.

"Figured as much," Oliver said with a smile, sitting down again as she walked over and sat down next to him. "How was Watsworths?" Sam grimaced.

"Rather not talk about it," she said, reaching for a fork.

"That bad, eh?" Oliver replied, reaching over to fill his own plate with pasta.

"Again, don't want to talk about it," Sam said, stabbing at a salad.

"Right, then… we're ready for the match against the Falcons this weekend. Think you can make it?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Not sure. I might be training with Tonks all day. She's got a day off from guarding Hogsmeade," Sam said before taking a bite.

"Surely you can take a break," Oliver said, frowning slightly.

"I need it," she said curtly. Oliver was silent a bit, not wanting to make her anymore cross than she already was.

"Well then, regardless, I hope you can make it. I'll leave a box ticket for you in case you decide to come," he said, turning his focus to his food.

"Thanks," Sam said softly. The two ate in silence for a while, with Oliver continuing to watch her nervously. Finally, Sam huffed and put her fork down.

"Are you going to watch me all night?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Sorry… I'm just… I'm worried about you, Sam. We all are," he said. "You haven't been sleeping well."

"I sleep fine," she snapped.

"Sam, I hear you, you know. And feel you. You toss and turn half the night," he said.

"Then maybe you should sleep in the spare room if it keeps you up," she said. Oliver sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I just… I know you're having nightmares. You should talk about it," he said.

"I don't need to talk about it," she retorted.

"It'll help," Oliver pushed.

"No, it won't. The only thing that will help is getting stronger," she said, now glaring at him.

"Sammie…"

"No, Oliver," she said, standing. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't need to talk about it. I need to stay focused." She started walking across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I'm tired."

She then walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Sighing, Oliver turned in his chair to look back at the table.

"Merlin help us…" he muttered before standing and starting to clear the table. They were going to need help if they were to survive this.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Trying to get this finished, but I keep getting distracted...**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Can't leave anyone out, can I? Haha!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **Thank you to everyone reading, following and reviewing!**


	20. Nightmares

_"Strange, I thought, how you can be living your dreams and your nightmares at the very same time."_  
 _― Ransom Riggs, Hollow City_

* * *

 **Nightmares**

 _November 1996_

 _Adrian ran into the room and stopped, seeing Sam facing off with the masked death eater. She was glaring at him, her wand pointed at him with grime covering her once white dress. Her wings were half-ripped and falling off one shoulder._

 _There were shouts from around him as her father yelled at her and Oliver said something. He watched the death eater taunt her, taking off his mask. Immediately he recognized Magnus Nott. His son was a few years below him at Hogwarts and the Notts had been a frequent guest of his father's at the manor._

 _Then the shout from the corner. Both turning to look at the woman in the corner. Sam leapt into action, running towards her, temporarily exposing herself to whatever curses Nott would throw at her. Adrian watched as the first curse flew and then the second shortly after. He tried to move, but found his legs frozen in place._

" _SAM!" he shouted._

 _She stopped the killing curse with a shield, but the second hit the ceiling, causing the rubble to fall on them. She dove on top of the woman just as they were both buried._

" _SAM!"_

 _It was as though time stopped. His feet finally started to move though he couldn't get there fast enough._

" _SAM!"_

 _The only sound was the pounding of his heart. His ragged breathing. He reached them first, pulling at the debris with his bare hands, gaining several cuts and scratches, though he couldn't feel the sting of pain. All he was thinking about was getting Sam out alive. He could vaguely hear Oliver saying something to him. Then hands pulling him back. The debris levitating. Underneath them, two bodies. He dropped to his knees, pulling Sam over._

 _Her blue-grey eyes were open. Dull. Unseeing. And blood. So much blood. It was covering his hands._

" _SAM! NO!"_

Adrian shot up in bed, his breathing coming in ragged spurts as he looked around his dark room. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he leaned over, dropping his head into his hands. This wasn't the first nightmare he had had. Ever since the attack at the club, he had one nearly every night. And it was always the same.

Sam was dead.

Sighing, Adrian threw the covers off and made his way out of his room, through the living room and into the kitchen as quietly as he could. If he couldn't sleep, then he would at least brew up some tea in the hopes it would help calm his nerves.

He waved his wand, starting up the stove after placing the full kettle on. He leaned against the counter, staring at the floor, his thoughts returning to the dream.

"Can't sleep?" Warrington asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, his blonde hair going every which way. Adrian looked up.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. "Sorry."

"It's nothing to worry about," Warrington said with a yawn. "Just so much as you've got enough in there for two." Adrian nodded. "Care to tell me what's in that head of yours? I can hear you get up every night, you know."

Adrian looked down at the ground a moment, his brow furrowed.

"It's always the same - the nightmare," he said. "I can't get there in time and… Sam dies."

Warrington studied him a few moments before speaking, carefully thinking over his words. He had his ideas on why Adrian was having nightmares about Sam Abbott, but he figured Adrian wouldn't appreciate his opinion on that.

"You dream that she dies?" he asked softly instead. Adrian nodded.

"I mean, she's alright. I know that. But in the dream, I can't stop myself from thinking she really died," Adrian replied.

"You think this might have something to do with something else?" Cassius asked carefully. Adrian looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Are you sure that this… that you might still have feelings for Sam?" Cassius asked. Adrian immediately frowned.

"That's not it, Cass. I'm happy with Moira. It's just… that's the closest I've gotten to losing someone in this," he said. "You weren't there… We're really in a war now. That night… made it all too real for me."

"I know, Adrian," Cassius said.

"Any of us could die," Adrian pushed.

"I. Know."

Adrian pushed off the counter, running his fingers through his hair.

"Cass… you don't know what it's like," he said. "Seeing it… the screaming. People running in panic. Curses flying." Warrington was silent, watching as Adrian started to come slightly unhinged, pacing as much as he could in the small space. Adrian looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Sam could have died."

They were both silent as the kettle started screaming. Neither moved. Warrington looked down at the ground a moment before walking over, pushing Adrian aside as he took the kettle off the fire. He turned off the stove and looked up at his friend.

"It's going to get worse, Adrian," he said bluntly. Adrian turned, frowning at him. "I know that I wasn't there… but… you have to keep your head straight. It's the only way you're going to survive this. Only way any of us are going to survive it."

He then started making up two cups of tea as Adrian stood there quietly. Warrington held a mug out to him. Adrian stared at it a moment before taking it. He blew on it before taking a sip.

"We're going to lose people," Adrian said finally.

"I know, mate," Warrington said. "But we can at least go down fighting." Adrian looked up at him, a brief smile flinting across his face.

"That we can do."

* * *

 _The world was frozen in time. Sam was standing in the street, watching with wide eyes as the flames started reaching for the sky. She could feel their heat against her skin. She couldn't breath as her eyes widened in horror at what lay in front of her._

 _Not long ago, the flaming pile of metal and concrete had been a large club, teeming with muggles out to celebrate Halloween. Just an hour ago, she and her friends had been inside, dancing, drinking, and seemingly without any cares._

 _Just an hour ago, the young woman in the corner had been alive._

" _Why didn't you save me?" a voice said from her right. Sam looked over, seeing the woman, her dress ripped and covered in blood. Her eyes cold. Just behind her stood the three responders who had been helping her. "Why didn't you save any of us? You could have."_

" _I, I tried," Sam said, struggling to speak through her tears. "I did everything I could think of!"_

" _It wasn't enough," the woman said as the small group started walking towards Sam. "You are not enough."_

" _Best to go home and hide, just like your father said," one of the rescuers added._

" _You'll never be able to protect those you love," another said._

" _But, I can! I just… I need more training! I can do it!" Sam shouted._

" _They'll all die because of you," the woman said. "Just like we died."_

" _No! I won't let them!" Sam shouted. "I can protect them!"_

" _No, you can't," Oliver said, suddenly appearing in the group and pushing passed the woman. "I'm going to die because you can't protect me." He was in his Halloween costume, but it too was covered in blood. His face cut and bruised. "They will kill me and you can't stop them."_

" _You can't die too!" Sam shouted, trying to back away from them, but finding her feet stuck fast to the ground._

" _You are not good enough," Oliver said, his expression turning more menacing the closer he got to her._

" _NO! STOP!"_

Sam shot up in bed, gasping for air as she looked around the darkened room. She was shaking as the images from the dream fought to keep hold of her mind. Immediately, Oliver was up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at her.

"Sammie?" he said softly, his voice thick with sleep. "What's going on?" He reached out to touch her, but Sam flinched, causing him to withdraw.

"Just a dream," she murmured, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them as she began rocking in the bed.

"Another nightmare?" Oliver asked, too afraid to try and touch her again.

"I'm fine," Sam said, trying to regulate her breathing. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she was back there. Watching the building collapse. The faces of the woman and rescuers taunting her.

"It's okay, talk to me, Sammie…" Oliver said softly. He slowly reached out, placing a hand on her back comfortingly. Sam leaned away from him, not wanting to be touched.

"I'm fine," she said again, her eyes flying open as she stared at the plaid pattern on the comforter.

"It might help to talk about it," Oliver gently encouraged.

"I don't want to talk!" Sam nearly shouted. Oliver sat still, watching her as she stared at the bed in front of her, her breaths starting to come in and out in slow sweeps. The rocking slowly coming to a stop.

"That's the third time this week," Oliver said softly.

"Can't help it," she muttered. "Every time I close my damn eyes…"

"You did all you could," Oliver said. "We all did."

"But she still died," Sam retorted. "All those muggles… they died…"

"It's not your fault," Oliver pushed.

"It is," she said. "But I won't let it happen again." Oliver watched her a few moments.

"You aren't the only one who was scared that night, Sammie," he said softly. "I…" Sam looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You what?" she asked. "What could possibly be terrifying you about that night?" Oliver winced slightly at the harshness in her voice.

"Don't do that to me again, Sammie," he said. She stared at him her face slowly morphing into a frown.

"We're in a war, Oliver," she said sternly. He stared at her a moment before the realization of his mistake hit him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant-"

But the damage had been done. Sam was angrily tossing the comforter off her legs and getting out of the bed.

"Sammie, wait-"

"Think I'll be more comfortable in the guest room. Maybe I'll finally get some sleep there. You as well since I keep waking you up," she muttered as she walked out. Oliver was already getting out of bed, following her.

"Sammie, I mean-"

"Shut it, Oliver," she said, slamming the door to the guest room behind her. Oliver stopped, staring at it. He sighed as he leaned his forehead against the wood.

"I meant… don't nearly die on me again," he whispered, knowing she didn't hear him. He stayed there a few moments before moving to the sofa. He pulled an afghan off the back of it and wrapped it around himself, determined to wait until she came out.

Then they were going to talk.

* * *

Oliver stirred on the sofa, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen. He then shot up, looking around the living room as the early morning sun was starting to peek in through the windows. He had meant to stay awake so that he and Sam could talk as soon as she woke up that morning, but he must have fallen asleep. He turned and looked into the kitchen, seeing Sam moving around in there.

He got up and started towards it just as Sam walked out and grabbed her coat from the coat stand, quickly pulling it on. Her hair was up in a hastily done ponytail, bits of it hanging down in the back. Dark smudges were under her hollow-looking eyes. Her mouth, usually smiling, was now firmly in a grim frown.

"Thought I'd get some extra conditioning in this morning," she said, not meeting his eyes as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the flat before he could respond.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. It was rather early for her to be heading to the company so the only possible reason why she left was to avoid talking to him.

It was like winter seventh year all over again. Sam was shutting him out. Shutting everyone out.

Oliver then turned and made his way back to their bedroom. It was still too early for him to go to practice, but he didn't care to stay in the empty flat longer than he had to. He would at least get ready and head over to the pitch. He could put in a couple hours in the gym before the others arrived.

Maybe it would help him clear his head so he could figure a way to reach Sam.

* * *

"How long you been here?" Adrian asked, walking up to Oliver. The keeper had just finished on the weight bench and was bent over, breathing heavily. Oliver looked up at him, noting the dark circles that were starting to appear under his eyes and the worried expression on his face.

"Couple hours," he replied. Adrian walked over and sat on the bench opposite him.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked.

"Should ask you the same. You look like hell," Oliver replied.

"Yea, but I asked first," Adrian said, a small smile appearing. Oliver sighed.

"Sam's been having nightmares," he replied. "And she doesn't want to talk about. Everything I say or do to help seems to backfire. She woke up in the middle of the night after one and ended up going to the spare room after I stuck my foot in my mouth." Adrian nodded slowly, his thoughts going to his own nighttime problems. He had stopped staying over at Moira's on the off chance he'd wake her or disturb her with his thrashing.

He could only imagine what it was like for Oliver, having to deal with Sam and her not wanting to be helped.

"How bad it is?" Adrian asked.

"Nearly every night," Oliver replied. "I know it's about the club. She talks, you know. Murmuring that she won't let anyone die…"

"I can relate. Been having my own," he admitted. Oliver looked up at him. "Though in mine… when we pull the rocks off, Sam's dead."

"Had a few of those myself," Oliver said, rubbing his face. "I just wish… we could talk about it… It's not easy for any of us… I mean, we were all there. We're at bloody war. I know she blames herself for those muggles dying, but she's not the only one. I keep going over it in my head, thinking about what I could have done differently..."

"Some things are harder to talk about," Adrian said softly. "Moira and I… we don't talk about it either. She tries, but… I'm not ready to go into detail. She didn't see… I just want to save her from the worst of it."

Oliver studied him a moment, sensing he still had more to say.

"I don't want her to worry more than she already is. But I can't hide it from her if I stay with her. I'm supposed to be this big protector - member of the Order and all. Feel like it makes me look weak if she sees that it still bothers me as much as it does," he said.

Oliver nodded slowly.

"I think that's a bit of what Sam is going through. Spent all this time trying to prove to her dad and us and herself that she was ready for this. That she could handle it. Now she's worried if she lets me in on how much she's struggling, she'll be back to trying to prove herself," Oliver said.

"She did the best she could. The best anyone could do," Adrian replied.

"I know that. We all know that. It wasn't her fault. None of us knew the building was going to collapse. But she still blames herself," Oliver said. "I just wish she would talk to me about it. I know it would help…"

"We both know Sam… she's not going to open up until she's ready. She'll try to bottle it up as long as she can," Adrian said. "You remember how she was seventh year." Oliver nodded, his brow furrowed.

"Nearly broke her then. I just hope she opens up before something worse happens," he said. "I worry about her."

"Best thing you can do is… give her time. Be there but don't push her. She'll want to talk eventually, and it'll help having you there to listen when she's ready," Adrian said. Oliver nodded.

"It's like bloody seventh year all over again," Oliver said with a heavy sigh. "But you're right…"

"Course I am. I'm always right," Adrian replied with a half-smile, but there was a lack of mirth in it. "Come on. Others'll be here soon. Nothing a hard day on the pitch can't fix."

Oliver snorted as he stood and started following Adrian to the locker room.

"If only that were true…"


	21. Distractions

_Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life. - Omar Khayyam_

* * *

 **Distractions**

 _December 1996_

Sam moved around in her chair, trying to get comfortable. It was the last quidditch match of the season and even with all the state-of-the-art heating charms and devices in place in the players' box, she was still a bit chilly. From next to her, Alicia cheered as Puddlemere scored again, pulling into the lead.

Sam wished she had the energy to get into the match like Alicia. But there was too much weighing on her mind. Even though the nightmares had started tapering off and she felt stronger after nearly a month of training with Bill, she couldn't shake the heaviness that had settled in. She had taken Bill's advice and stayed at Watsworths, even starting to find the joy in dancing again. But even though there hadn't been any new attacks since the muggle nightclub, talk of the company shutting down had only grown.

The new production had been put on hold until the new year even though they were supposed to premiere during the Christmas holiday. Instead, they had extended the ballet that was still playing, though ticket sales had dropped dramatically.

People were too afraid to go out anywhere that might be a target.

Even Puddlemere's stadium was less full than usual. Sam took her eyes off Oliver for a moment and glanced around the stands, frowning slightly. Wouldn't do if ticket sales kept dropping.

"Would you lighten up? We're at a match. Your first this month," Alicia said, glancing at Sam.

"Tried to make some last month, but thought it more important that I train," Sam said, not taking her eyes off the pitch. "Moved them to the weekends so I could focus more on Watsworths during the week. Bill was right - I was pushing myself too hard."

"Thank, Merlin, she's seen the light," Alicia muttered, causing Sam to frown at her. "Only took a week-long bout with the flu to get through to you."

Sam huffed as she returned her attention back to the pitch.

"I wasn't that bad," she replied. Alicia snorted.

"Your mum had to come over and force-feed you potion because you insisted that you weren't sick," she said, looking over at her friend. "Surprised the coach let Oliver have half-days so he could nurse you back to health."

"I'm not surprised. You see the turnout lately," Sam said with a sigh.

"Yea… all our matches last week were postponed… too many players in reserves going into hiding," Alicia said.

"That bad?" Sam asked, looking over at her again. Alicia nodded.

"First it was just a few here and there. But last couple of weeks, more reserves have had to forfeit matches due to a lack of players. Suppose we're not seeing it in the majors because the league is still trying to put a good face on it," she said.

"We've lost a few dancers as well," Sam said. "Three so far. They're talking about shutting down after 'The Nutcracker' finishes its run."

"Seriously?" Alicia asked, looking at her, eyes wide. Sam nodded, clapping half-heartedly as Oliver made another save.

"Everyone trying to get me to stay at the company and the company is just going to shut down anyway," she said.

"Certainly is a grim Christmas," Alicia said.

"You're telling me," Sam said. "I haven't even started shopping. Probably wouldn't have decorations if it weren't for Oliver."

"He still trying to cheer you up?" Alicia asked, looking over at her. Sam nodded.

"Bless him for trying," she said.

"You still haven't talked to him, have you?" Alicia asked. Sam shook her head.

"The nightmares have gotten better, so I just don't want to bring it up," she said. "Not while things are getting better."

"At least you've stopped snipping at him so much," Alicia replied, though she was surprised that Sam had said this much. It was the most she had spoken about what was going on in her head since Halloween. And she still hadn't mentioned what was in her nightmares, though they all had pretty good guesses.

"After he nursed me that week I was sick, I realized I was being a git. I still can't seem to talk to him, but at least I can treat him a bit better than I have been," Sam said. "He's gone out of his way to be understanding and sweet the past month."

"Honestly, Sam Abbott. Some days I wonder if you realize just how good you have it. Oliver has been your best friend since birth. And he's the bloody best boyfriend I've ever heard of. Not to mention fit," Alicia said. Sam looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I know. You can stop now. Sure Oliver's head is growing from all the way over there," she said.

"Seriously, though. He's trying. You could try more too," she said. Sam nodded.

"I know. I will," she replied.

"And bloody cheer up. We're at the last match of the year. Puddlemere is set to make it to the postseason if they keep up the momentum. And there's a bloody party to go to afterwards," Alicia pushed. "At least try and have some fun."

"Got it, captain," Sam said, smirking at her best friend.

* * *

Sam smiled as she stood in her and Oliver's flat later that night, the after party in full swing after Puddlemere won by 100 points against the Kestrals. The entire team seemed in high spirits with Benjy leading them all in a round of shots as soon as they arrived and then plying them with more afterwards. Oliver's cheeks were starting to turn a hint of rosy.

"From the look of this place, you wouldn't think we were at war," Lucy said, walking up to Sam's side. Sam nodded.

"It's nice," she said before taking a sip. "We all deserve a night to have fun and forget about things."

"Amen to that," Lucy declared, clinking her cup against Sam's.

"Where's Lauren? Thought she was coming with you," Sam said, looking around the flat.

"Poor girl wasn't into it. Course, she's never been the sort for loud parties. But she's been more worried lately… with Flint off in hiding," Lucy said casually. Sam looked over at her, eyebrows raised.

"So, there is something there," she said. Lucy shrugged.

"They met up a couple times before he had to run. Not sure if it was anything serious, but she's certainly worried about him," Lucy said. "Could be that tender heart of hers…"

"Not the only one," Sam said, looking over to see Warrington now talking to Adrian. Both seemed a bit on the tense side. "I've been over to check the protective charms a few times since he had to run."

"Anyone heard from him?" Lucy asked. Sam shook her head.

"Felt it best that no one have any communication in case our owls and such are being intercepted," she said. "Only ones who know where he is are Adrian and Cassius."

"Surprised no one's come for them yet, then," Lucy said, her eyes wide.

"We all are," Sam said with a sigh.

"Alright, that's it. No more talk of danger or going into hiding. This is a bloody party and I did not pull out my new dress for you to depress me," Lucy said. "I'm going to get us shots." She then strode off purposely, her red heels clicking against the wood floor, leaving a chuckling Sam behind. She glanced over at Adrian and Warrington again, deciding to go talk to them.

"Checked in with him last week," she heard Adrian say as she neared them. Sam stopped, not sure she wanted to interrupt as she glanced around. No one else was nearby and neither seemed to see her approaching.

"How's he doing?" Cassius asked.

"He's fine. Changed the pattern. It's 6-4-5-3 now," Adrian said softly.

"Still in the same place?" Cassius asked.

"Mm-hmm. There's no way his father or his minions will think to look there. He won't move unless one of us is caught," Adrian said. For a moment, Sam felt a bit guilty - she had overheard something she wasn't supposed to. But at the same time, they didn't say the location of the safe house, so at least that information was safe.

She moved closer and cleared her throat.

"How you two doing?" she said loudly, announcing her presence to them. Warrington jumped slightly while Adrian looked over at her and smiled.

"Good. How's Watsworths? Moira said the production was still on hold," he replied. Sam nodded.

"They said until the New Year, but some of us worry it could be longer," she said. "Hoping it won't be. I'm dying to get back on stage."

Warrington lifted his cup, motioning that he needed another drink. Adrian shook his head and Warrington walked off.

"How's he holding up?" Sam asked, her brow furrowed.

"As good as he can," Adrian said with a sigh. "The stress is getting a bit much. He's thinking about running soon." Sam frowned.

"Really?" she asked. Adrian nodded.

"We all will eventually," he replied.

"Seriously? Not you too, Adrian," Lucy scolded as she walked up holding shot glasses. Sam smiled as she took one. "We're supposed to be having fun!"

Adrian rolled his eyes as he took another of the glasses and Lucy held hers up.

"To having a good time," Lucy said as they clinked their glasses together and then drank the shots. Sam winced slightly as it went down.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she asked, gagging slightly.

"Some muggle liquor that Benjy brought," Lucy said. "I thought it tasty." She then took the empty glasses and walked off again.

"I better hide before she gets back. Do not want more of that," Sam said. Adrian chuckled.

"You're looking better," he said softly. Sam smiled at him.

"Feeling better. Though just a bit," she said, looking over and finding Oliver. He grinned and motioned her over. "Better go see what he wants."

She then left Adrian, seeing Moira walk up to him with more drinks as she walked up to Oliver, who was standing with Benjy, Alicia, Lionel and two other members of Puddlemere - Niall Greene and Ian Wicksworth.

"There's my girl," Oliver said loudly, obviously a few drinks ahead of Sam.

"Brilliant match," Sam said, looking at the others.

"Let's hope it wasn't our last one," Ian said.

"As far as I've heard, they're still going on with the rest of the season," Benjy said, frowning at the chaser.

"Yea, but for how long?" Ian asked. "Even me mum and dad have already left the country. Gone off to America where my aunt lives."

"Seems this party could use some cheering up!" George said brightly as he and Fred walked up to the group.

"No. No. Absolutely not," Sam said, immediately frowning. "I remember what you did at the dinner party."

"Relax, Sam. We just meant with our presence. We're not going to slip anything to anyone," Fred said. "We learned from last time. Once you got your voice back you gave us tails."

"It was humorous," Benjy said, grinning as he looked at the twins.

"Say, you're the two blokes with that joke shop, aren't you?" Niall said. "Been meaning to stop by."

"Come anytime! We're open for business!" George said brightly. "Seems even a war can't slow us down. Though we've started a new line of defensive products."

"Figured we'd cash in on it," Fred added. "Still waiting on Sam to stop by…"

"I'll come by when I have time," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been rather busy lately."

"Right, right," George said.

"Spoke to Bill the other day, seems he's been seeing you a lot lately," Fred asked.

"Been helping me out with something," she said, glancing at the others who were staring at her curiously.

"Defensive magic," Oliver said. "With the times and all." The others nodded, their thoughts temporarily turning dark.

"Well, no matter, suspect you heard the happy news, then," Fred said, grinning. "We're getting a new sister."

"Bill and Fleur are tying the knot?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide. The twins grinned. "That's fantastic!"

"Wedding is at the end of summer. Before terms starts so the rest of the Hogwarts kiddies can be there," George said.

"That such a good idea?" Ian asked.

"Don't see why not," Fred said.

"Speaking of wedding bells, when we going to hear them for you two?" Benjy asked, looking at Sam and Oliver. Sam had just taken a drink and nearly spit it out on Alicia as Oliver just grinned.

"Haven't really talked about it," Sam managed to choke out as Oliver chuckled.

"Suspect it won't be much longer," he replied, looking down at her. Alicia's eyes widened as she watched Sam glance up at him, her cheeks going red.

"Again, we've not talked about it," Sam said, looking over at Benjy as the twins started grinning.

"And then soon after, we'll hear the pitter patter of tiny feet," George said.

"Think they'll look more like Sam or Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Dunno, but I've got a few galleons on at least four," George replied.

"George! Fred!" Sam shouted, her face getting even redder.

"What? You've known about this," Fred said. "We've been betting on you two since Hogwarts."

"And winning, I might add," George said.

"I think it's highly inappropriate that you're betting on our love life!" Sam shouted, glancing nervously at Oliver.

"My, how the tables have turned," Alicia murmured.

"Come again?" Benjy asked softly as the twins continued to goad Sam and Oliver just stood there smiling.

"Usually it's Oliver that gets all blustery when marriage comes up," she replied.

"He was asking about a good place to get rings the other day in practice," he said so that only Alicia heard. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Seriously, now?" she asked. Benjy nodded.

"Suppose the war has us all thinking about things like that," he said, his voice a bit wistful.

"Do not tell me that you've been thinking about getting married," Alicia said, the color starting to drain from her face a bit. Benjy chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Don't look too excited," he replied. "And no… not necessarily. We've only been dating a few months, Alicia."

"I know," she replied looking away. Benjy chuckled again.

"But that one… he definitely looks like he's got weddings on the brain," he said, pointing across the room. Alicia followed his direction and saw Ellie and Finn dancing slowly on the other side of the room. She snorted.

"He's been thinking weddings since he met her," she said. "But they are rather cute together."

"Hufflepuffs, man," he said, shaking his head. "Hufflepuffs…"

* * *

Sam sighed as she crawled into bed that night. She and Oliver had just finished up the last of the cleaning and he was still in the shower, singing loudly and off-key. A chuckle escaped her mouth as she looked over towards the slightly open bathroom door. She had wanted one as well before bed, but her exhaustion was getting the better of her so she had changed into her pajamas instead.

"Sam! Could you come here a minute!" Oliver shouted. Sighing, Sam threw the covers off and padded across the room to the bathroom, popping her head in.

"What is it?" she asked. Oliver opened the curtain and looked out, grinning.

"Thought you might want to jump in on this. I know you wanted one too," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can wait until morning," she said, starting to step back into the room.

"Sammie," Oliver whined.

"Good grief, Oliver… you're a grown man," she replied, though there was a smile on her face. Oliver started pouting, making puppy dog eyes. With his wet hair falling into his face and a few globs of soap slowly falling down his cheek, she couldn't help but laugh. "You hardly look sexy like that."

"Oh, I can do sexy," he replied, replacing the pout with what would normally be a smoldering stare that he saved for pictures. But again, in the context of the shower, it looked more comical than come hither.

"Still not working," Sam said, giggling.

"Well, then. Plan B," Oliver said, throwing the curtain open and stepping out of the tub.

"Oliver!" Sam shrieked as he picked her up and started walking back towards the shower. "At least let me get out of my clothes!" He sat her down just before he was about to step over the bathtub ledge and looked down at her. "You know there are easier ways to get me into the shower with you." She started pulling off her top, smirking up at him.

"Well, the others didn't work," he said. "I asked nicely and tried to woo you in." Sam chuckled, reaching up to brush a bit of wet hair from his eyes.

"I love you, Oliver. You know that, right?" she said.

"Of course. I love you, too," he replied.

"I'm sorry I've been so distance… and about the marriage thing earlier," she said, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable in front of him, despite the fact that Oliver was the one standing completely naked. "I just… It's not been easy… since…"

"I know," he said. "I don't want to push you…"

"I appreciate it," she said softly, smiling at him. "I'm not ready to… get into the details, but I want you to know that when I ready to talk about it… I'll come to you."

Oliver put his forehead against hers.

"I'll always be here for you, Sammie. Always have been… always will be," he said. She nodded. "And we don't have to talk about marriage right now… we have plenty of time for that."

"Thanks," she replied. She then giggled softly.

"What?"

"You're getting soap in my eyes," she said, stepping back and rubbing her cheeks. Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"We're also wasting water," he replied. Sam smiled as she slid out of her pajama bottoms and knickers, then stepped over to the shower.

"Best not waste anymore," she replied with a smirk.

"Merlin, how did I get so lucky," he murmured before stepping in after her.

* * *

 **Sorry for going MIA! I had a lot of work projects come in (thank god!) and then I got started on another story - and truth be told, I needed a break from this one. But I've decided that I'm not starting any new stories until I finish the ones I've already got going. And I've gotten this one close to finished. Everything is plotted out - just need to write it down and edit.**

 **And those of you who followed the Wood Series will be happy to hear that I've got a couple niggles of ideas for one shots for that universe... but not until I finish this one...**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks! And it is a good thing he's got Cassius.**

 **Thanks everyone for sticking with this!**


	22. Enter 1997

_There is no denying that there is evil in this world but the light will always conquer the darkness._  
 _― Idowu Koyenikan_

* * *

 **Enter 1997**

 _January 1997_

Sam sighed as she waved her wand and the garland on the mantle floated up and then wrapped itself in a loop, floating over to an open box. She had been working for about 30 minutes and even with magic, it was taking time to get them all down.

Oliver had gone off to run errands while she was tasked with taking down the decorations spread throughout the flat. The two had been out late the night before at a New Year's Eve party with their friends, so Sam was surprised that Oliver was so cheerful that morning. Even going as far to make her breakfast in bed.

But now, she was grateful to have the flat to herself. He was still on his attentive streak. Giving her space while at the same time doing things here and there to let her know that he was concerned about her. She was starting to feel a bit guilty that she still couldn't talk to him. She had another nightmare the other night and Oliver had held her until she stopped shaking, not asking her anything, just rubbing her back and whispering that it was okay and she was safe.

She knew she needed to open up to him. But something stopped her every time she got close. And it wasn't just him. It was everyone. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what had been plaguing her mind and dreams.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a voice called out. Sam looked over, smiling as Adrian walked in. "Thought Oliver would be around."

"He's out at the shops and such," Sam replied. "Just me."

"Taking down decorations already?" Adrian asked. Sam sighed and looked around the flat.

"Don't know how Oliver managed this on his own," she said.

"Looks like you could use some help," he said, walking into the living room.

"Could," she said. Adrian pulled off his coat and put it on the sofa, then pulled his wand out.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"The tree. Though be careful. Some of those are Wood family heirlooms and been in the family hundreds of years," she said, returning her attention to the mantle.

"Still training with Bill?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Yea… with things like they are at Watsworths, I've had some extra time to devote to it," she said, frowning slightly.

"How's it going? Noticed you're looking a bit better," he said.

"It's been okay," Sam replied. "After the flu, I've been backing off a bit. Making sure I keep my energy up."

"That's good to hear. We were worried about you," he said, looking over at her.

"I'm pulling it together," she said with a sigh. Adrian studied her a bit before responding.

"You still having nightmares, then?" he asked. Sam stopped her work, staring at the floor in front of her. "It's okay… I have them too." She looked over at him. "I'm… back there. Watching the rubble fall on you and the girl. But… you don't make it."

Sam looked away, her brow furrowed. She then closed her eyes, feeling the tears start up. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I see them… the woman. The rescuers. They are standing outside the building, demanding why I didn't save them… and then Oliver is there. They're all… telling me that I'm not good enough to save anyone and they're dead because of me," she said. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her, her eyes flying open.

"It's okay… you can let it out," Adrian said softly. Sam turned around and buried her face in his chest, finally letting the tears flow. She realized at that moment that she hadn't let herself cry about what happened. Really truly cry and let it all out.

"I just… I don't want to lose any of you… because I can't save you…" she managed to get out.

"You're not going to lose any of us like that," Adrian said softly.

"But I couldn't save them… I wasn't strong enough," she said. "What if I can't save any of you?"

"Shh, shh, no talk like that," Adrian said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I'm worried about losing all of you too, but… you can't let that fear take over your life, Sam." She sniffled and looked up at him. "I know that's why you were killing yourself with training…"

"Can you blame me? I don't want to be caught off guard again!" she nearly shouted.

"Sam, they died because the building collapsed. Not because you couldn't save them. There's no way you could have stopped that from happening," Adrian said, his brow furrowed.

"But I could have-"

"Stop it, Sam!" he shouted, giving her a slight shake. "Look, we've all known that you took it hard, which is why we've given you time. But you have got to stop thinking that was your fault! It wasn't! And should you get caught up in another attack, you will be able to defend yourself and others! It wasn't because of your skill! It was because the death eaters are sorry pieces of shit!"

Sam stared at him, her eyes wide. She wasn't expecting him to shout at her. Nor that for once, she was actually listening. And knew that he was right. It wasn't her fault. There wasn't anything more she could have done.

"We may lose someone - this is war, after all - but you cannot blame yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. You will not survive that way. And you have got to stop being afraid! We're going to need that blasted optimism of yours," he continued.

Sam shook her head slightly and wiped at her cheeks.

"I suppose you're right," she said softly.

"And for Merlin's sake, talk to Wood. He's driving us all crazy with his worry about you. Plus, I think you'll feel loads better if you do," he added, this time more softly. She nodded.

"I do feel better after talking to you," she admitted. "But… I just… if I tell him… I don't want him to go protective of me again… what if he won't let me out on assignments or… I don't want him to worry more about me than he already does."

"Sam, Oliver has been your biggest fan for ages. He's not going to do anything like that," Adrian said reasonably. "You need to talk to him… He worries more the less you tell him."

"Suppose you're right," she said.

"See? You can't keep bottling all this up, Sammie," he said. "I talk to Moira and it's helped me. Helped our relationship. Things will only continue to get worse if you don't open up."

Sam nodded, smiling up at him.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" she asked. Adrian chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I just happen to be right about this," he replied. "Now, do you feel better after a good cry?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Good. Let's get these decorations down and put up before Oliver gets back," he said.

"Got it."

* * *

Oliver frowned slightly as he walked down the hallway, hearing music coming from the flat. It had been ages since Sam had music on just because. Perhaps she was feeling better.

He quickened his pace as he pulled out his wand and tapped out the security pattern, and then pushed the door open.

Sam and Adrian looked over, Sam's face lighting up as she saw him. They were in the living room which was now bare of decorations. He hadn't been expecting to see Adrian there at first, but then remembered vaguely setting up plans to go over plays again.

"What's this? Last minute party?" Oliver asked as he shut the door and put the shopping on the kitchen table. Sam rushed over from the living room and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. His eyebrows rose in surprise, not expecting to see such a display of affection. He had only been gone a few hours.

"Adrian stopped by and helped me take down the decorations," she said, looking over at the bags on the table. "Ah, we should put these up."

She grabbed the bags and walked them into the kitchen, leaving a curious Oliver in her wake. She seemed lighter - happier- than he had seen her in a long while. He looked over at Adrian who just shrugged and smiled.

"What were you thinking of having for dinner tonight?" Sam called out, already in the midst of unloading the shopping.

"Was thinking a nice stew would do," Oliver said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He looked over at Adrian, holding it up. The chaser nodded as Oliver turned back to the fridge and pulled out another before walking into the living room.

"So, she put you to work, did she?" he asked, holding the bottle out to Adrian.

"That she did," Adrian replied.

"Don't know how you put them all up yourself," Sam called out.

"Spent the better part of the night getting them up," Oliver replied.

"Wanted to surprise me," Sam replied. "And he certainly did. Went to bed and woke up to a Christmas wonderland."

"You really do have it bad," Adrian said, smiling at Oliver.

"What can I say… Sam's quite the woman," Oliver replied, looking over at her with a grin.

"Ya daft bugger, you already got me," Sam said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes. Oliver chuckled as he moved to sit down in an armchair, Adrian following. "Just relax. I'll get dinner on!"

Oliver looked over into the kitchen, watching as she got ingredients out and set to work. She was humming quietly to herself.

"What happened today?" Oliver asked, looking over at Adrian. "She seems… better."

"Just needed to open up a bit," Adrian said. "Suspect she'll have some things to discuss with you later." Oliver's eyes widened.

"She talked to you?" he asked softly. Adrian nodded.

"Told her about my own problems," he said, glancing over at her. "She needed to talk about it. And she was afraid to talk to you, but… I don't think she is anymore." Oliver nodded, looking back towards the kitchen. He was happy to see the change in her. Eager to finally get her talk to him. But it pained him that she opened up to Adrian before him.

Oliver shook his head as though he were shaking the thought away. Sam was better. Why did it matter who got her to open up? And from the sounds of it, she was willing to finally tell him what had been going on.

* * *

Later on, after Oliver had finished the dishes and Adrian had left, Sam was sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her as she stared at the fire, a mug of hot chocolate with a bit of whiskey in her hands. Oliver walked into the living room and sat next to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Lovely day, yea?" he said. She looked over at him and smiled, though it was slightly strained. "Something wrong? You want me to cancel my plans with Percy?" Sam shook her head.

"No, you should meet him. It's been awhile. I just… I think I owe it to tell you something," she said, frowning slightly.

"What is it, Sammie?"

"Just… I've… I see you dead in my dreams," she said softly. "That's what the nightmares are… I see all of you. And that girl and the rescuers. You all… you keep telling me that I'm not good enough to protect you and it's my fault you're dead…"

Oliver stared at her a moment before pulling Sam into his arms.

"So that's what it's all about," he said softly. "Sammie… you are good enough…"

"I just… I don't want to feel so useless again," she said, feeling the tears starting up again. "That's why I was throwing myself into training and, and…"

"Sammie, you are good enough," he said again. "You are strong, brave. That night, there was nothing you could have done to save those people."

"I know, but I couldn't help feeling that way," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Next time you feel that way, please, just talk to me, Sammie," he said. "You know that I'm always here for you."

"I know," Sam said glumly. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to talk to you about this. I just… I didn't want you to worry any more than you already were. And I didn't want you to turn into Dad and keep me from doing anything remotely dangerous." Oliver sighed.

"There's no need for you to apologize," he replied. "And I'm not going to turn into your dad. And if anything, I'm less worried now that you are talking to me." Sam sat up and looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"But I was horrible," she said. "And I didn't talk to you…"

"You had your reasons. It's fine, Sammie," he said. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about these things. I'm not going to freak out on you." Sam nodded as she wiped her cheeks. "Are we good now?" She and laughed slightly.

"Of course, Woodsie," she said before kissing him. "Now, I don't want you to be late to meet Perce."

"I can cancel if you need me here," he said.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'll just watch a movie," she said.

"Alright."

* * *

Percy perked up as Oliver walked into the pub and made his way over to the table.

"Good to see you, Wood," he said. Oliver nodded and carefully studied his old friend, noticing he was looking more and more weary every time that he met him.

"How's the Ministry treating you?" he asked cautiously as he flagged down a server. Percy sighed heavily.

"Not good," he admitted. "It's turned into a right nightmare."

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"All the disappearances and such. People are counting on the Ministry to do something and quite frankly, we're at our wit's end," he said. "But honestly, I didn't come out to talk about my work problems. I'd rather forget about them a bit if you don't mind. How was New Year's Eve?"

"Good. The twins managed to get off some of those new fireworks of theirs in the pub without getting us kicked out," Oliver said, chuckling. Percy shook his head, a tired smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised they nearly got into trouble," he said. "Suppose you heard how Christmas went?"

"Heard it twice," Oliver replied. "Did they really toss mashed parsnips at you?"

"They did," Percy said, his face turning slightly stormy. "Got it stuck in my hair for ages."

"Still, rather brave of you to face them," Oliver said.

"I didn't want to go," Percy said. "Scrimgeour coerced me."

"I don't understand why you won't just talk to them, Perce. I'm sure they'd listen and take you back," Oliver said, frowning at him.

"It's not so easy, Wood, and you know it. You've been around the twins. Even Bill. They aren't so keen to forgive me for what I said back then," he said. "The only one willing to even speak to me is Mum and even that's strained."

"Family is family, Perce. You should at least try," Oliver said.

"Says the man who can't even get his own girlfriend to open up about the nightmares she's been having," Percy retorted. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened as he sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"It's fine, Perce. I know it's hard on you," Oliver said. "And well, at least that bit's been fixed."

"She's talking now?" Percy asked, seeming to be somewhat relieved. Oliver nodded as he took a drink.

"She finally opened up today," he said. "I'm relieved, to be honest. Even though she had been having them less often, it was still taking a toll on her."

"Why you were all at that bloody club in the first place escapes me," Percy said. Oliver frowned. "I know, I know. There's no way any of you could have expected that it would have been attacked…"

"She felt like she wasn't good enough. That it was her fault those muggles died," Oliver replied. "That's why she's been killing herself in training with Bill." Percy nodded slowly, watching Oliver closely. He sensed there was more on his mind that he wasn't saying.

"I did my best to assure her that it wasn't her fault. And that next time she will be ready," Oliver continued. "And she's starting to get it, but still gets to her."

"Just how did this come about?" Percy asked.

"Adrian came over today and she opened up to him. He convinced her to finally talk to me," Oliver replied. "Said he told her about his nightmares and then the floodgates just opened."

"She told Pucey before you?" Percy asked, leaning towards him. Oliver nodded, though there was a fleeting grimace across his face.

"But it got her to talk, you know?" Oliver said.

"You're upset by this," Percy stated. Oliver frowned again.

"I'm not. We're all close friends now," he replied. Percy sighed.

"How long have we been friends, Oliver? Even for the year I was being a git, I still know your tells," he said. "You're upset that she opened up to Pucey before you."

"It'd be the same if it were anyone - Alicia or Lucy even," Oliver said. "Am I upset that she felt she couldn't talk to me about it, of course. But that's it. And she's talking now." Percy was silent a few moments, watching Oliver as he carefully went over his words in his head.

"I'm going to say something and please promise me you'll think about it before you go mad or something," he finally said. Oliver frowned, immediately thinking he wasn't going to like what Percy had to say. "Be careful. They did date before you two got together."

"Now you've gone barmy," Oliver said. "There's nothing going on between Pucey and Sam. He's with Moira!"

"But they are rather close. She felt more comfortable opening up to him before you," Percy pushed.

"Because he told her about his issues," Oliver said.

"Like you haven't had the same nightmares?" Percy replied. "You said that you had to pull him back from the rubble in order to get her out. Are you absolutely sure there's nothing there? Even if it's just on his part?"

"Of course not!" Oliver shouted, though he had to admit that his voice wasn't as resolute as he wanted it to be. Percy just stared at him. "Honestly, Perce. You're stretching."

"But am I really? You're telling me that at no point in time you've worried about them getting close?" he asked. Oliver was silent. "Out with it Oliver."

"I've had some… fleeting moments of worry. But it's ridiculous," Oliver replied. "Sam and I are happy. Sure we've had our rough spots, but every couple does. We've weathered them." Percy sighed and nodded.

"Well, if you're sure about that, I suppose there's nothing to worry about then," he said.

"Seriously, Perce," Oliver huffed. Percy just shrugged.

"So, how're things in quidditch?" he asked, directing the conversation in another direction. Oliver seemed relieved to no longer be talking about Adrian and Sam, though he couldn't help the small nugget of doubt that had lodged itself in his mind.

Was there something going on? Should he worry?

Shaking his head, he returned his thoughts to quidditch. There was no way.

* * *

 **Got another chapter and a half finished today, so posting a new one as a reward.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, no worries! Just happy that people are reading!**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for following, reading and reviewing!**


	23. In Flux

_There are ups and downs, but whatever happens, you have to trust and believe in yourself. - Luka Modric_

* * *

 **In Flux**

 _January 1997_

Sam stood to the side of the stage, continuing to stretch as she glanced towards the clock, noting that it was getting rather late for rehearsal to start that afternoon. There was an anxious murmuring through the rest of the dancers, likely wondering the same. Christopher was never this late. He was never late in general.

"What do you think is keeping him?" Ellie asked, drawing Sam's attention.

"Dunno," Finn replied, frowning. "Don't suppose something's happened to him, do you?"

"I saw him this morning," Moira said. "Unless something happened during lunch."

"I saw him go into the staff lunch room, so he definitely didn't leave," Sam replied. "But it's not like him to be this late. We're going on 30 minutes now."

Suddenly, there was a slamming of a door that immediately silenced all the murmurings as everyone perked up. Christopher walked in, his face stormy as he walked centerstage.

"Gather around everyone," he shouted. They all glanced around at each other as they all stood and walked over to him, making an odd semi-circle. While Christopher was always excitable and passionate, he rarely showed anger. "I have some… distressing news to share."

He paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts as he looked at the floor. He then suddenly looked up, meeting the eyes of the dancers closest to him.

"I know we were all expecting to open in February, but I've just been told that the production has been officially cancelled for the year," he said.

Immediately, the murmurs started up again, as everyone looked around at each other. Sam was stunned, unable to say anything as she watched the choreographer fight to keep himself in check.

"They can't do this!" Ellie hissed softly, anger seeming to win out over shock.

"Why are they shutting it down?" someone asked. "Is it the attacks?"

"As you all are aware, ticket sales haven't been the greatest. The company had hoped they would pick up during the Christmas season, but they only continued to drop. With less money coming in, the directors would rather cut their losses and shut down most new productions until the summer," he said. "They said perhaps we can add it to next year's program schedule."

"Is Watsworths shutting down?" one of the dancers shouted, a nervous edge to her voice. "What does this mean for us?"

"For now, you are all on half days. You'll continue to take class in the mornings and do your conditioning. But until the next ballet, there is nothing for you to do in the afternoons," he said. "I don't know if this means the company is shutting down, but they said that they may have to make other cuts."

More murmurs broke out.

"What other cuts?" another shouted out.

"I don't know. Not at this point. You'll have to take this up with the directors," he said. "They will be speaking with some of you today. That's all I know. You all can go home for the day."

He then turned and stormed out of the theater, leaving a large group of very confused, very worried dancers in his wake.

"They're shutting down. This has to mean they're shutting down," Ellie said, turning to Finn, Moira and Sam as the other dancers began to group up to discuss the news.

"We don't know that for sure," Sam said reasonably, though even she had her doubts.

"Well there's no way they are keeping all of us on board," Ellie said. "Not all of us can do the ballet and if money is tight..."

"But surely they wouldn't lay off half the company," Finn said.

"We just have to hope for the best," Sam said.

"Samantha Abbott!" a voice called out. Everyone went silent as Sam's group looked over towards the stage door at a mousy-looking secretary standing there nervously and half the dancers looked at Sam. "Director Markshanks wishes to speak with you now."

Sam swallowed and nodded, walking across the stage. She could feel eyes on her and heard quick whispers.

"Surely they aren't getting rid of _her_? She's the bloody lead!"

"If Sam's gone, none of us are safe."

"What the hell is going on?"

The whispers were silenced as the heavy stage door shut behind her and she silently followed the secretary through the hallways and up the stairs to the top floor of the building where all the company directors had their offices. Inter-office memos were zipping through the air like crazy, causing her to duck out of the way several times. It seemed things were getting bad for the dance company. Much worse than anyone had expected.

"In here," the secretary said, a tense smile on her face as she motioned for Sam to walk into one of the larger offices. Sam's eyes widened as she swallowed again. Markshanks was one of the top directors of the company. She had a long distinguished dance career and took over just a few years after she had retired. She was one of the most respected people in the wizarding dance world still alive.

Sam walked in and stopped just in front of the door.

"Director Markshanks?" she said timidly. A woman with gray hair looked up from several documents on her desk. She smiled wearily and stood.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Abbott," she said, motioning towards the chair across from her desk. Sam quickly walked over and sat as the door shut behind her. She clasped her hands together in her lap, willing herself not to look timid.

Markshanks sat down with a heavy sigh and fixed Sam with a serious gaze.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in, with everything happening," she said.

"I just heard about the new production," Sam said.

"Yes, it's a shame. I was of the mind that it was just what we needed to pick up sales, but the rest of the board of directors out-voted me. Can't seem to understand that what we do is important, especially in the times we're in. We need to give people hope and something to take their minds off things," Markshanks said, now frowning. Sam nodded, unsure of what - if anything - she should say.

"I know the dancers are worried," she said finally. Markshanks nodded.

"Unfortunately, with the state of affairs, cuts are going to be made. I'm doing my best to save as many dancers as we can, but… we do have to think of your safety. And until this bloody war is over, there's not much we can do about that," she said.

Sam took slow, deep breaths, steeling herself for what was coming. It made sense. She was one of the youngest dancers. Of course, they would start there. A soft chuckle tore her from her thoughts as she looked up at the director.

"Don't look so worried, Sam. We're not cutting you," Markshanks said. "I called you up here to assure you that your position is safe." Sam let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thank you, Director Markshanks," she said, relief flooding her.

"You have quickly become one of our stars. We'll need to rely on you during these times. We've decided that you will be the new face of the company," Markshanks said. Sam's eyes widened. This was the complete opposite of what she had been expecting.

"Me?" she asked. "But I've just been made soloist…"

"And now you're going to be our newest principal," Markshanks replied. "We're planning to do Romeo and Juliet over the summer and you'll be Juliet. Rehearsals start up in about three weeks after we hold auditions for the rest of the company. We'll begin working on promotion about then as well. The directors are hoping we can use a bit of nostalgia to drum up more interest."

Sam was stunned, fighting to think of words to say.

"I… thank you," she said finally. The director chuckled again.

"You are one of our most talented dancers, Sam. We'd be crazy not to use you. Now, I suggest you get home and spend your free time over the next few weeks wisely. Get as much rest as you can because it's going to be a whirlwind of activity once we get started," Markshanks said. Sam stood and nodded.

"I will, again, thank you, director," she said. She then turned and walked out of the office and made her way downstairs to the locker room, feeling as though she were walking on a cloud.

She was a principal. One of the youngest in the company's history. She was going to dance the lead in one of her favorite ballets of all time. In that instant, all the strife and struggles over the past few months disappeared.

Once she was just outside the locker room, she grinned and rushed in.

"You're never going to believe what just happened," she said brightly. But she froze, her smile replaced by a frown as she saw Ellie and Finn standing around a crying Moira, who was sitting on a bench. The rest of the room was thankfully empty. "What's going on?"

"I've been… let… go," Moira said before starting to sob again. Sam immediately rushed over, sitting next to her.

"No, how could they?" she asked.

"They had to let go of several dancers right now," Ellie said, frowning.

"What am I going to do? Dance has been my life!" Moira wailed.

"You'll find something," Finn said soothingly. "And it's not forever. They said as soon as things are back to normal, they intend to bring everyone back…"

"But we don't know how long that's going to be!" Moira shouted before burying her face in her hands. "Merlin, first my parents are pushing me to leave the country with them and now this!" Sam looked up in shock at Ellie and Finn, silently questioning if they knew about this.

Both gave slight shakes of their heads.

Sam looked back at Moira and put and arm around her shoulder.

"What's going on, Moira?" she asked softly. Moira looked up, taking in shuddery breaths.

"They're worried. Especially after the attack on Halloween. They want to leave. Now. And they've been trying to get me to go with them, but I don't want to leave," she said, looking over at Sam. "I don't want to leave the company or Adrian or… Merlin, my life."

Sam began rubbing her arm, unsure of what to say to her. She understood not wanting to go into hiding - she had already had that argument many times over. But she didn't know what the right thing would be for Moira.

"Don't make any decisions yet," Sam said. "I think today has been traumatic enough. Maybe just go home, have rest and think things over. Talk to Adrian."

Moira nodded and then reached over, hugging Sam.

"And we're here if you need to talk," Ellie said. "Goodness knows I've practically got a bar at home if you need a good drink. Or several." Moira chuckled as she let go of Sam and wiped her cheeks.

"Might need that," she replied. She then looked back at Sam. "What was it you wanted to say earlier?" Sam shook her head.

"It can wait. Now, I think Ellie's idea is great. Why don't we all get changed and head over there," she said.

"But it's just 2 in the afternoon," Moira replied.

"Moira darling, it's always 5 o'clock somewhere," Ellie replied, already moving towards her locker. "Quickly! I've a yearning to make margaritas now…"

* * *

Sam stumbled into the flat later and found Oliver on the sofa looking through the Prophet. He immediately sat up and put it aside, wondering what she was doing home. She wasn't due in for another hour with her schedule at the company. Not to mention, she was noticeably drunk.

"Alright there, Sammie?" he asked. She smiled slightly and walked over, dropping her bag on the floor as she fell into the armchair.

"Today has been a day," she said, slurring her words slightly. Oliver frowned as he leaned towards her.

"Something happen at the company?" he asked. Sam nodded, sighing.

"It all started when Christopher told us the production's been cancelled and pushed back to possibly next year," she said. Oliver's eye widened.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, Sammie," he said immediately.

"Told us that we all were on half-days until the next production. If we make it through auditions," she said. "I've been at Ellie's with Moira and Finn since about 2 p.m."

"Explains this," Oliver said, motioning towards her with his hand. Sam shot him a look of annoyance.

"Anyway, he said they were going to be making more cuts," she continued.

"Christ! Did they cut you?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Would you shut it and let me finish the story?" Sam said, frowning.

"Sorry…"

"So, cuts… Right after that, I got called to Markshanks' office. I thought for sure they were going to tell me that I was laid off," Sam said, settling into the chair. "But then she tells me that I'm the bloody new face of the company and they're making me the new principal…"

"That's amazing, Sammie! Now I see why you wanted to go celebrate with the others," Oliver replied.

"We didn't celebrate," Sam said dully. "I got back downstairs and Moira's in a state. They cut her. And then her family's been after her to leave the country, but she doesn't want to. Doesn't know what to do, really. So, we all went to Ellie's to get drunk and be there for Moira… I didn't even tell them my news. Seemed too harsh…"

"I'm the first person you've told?" Oliver asked. Sam nodded.

"Gonna have to say something soon, though. Auditions are starting up soon and then rehearsals. They want to do this whole bloody promotional thing," she said. "I've got the next three weeks off, though. In the afternoons, anyway."

"Sammie… you're going to be the new face of Watsworths. This is amazing news," Oliver said. Sam looked over at him and smiled.

"If I weren't already so drunk I'd say we should have a drink to celebrate," she said. "Christ, what did Ellie put in those damn margaritas…" Oliver chuckled and stood, walking towards the liquor cabinet.

"I think one more drink won't do you any harm. You don't have to be up early tomorrow and you certainly aren't going anywhere else tonight," he said, glancing over at her. Sam sat up in the chair and started pulling her coat off. "Did Moira make a decision on staying or going?"

"No. She wants to talk to Adrian first. And she really doesn't want to leave, though she knows it's the safe thing to do," Sam said. Oliver walked over and held a glass out to her. Sam took and leaned back in the chair as Oliver sat on the sofa again.

"What do you think she's going to do?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Dunno," she replied, taking a sip.

"What would you do?" Oliver asked. Sam snorted.

"You have to ask?" she replied, smiling at him. "Obviously I'd stay."

"Course," Oliver said. "What do you think Adrian is going to tell her?"

"Probably tell her to go," Sam said. "He's already worried that he's got a target on his back. Doesn't want her to get hurt because of him."

"Makes sense," Oliver said. "You think he's going into hiding soon?" Sam shrugged again.

"Again, dunno," she said. "The wards and such are up to date, but there's only so much we can do there."

The two were silent a few moments, each following their own thoughts. There had been another disappearance in the news. While sitting in their home, they felt safe, but still didn't detract from the fact that they were still going out and doing things for the Order here and there. That there was a chance Sam's family could be targeted. Any of them, really.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should focus on good news tonight," Oliver said, looking over at Sam with a smile. He held his glass out. "To the newest principal at Watsworths."

Sam sat up and held her glass out, clinking it against his.

"And to hoping that people actually come see the new production of Romeo and Juliet," she said.

"To good things that are coming," Oliver finished.

"Yea…"

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. ^_^**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	24. Love is in the Air

_There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved. - George Sand_

* * *

 **Love is in the Air**

 _February 1997_

Sam sighed as she made her way through the snowy streets of Diagon Alley. Despite stores shutting down seemingly every few days, there was an overabundance of red and pink. It was as though those that remained open were using Valentine's Day to make up for the boarded-up windows in an attempt to keep spirits up.

She had just finished her morning classes at Watsworths and was using her afternoon off to finally visit the twins at their shop, having run out of excuses at this point. It wasn't that she didn't care to go - she was eager to see what they had done with it - she was worried they'd use it as an excuse to prank her again. She had a photoshoot coming up for the company's new promotional scheme and the last thing she needed was a beak or tail or multicolored hair that wouldn't go away.

She rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she took in the joke shop.

"Blimey," she muttered, seeing the giant mechanical Weasley removing and replacing his hat with a giant grin. All the windows were swathed in pink and red with cupids flying around and heart-shaped bubbles filling the air around the building. It was a beacon of love on the otherwise dreary street.

Sam shook her head and pushed forward towards the shop, surprised to see a fair amount of people going in for a Friday afternoon. She pushed through the doors and was immediately overwhelmed by more bubbles and cupids flying around the store. She swiped at the air and ducked as a cupid flew over her head. And then there was the sheer amount of products on display. Standing in the entryway a few moments, she looked around the store, hoping to locate the twins in question.

"SAM! YOU MADE IT!"

She whipped her head to the right, watching as Fred and George walked up while grinning. She smiled and stepped over to them, managing to wrap her arms around both of their necks at the same time.

"This place is…"

"Brilliant?"

"Amazing?"

"The best place you've ever been?"

"Something like that," Sam replied as she let go of them and looked around. "Taking Valentine's Day a bit far, are we?"

"You can never take Valentine's Day too far," George said, scoffing slightly.

"You of all people should know that," Fred said. Sam scowled at them playfully.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me today," Sam said.

"Still on that? We swear we didn't give you a damn potion!" George declared loudly. Sam just chuckled.

"Really you should be thanking us. It's because of us that you and Oliver are even together," Fred added. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We would have gotten there on our own eventually," she replied. "So, are you two going to give me the grand tour or not?" The twins grinned and each looped an arm through hers, starting to guide her around the shop, pointing out various potions and products - some useful, most not.

Sam couldn't help but be impressed with the things the two had come up with, often laughing out loud as either Fred or George demonstrated random jokes or pranks on whatever customers were around. Sam thought they'd be angry, but everyone just laughed it off, happy to be used as a guinea pig.

"And here is something you'll be happy to see," George said, stopping in front of a display of defensive products.

"How did you come up with this stuff?" Sam asked in awe as she took in the various brightly colored boxes. She reached out and picked up a box advertising a shield cloak. "And how did you figure out the charm work?"

"Don't sound so surprised, dear Sam. We're rather smart in case you didn't know," George said. "In fact, I'm offended that you would think we're not clever enough to come up with this."

"'Sides, it's not so hard when you put your mind to it," Fred added. Sam glanced up at the two, impressed.

"In fact, why don't you take that, and then… this… and this…" George said as he grabbed a few boxes, piling them into Sam's arms. She looked at the boxes and back up at the twins.

"What's this for?" she asked. "Not sure I need all this…"

"If you're going to continue working with certain friends, it'll come in handy," Fred said.

"Been supplying them to aurors already," George added. "And it's a gift. No charge."

"To our dearest friend," Fred said.

Sam looked at the boxes and then up at the twins, smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

"Ah! Come this way. There's more to see!" George said, dragging Sam off. "You need some of this too!"

Sam's eyes widened as she took in the rather large display of fireworks and pyrotechnics.

"I do not need any of that," Sam said.

"Course you do!" Fred shouted exuberantly as he ran to the shelf and started pulling boxes off and piling them on top of the ones already in Sam's arm. She was struggling to keep hold of it all, laughing. "Everyone needs fireworks!"

"Why do I need this?" she asked.

"Because you just do," George said. Sam just rolled her eyes as she kept chuckling.

"Fine," she said. "I don't know how I'm going to carry all this…"

"Whatever you can't carry, we'll send over in our deliveries this afternoon," Fred said.

"Why are you even giving me all this?" Sam asked.

"Because we want you to come back!" George said. Sam just stared at the two as they stopped momentarily from filling her arms.

"And well, we know things have been rough so we wanted to cheer you up," Fred said. Sam smiled and sat the boxes down on the floor next to her feet, then turned and walked up to the two.

"I appreciate it," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around both their necks. "And I'm doing much better. Not to mention, I have news."

Both of the twins' faces lit up.

"Please tell me Oliver proposed," George said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not it," she said. "It's coming out on Monday anyway, so might as well let you lot in on it. I'm the newest principal at Watsworths and the new face of the company. I'll be dancing the part of Juliet in the summer production of Romeo & Juliet."

Fred and George stared at her for a moment in surprise before smothering her in a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking her over backwards.

"That's amazing, Sam!" one shouted.

"We always knew you'd be famous someday," the other said.

"Besides, it's Valentine's, sure Oliver will propose tonight…"

"Can't… breath…" Sam squeaked out. The twins let go of her but remained beaming at her.

"Well, then, these are all congratulations gifts," Fred said.

"Though, don't expect to get free stuff every time you come in," George warned. "Well… or rather loads of free stuff. We'll always have a little something for you."

"Promise I won't," Sam said, with a smile.

"Alright, let's get all this wrapped up for you and see about a cup of tea in the back…"

* * *

Moira looked around the restaurant, noting it was fancier than any other place Adrian had taken her before. She had caved and gone shopping with Ellie earlier in the week to get a new dress for the occasion, even though part of her thought she shouldn't be spending money on something so frivolous. Especially when she hadn't found another job yet. But Ellie, ever the optimist, had talked her into it, saying a new dress would make her feel better.

It hadn't, but she didn't have the heart to tell Ellie so.

Moira had told Adrian about being let go but had yet to tell him about her parents pushing her to leave. They had gotten more insistent and now resorted to either sending owls or popping by her flat nearly every day.

But for now, she pushed the thoughts aside. She was determined to have a good night with Adrian. Especially since he seemed to have put in a lot of effort for their date, even presenting her with a bouquet of her favorite flowers when he picked her at her flat.

"This is beautiful," she said, looking back at Adrian across the table.

"Thought we could use a special night," he said. "Everything considering…"

"I appreciate it," she said, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a sip.

"You look beautiful, Moira," he said. She blushed slightly, looking down at the table.

"Ellie talked me into it. The dress," she said. "Probably shouldn't have…"

"Stop," he said, reaching out and taking her hand. "You'll find something else soon." Moira nodded.

"Just… never thought I would have to stop dancing this soon," she said, her brow furrowed.

"It's not forever. You'll be back at Watsworths soon enough," he said.

"We don't know how long this is going to last," Moira said, looking up at him. "And… it's getting worse…"

"We don't have to think about this tonight," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I know… I'm ruining the perfect evening that you planned," she said.

"You're not ruining anything," he said. Moira took a deep breath. She figured now was as good a time as any.

"My parents want me to leave," she said softly. "They are planning to go to Canada… we have some family there. They want me to go with them." Adrian was silent a few moments.

"Have you decided?" he asked. Moira shook her head.

"I don't know what to do," she said. "Part of me knows it's the smart thing to do… but I don't want to leave you…"

"Moira, you've got to do what's best for you," he said.

"So you would have me go to Canada?" she asked.

"I would have you be safe," he said. "And if we're being honest here… being around me might not be the safest place…"

"But no one's come for you yet," she said.

"That doesn't mean they won't eventually," he said. "My father… he stayed neutral the last time around. They'll not likely let him stay neutral this time. And they all know I'm a blood traitor by now."

"You still think Antonius Flint would come for you?" she asked, frowning. Adrian shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Either way, this is ultimately going to end in fighting and I've chosen my side," he said. "I will fight if that's what it comes to." Moira stared at him a moment, her face unreadable. She then took a deep breath.

"Then I'm going to stay and fight too," she said.

"Moira, you don't have to do this," he said.

"I want to do this, Adrian. And no, it's not because of you. It's because it's the right thing to do," she said. "I have muggle family. And if no one stands up to V- You Know Who, then they won't stand a chance." Adrian studied her a moment before smiling.

"I love you, Moira Langley," he said softly. Moira smiled in return.

"I love you too, Adrian Pucey."

* * *

Sam stepped out of the bedroom, putting on a necklace, and then stopped, taking in the candles floating around the flat. She glanced back into the bedroom, wondering just how long she had taken to get ready. It had been empty when she went in to prepare for their night out. Oliver stood next to the kitchen table which was decked out with a delicious dinner and more candles. Soft music played.

"I thought we were going out?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Thought it might be more romantic to stay in," he replied, smiling. "I've made your favorites. Got that wine that you like." Sam smiled and walked across the living to him, kissing his cheek.

"This looks amazing," she said, looking at the table. "However did you come up with this?" Oliver shrugged and ran his head up the back of his neck.

"With how everything's been the past few weeks, thought we could use a bit of privacy," he said. "Especially after that fan came up to us when we were out at dinner last week." Sam glanced at him before moving to sit down, hoping her cheeks weren't turning red as George and Fred's taunts from earlier came to mind.

Surely Oliver wasn't planning to propose.

"Not like it was the first time. Had a few come up and ask for your autograph before," she said, looking up at him as he moved to pour her a glass of wine.

"Which is exactly why I thought this might be more romantic," he said with a smile.

"I'll admit, it is nice to have a quiet night," she said, taking a drink. "And it does look fantastic." She reached out to start filling her plate as Oliver sat down next to her.

"Saw you had a load of Weasley products. You finally make it to the store today?" he asked. Sam chuckled as she shook her head.

"Swear those two were trying to get me to walk out with half the store. They sent over what I couldn't carry myself," she replied. "Loads of fireworks and the like. Also, some defensive products."

"You bought all of it?" he asked.

"No. They gave it to me. My guess is they are trying to make up for the dinner party," she said. Oliver laughed.

"Think they've learned the last place they want to be is on your bad side," he said. "A place I know all too well." Sam rolled her eyes slightly.

"You and the twins certainly have a knack for ending up there," she commented before taking a drink.

"At least I've gotten a knack for getting out if it," he replied.

"You'd think by now you've learned to stay off it," she said, smiling slightly. "But no matter." Oliver reached over and took her hand, leading it up to his lips.

"Good side or bad, as long as I'm at your side, that's where I'm meant to be," he said, gazing at her lovingly. Despite the fact they were alone, Sam felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She silently began to pray to Merlin that he wasn't going to propose.

Sam felt her thoughts wander as Oliver began going over his day. She looked over at him, tilting her head to the side as she watched the familiar glint of fanaticism come into his eyes as he started going into the intricate details of a new play the team was working on.

She realized that it had been awhile since she sat and actually looked at him. In a lot of ways, he was the same Oliver that she knew growing up. Same warm brown eyes. Brown hair with a slight curl to it, though he tended to wear it slightly longer nowadays. He had lost the slight softness in his face that he had had in Hogwarts, but with everything that had happened, he looked a bit older over the past few months. A bit more haggard.

But even with the slight bags under his eyes, they still had the same spark to them. He still had the same dimple. He had shaved that morning, getting rid of the constant stubble he had taken to wearing.

She smiled softly as she looked down at her plate and then glanced back up to him.

It wasn't a matter of not wanting to marry him. With everything going on, she just wasn't sure she wanted to think about marriage at all now. They were in dark times and it seemed nearly every day they were hearing about someone going missing or another person from school getting engaged or having a quickie wedding. It wasn't exactly unheard of that their friends were questioning when she and Oliver would get hitched. But she didn't want it to happen under the current circumstances.

She wanted to marry him when they didn't have the constant threat of death following them. Or worrying about missions. Or someone coming after them. She wanted to do it in the countryside with all their friends and families. Be able to go on a real honeymoon. Have a normal life when the only things they would have to worry about were dance and quidditch. And who did the dishes.

Not whether someone could be coming after them.

"Sam? Sammie," Oliver said. She shook her head and looked over at him. "Thought I lost you there for a moment."

"Sorry… guess I was caught up in my thoughts. There's a lot going on with the company," she said.

"I asked how that was going," he replied.

"Well. We're all set to do photos next week. Then all the interviews and such. We'll be starting into rehearsals hard soon," she said. "Though I have to admit it's nice to have something else to focus on rather than… everything else."

"We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade next week. You sure you can handle that with your schedule," Oliver said. "We'd all understand if you need to step back."

"I should be fine," she said quickly, smiling. "It's nothing to worry about." Oliver nodded.

"Well… actually… suppose now is as good a time as ever… Got you something," he said. He quickly stood from the table and walked over to the living room. Sam put her fork down as her eyes widened when he walked back holding a small box.

Merlin… he was going to propose.

"Oliver-"

"It's not much, but I saw it and immediately thought you'd like it," he said, walking up to her and holding the box out. Sam blinked as she stared at it, not sure she was ready to see what was inside. "Sammie… I know we've had some rough times, but more than anything, I love you."

He then flipped the box open and sitting inside was a small, delicate charm bracelet. Sam nearly sighed in relief as she looked up at him, grinning. It was gold and had small charms in the shapes of various constellations.

"I know how much you like the stars," he said softly.

Sam reached out and pulled it out of the box, holding it up for closer inspection.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as he sat the box down on the table and moved to put it on her slender wrist. She held it up, watching as tiny gemstones glittered in the candlelight. She then stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "I love it. And I love you too."

"We're going to be alright, Sammie," he said softly as he looked down into her eyes. Sam nodded.

"Course we are…"

* * *

 **Felt like we needed a sappy chapter. And realized that Sam had never been to the shop, so it was about time.**

 **Camryn Kissel - That is to come...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	25. Heart to Heart

_The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart. - St. Jerome_

* * *

 **Heart to Heart**

 _March 1997_

Roger sighed as he moved through the quiet town, glancing around. All was well and quiet in Hogsmeade. Well, quiet at least. He glanced over at Tonks, who was walking next to him, noting that she was uncharacteristically silent. Usually he would have to remind her that they were there to watch the town, not chit-chat. Which meant that she was definitely not well. Her normally bright hair was a dull brown and her eyes had lost a bit of the spark that was usually there.

She had been depressed for some time now, but the past week the two had spent guarding Hogsmeade had been stifling with her melancholy. He admitted that he almost missed her annoying enthusiasm. He would take it over whatever this was.

Not to mention, if she was too busy caught up in her thoughts, there was no way she could do her job properly. More than anything, he didn't want to have to worry about Tonks getting hurt because she was distracted.

"Out with it, Tonks," he said with a sigh. She looked over at him and then returned to looking around the town.

"Out with what?" she asked. Roger came to a stop and looked over at her.

"Whatever this nonsense is. You've been mopey for ages," he said. "And as much as I enjoy the quiet, I'd rather have you focused on our mission than whatever it is that's been bothering you."

She stared at him a moment, a bit shocked. Roger Abbott would often give her unsolicited advice on her choice of apparel or tripping over herself. Anything related to her job as an auror. But never had he attempted to get her to talk about her personal life.

"What do you mean?" she asked, attempting to cover for herself. Roger just stared at her, a knowing look on his face.

"It's obvious," he said. "You've been down for months now. Are we going to talk about this or are you going to keep it bottled up until you explode eventually and ruin a mission?" Tonks sighed as she looked away and began walking down the street again.

"Surprised you haven't figured it out by now," she said, her countenance making it clear that she was unsure about discussing it.

"I know that I'm, well, I'm likely not the sort you want to talk to about this, but I can be a rather good listener," he offered. Tonks snorted. "What?"

"Not from what Sam says," she replied. Roger rolled his eyes.

"It's my daughter. Of course, she doesn't talk to me about those sorts of things," he replied.

"Not sure I want to bring this up with you," she said, glancing at him. "Not sure you want to hear it."

"Fine, don't talk about it," he said with a huff as he pulled the collar of his cloak up. That was the last time that he tried to help.

"It's Remus," she said. Roger stopped and looked over at her as Tonks started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Remus Lupin?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. That he had not expected. Tonks was young and vibrant. And loud. A damn good auror, but sometimes rash. Lupin was responsible. And quiet. And very much not the sort that he would expect his younger partner to fall for. Perhaps opposites did attract.

But now the months of furtive looks and glances, quiet arguments when they thought no one was watching, Remus volunteering to go spend time with the werewolves - it all made sense.

Tonks was in love with the man.

"You know another Remus?" Tonks asked, slightly irritated, though more than likely she was embarrassed.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, wondering just how he would have missed it now that it was so obviously clear to him.

"Well, nothing's been going on, if you must know," she said. "And that's precisely the problem." She glanced around the street, obviously not wanting to meet his eyes. "He thinks I deserve better…"

Roger wasn't quite sure how to respond. He thought Remus was as good a man as any, even if he found the couple unconventional.

"What, Abbott?" she asked, seeming put out that he hadn't said anything.

"I… nothing," he said.

"You're clearly thinking something," Tonks said with a huff. "It's written all over your face."

"I'm not completely sure what to say," he admitted.

"You think he's right," she said. "It's never going to work…"

"No, I… well… it's a bit… unexpected," he said. "You're rather different…" Tonks sighed.

"He thinks that it's too dangerous," she said. "And that he's too poor. That my family would never accept him. And, and, what he doesn't see is that none of that matters to me."

"I suppose he might have a point with the dangerous bit-"

"Please, we all know that as long as he takes his potion, I'm in no danger," Tonks said. "And there's a good chance that he wouldn't pass it on…"

"If you would let me continue," Roger said. Tonks stared at him. "He never said he didn't feel the same, did he?"

"No… he didn't. Just that it wasn't a good idea," Tonks said. "And I know for a fact that he volunteered to go to the other werewolves just to get away from me."

"Look, Tonks. It's obviously complicated. And the times we're living in… but, if you love him - truly love him - then you should have faith that it'll work out," he said. Tonks just stared at him a moment before laughing harshly.

"Who would have thought that tight-laced Roger Abbott would be giving me advice on love," she said. Roger frowned.

"I am married," he said. Tonks laughed again and shook her head.

"Have faith that it'll work out," she said to herself as she turned and started walking again.

"I know I'm not the romantic sort, but… I do have a bit of experience in difficult, complicated relationships," he said. Tonks eyebrows rose as her cheeks turned a little pink. She had nearly forgotten that he was previously married to a muggle woman. She glanced at him as he took a deep breath.

"It wasn't easy for us - me and Amanda," he said. "My family, although they didn't agree with pureblood politics, it was difficult for them to accept me and Amanda at first. They thought it would be too dangerous with the war going on… and to an extent, they were right. But we loved each other very deeply and we were happy. Very happy."

Tonks frowned slightly as she took a step towards him.

"You chose to be together… even with everything," she said. He nodded.

"I sometimes wonder if it would have been better if I had just walked away," he said with a sigh. "If she would have gone on to have a happier life if I had never… If she would have lived… but then, I wouldn't have Sam. And even with the pain of losing Amanda and Zach… I wouldn't trade the time I had with her - with all of them - for anything."

Roger smiled slightly, his thoughts turning to Amanda and the happy moments they had had with Sam and Zach. They had had five years as a happy family. And while he loved Celeste and was happy he found her, a part of him would always hold on the wife and child he had lost.

"I am sorry that you lost them," Tonks said softly.

"Thank you," Roger said. "But what I said still stands. If you really love him, then you must have faith that things'll work out the way they are meant to." Tonks smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said before starting to walk again. "Really."

"Don't mention it," Roger said. The two continued walking in silence, looking around the town.

"So… you really think it'll work out?" Tonks asked softly. Roger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes he forgot how young Tonks really was.

"I think… that you should talk to him," he said. Tonks did roll her eyes at that.

"Slightly hard to do since he's out on assignment," she replied.

"But he won't be forever. And when he comes back, you should remind him of your feelings and that you love him regardless of everything," he said. "And… if it would help… perhaps I could speak with him." Tonks looked over at him, her eyes wide as she started smiling.

"You would?" she asked. Merlin, what was he getting himself into? This was not the sort of thing he did.

"I can… try. Not sure what good I can do, but sometimes people just need to talk things out," he said.

"Thanks, Abbott," Tonks replied. They returned to their silent jaunt, but Tonks had a bit more of a bounce to her step. It was good to see, though Roger worried he had jumped into the deep end with this.

Blimey, what was he doing?

* * *

Sam sighed as she leaned back on the sofa, taking a sip of her tea as Finn sat next to her with his own mug. It had been a long day, but with Oliver out at Hogsmeade, she wanted to spend some time relaxing rather than at home in the empty apartment worrying about him.

"How is everything going?" he asked, looking over at her. Sam sighed.

"It's maddening, but still exciting," she said. "Though I am rather happy to have a night off from it all. I'm about spent and it doesn't help that Oliver's been putting more nights in at Hogsmeade."

"Surprised they let you off," Finn said with a chuckle. "Seems if you're not in rehearsal, you're off doing some interview or photo shoot. Or off doing something for the Order. I'm actually surprised that you're still working there."

"The life of a new principal. I was sent off with strict instructions to rest after I turned my ankle today," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "And you're part of all of it too…"

"Yea, but I'm just part of the ensemble. You're the bloody star," Finn shot back with a grin. Sam just rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "Feel like I hardly see you as it is with all your private rehearsals."

"I feel like I hardly see anyone… even Oliver," she said. "But speaking of relationships, how are things with Ellie?" She leaned towards him as a starstruck look came across his face.

"Brilliant," he said. "I swear… she's the woman I've been waiting my whole life for, Sam."

"Certainly not being a bit overdramatic, are we," she said, now grinning.

"Shut it. We were forced to live through you and Oliver's honeymoon stage. Now it's your turn to suffer," he said.

"Thank Merlin, Moira and Adrian didn't force us through that," Sam replied. "If they were anything like you and Ellie, I would have hexed all of you."

"Again… you weren't forced to watch you and Oliver," Finn said, staring at her.

"Surely we weren't that bad," Sam said, pulling her legs up on the sofa, curling them underneath her. Finn snorted.

"I'm glad I wasn't in Gryffindor. Heard you two were snogging every chance you got in the common room," Finn said. "Granted you were snogging just about anywhere else including the courtyard."

"We were not!" Sam shouted as she laughed.

"Not according to Luce and Alicia," Finn replied.

"Please. Lucy was liplocked with Michael practically more than she was in class," Sam shot back. "Not to mention she's dated half the reserves league since we've graduated."

"She's still searching for love," Finn said. "Aren't we the lucky ones?" Sam chuckled softly.

"You know Luce - she always lands on her feet," Sam said. "But seriously… back to you and Ellie. Even in Hogwarts you were never this enraptured with anyone."

"What can I say? Ellie is a special woman," he said, smiling. "And we're good. I finally met her parents." Sam's eyes widened.

"Getting that serious?" she asked. Finn shrugged, but the starstruck look was starting to come back into his eyes.

"Really, she's like no one I've ever met, Sam. Talented. Kind. Gorgeous," he said.

"Humble. Bright. Funny," Sam continued for him. Finn blushed a bit.

"Can't help it. I'm mad about her. I think I've found the Sam to my Oliver," he said. Sam did roll her eyes at that.

"You did not seriously just say that," she replied. Finn snorted.

"It's been no secret that we've all been jealous of you guys for years now," he said. "All of us looking to find what special something that comes so easily to you two."

"You of all people know that it hasn't always been a walk in the park," she replied.

"I know, but still… you two were just made for each other. Fights and all," he said. Sam just chuckled and shook her head. "Face it… you two really are the _it_ couple. How many times have you two been in Witch Weekly now?"

"Only because they thought they saw me running around with an engagement ring after Valentine's Day," she said with a huff. "I don't know where they got that from. I don't even wear rings."

"Surprised he didn't propose, to be honest," Finn said. Sam frowned slightly but tried to quickly cover it up. Unfortunately, Finn caught it. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly.

"Out with it, Sam. I know your tells," Finn said. Sam sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to marry him," she started. "It's just… with everything going on, I can't help but think now would be the completely wrong time." Finn studied her a moment before speaking.

"Look, I've known you and Oliver a long time. If you don't think it's the right time, then it's not the right time," he said. Sam stared at him a moment. "Seriously, Sam. Don't rush into it just because Witch Weekly and everyone else says you should. It's you and Oliver in this relationship and that's all that matters."

Sam smiled, looking down at her tea mug.

"And here I thought you asked me over for advice on Ellie," she said, glancing up at him. Finn chuckled.

"We both know who gives the advice in this friendship," he replied.

"So you like to remind me," she said, smirking. Finn rolled his eyes slightly.

"Only when you need it," he said.

"I don't think I need it that often," she scoffed. Finn just looked at her a moment. "Seriously, Finn!"

"I'm just saying you two have had a few rough spots lately," he said. Sam sighed and nodded. "And you two have seemed to work through them all. But you do know that I'm here for you when you do need to talk about it."

"I appreciate it," Sam said.

"But… I could use some help with Ellie," he said.

"I knew it," Sam said, grinning.

"Just… I'm not sure what to get her for opening night," he said.

"What? Mister Romantic is at a loss?" she asked, chuckling.

"Really, Sam! What do you get the perfect girl?" he asked, his face slightly stricken.

"Thought a large bouquet would be good," Sam said. "It's what Oliver gives me."

"Everyone gives roses. I have to give her something more special," he urged.

"Like a ring?" she asked with a smirk as she took another sip from her mug. Finn's face started losing color.

"I? What? No!" he sputtered. Sam chuckled.

"See how you feel," she said. "Really Finn, she's going to love whatever you give her. If flowers aren't enough, try a necklace. Or a bracelet. Anything. Just make sure it's from the heart." Finn nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Sam," he said, smiling at her. She just shrugged and smiled at him.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Antonius looked around the darkened study, calmly sipping wine as he and Nott waited on Rowle to get there. The man was constantly late, which irritated him to no end. But he was good at procuring information. And they needed information in order for his personal plans to set off.

Not to mention, the Dark Lord had entrusted him with overseeing the plans that had been long in motion. Big things were going to happen. And they were happening soon.

"I'm so sorry," Rowle said as he shuffled in and made towards the table. Antonius shot him a glare before calmly putting his goblet down and sighing.

"Just… tell me that you were successful," he said, the irritation heavy in his voice.

"Yes, sir. Finding where they live was easy enough. But there are many advanced protection charms," he said quickly. "It will take time to figure work arounds. But it's not impossible. It's not the fidelius charm."

"And the Abbott girl?" Flint asked.

"She keeps a busy schedule. And I still haven't figured out what she does a few nights a week. But for the most part it's the dance company and then home," Rowle said. Antonius nodded slowly, looking into the flames in the fireplace. "Are you intending to snatch her first?"

"Have you paid any attention whatsoever to anything I've said so far," Antonius sneered, his dark eyes flying to Rowle. The man sputtered slightly before staring down at his hands. "There is a process. Steps. We cannot simply pick her up off the street."

"Yes, sir," Rowle stuttered.

"Besides, I intend to… have a bit of fun," he said, an evil smile appearing. He then looked over at Nott.

"I will need you to help with the protective charms," he said.

"Yes, sir," Nott said. Antonius sighed and lifted the goblet to his lips again.

"Now we should make ready," Antonius said. "We want our guests to feel welcome when they arrive."

* * *

 **For some reason I love writing from Roger Abbott's perspective. I imagine it can't be easy with Sam as a daughter and Tonks as a partner.**

 **.2019 - Thank you!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Both very good questions, and both... you'll have to wait and see. ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	26. Of Birthday Parties & Scenes

_Any man can make mistakes, but only an idiot persists in his error. - Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

 **Of Birthday Parties & Scenes**

 _April 1997_

Oliver looked around the flat nervously, constantly checking the clock as he sipped at the same bottle of beer he had had in his hand for the last hour. Throwing a surprise party for Sam's birthday seemed like a good idea - especially with the last month and a half being nothing short of amazing for the two.

But now that he was standing in their apartment surrounded by their friends and her co-workers, he was suddenly getting nervous that it had been wrong. He had never thrown her a surprise party before, granted she always loved the parties they threw together.

"Relax, mate. She's going to love it," Benjy said, hoping to calm him.

"I know. She will," Oliver said, taking another sip.

"I honestly don't know why you're nervous about this," Adrian replied, chuckling at him.

"Just… you know, what if she doesn't like surprise parties," Oliver said, frowning.

"Look, they should be here any minute. And she's going to be beyond excited," Benjy said. "Alicia knows to get them here from dinner no later than 10 pm and it's already 9:40. It'll be fine."

"What did you end up getting her, by the way?" Adrian asked. Oliver's cheeks heated up as he thought to the necklace. It was a family heirloom, but he had added to it - namely a charm that would let him know when she was in danger. He wasn't sure how she would feel about that bit, but he would certainly sleep better at night knowing she was wearing it.

He still wasn't sure if he would even mention the charm, but he had planned to give the necklace to her when they were alone so he could at least explain without an audience.

"SHH! I can hear them coming!" George said from his perch next to the door with Fred. The two quickly stepped back, their wands poised and ready. The room quickly went silent as they could hear laughter from the hallway.

"Seriously, Luce?! I could get your damn scarf for you later!" they heard Sam call out. "The boys are waiting for us at the club!"

"No! It's my lucky scarf! I'm going to need it if we're going out!" Lucy wailed.

"Fine…"

There was some tapping and then the door opened.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!"

Sam froze as she took in the full flat and the fireworks that George and Fred had sent flying around the ceiling. A large banner was hung over the fireplace saying "Happy Birthday, Sam!"

A grin finally started spreading across her face as she walked in and looked back at Lucy, Alicia and Lauren.

"You were in on this?" she asked.

"Surprised you didn't catch on to it. Lucy almost gave it away several times over dinner," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Did not," Lucy declared, pulling her jacket off.

Sam was immediately surrounded by well-wishers as she made her way into the living room and to Oliver.

"Was this your doing?" she asked as Ellie walked up with a glass of champagne.

"A bit," Oliver said.

"It was all his idea," Ellie said, grinning at him. "We just offered a bit of help with the decorating and keeping you occupied."

Sam grinned as she wrapped her free arm around him, then kissed him.

"It's amazing," she said, looking up at him.

"Anything for you, Sammie," he said.

"Now, drink up the champagne because we've got a long line of shots to do tonight!" Ellie shouted exuberantly. Sam's eyes widened as she sipped her glass and looked up at Oliver.

"That is all Ellie," he replied. Sam chuckled.

"Well… it is my birthday," she said.

"And… didn't you two just celebrate three years together?" Adrian asked.

"That we did," Oliver said, smiling down at Sam.

"Ah… love," Ellie sighed as she leaned her head on Finn's shoulder. "It's all around…"

* * *

"I think this was a great success," Adrian said a while later as he looked around the room. "Aren't you glad that I talked you into it?" Oliver frowned slightly.

"It was my idea," he said.

"Yea, and you almost talked yourself out of it at first," Adrian said. "Until I convinced you that she'd love it."

"True," Oliver admitted, smiling slightly. "Ah, looks like Perce made it." Adrian whipped his head over to see the older Weasley walking into the apartment nervously as he glanced around.

"That such a good idea? Fred, George, Bill and Fleur are here," Adrian said.

"It's Sam's birthday and she's mentioned a lot lately that she wanted to see him. Figured it was as good a time as ever," Oliver replied, earning a dubious look from Adrian.

"I suggest you go run interference because the twins have just spotted him and they do not look happy," Adrian said. Oliver looked over at Fred and George who were now scowling and starting to move towards Percy.

"Right," he said, quickly making his way across the room, glancing over to make sure that Sam was still preoccupied. She was chatting with Bill, Fleur, Alicia and Benjy, her face lit up as Benjy was likely entertaining them with some story.

"Perce! You made it!" Oliver said brightly, stepping in front of him before the twins got there.

"Not sure this is such a good idea," Percy said, still looking around the room. "You didn't tell me Bill and the twins would be here."

"Look, Freddie… it's the prodigal son returned," George said, his voice carrying a note of false happiness.

"Funny running into you here," Fred replied, smiling though his eyes were cold.

"Look, I invited him. He's Sam's friend as well and wanted to wish her a happy birthday," Oliver said, looking at the twins. "I suggest that for Sam's sake, we all keep this cordial."

The two glared at him silently.

"Do you really want Sam to hex you? Again?" Oliver added. Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Oliver.

"Fine," Fred huffed.

"But we're not happy about it, mate," George added. The two skulked off to talk to Lucy and Lauren, sending scowls Percy's way.

"Thanks for that," he said, glancing at Oliver. "Though I'll make it easier and won't stay long."

"You have every right to be here, Perce," Oliver said, his brow furrowed.

"Sure," Percy said.

"Come on. Let's get you a drink and then I'll grab Sam," Oliver said, leading him over to the drink table.

* * *

"What was Oliver thinking? The Weasleys are going to start a family feud in the middle of his flat," Warrington said, watching as Oliver made up a drink for Percy and handed it to him. For his part, Percy didn't look like he wanted to be there, still glancing around at the roomful of people he had cut himself off from for a year.

Oliver had waved Alicia over, who was now staring gobsmacked at Percy. He fidgeted slightly before holding his hand out to her. Alicia stared at it a moment before hugging him. Then smacking him on the back of the head.

"I think he's managed to keep the peace… for now," Adrian said. "Bill at least had a heads up." Warrington looked over, seeing a stern-faced Bill sending looks at Percy, his fiancée whispering furiously to him. Sam had finally noticed that Percy arrived and walked over to him, a grin on her face.

"At least one person seems happy to see him. And luckily, it's the birthday girl," Warrington said boredly.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to," Adrian said, frowning at him. Warrington chuckled.

"And miss the fireworks?" he replied, causing Adrian to roll his eyes. "As soon as I heard Oliver had invited Percy, I knew I had to be here to see this. Especially with the twins coming."

"There aren't going to be any fireworks outside the ones you've already seen. The twins won't do anything to piss off Sam on her birthday," Adrian said. "You remember how she was after they dosed everyone at the dinner party."

"Regardless, it's sure to be a fun night," Warrington said with a grin.

* * *

"Open this one next!" Ellie exclaimed as she handed a large, brightly colored box to Sam, who was now seated on the sofa, everyone watching her raptly.

"Looks like it's from Fred and George," Sam said, smiling over at them.

"Only the best for our favorite Sam," Fred said brightly. Sam rolled her eyes as she pulled the wrapping paper off.

"I'm your only Sam," she replied.

"Which is why you're the best!" George shouted.

She finished pulling the paper off and started chuckling at the box.

"We're not saying you need it, cause you're already gorgeous, but it is our entire Wonder Witch collection," Fred said.

"Thank you, I love it," Sam said, placing it aside with the growing pile of presents as Ellie put an immaculately wrapped package on her lap. Sam picked it up and looked it over, sending a look towards Percy. "Think I know who this is from." Percy's face turned slightly pink as he took a long drink from his cup.

She quickly unwrapped it, her eyes widening as she looked down at the small book.

"I've been meaning to get this one," she said, recognizing it as the next in a muggle series she had followed avidly since Hogwarts.

"I check with Oliver to make sure you didn't have it yet, but I remember you were always reading them," Percy said, shirking back into the crowd slightly as Fred and George glared at him from across the room.

"I love it," Sam said, smiling warmly at him.

"And this one is from Adrian," Ellie said, handing another box to Sam.

"And Moira. She sends her love and wishes she could have been here," Adrian called out. Sam smiled at him and then started attacking the present. Once the paper was off, she was staring down at a box, then gently lifted the lid.

"Oh… it's beautiful," she gasped, gently pulling the leather-bound book out. The cover was full of small images of dancers, moving and spinning around the space. At the top was the constellation Gemini, twinkling against the dark leather. She opened it, finding the pages inside empty.

"We had it made special," Adrian said. "Thought you could use someplace to keep your thoughts." Sam grinned up at him as she stood and walked over, hugging him.

"I love it," she said softly. "And I know that design was all you." Adrian shrugged.

"Moira helped," he said. Sam chuckled as she went back to the sofa.

"And now the last one from Oliver," Ellie declared. Oliver nearly spit out his drink. He thought he had hidden it away.

"Actually…" he started to say as he moved towards Ellie. She had already handed the box to Sam, who was looking up at him with an amused look.

"What's this? Not nervous, are you?" she replied.

"Ehm, no," Oliver said, shoving his hand in his pocket. Sam looked down at it and started to rip the wrapping off. She stopped when she saw the velvet box. It was too big to be a ring, thank Merlin. She slowly lifted the top opening, her eyes bugging out.

"Aw, that's gorgeous!" Ellie exclaimed, looking down at the necklace inside. "And it looks rather old." Sam looked up at Oliver, a bit speechless. He had given her jewelry before - some of it expensive - but she immediately recognized the locket from a painting in his parents' home. It had belonged to his great-great-great-grandmother first and was passed down in his family ever since. She would have never expected that he would give it to her.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly at her.

"I thought maybe… you would like it," he said. "You always commented on it whenever we were at my parents' home. Mum kept it to give to, ehm…" Sam's cheeks flushed slightly as she looked back down at the locket, immediately knowing how he would finish that sentence.

"It's lovely," she said, reaching down to pull it out and interrupting him before he could finish. "Help me get it on, Ellie." Alicia looked up at Oliver, smirking. She also knew how he had intended on finishing the sentence.

The locket flashed as soon as it was clasped around her neck and she could feel a soft humming from it. She placed her hand on the locket and looked up at Oliver, curious about it.

She then stood and walked over to him, hugging him.

"Thank you," she said softly in his ear.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, deciding it best not to tell her about the charm at that moment. He wanted to get the guests out of the house before that.

"Well, with presents out of the way, more birthday shots!" Ellie shouted as she stood and waved her wand, quickly cleaning up the wrapping paper on the floor and arranging all the gifts on the coffee table. Sam rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Oliver, though her arm remained around his waist.

"I am not going to be very happy tomorrow," she said, casting a glance up at him.

"Dare say all of us are going to be in some measure of pain tomorrow. Ellie's been forcing her 'famous' margaritas on most here. I'm with you on that… what on earth does she put in them?" he replied. Sam chuckled.

"Here's to hoping we survive tonight…"

* * *

Later on, while Sam was over doing shots with Finn, Ellie and a few other dancers, Oliver took the chance to check out the various gifts she had been given. He picked up the journal from Adrian and Moira, staring at the intricate designs on the front, his eyes falling on Gemini. Not many knew it was her favorite constellation. Nor the significance behind it. He doubted Moira had known.

"This is something," he said, glancing at Adrian, who stepped up to his side.

"Well… Sam mentioned she was thinking about taking up journaling a bit… to help with everything going on," he said. "Moira had the idea to get her something a bit more special than what we could find at Flourish & Blotts. I found the bookmaker and we both contributed to the design."

"I'm impressed," Oliver said, though there was a twinge of the old jealousy there. Sam hadn't mentioned journaling to him.

"There's some charm work on it. She's the only one who can read it. Anyone else will just get gibberish if they try unless she allows them to read it," Adrian continued.

"Seems you've thought of everything," Oliver replied. "Including Gemini…"

"She's mentioned it a few times," Adrian said. "But hey, that locket. A family heirloom. That's something…"

"Yea… she always liked it. Figured it was time she had it," Oliver said. "Been waiting on the right moment."

"Will there be a matching ring to follow sometime soon?" Percy asked, quietly stepping up to Oliver's other side.

"Ehm… well…" Oliver sputtered slightly, causing Adrian to chuckle.

"They do say that expensive jewelry is the first step," he said, giving Oliver a look.

"Well, there's another reason," Oliver said. "I, ah, well, did a bit of charm work on my own." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a leather cuff there. "They're connected. So I'll know when she's in danger whenever we're apart."

"You tell her that?" Adrian asked, his brow furrowed. "You know how she feels about secrets."

"I'm going to tell her… just not with everyone around," Oliver said, glancing around the flat. "In fact, I had that hidden away to give her when we were alone so I could explain. Ellie must of found it while we were decorating."

"I'm not sure that you should," Percy said. "What if she refuses to wear it? Defeats the purpose, does it not?"

"He absolutely should tell her," Adrian replied. "Sam goes ballistic every time Oliver keeps something away from her. And she will figure this out. She's been touching and staring at it ever since Ellie put it on her." The three men looked over, catching Sam, holding the locket out as she gazed down at it, a curious look on her face.

"Figured she would," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Just tell her. Sooner preferably. Not sure we can all deal with another of your breakdowns," Adrian said before walking away.

"They still seem close," Percy commented once he was out of earshot. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Still think you're talking rubbish," he replied. Percy looked over as Adrian walked up to Sam and she grinned up at him, likely once again thanking him for the journal.

"Did she tell you about journaling?" he asked casually.

"No, but… sure she would have," Oliver said. Percy just gave him a knowing look.

"Well, I should go before Fred and George lose their patience," he said, glancing at the two still simmering in a corner. "But… all I'll say is… if it were my girl, I might be concerned."

"She's not your girl. She's Sam. And we both know her," Oliver retorted. Percy just sighed and patted him on the shoulder before quietly making his way across the flat and out the door.

"Well finally," Fred said as he and George scampered up to Oliver.

"Any reason why you didn't tell us he was coming?" George asked, the anger apparent in his voice.

"Was worried you two either wouldn't come or blow up half the flat to get back at him," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Damn right, we would have," Fred retorted.

"It's Sam's birthday," Oliver said.

"Which is why we didn't," George said. "But a heads up would have been nice. You gave one to Bill."

"Only so he could help rein you two in if needed," Oliver replied. The twins looked at each other and back at Oliver.

"Just let us know next time that git plans to come around," Fred said. Oliver nodded as the two walked off. He sighed and looked over at Sam and Adrian again, Percy's words floating around through his head.

Did he have something to worry about?

* * *

"Say, Woodsie… got a question for you," Sam said a bit later as she walked up to him, a loopy grin on her face. The shots were definitely starting to take effect.

"Anything, Sammie," he replied, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Why does the locket buzz? Noticed it ever since I put it on. Some sort of long family secret?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Ehm, well… not exactly," he said, burying his face in his cup. Sam stared up at him, her face suddenly turning suspicious.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Could we talk about this later?" Oliver asked.

"No, you're going to tell me now," she replied. Oliver sighed.

"I may have put something on it. Just to keep you safe," he said.

"Do not tell me you put a tracking charm on it," she said.

"I didn't! Not exactly," Oliver said. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "It's just… a little something that will let me know if you are in danger…"

"Were you going to never tell me?" she asked softly.

"I was going to, but later tonight when we were alone," he said, glancing around the room. "I didn't intend for you to open my present in front of bloody everyone."

"Ah, so I wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone else," she said, stepping away from him.

"Sammie…"

"Oh, no. Don't worry, Oliver. I won't make a scene," she said, walking away. Oliver sighed and shook his head. Then made his way over to the bar and started pouring a strong drink.

"Whoa there, Wood," Benjy said, walking up to him. "Finally getting into the celebratory mood, are we?"

"Just shut it, Benjy," Oliver snapped before downing the drink and preparing another.

"Alright then, mate," he said, slowly walking away with wide eyes.

* * *

"Spill, what's going on with you and Oliver," Alicia said after Ellie walked off to get another drink.

"Nothing," Sam said, her mood turning slightly sour.

"Out with it. He's been drinking like a bloody fish the last hour and you've glared at him every time he's come into your view," Alicia replied. Sam rolled her eyes.

"He put a charm on the locket," Sam said. "To keep track of me in case I'm in danger." Alicia chuckled. "It's not funny! He wasn't going to tell me!"

"Is that exactly what he said?" Alicia asked.

"He said he was going to wait until everyone wasn't around," Sam replied.

"Take it from the look on your face, Wood told you about the charm," Adrian said, walking up to her. Sam looked over at him, eyes wide.

"You knew?" she asked.

"He told me earlier and I told him to tell you as soon as possible," he replied. "In his defense, he had planned to give it to you alone. Ellie mucked that up."

"At least someone here gets me," Sam scoffed, taking another drink.

"We all get you," Alicia replied. Sam frowned at her. "Look, he told you, didn't he? And he didn't wait forever. He's just looking out for you."

"You see nothing wrong with a charmed necklace?" Sam asked.

"It's the times we live in. Not to mention, you're busy with work and both of you are constantly out doing something for the Order. It's not a bad idea," Alicia said. "I might do the same for my parents."

Sam thought for a moment before huffing slightly.

"Suppose I see the logic," she conceded.

"As far as things go, it's not the worst thing he's done," Adrian offered.

"Suppose you're right," Sam said, looking over at Oliver.

"Come on, let's get you another birthday drink," Adrian said, smiling.

"Why is your lot's bloody answer to everything more alcohol?" Sam muttered as she followed Adrian.

* * *

Oliver frowned as he watched Adrian lead Sam over to the bar and made her up a drink. She was smiling again, starting to chuckle even. He reached for the bottle, taking a drink directly from it rather than pouring it into the glass.

It wasn't fair, he thought to himself, his thoughts a bit muddled from the alcohol. Adrian gives her a charmed journal and he's the bloody hero of the day. He gives her a charmed locket - one that she's loved since they were children - and he's the villain.

Granted, Adrian's charm was to protect her privacy. His was to track her should she ever be in danger. But she was still wearing the locket. That had to mean she wasn't so angry as she had let on.

"Just trying to do my bloody job," he muttered to himself.

"And what is that?" Warrington asked. Oliver frowned at him.

"Nothing," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"Think you've had enough, mate," Warrington said, reaching for the bottle. Oliver jerked the bottle out of his reach.

"I'm fine, _mate_ ," Oliver retorted as he returned to frowning across the room at Adrian and Sam. Warrington's eyes widened as he glanced across the room and then back at Oliver.

"You and Sam have another row?" he asked.

"None of your business," Oliver said. He wished Perce had stuck around and it wasn't Warrington trying to talk to him. Bloody snake.

"What was that?" Warrington asked, starting to frown. Oliver looked over at him, eyes wide. He must have said that last bit out loud.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Warrington just gave him a look and walked off, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts.

"Looks like someone needs some cheering up," Fred said as he and George walked up to a slightly swaying Oliver.

"Not sure why, though. The party's a success," George added.

"Why are there four of you?" Oliver said, peering at the twins carefully.

"Or maybe he needs some less cheering," Fred said, now looking at the mostly empty bottle in his hand. "Care to hand that over, mate? Could use a drink myself."

"Go get your own," Oliver said, taking another swig as he looked back over at Adrian and Sam. "Where's his bloody girlfriend?" Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Oliver.

"Ehm, Adrian said she's visiting family. You were standing next to him when he said it," George said carefully.

"I know," Oliver said, scoffing slightly. He then straightened up. He would be damned if Adrian Pucey was going to steal his girl. Again.

"Where you going, Wood?" Fred called out.

"To get my girl," he said. "Sammie!"

Sam looked over, eyes wide as she watched Oliver making his way across the room, granted he was weaving slightly.

"Sam, you know I love you, right?" he asked loudly, gathering attention from the rest of the party-goers. Sam's cheeks started turning slightly pink.

"Yea, I know," she said, starting to walk towards him, worried he wouldn't make it across the room unscathed.

"I love you more than, than anything! Than the stars in the sky!" Oliver said, gesturing wildly.

"Oliver, I think you've had a bit much," she said, nearly making it to him.

"I love you- oof!"

Oliver ran straight into the coffee table, knocking a number of the gifts to the floor. He glared at the offending object and backed up to kicked it, but ended up losing his balance and falling over, the bottle clattering out of his hand across the wood floor. He groaned as he reached for his head.

Silence fell over the party as Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I'll, ehm, help you get him to bed," Adrian said softly.

"Thanks," Sam said as the two moved to get the large keeper off the floor. They struggled slightly.

"Nothing to see here!" Fred said loudly.

"Just the party's first victim," George added as he shot fireworks off from his wand. Folks began talking again as Sam and Adrian managed to drag Oliver from the living room into the bedroom.

"I love you, Sammie," he was murmuring over and over.

"I know. Now just… lie down here a bit," Sam said as they struggled to get him onto the bed.

"S-sorry. I love you," Oliver said, reaching out to her. Sam sighed as she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. It was obvious that's what he was trying to go for but couldn't see straight enough.

"I know. I love you too," she said softly. She then kissed the palm of his hand. "Sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning." Oliver nodded and fell over on the bed, snores starting up almost immediately.

Sam sighed and stepped out of the room, Adrian following. She immediately went over to Alicia, who handed her a full glass.

"Well… was expecting fireworks, but that was not it," Warrington said as he joined Adrian, a smirk on his face. "Still… enjoyable." Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Stop, Cass," he said, frowning at him.

"No, he called me a bloody snake earlier," Warrington replied.

"Let's just… make sure nothing else happens," he said. Warrington just held his glass up in a salute, still smiling.

* * *

 **Silly Oliver... And sorry updates are getting a bit spread out again. I've been hired to write a short fiction piece (can you believe it... someone is paying me money for fiction now!) so I'm trying to prioritize that story over other stuff.**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks! I don't actually have him in here as of now, but maybe later...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	27. Meeting Flint

_If you want to conquer fear, don't sit home and think about it. Go out and get busy. - Dale Carnegie_

* * *

 **Meeting Flint**

Oliver groaned as he rolled over in bed and noticed that the other side was empty. He grimaced, remembering last night. Falling over. Vaguely loudly declaring his love for Sam in the middle of her birthday party in front of all their friends and her co-workers.

"Christ…" he muttered as he looked towards the open bedroom door, the smell of coffee drifting in.

He had been a prat. And he knew that Sam would not be happy with him. He had ruined her birthday party by letting Percy's stupid words get to him. Groaning again, he sat up in bed and tossed the covers off. Best to face the music now.

He shuffled out of the bedroom, seeing Sam on the sofa, still in her pajamas. She was still wearing the locket. She looked at him expectantly.

"Sammie… I'm so sorry," he said, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Not making a habit of this, are you?" she asked, putting her mug down on the table in front of her. "I know it's been a couple months since the last go around, but still."

"I know and I was an idiot last night," he said.

"Care to explain why you felt the need to get sodding drunk and declare your undying love for me? Not that I mind you declaring your love for me, just… could go without the dramatics," she said, crossing her arms in front of her as she raised an eyebrow. Oliver looked down at his hands a few moments. "If this is about the locket… I'm sorry with how I reacted. I know you only did it to protect me…"

He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"And I do love it… just wasn't expecting it," she said.

"I wanted to wait to give it to you until we were on our own," he admitted.

"I know… Ellie didn't realize the, ah, significance of the gift when she found it," she said, looking down at it as she held it out. She smiled softly as she glanced over at him. "I know why this is passed down in your family."

"And that's why I wanted to give it to you without everyone around," he said. "Also so I could explain. I know we haven't talked about… that… and I don't want you to feel any pressure. Just… I know how much you love the locket and Mum gave it to me awhile ago…"

Sam reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing.

"Truth be told, part of me has wanted it since I was a kid," she admitted with a smile.

"This doesn't have to mean anything like… that," Oliver said quickly. "Just… whatever we call it… I love you…"

"I love you, too," she said. "And I know you love me. Next time, let's not declare in front of queen and country while drunk, aye?" Oliver chuckled.

"Again, sorry about that," he said. Sam leaned over and kissed him then hopped off the sofa, making her way to the kitchen. When she returned, she held a small bottle out to him as she sat.

"Figured you'd be in need of this," she said. Oliver took the bottle and quickly downed a bit of it, sighing in relief as the headache began passing.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, handing the bottle back to her as she handed him the mug of coffee in her other hand. Sam put it on the table and looked over at him as he took a long sip then sat that on the table as well.

"Likely suffer from the world's worst hangover for the next two days," she said. Oliver reached over and pulled her into his lap, causing her to laugh and squeal. "What are you doing?"

"Making up for looking like an idiot last night," he said, grinning at her before kissing her. Sam sighed as the kiss became more heated, tingles running up and down her body. She slipped her robe off before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never forget… I'm yours," she whispered in his ear. Oliver moaned softly before turning his head and attacking her lips again. He rolled them until Sam was lying on the sofa underneath him.

"And I'm yours," he replied, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her again.

* * *

 _May 1997_

Sam sighed as she scurried down the sidewalk a few weeks later. She was late. Again. But the company had insisted that she and Robert stay behind after practice to speak to a few reporters about the production set to open next month. It seems all the money they had earmarked for Christopher's show had been routed to amping up the summer ballet and they were not holding back.

It was becoming more and more obvious that the directors thought this was a last-ditch effort to keep the company open during the war. Drumming up as much press as they possibly could before opening night. Just that day, large posters featuring Sam and Roger had gone up on the outside of the building with the opening date flashing underneath them. She had felt slightly ridiculous looking up at it, seeing Roger smile and wink at passersby. At least she had managed more dignified poses, with a few featuring the two of them together, Roger lifting her up in complicated lifts.

Sighing, Sam hoisted her bag strap higher on her shoulder, her thoughts going to whatever delicious dinner Oliver would have ready. There was no meeting and with the season still going, he had stopped doing shifts at Hogsmeade with the others. He had taken on most of the household chores with Sam's life getting more hectic the closer to opening night they got.

"I hope it's roast," she murmured to herself.

"Hello, Samantha Abbott," a chilling voice said from behind her. Sam stopped. She didn't recognize it, but there something in the undertones that caused her blood to chill. She reached into her jacket pocket and gripped her wand, slowly turning around.

Standing on the sidewalk was a tall, thin man with dark hair streaked in gray. A cold smile on his face as he studied her.

"You look so much like your mother," the man said. Sam's eyes widened as her heart started pounding.

"How do you know my mother?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know. It didn't seem like anyone that would normally consort with her parents. The man chuckled.

"First let me introduce myself. I am Antonius Flint. You must be familiar with my son, Marcus," he said. Sam froze, finding herself unable to move. Standing just feet from her was the man that killed her mother and brother. "My, how you have grown. Granted you were just a small child the last time I saw you."

"What do you want?" she asked, struggling to stay calm when all she wanted to do was hex him. Or kill him. Or run. She couldn't decide which as her mind flew through a million options at once.

"Relax, Samantha. I'm not here to harm you… not now, anyway. I just felt it necessary that we finally meet face to face. Though, as you may recall, this is not the first time we've met," he said smoothly.

"It was you at the World Cup," she said, willing her voice to stay steady. "And you killed my mother and brother."

"I heard you were a very clever witch," he replied. "Seems you are brave as well." Sam narrowed her eyes at him, a wave of anger flowing through her.

"I will see you in Azkaban someday," she said. Antonius just laughed.

"I highly doubt that, my dear," he said. "I'm rather clever myself."

"Don't underestimate me," she replied.

"My, you really are so much like that muggle bitch that birthed you," he said.

"Don't ever speak of my mother," she said through clenched teeth, her grip tightening around her wand. Antonius just smiled.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, Ms. Abbott," he said. "Until then…"

Just as Sam whipped out her wand, Antonius disappeared with a pop. Her eyes widened as she looked all around her, half of her expecting to see him pop up again.

"Sam!" Oliver shouted as he appeared next to her. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The necklace. It alerted me that you were in danger. What happened?" he asked, stepping up to her as he scanned their surroundings. There was no one around.

"It was him. Antonius Flint. He was here," Sam said, starting to look around again.

"Merlin, Sam. Did he hurt you?" he asked, gripping her arms.

"No… he just wanted to talk," she said.

"Sam, look at me!" Oliver shouted. Sam looked up, meeting his eyes. "We're not safe out here. We need to get home." She nodded and closed her eyes as Oliver apparated them to the flat. Once there, Sam threw her bag down and started pacing around the living room as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sam, calm down. Tell me what he said," Oliver said, walking over to her. Sam stopped and looked up at him.

"He said he wanted us to meet face to face," she said. "To introduce himself."

"Christ, what for?" he asked.

"He said that I was like my mother… and then that… we were going to have so much fun together," she said. All the color drained from Oliver's face as the full impact of Flint's words hit him.

"Christ, Sam. We need to tell your dad. You need to go into hiding. Now," he said.

"No!" Sam shouted. "I can't! Not now!"

"For once, would you think about your own safety!" Oliver shouted back.

"The ballet premieres soon! I can't leave now! I may never get another chance!" she shouted.

"Sam-"

"And I'll be damned if I'm going to run off into hiding just because of that, that bastard!" she shouted. "I am not giving up my life. I am not running. Because of him!"

"You are in danger. He will come after you! He obviously knows your route home and the exact moment to find you alone. At the very least we should tell your father and the rest of the Order so they can put a protective guard on you!" Oliver shouted back.

"You will do no such thing, Oliver Wood! You tell them and you know they will make me go to the safe house and completely cut me out of the loop. There is work to be done and I will not be shut up in some safe house knitting!" she shouted back. "Not to mention, there are more important things for them to be doing than guarding me!"

Oliver went silent a few moments, knowing that nothing he said would change her mind. She would fight tooth and nail. But still he needed to do something to ensure her safety.

"Promise me," she said. "Promise me that you will not tell my father." He sighed and shook his head.

"I promise," he finally said, though he already felt as though he was going to break it at some point in the future.

"Good," she replied.

"But we've got to do something about this. He could come for you," he said.

"And I'll be good and ready when he does," she stated.

"Sam, that's not what I meant," he nearly groaned.

"I'll speak with the company. I can start apparating directly into the building," she said. "I won't go outside on my own. Not without you or someone. Adrian. We can tell Adrian and he can help."

"But what about when we're too busy?" he asked. "We are both still in the league." Sam looked to the ground, thinking a moment. "We should tell Bill…"

"He's too busy as well," she said, waving her hand in the air. "Alicia. She's in the Order. We tell her and Adrian. No one else."

"Sam, we really should-"

"NO!" she shouted again, glaring at him. "We can take care of this ourselves." He nodded solemnly.

"Fine."

* * *

Sam seemed to be her normal self the next morning when they got up, though Oliver was worried after she spent nearly the entire night tossing and turning. She had gotten up earlier than him and had been journaling at the kitchen table when he came out after his shower.

She then smiled brightly and told him that breakfast was on the stove. He watched her cautiously as she rattled off her schedule for the day. She had pas de deux rehearsal with Roger in the morning and then they were to move on to groups in the afternoon. Oliver offered up the proper responses but insisted that he walk her to the company before going to the stadium.

The walk was short and while she went to the locker room to get ready, he had made his way to the security office, making arrangements for her to apparate directly to a rehearsal hall. He was worried he would face resistance, but the head of security mentioned they had already set up a point for other dancers who were worried about their safety. He then reluctantly left, heading off to the stadium and starting to get ready.

"Something up?" Adrian asked softly as the rest of the team noisily prepared for the day. Oliver sighed and glanced around, then stepped closer to Adrian.

"Antonius Flint showed up last night. Stopped Sam while she was on her way home," he whispered. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Merlin, where is she?" he whispered back. "Tell me you got her to a safe house."

"Refuses to go," Oliver replied, rolling his eyes. "But made arrangements for her to apparate directly to the company. And hoping to make up some sort of guard schedule for her."

"Fuck's sake," Adrian said. "She should be at a safe house. He'll come for her."

"I know. But she made me promise not to tell her dad or the rest of the Order. 'Sides you and Alicia," he said. "She doesn't want to go into hiding. Not with the production about to open."

"Stupid, bloody production," Adrian said.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her," Oliver replied. "Certainly won't listen to me. In fact, I think she wants him to come after her. She thinks she can stop him herself."

"God, Sam," Adrian muttered.

"For now, we just got to do our best to look out for her," Oliver said. "Will you help me?" Adrian nodded.

"I'll do what I can…"

* * *

"Very good and lift!" Madam Reynolds shouted, clapping her hands in time with the music. "Gracefully! Gracefully! Good!"

"Keep your hands where they belong," Sam muttered to Roger as he placed her on the ground and she spun away from him.

"Ah, but we both know you love being in my arms," he replied, winking as she spun back towards him and he lifted her in the air. Sam frowned as she fought to keep her pose. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the instructor start to scowl as she swiped at the air with her wand and the music stopped.

"This is not chat time," the madam said, crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at the two.

"Sorry," Sam said, shooting a frown at Roger, who was still smiling.

"We will take a break, but when we start again, I want this perfect," she said. "And don't think I didn't see your hand placement, Roger." She shot another frown at him before walking out of the room. Sam walked over and grabbed a bottle of water, not looking at Roger as she drank.

"You know… since we are working together rather closely, perhaps you should finally agree to that drink? Just so we can get to know each other better. Might help," Roger said, walking up to her.

"I don't need to get to know you any better than I already do," Sam spat at him. "And how many times do I need to remind you that I'm in a relationship?"

"Still dating the quidditch player, are we?" he asked lightly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"For three years," she retorted. "We live together. You've been to our flat."

"Ah, right," Roger said with a sigh. "You know… there is a bit of a spark with us. It's only natural-"

"Shut it, Roger," Sam said, scowling at him. "There is nothing between us and there never will be. I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"Oh, you say that now," Roger said as he smirked at her. In a split second, Sam had her wand out and at his throat. The dancer started laughing. "Really, Sam? What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"Don't test me, I will," Sam said, her eyes flashing in anger as she pushed her wand deeper into his neck. She stared at him as incantations began floating around her head. Roger winced as he fell to a knee. Sam kept her wand trained on him, a cold look in her eye. For a moment, Roger looked genuinely frightened of her as the pain continued to grow.

"Relax, Sam," he said, putting his hands up. "I'm unarmed. And I promise to behave."

Sam continued to stare at him, seeming to go into some sort of trance.

"Sam! Stop!" he shouted, starting to pant. Suddenly, she came to, shaking her head as she put her wand down. Roger gasped as he fell over on his hands. "Christ, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. Just jumpy lately," she said, quickly putting her wand away in her things. Roger pushed up from the ground, watching her cautiously. "But I'm serious. No more of this… this… flirting and the like."

"I promise," Roger said, for once appearing to mean it. "I'd rather not get hexed again… Where did you even learn that? I didn't hear a spell or anything."

"Just… my dad's an auror. He taught me some advanced offensive and defensive spells," she said, not meeting his eyes. Roger nodded.

"Been wondering if I should take up learning more," he said, his voice sounding different. Sam looked over at him. "My uncle disappeared not long ago…" Sam blinked, her eyes widening in surprise. She hadn't known that.

"I'm sorry," she said, though she didn't move any closer to him. She still remembered his hand sliding towards her bum when they were rehearsing.

"Sure life is no walk in the park for you right about now. Having a father who's an auror," Roger continued.

"It's not," Sam confessed. "He… I don't know details or anything. But I worry about him a lot." Roger nodded, looking at the floor for a moment.

"Sorry I didn't realize," he said, glancing at her. "How about… we start over. No more silliness. Just… two dance partners doing their damnedest to keep our company afloat." Sam nodded.

"Think I can do that," she said. Roger smiled briefly.

"I'm going to go get more water. Do you need anything?" he asked. Sam shook her head. As he walked out of the room Sam sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily.

She wasn't sure what had come over her when she held her wand up to Roger. She knew she had gone a bit far but couldn't seem to help it. All of her nerves were on high alert after her run-in with Flint last night. She had tried to play off that she was fine that morning, but she knew she had kept Oliver up most of the night, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Flint's sneer.

She needed to pull herself together if she was going to keep him convinced she didn't need to be in hiding. She knew that his promise was a thin one. Ultimately, Oliver was going to do what he could to protect her and eventually he would cave and tell her father.

Taking in a slow deep breath, she then let it out.

"You can do this, Sam," she said to herself. "You can handle this. You can do this."

* * *

 **I just realized that I gave Sam's dad and dance partner the same name... oops... that was unintentional... But too late to change that now... Really should make a master list of all the character names I've used just so I don't accidentally end up using the same ones over and over again.**

 **Camryn Kissel - Aw, thanks!**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, thanks! I just turned in the first three chapters and the client is actually really happy with them, so that's good. ^_^ Dude, I didn't even realize I had done that with Percy and Adrian until you said it, but it's so true. Which is interesting when you think about it. Percy is supposed to be logical and such, but he just ends up egging Oliver's silliness, while Adrian is the actual voice of reason.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	28. An Attempt on Pucey

_We live in a world where everyone thinks they do the right thing, so they are entitled to do the wrong thing. So ends can justify the means. - Alex Gibney_

* * *

 **An Attempt on Pucey**

 _June 1997_

Adrian sighed as he walked down the hallway to his flat, feeling tired. It had been a long day at practice and then he had spent a few hours at Sam and Oliver's. Warrington was off with his girlfriend for the night and Moira had left early to get some rest before she started at a muggle dance studio as an instructor the next day. They had spent the weekend moving her into a new flat near the studio, thinking she would be safer living in muggle London than on Diagon Alley.

She had tried to get Adrian to move in with her, but he had refused. Truth be told, ever since Flint had met Sam on the street a month ago, he had begun worrying more that it was a matter of time before someone came for him and Warrington. They were already making plans and had a safe house ready, an escape plan set should they have to leave quickly. They had learned well from plotting Marcus' escape and it didn't take much to make their own.

He hadn't told any of this to Moira, thinking it better if she didn't know. That she would be safer. Hopefully no one would come after her when he disappeared in search of him. He still wasn't sure just how badly the death eaters would want him or Warrington, but they weren't about to take any chances.

He had told Oliver and Sam that he stopped receiving owls from both his father and mother some time ago. They had sent many ever since that run-in on the street in Diagon Alley but then they suddenly stopped one day and he reckoned that meant they had finally chosen a side. Or were forced to. He wasn't eager to find out which. Sam had pushed him to mention it to the Order, but so far Moody hadn't been able to find any information.

Either way, it didn't bode well with him.

He quickly tapped out a pattern on the door and pushed it open when he heard the locks open. He walked down the short corridor into the darkened living room and then stopped suddenly, realizing that he hadn't felt the usual pull of the wards when he walked through.

"Good to see you, Adrian," a voice said from the darkness. Adrian looked into the living room as the lights came up and he saw a man sitting in the armchair. He was dressed in black robes with perfectly styled hair. He slowly stood as Adrian pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. The man just chuckled. "Please, we're just here to chat."

The creak of the floorboards had Adrian whip his head over to see another man walk out from the short corridor leading to the bedrooms. Of course, he knew them. Nott and Rowle. While they weren't close family friends, they were always at the various events that his parents had dragged him to as a child.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked, trying to buy himself some time so he could dart to the apparition point they had set up in the kitchen for emergencies. Sam had gotten good at security wards so that only he or Warrington could pass through and it would shut down as soon as they left. He took a step towards the kitchen, still looking back and forth between the two.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for you," Nott said, taking a step towards him, still smiling.

"Why? I walked away from that world," he said. "Been disinherited."

"We heard," Rowle said. "Still… seems there is some use for you."

"Why? I won't join you," he said, still edging towards the kitchen. He had just taken one step into it.

"Oh, we know," Nott replied. "But seems there are others in our group that are interested in you. We're just following orders. You want explanations? You need to come with us."

"Well then, you should also know that you'll not take me alive," Adrian said, shooting off a blasting curse at Nott. He shielded it, but that didn't matter to Adrian. He just wanted to distract them until he could dive into the kitchen. Rowle shot a hex at him that Adrian narrowly dodged. Plaster rained down on him as he stumbled towards the end of the kitchen.

More curses flew, knocking Adrian to the ground. He tried to shoot some off over his shoulder while he crawled. He rolled over as he reached the end, seeing Nott and Rowle appear at the entrance of the kitchen, both confused but yet grinning. Thinking they had trapped him in.

"Homestead!" Adrian shouted, using the safe word they had set for the point. He disappeared just as both death eaters shot more curses at him, both hitting the wall.

* * *

Adrian rolled out of the floo in Sam and Oliver's living room, coughing as soot poured out around him. He then looked up, seeing a stunned Sam and Oliver sitting on the sofa.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, immediately on her feet and her wand in her hand.

"Nott and Rowle. They were waiting in the flat for me when I got home," he said, pushing himself up from the ground and brushing himself off. "I barely got out."

"Fuck," Oliver said as he jumped to his feet. "We need to get you out of the city."

"Already got a plan, but I need to get to Warrington first," Adrian said. "You still have that bag I left here?"

"Yea, hold on," Oliver said as he disappeared into the spare room. Sam looked at Oliver and then back Adrian.

"You have a bag here?" she asked.

"Left them at several places… just in case," he said.

"What plans?" Sam asked.

"Warrington and I have been planning escape routes for months," Adrian replied. He quickly sent off a patronus to Warrington, hoping that they hadn't ambushed him at his girlfriend's place and he would meet him at their designated spot. Oliver came back out, holding a knapsack. "Thanks, mate." He then reached in, digging around a bit, until he pulled out an envelope. He walked over to Sam, holding it out.

"Could you give this to Moira?" he asked, a pained look on his face. Sam nodded silently as she accepted it.

"Be safe," she said. Adrian nodded.

"You too. Both of you. I'll send word when I can," he replied. He then grabbed a handful of floo powder, muttering a charm before he threw it in and then disappeared in a haze of green flames.

Sam stood in stunned silence, staring at the fireplace. Oliver walked over to her, taking her shoulders in his hands and turning her to face him.

"It's time, Sammie," he said softly. "They came for Adrian tonight… they'll come for you next. We need to get you somewhere safe."

She finally met his eyes and quickly shook her head.

"No, not yet," she said. "I've got opening night… this is the last chance to keep the company open… they're all counting on me."

"Sam, forget about the damn company! Death eaters got through all your wards and attacked Adrian tonight! They can get through the wards here!" he shouted. "What do I have to do to make you see sense!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted back. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Fine… but we need to tell the Order what happened at least," he said. Sam nodded and quickly sent a patronus to her father.

It only took a matter of minutes before Roger Abbott, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Fleur and Lupin were standing in their living room, grim faces all around. They hadn't said anything yet, but they all knew it was nothing good.

"Death eaters came for Adrian tonight," Sam said finally, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did they get him?" Moody asked quickly.

"No. We set up a special apparition point in his flat, in case he and Warrington needed to get out quickly. He showed up here, grabbed a bag and then left, heading for a safe house somewhere… I'm not sure where," she said.

"At least he got out," Tonks said, standing opposite of the room from Lupin, but she was constantly glancing at him. Sam made a mental note to bring it up later. For now, she was focused on the task at hand.

"We all knew it was a matter of time," Moody said. "At least he was smart enough to get a plan in place beforehand." He looked over at Roger and Tonks. "You two should get back to Hogsmeade. The rest of us will look into making sure the rest of the Order is safe."

"Not before I take care of my daughter," Roger said, staring at Sam. "You need to get out of here, Samantha. It's not safe."

"I'm perfectly fine, Dad," she said, nearly rolling her eyes. Oliver looked over at her, very nearly biting his tongue to keep from mentioning Antonius Flint.

"Can't you see? They came for Pucey and his friend… they'll come for you next," he shouted.

"We don't know that!" Sam shouted back. Moody did roll his eyes as Bill and Fleur looked worriedly at each other. "Besides, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! Just ask Bill or Tonks!"

"I won't leave you here a sitting duck!" Roger shouted. "At the very least, would you consider coming back home?"

"I am home and we've warded this place to kingdom come. They'll never get in," Sam said, her hands now planted on her hips.

"They obviously got through the wards you put on Adrian's place," Roger said.

"Then we'll put up new protection charms that they can't get through," Sam said.

"As riveting as this is, there is work to be done. Sam, you and Oliver stay here and get to work on new protection charms. Bill, you and Fleur help them. Lupin, start checking in with the others. Roger, I want you and Tonks back in Hogsmeade. Immediately," Moody growled, now glaring at Roger.

"But she-"

"No buts. Get to work," Moody shouted. Roger sent one more scowl at Sam and Oliver before nodding and walking towards the door, Tonks looking over her shoulder one last time at Lupin before they stepped out. "Your floo usable?" Sam nodded. "We're taking it off the floo network as soon as we leave." He then grabbed a handful of powder and shouted out an address before jumping in.

"Please, be safe," Lupin said before following suit.

After they had all left, Sam looked over at Bill and Fleur.

"Guess we should get to work," she said, rolling up her sleeves and grabbing her wand.

"How many you got up?" Bill asked.

"I lost count," Oliver muttered.

"Sam and I'll work on undoing them, then we'll need the four of us to get new ones up before dawn," Bill said with a sigh. "I'll come back in a few days to make sure they're holding and finish up the work with Sam." Oliver nodded and plopped down on the sofa as Sam and Bill started at the front door, their wands out. "These are actually really good…"

"How is she?" Fleur asked softly, sitting next to Oliver. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the two deep into their work and not paying attention.

"I'm worried about her. She thinks she needs to do this damn production to 'save the company,'" he said. "But she needs to be thinking about her safety first."

"Sam is very capable of protecting herself," Fleur said reasonably.

"I know. But honestly, if you were in my position, wouldn't you insist on Bill doing something more?" Oliver asked, looking over at her. Fleur sighed, looking over at her fiancé.

"He came back from Egypt to protect his family. But we do have measures in place… for when we might need them," she said, looking back at Oliver. "And I understand… but sometimes you have to let them take care of themselves."

"I just… ever since Adrian showed up and said they came for him, I just keep having visions of them blowing up our door and…," he stopped.

"Well, if Bill is here, then you can rest assured. No one will be blowing up your door. They will not get within 100 meters of this building," Fleur said, smiling at him. Oliver nodded. "And… she has you." Oliver sighed as he looked back over at Sam.

"I hope that's enough…"

* * *

Antonius Flint stood before the fireplace, so angry that he could not bring himself to look at Nott and Rowle behind them. He was worried that one look and he would kill them instantly.

"Would you care to explain to me how the Pucey boy got away?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"We got through the wards, but… they had a failsafe," Rowle said. "Protected apparition point in the kitchen. He got to it before we could grab him."

"And where did he go?" Flint asked.

"We don't know, sir… he shouted a code word - homestead - and then disappeared. We tried to follow, but we were too far from him and the point shut down," Nott said. Antonius took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How am I supposed to do my work when I am surrounded by idiots," he said, his voice rising to a shout by the last word. "First my son and now _you_ have failed at getting Pucey."

He turned and glowered at the two men, both of them frozen in fear.

"I cannot trust you, so the next one, I will take care of it myself," he growled. "And because of that, it will have to wait. We have other things to take care of first… and you know how much I do not like to be kept waiting." The men nodded, both of them remaining where they were standing. "GET OUT!" Antonius bellowed.

The two turn and fled from the room, slightly relieved that he did not punish them. But they were smart enough to know that it would likely come later. Antonius turned back to the fire, his blood boiling as he watched the flames.

He should have undertaken the previous missions himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Rowle and Nott were useless to him. But they were the only ones he had to work with for the time being.

"Just you wait little Samantha…," he said. "I've got big plans for you… and these will not go astray…"

* * *

Oliver frowned as he sat up in bed, looking over at Sam. She had fallen fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, expending a fair amount of energy taking down the wards and then re-doing them. She let Bill take the lead in the new ones, but once he explained the mechanics of what he was going for, she had jumped in with gusto.

Bill and Fleur had left around 3 am and they had managed to get to bed for a few hours of sleep before they both had to get up for work.

He couldn't sleep, thinking that at any minute someone could come after her. He continued to watch her, not sure how she could sleep so soundly. Ever since her run in with Flint, he had barely slept at night, wanting to be awake should anything happen. His coach had yelled at him more than once for being sluggish during practice and matches.

Looking away, he had the same mental argument with himself that he did every night.

He wanted to go tell her father, but at the same time he had promised her. He looked over at her again.

"Sam?" he said softly. "Sammie?"

She didn't stir. She was out cold. Taking a deep breath, he got out of bed and crept out of the bedroom. Like it or not, he knew what he needed to do if he was going to keep her safe.

He grabbed his wand and threw on a jacket, creeping through the flat to the kitchen where they had their own safe apparition point. He closed his eyes as he gripped his wand and whispered the location. When he opened them, he was standing in an alley of Hogsmeade. He made his way to The Hog's Head, knowing that's where the Order members were staying while on watch. He walked in and stopped, not expecting to see Roger and Tonks sitting at a table in front of the fireplace with the owner. All three looked over at him.

"What's wrong? Is she safe?" Roger said, jumping to his feet.

"She's fine," Oliver said, walking over to the group. "But… there's something else I should tell you…"

"What happened?" Roger asked, frowning.

"Last month… when she was walking home from work… Antonius Flint stopped Sam," Oliver said. He swallowed before continuing. "He didn't do anything - just talked to her - but I'm worried."

Roger took a deep breath and fell back into his chair.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," he said. He looked up at Oliver. "We have to get her out of there. Now."

"She won't listen to me," he said. "I've tried."

"Then we'll go back now and get her out of there," Roger said sternly.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Oliver said.

"You did the right thing," Roger said, standing again.

"Roger, wait," Tonks said, reaching out to grab his arm. "It's 3 in the morning. She's got her big opening night. She's safe for now… let's just leave her be…"

Roger looked down at her like she was completely mental.

"A high-level death eater is after her! And you want me to wait?! Let her stay?!" he shouted.

"Just for now," Tonks said. "Sam is more than capable. Let her sleep and do her opening night and then we can step in after that." Roger was silent. "Besides, we're all exhausted. They failed getting Pucey. They're not going to try anything tonight. We have some time."

"I'll keep her safe," Oliver vowed. Roger looked over at him and nodded.

"Fine. But after her opening night, we're taking precautions," he said.

"Understood."

* * *

 **We all knew Oliver wasn't going to keep that meeting to himself...**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading and following!**


	29. Encounters

_Love implies anger. The man who is angered by nothing cares about nothing. - Edward Abbey_

* * *

 **Encounters**

 _June 1997_

Sam took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror of her dressing room. This was it. Opening night. Her first starring role and her first as the new principal.

"You can do this," she said to herself, steely determination in her eyes. She pushed aside everything that was going on. They still hadn't heard from Adrian and Warrington, therefore had no clue if they had made it to their destination. She didn't know where it was or how long it would take for them to get there. But she couldn't let that get to her right now. She had the performance to focus on.

 _We're going to have so much fun together, Ms. Abbott._

Sam dropped her head into her hands, closing her eyes as a white-hot anger pulsed through her. She was not about to let Antonius Flint get the drop on her again. Marcus had gotten away and so had Adrian. She would fight when he came for her.

"SAM! Five minutes until curtain!" a voice shouted through the door, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at the door.

"Got it!" she shouted back. She looked back at the mirror. "Knock 'em dead," she said to herself before standing and doing some last-minute stretches and then heading to the backstage area, where she continued to stretch and warm up as the performance started. She wasn't set to enter until scene 2 and liked to watch the others.

She watched calmly as the scene finally came to a close and the curtain dropped. The scenery quickly floated into the air and moved away, with the new set pieces coming into place and some materializing. The curtain rose as the music started. Sam took a deep breath as a smile came across her face and she straightened her back, then fluttered out onto the stage.

* * *

"That was absolutely brilliant, Sam!" Celeste shouted as she ran up to Sam backstage. Sam smiled as her mother embraced her before kissing her cheek. She handed her a large bouquet of flowers afterwards. "I know your father wishes he could have been here to see it. He sends his love."

"Sure he does," Sam said, losing a bit of her smile.

"Really, Sam. You know how much he loves watching you dance. He didn't want to miss opening night," Celeste said, her brow furrowed.

"Well, we'll be going on all summer, so he'll have a chance," Sam said. Celeste smiled and nodded.

"Well done, Sammie," Oliver said, stepping up after Celeste with another bouquet of flowers. She smiled at him as he stepped up and kissed her cheek. "The rest are already heading to the flat to set up."

"Good, though we have to stop by the company party first. I promised Director Markshanks I'd make an appearance," Sam said.

"Seems the directors are eager to show off their fresh new face," Finn said, walking up to the group with Ellie. "Let's hurry up, Sam. Don't want to be late."

"See you later, dear," Celeste said, stepping up to kiss Sam's cheek again.

"Bye, Mum."

* * *

Oliver watched as Sam was led around the cocktail party held in the ornate lobby of Watsworths by Director Markshanks, shaking hands and making polite small talk with a number of movers and shakers in the wizarding world. She was currently chatting with the editor of The Daily Prophet as well as the managing editor of Witch Weekly. Markshanks was beaming at her as Sam smiled humbly.

"You would almost think she really does have it all together," Finn said from his side as he sipped champagne. Oliver looked over at him and then back at Sam.

"I almost believe it," he said with a sigh. "But she tosses during the night more often than she actually sleeps."

"She's a machine, that's for sure. It's been hell in the run-up to the opening. Long rehearsals, press calls, photoshoots and so on," Finn replied. "But then again, she always thrived on being in non-stop motion." Oliver nodded as he fidgeted slightly. Every so often he would glance towards the door, half-expecting her father to come rushing in and demanding Sam be whisked off somewhere. In the light of day, he almost regretted telling Roger Abbott about the meeting with Antonius Flint. It had been a month he approached her on the street and nothing had happened, after all. But at the same time, he knew it was the one thing that would get Sam to finally see some sense. Or at the very least force her to do something.

"She's adjusted to the new security measures," Oliver said.

"Most of us are using the special apparition points by now," Finn said. He looked around the lobby, studying the banners with a spinning Sam or winking Roger. "Somedays I think they're mad." Oliver looked over at him, confused.

"Who?" he asked. Finn looked over at the group of company directors, who were gleefully chatting as they watched Sam move around the room. He pointed towards the group. "Them. Businesses are shutting down. People are refusing to leave their homes. And they think flaunting their new star around and putting on a flashy show will get people to come out to the ballet. It's bollocks." Oliver looked over at Finn, surprised to hear the normally cheerful man so negative.

"What happened to saving the company?" Oliver asked. Finn just shook his head.

"Sam and Ellie have deluded themselves into thinking that's what they're doing. But I reckon it's only a matter of time before Watsworths shuts down," Finn said. He glanced at Oliver. "Don't give me that look. We both know the same thing is happening with the League." Oliver sighed.

"The team owners are still carrying on as though it's business as usual, but my coach had us sit down for a long chat right after Adrian disappeared," he said. "We're pulling up a chaser from reserves, but some of the other blokes are considering making a run for it too. Nearly all of us are at least part muggle, though we've only got a couple muggleborn or half-blood. And none of us much want to join You-Know-Who."

"Kind of hard to keep smiling and carrying on when the whole damn world is falling apart, isn't it?" Finn said.

"What on earth are you two doing over here sulking in the corner?" Sam asked cheerfully as she walked up to them. "Finally got away from the mingling for a bit. Where's Ellie?"

"She's off getting another drink," Finn said. Sam nodded as she studied the two.

"Seriously, you both look like you're at a funeral. It's a party, for crying out loud," Sam said.

"Sorry, Sammie," Oliver said, kissing her cheek and smiling at her. "You're right."

"Blimey, how much longer to we have to put up with this? I'd like to get to the _real_ after party," Ellie complained as she walked up.

"Director Markshanks just wants me to meet one last person and then we can go," Sam said.

"Good, I rather feel like dancing and doing shots," Ellie said, causing Sam to chuckle. "And you, sir, look as though you need some cheering up." Ellie wrapped her arm around Finn as she smiled at him.

"If anyone can, it's you," he said. Sam chuckled as she looked over at Oliver.

"Sam! Sam! Over here!" a voice called out. Sam sighed.

"Duty calls," she said before walking off towards the director.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked, watching as Markshanks led her to a couple. "She's already met just about everyone here."

"Can't tell," Finn said boredly. "Probably some high-brow patron of the arts."

"All I know is I'm ready to leave," Oliver said.

* * *

"Sam seems in high spirits," Trevor said, looking over at Sam laughing with Lucy and Ellie. Alicia was watching her closely, while Lauren quietly looked around the room.

"She did just nail her first opening night as a principal," Aiden said. "Knew she'd do it."

"You weren't even there," Oliver said, frowning at him. Aiden just shrugged.

"Figured she would. You were there. How was she?" he asked.

"Brilliant," Oliver replied.

"Then why do you look like your cat's just died?" Aiden asked.

"It's nothing," Oliver said, looking away and taking a drink.

"Do not tell me you lot are on the outs again," he said.

"We're good," Oliver replied quickly.

"I never thought I'd like the ballet, but that was something, mate," Benjy said walking up to Oliver. "Sam really can do it all."

"She certainly can," Oliver replied. Benjy studied him a moment.

"You still upset about Pucey?" he asked softly. Aiden and Trevor looked over at the keeper.

"What happened with Pucey?" Aiden asked.

"He's run off into hiding," Benjy said. "Left a note for the coach." Aiden and Trevor's eyes widened as they looked at Oliver.

"Yea, it's a bit unsettling," Oliver replied, letting them think that was why he was anxious. "He and Warrington both went off."

"Blimey," Aiden said. "That hits a bit close to home, doesn't it?"

"A few of the other blokes are thinking about it as well," Benjy said. "Finally making it to the postseason and we're possibly losing half our team just before the finals."

"At least you still have Oliver," Aiden said with a grin as he slapped Oliver on the back. Oliver choked slightly on his drink, glaring at his former roommate.

"Gonna need him," Benjy said.

* * *

Roger shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked around Hogsmeade with Shacklebolt. It was a rare occasion that he be in Hogsmeade as he was tasked with guarding the muggle prime minister, but there he was and Roger was grateful to have him rather than Tonks for the night.

"Abbott, what is it?" Shacklebolt asked, glancing over at him.

"I just… I don't think that Sam should be out in the open like she is," he fumed. "Her opening night was tonight. What if it was swarmed by death eaters?"

"I doubt they would launch such an attack in the Alley," Shacklebolt replied.

"They attacked Ollivanders!" Roger shot back. "And that muggle club in October. Don't forget that!"

"Roger, she is safe," Shacklebolt said. "Tonks is watching her right now, so she will be fine." Roger shook his head.

"Still think she needs to go to a safe house straight away," he said. "Flint bloody threatened her."

"And we both know that at the moment, the death eaters are in the midst of planning something big. He won't try something right now," Shacklebolt said. "For the time being, she is safe and we should be focusing on figuring out their plans. This is bigger than Flint and your family, Abbott."

Roger was silent a few moments, not wanting to fight with Shacklebolt. Of course, he wanted to figure out what plot Voldemort's followers had going and hopefully prevent it from happening. But at the same time, Sam was his daughter and he wanted to keep her safe first and foremost.

"Dumbledore back yet?" Roger asked, changing the subject.

"Should be. But he said that he would be taking Harry with him on the next one," Shacklebolt said. Roger stopped and looked at the taller man.

"Should he be doing that? Harry is but a boy. It could be dangerous," Roger said. Shacklebolt shrugged.

"Dumbledore will do as he sees fit," Shacklebolt said. "And he seems to have faith in Harry's abilities." Roger nodded as they continued walking. Personally, he thought it foolish to involve a sixth year in whatever tasks Dumbledore had set out to do, but he was in no position to question the headmaster. "Besides, we are here to make sure that Hogwarts is kept safe."

"Don't see how anyone could possibly think they could infiltrate the castle," Roger said with a chuckle. "But it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Again, why we are here," Shacklebolt said with a sigh. "Has Moody found anything new on Flint?"

"No," Roger said, frowning immediately. "We've gone over everything a million times, but without his son's testimony, there's no way we can get anything to stick. Bloody bastard is just… free… and out flaunting it."

"I heard he and his wife were at some pureblood benefit recently," Shacklebolt said.

"Why can't we toss the whole lot in Azkaban?" Roger asked. "They are growing too bold, if you ask me."

"They are. They've already infiltrated the ministry," he said.

"Flint deserves to bloody rot," Roger growled. Shacklebolt looked over at him worriedly. The longer Flint was left alone, the more Roger was getting distracted by putting him away. Shacklebolt felt for the man - he had lost his wife and son to the man after all - but they needed to stay focused on the tasks at hand.

Roger, on his side, was starting to go down the mental rabbit hole that was thinking about Antonius Flint. He had spent months investigating him and still had found no solid evidence or willing witnesses to come forward about him. It angered him beyond belief that he was allowed to walk free after the atrocities that he committed during the first war and was likely committing now on behalf of the Dark Lord.

"We both know what he's capable of," Roger said. "Besides murder."

"Just rumors, Abbott," Shacklebolt said, though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"He's one of the Dark Lord's top interrogators," Roger said. "And he's got his sights set on my daughter."

He frowned as every possible scenario went through his head. Antonius bursting into her rehearsal and snatching her. Or death eaters breaking into her flat. Sam being held prisoner. Tortured. He had long heard rumors of what Antonius Flint could do. His specialties.

Roger closed his eyes for a moment, as visions of Amanda's last words flinted through his mind. The images of the wrecked car. Zach and Sam lying bloodied in the midst of it.

Roger stopped, his eyes flying open.

"I can't do it, Shacklebolt," he said, looking at his partner. "I can't leave her unprotected. She needs to be made safe." He then turned and started striding off in the opposite direction.

"Abbott! Where are you going? _!"_ Shacklebolt shouted after him.

"I'm going to take Sam somewhere safe!"

* * *

"Tonight was… amazing," Sam said as she waved her wand and a bunch of bottles flew into a rubbish bag. "Ah, it is so good to finally be a principal." She walked over to Oliver and wrapped her arms around him. "Finally making it."

"That you are," Oliver said, smiling tensely down at her. Sam frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked. "You've been in a mood all day."

"Nothing… just worried about Pucey and the finals," he said.

"Adrian will be fine," Sam said. "And as for the finals, you've got this! You're a brilliant keeper!"

"Thanks, Sammie," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Really, I think we all just need to relax. Enjoy life," she said, moving to get the dishes started. Oliver sighed and watched her a moment. She was likely drunk and high off the performance and attention.

"Samantha!" Roger shouted as he burst into the flat. Oliver groaned. He was hoping that he had a bit longer before Sam figured out he had told her dad about Flint. Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Come to congratulate me?" she asked, smiling. Roger looked at her confused.

"No. Get your bags packed. I'm here to take you to a safe house," he said. Sam took a step back from him, frowning.

"I thought I told you. I'm perfectly safe," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Antonius Bloody Flint threatened you! You are going into hiding!" he shouted. Sam's eyes widened as she sucked in a quick breath.

"He didn't threaten me and how the hell do you know?" she asked. Before Roger could answer, she looked over at Oliver. "Did you tell him?"

"I, well-"

"He was concerned for your safety as am I! And you should be more concerned!" Roger shouted. Sam glowered at Oliver before turning to look at her father again.

"I'm not going anywhere. If Flint wants to come after me, he can bloody well try," she said.

"I don't think you understand, Samantha. He is dangerous. More dangerous than you know!" Roger shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" she said. "I'm ready for this! I've already been taking my own precautions-"

"You will go into hiding right now!" Roger shouted.

"AND RUIN MY CAREER! NO!"

"YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BLOODY CAREER!"

"NEWSFLASH! It's MY life and I will live it as I see fit and there's NOTHING you can do about it!" she shouted, getting into his face. "I'm not leaving with you and I'm not going into hiding! Why must you be such a bloody dictator?!"

Roger stared at her a moment.

"I have half a mind to stun you right now," he said. "And then drag you off myself."

"You wouldn't dare," Sam retorted. "And wherever you take me, I'll just run away." The two continued to stare each other down in silence a few moments. "You know I can and will."

"Fine. But this is not over, Samantha," he said before spinning on his feet and leaving. Sam sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Sam, I-"

"Don't start, Oliver," she said, looking over at him. "You told my father?! After you promised you wouldn't?!"

"I only did it because I wanted to keep you safe!" he replied.

"I've agreed to all your silly safety precautions! I've done everything you asked me to and you still ran off to my father," she shouted. "I've even taken my own measures!"

"But you still won't listen!" Oliver shouted back. "You're not safe and you won't listen to me!"

"I do listen to you!" she retorted. "When you're not being ridiculous!"

"Oh, so my asking you to go into hiding for your own goddamn safety after a DEATH EATER accosts you on the street is being ridiculous?!" he shouted.

"HE DIDN'T ACCOST ME!"

"THEY FUCKING WENT AFTER ADRIAN!"

"THEY WON'T COME AFTER ME! NOT RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT THEY WILL EVENTUALLY! FLINT HAS A DEATH WISH FOR YOU!"

"AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT WHEN AND IF THAT HAPPENS!"

"I WON'T LOSE YOU, SAM!"

Sam stared at him, breathing heavily as her eyes were wild with anger.

"Tonight was supposed to be my night. MY NIGHT, Oliver," she said. "You don't want to lose me? Congratulations. You just did."

She reached up and grabbed the locket, wrenching it from her neck and dropping it to the floor.

"Don't even think of trying to follow me," she said as she held her wand up, walked into the kitchen and disappeared.

Oliver groaned in frustration as he looked around the flat.

What had he just done?

* * *

Alicia's eyes widened when she opened the door to her flat and saw Sam standing there, her mascara smudged under her eyes and her face splotchy.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" she asked, stepping back to let her in.

"Everything," Sam said, walking over to the sofa and falling onto it as she dropped her head into her hands. Alicia shut the door and studied her a moment, before quietly sending off a patronus to Lucy and Lauren. She felt she needed backup, whatever this was. "Do you have any firewhiskey?"

"Yea, hold on," Alicia said, walking back into the kitchen. By the time she walked back out with two glasses in hand, there was another knock on the door. She walked over and opened in, letting Lucy and Lauren in.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked as she rushed to Sam's side and sat next to her. Sam looked up at her and then over at Alicia and Lauren. She reached out, took the glass and then gulped down a decent amount.

"Oliver told my father about Antonius Flint," she said dryly. Alicia's eyes widened as she sat in an armchair.

"What about Antonius Flint?" Lucy asked.

"Last month he stopped me on the street when I was going home and wanted to chat," Sam said.

"More like threaten," Alicia said. Sam shot her a look.

"Anyway, nothing happened. I made Oliver promise not to tell Dad because I knew he would go ballistic and immediately demand I go into hiding. Which is exactly what he did," she said before taking another drink. "He showed up at the flat and we got into a fight. I finally got him to leave and then Oliver and I had the biggest row we've ever had."

Her three friends were silent, unsure how to respond as they looked at each other.

"I ripped off the locket," she said.

"Sam… they just want you to be safe. We all do," Alicia said. Sam scowled at her.

"I am safe," she said. "I can protect myself." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"We know that, but… doesn't stop us from worrying," Lauren said softly. "Perhaps you should just take a few days and cool down."

"I'm not going back there. Not until he realizes he fucked up and apologizes," Sam said. She looked over at Alicia. "Mind if I stay here?" Alicia sighed.

"Might as well," she replied before taking a sip. "But I agree with Lauren. I think you guys should work it out. Like you always do." Sam looked away, glowering.

"Not this time," she said.

* * *

 **We all knew there was no way that Roger was going to sit on the knowledge that Flint threatened Sam. He's still very much the overprotective father, even if he has loosened up a bit.**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - For sure, but at least the two of them are together in hiding. ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	30. The Death of Dumbledore

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. - Norman Cousins_

* * *

 **The Death of Dumbledore**

 _June 1997_

Sam lounged on Alicia's old comfy sofa in her pajamas, stretching out her toes which were still sore from rehearsals. She was grateful for the evening off - a small gift of gratitude from the company as the next two performances were already sold out with tickets for the one after that three-fourths sold.

"Got a nice feature in today's Prophet," Alicia said as she walked in from the kitchen with a mug of tea in hand and tossed the paper at Sam. She sat up and continued to flex and unflex her toes as she looked through the article.

 _Watsworths' New Star Shines Bright as Juliet_

"Looks like their promotional campaign is paying off," Sam said.

"Looks like your dancing is paying off," Alicia replied with a smirk as she sat in the arm chair and pulled her feet up. Sam glanced over at her, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Still, wish it could have been Christopher's program," she replied.

"Thought you didn't like him anymore," Alicia commented as she flipped through an issue of Witch Weekly that she had picked up from the coffee table.

"As a person, I still think he's wretched, but that program was amazing," Sam said, flipping through to look at other articles. "Plus, he's been behaving himself." Alicia glanced over at her and shifted in her chair.

"Talk to Wood?" she asked cautiously. Sam huffed and continued looking at the paper.

"No. And I'm not planning to until he apologizes and means it," she said, turning the page rather violently. Alicia just shook her head slightly as she looked up at the ceiling, silently imploring Merlin or someone to get the two to make up so she could have her flat to herself again. She was seriously considering Benjy's offer to let her stay at his place.

"Got any idea on how long that'll be?" Alicia asked. Sam put down the paper and glared at her best friend.

"If I'm too much a bother, I'm sure Lucy and Lauren wouldn't mind putting me up on their sofa," she replied. Alicia sighed heavily.

"It's not that I don't want you here, Sam. It's just… it's been days!" Alicia whined.

"It's been less than three days," Sam retorted.

"And no end in sight. You two are bloody driving us all crazy," Alicia said. "Just kiss and make up already!"

"I did nothing wrong," Sam replied.

"I think not telling anyone that Antonius Fucking Flint threatened you is something wrong," Alicia said, glaring at her.

"He didn't threaten me!" Sam shouted. "I'm perfectly safe!"

"You are not, Sam!" Alicia snapped. "He could show up at any time and whisk you off to some dark, death dungeon!"

"He wouldn't dare. Not with all the publicity on me," Sam said, returning her attention to the paper. "It would draw too much attention." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Point is, Oliver did what he did to protect you," Alicia said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "Because it's obvious you don't care the slightest about your own personal safety." Sam glared at her.

"I can-"

"Yes, we all know. Take care of yourself. We're back to that one again," Alicia said, clearly annoyed.

"I _can_ take care of myself!" Sam shouted.

"Sure, you can… especially with a crew of death eaters coming after you," Alicia said. Sam threw down the paper and jumped to her feet.

"You bloody-"

She was suddenly cut off as a spectral eagle soared into the flat and landed on the coffee table, fixing Sam in its gaze. She sat down, immediately recognizing her father's patronus. Her heart stopped for a moment as she started shaking. At the very least her father was alive, but it could mean anything.

 _There's been an attack at Hogwarts. Harry is safe, but Dumbledore is dead._

The eagle then disappeared, leaving Sam and Alicia in stunned silence as Sam continued staring at the spot on the table where the eagle had been perched. Sam then leaned back on the sofa, still too shocked to cry or say anything.

"That was your dad, yea?" Alicia asked softly, also staring at the table. Sam swallowed.

"Yea," she said.

"You think he was there?" Alicia asked, looking over at Sam.

"Probably," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. "He's been in Hogsmeade most days the past few months."

"Dumbledore is dead…" Alicia murmured.

"Merlin…"

"If Dumbledore's gone… what does that mean?" Alicia asked. Sam looked over at her, shaking her head.

"I don't want to think about it," she said, her voice a near whisper.

"But… we've got the rest of the Order still…"

They were both silent again, their thoughts wrapped up in various memories of their old headmaster. The thought of Dumbledore dying had never even crossed Sam's mind. Even though she had barely seen him in all the time she had been a member of the Order, she always thought that he would be there leading the charge. He had been the leader of the Order and the fight against the Dark Lord, after all. Where did they stand now that he had been killed?

"I should go check on my father," Sam said suddenly, starting to stand. "I'll come back with whatever other news he has." Alicia nodded, watching her.

"Be safe, Sam."

* * *

Oliver sat on the sofa in the flat, half-heartedly watching the football match that was playing as Aiden and Trevor shouted at the screen while Percy spent most of his time watching Oliver, a worried frown on his face.

When he had gotten in late from practice that day, he couldn't stand the idea of another night in the empty flat. He had sent owls to Sam over the weekend, but she had ignored them. It was the longest since they moved in together that they had been apart without speaking. At least in Hogwarts he still saw her when she wasn't speaking to him.

His initial reaction had been to owl Adrian to come over, but then he remembered that he was now gone into hiding. So instead he had invited his old roommates over. He had been meaning to hang out with them more anyway, and he was hoping for a distraction. While he had been initially worried about having Perce over with the others, Aiden and Trevor hadn't mentioned anything, all of them falling back into their old friendship easily.

"What the bloody hell was he thinking!" Aiden shouted, jumping to his feet, beer in hand. "That's rubbish! Rubbish!"

"It was a good call," Trevor replied, smirking.

"Oh, shut it, you tosser. You're only saying that because you're rooting for the other team," Aiden retorted as he sat back down.

"If I understand this game correctly, it would seem that the referee is, indeed, in the right," Percy said, studying the screen intently.

"How would you know," Aiden grumbled to himself. "I am right, aren't I, Wood?" Oliver looked over at Aiden, eyes wide.

"Ehm, well…"

"Still hung up on the fight with Sam?" Trevor asked. Oliver sighed.

"That obvious?" he asked.

"You invited us over on a work night. With playoffs about to start," Aiden replied. "And you haven't said a damn word about the match."

"Not like we have much of a chance now with Adrian and Ian gone," Oliver said before taking a drink of his beer. "Half our reserves depleted as well…"

"You know how Sam is. She'll blow you off a few days and then she'll come back and forgive you. She always does," Aiden said.

"You didn't see her or how angry she was," Oliver replied. "She ripped off the locket I gave her for her birthday…"

"But eventually even she has to see the sense in what you did," Percy said. "She has no disregard whatsoever for her own safety. It's only logical that you would go to her father." Oliver frowned at Percy.

"That's beside the point," he said.

"I don't see how it could be," Percy replied calmly.

"She asked me not to tell him and I went behind her back and told him anyway," Oliver said.

"You feared for her life," Percy said. "And with good reason. Antonius Flint is not to be trifled with. And then with the death eaters going after Adrian and Cassius… It's not so farfetched that they might come after her as well. Or any of us."

"Don't see you going into hiding," Oliver retorted.

"Because there is still work to be done. Work that only I can do," Percy said. "I have a part to play in all this too."

"Pushing papers and all," Aiden replied. Percy frowned at him.

"I do not _push papers_ ," he snapped. "I assist the Minister. And trust me, with everything that is going on, there is much he needs assistance with. Besides, I don't see either of you doing anything of importance."

"Just what do you know about what I'm doing?!" Aiden shouted, now scowling across the room. "And if you're going to get all high and mighty on us, might as well direct some of that at Oliver as well. He's playing bloody quidditch!" Percy glanced at Oliver and back at Aiden, pursing his lips slightly. Neither Aiden nor Trevor knew about Oliver or Sam's involvement in the Order.

"Shut it, Aiden. We're all doing what we can," Oliver said tiredly. "Besides, if things keep going the way they are, we'll all be far more involved than we probably want to be before long…"

"Don't forget, he was at that muggle club that got attacked," Trevor added. "Saw a bit of action there." Aiden stayed silent as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Can we just… not argue about this?" he said, looking around the room. "That's not why I invited you all over tonight."

"Fine," Aiden said, returning his attention to the TV.

"Have you been able to talk to her?" Trevor asked. Oliver shook his head.

"She's still at Alicia's. I've been giving her space. Sent a couple of owls, but when she didn't reply, decided it best to wait it out a bit," Oliver said. "Besides, she's got enough on her plate with the production and all."

Trevor glanced down at the coffee table, seeing the day's Prophet open to an article on the performance, several large photographs of Sam included. Oliver had read it several times already.

"Think it's such a good idea for her to be getting so much publicity? I mean, if Flint's father is after her, doesn't that just make her more of a target?" Trevor asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? All we do know is that he's a sick fuck and there's no way of knowing what he's got planned," Oliver replied. "Did show up on the middle of the sidewalk in Diagon Alley just to toy with her."

"Which is why she should be in hiding," Percy said. Oliver shot him a look. "Don't give me that look, Oliver. You know I'm right."

"And we all know that Sam is going to do what she bloody well wants to do. We try and force her into hiding, she's just going to run off somewhere else," Oliver said with a sigh. "Save kidnapping her. Granted she'd likely even find her way out of that."

"She always was rather clever," Trevor said.

"She's obviously not using any of that intellect at the moment," Percy said. Oliver glared at him again.

"Enough, Perce," he said. Percy sighed heavily.

"Fine," he said, returning his gaze to the game that no one was really paying attention to anymore. They watched in silence for a bit when suddenly a spectral Labrador bounded into the living room and barked at them. The four men sat up, instantly on edge.

 _There was an attack on Hogwarts. Dumbledore's dead. We're safe,_ Alicia's voice said, floating out from the dog. It then barked again and bounded away.

For several minutes, the only sound in the apartment was the match on the TV.

"I've got to get to Sam," Oliver said, shooting up from the sofa.

"Hold on," Percy said. Oliver looked over at him.

"But-"

"What does this mean?" Aiden asked, interrupting them. Oliver and Percy looked over at him. His eyes were wide and the color had drained from his face. "If Dumbledore's gone?"

"I don't know," Percy said, swallowing. "I don't know…"

* * *

Sam ran through the wards surrounding her family's house and bounded up to the front door, tossing it open, then running through the foyer into the living room. She slid to a stop, her eyes widening as she saw her father sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor, Celeste next to him. The Woods stood nearby, huddled together.

"Dad," she said breathlessly. Roger looked up at her slowly. It looked like he had aged several years since the last time she had seen him. "It's true?" He nodded slowly.

"We were watching Hogwarts. And then… it all happened so quickly. We got word of death eaters in the castle… got there as quickly as we could," he said. "The Malfoy boy helped them get in…"

"How?" Sam asked. "How did Dumbledore…"

"Severus Snape," Roger said coldly. "Bloody snake was double-crossing us the whole damn time." Sam's hand flew to her mouth. "Coward got away with the rest of them…"

"Did… was anyone else hurt?" Sam asked.

"Bill… he was attacked by Greyback," Roger said.

"Oh god…" Sam said.

"He won't turn into a werewolf, we think, but took a chunk of his face," Roger said. "Everyone else got out unscathed."

Sam stared at her father for a moment before running across the room and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," she whispered. Roger slowly lifted his arms and pulled her close. Sam had begun crying.

"I'm fine, Sam," he said.

"But, but… Dumbledore's really gone," she said.

"Yes, he is… but… we have to keep going on," he said. Sam stepped back, looking down at him. "The war is not lost just because we lost Dumbledore." Sam nodded, and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for all the things I said before," she said.

"It's in the past," Roger replied.

"You just wanted to protect me," Sam continued, starting to sob. Roger stood from the sofa and pulled his daughter into his arms again, rubbing her back.

"As I recall, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," he said softly.

"I am, but you didn't deserve to be called a dictator," Sam said.

"Samantha, it's going to be okay," he replied.

"I'm not so sure," she replied. She looked up at him. "Does this mean we need to go into hiding?"

"I'm not sure. None of us really know what we need to do next," he said. Sam nodded. "Go home. Get some rest. We'll be safe for tonight."

"Are you sure? I can stay here tonight," Sam replied. Roger smiled slightly.

"I'm not going to die tonight," he said.

"But you could have," she said. "All of you. Any of you." Roger sighed.

"But we didn't. Don't worry yourself about that. Get somewhere safe. Get some rest. We'll talk more about our next move later," he said gently. "Besides, you have a performance tomorrow." Sam nodded.

"Alright."

When Sam returned to Alicia's flat, she wasn't expecting to see Lauren and Lucy there. Alicia had apparently sent word to all their friends while Sam was out to her parents' house.

"You just missed Oliver," Lauren said softly. "We told him you were at your parents and we didn't know when you'd be back." Sam nodded and then walked over, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"So… what happened?" Lucy asked, unusually soft-spoken.

"Dad said that death eaters got into castle… Snape and Draco Malfoy helped them," she said. "There was a fight. Snape killed Dumbledore. And then they all got away… Bill's hurt too."

"How badly?" Alicia asked, leaning forward.

"Greyback got him," Sam said. "Dad said they didn't think he would turn into a werewolf, but his face is injured pretty badly."

The four women were silent a few moments.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Lucy finally said. "I mean, I knew he was old, but, you just don't think about him dying, you know."

"I don't think any of us thought he'd die," Lauren said. "Not like this, anyway."

"If they got Dumbledore, they could get any of us," Lucy said.

"They could always get any of us," Sam said. They were silent a few moments before Lucy abruptly stood up and walked into the kitchen, returning with four shot glasses and a bottle of firewhisky. She sat them down on the coffee table and made quick work of pouring it out before handing them to each of the women. She then straightened up and looked around the room a moment, taking in the solemn faces.

"Professor Dumbledore was… a great man," she said after clearing her throat. "Sure, he was eccentric. And maddeningly confusing sometimes. But Hogwarts, the wizarding world, would not be what it is without him. And he's left a mark on all of us in one way or another." She then held her glass out. "To Professor Dumbledore."

Alicia, Lauren and Sam glanced at each other before holding their own glasses out.

"To Professor Dumbledore," they all murmured before taking their drinks. Lucy sat back down, staring at the empty glass in her hand.

"Still doesn't seem real," Sam said, staring at the table.

"I don't think the professor would want us to wallow though," Lauren said, causing the group to look at her. "I mean… I think he'd like us to keep fighting." Sam nodded slowly as she reached out and grabbed the bottle, pouring more into her glass and then into Lauren's.

"We should," she said. "This war's not over yet."

"And we've got each other. Our families," Lauren said.

"Not to mention, I don't like to think about the alternative if we lose," Lucy added. "What they would do to all the muggles and muggleborn…"

"That's why we need to keep fighting," Lauren said, her voice getting a bit stronger. 'We have to fight for them as well as ourselves." The women all nodded in agreement.

"We'll win this," Sam said, a note of resolution filling her voice. "We have to. Like Lauren said, it's what he'd want."

"We will…"

* * *

The hallway in St. Mungo's was quiet, granted it was late. Fleur was pacing as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley huddled together. Tonks was leaning against Lupin, who was rubbing her arm as he stared at the floor.

"I'm here," Celeste said, walking down the corridor at a quick pace. "Got here as soon as I finished with Roger." She came to a stop, looking at the grim faces.

"There's a healer in with him now," Mrs. Weasley said softly. Celeste nodded.

"I'll go take a look and see what I can do. He's in good hands," she said before walking into the room.

"Come, Molly. Let's get some tea. Bill's in good hands now that Celeste is here," Mr. Weasley said softly. Molly nodded, and went with him, quietly sobbing as they made their way down the hallway.

"He'll be okay, Fleur," Tonks said softly looking over at her. Fleur stopped pacing and looked over at the couple.

"I cannot help but worry," she said, the tears apparent in her eyes.

"He won't… be like me," Lupin said. "You know that, right?" Fleur nodded, though she looked at the door. At that moment, Celeste opened it and looked out.

"He's asking for you, Fleur," she said, smiling softly. Fleur nodded and rushed into the room as Celeste held the door open for the healer to come out and then followed, shutting it softly behind her. "How are you two?"

She stepped over to them, her keen healer's eye pouring over them for any injuries.

"We're fine. Thank you, Celeste," Lupin replied. Celeste nodded.

"I'll go take care of some paperwork then… but I'll be back to check on him in a bit. Let me know if you need anything," she said before walking off.

Tonks sighed and wiped her cheeks, the tears not being able to stop.

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly, not looking up at Lupin. "What you said?" Lupin sighed.

"I still don't think it's a good idea… but yes, I meant every word," he replied. Tonks looked up at him.

"What changed your mind?" she asked. Lupin smiled.

"I suppose I figured it was time I got over myself," he said. "And after that grand declaration…"

"I meant everything," Tonks said. "I do love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," Lupin said. "As I said, I love you." Tonks straightened up and lightly kissed him. "I've been thinking, Dora…" Tonks' face lit up slightly. "Bill and Fleur inspired me…" He stepped back from her, taking her hands in his. "Suppose I should do this properly." He then went down on one knee, still holding her hands. "Dora… will you marry me?"

Tonks could barely control her happiness as she grinned and bounced on her toes.

"Yes, Remus," she said breathlessly. Before he could stand, she launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over as she kissed him. "And I don't need a ring." Lupin chuckled as Tonks helped him to stand.

"We should likely have something quiet, all things considering," he said. Tonks nodded.

"Wouldn't seem right… not with Dumbledore…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"I think he would want us to be happy," Remus replied.

"He would, wouldn't he," she replied, leaning her head against his chest. The two fell into silence, taking a moment to feel the impact of everything. "I just can't believe that he's… really gone…"

"I can't either, but we need to keep going… this isn't over yet," he replied.

"But it will be some day," Tonks said, looking up at him. Remus smiled again.

"Yes… it will be…"

* * *

 **Don't know about you, but I always wondered how the others reacted to Dumbledore's death, hence this chapter. At least it gave me the opportunity to explore that a bit...**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thank you so much!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Yep, though partially resolved for the time being.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	31. To Find a Way Forwards

_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **To Find a Way Forward**

 _July 1997_

Adrian stood at the window, a mug of tea in his hand, looking out at the busy street below. They had been in the flat in Brussels for a week, but already he was thinking that they should move on. They had stayed with Marcus a few days before moving to the next place and hadn't stayed in one place for too long, neither feeling completely safe just yet. He was actually surprised that Flint was content to stay in one place for as long as he had.

None of them were sure how hard the death eaters would come for them - a part of Adrian felt that once they figured out they were out of the country they might give up and focus on bigger things. But at the same time, one couldn't be too sure where death eaters were involved. Not to mention, if things continued growing as they had been, the war was likely to spread quickly.

There was a good chance they would be drawn in no matter where they went - even Marcus and Warrington who were still on the fence as to how involved they wanted to be. As part of the Order, Adrian knew eventually he would go back to England. Already he had offered to help the group get anyone out of the country who needed it. Wasn't much, but it helped temper the guilt over running away while others stayed behind.

"Adrian… we've got a letter," Warrington said, walking into the living room. Adrian turned from the window, seeing the solemn look on his face.

"What's happened?" he asked, his heart instantly clenching in fear. There was no way this could be good news.

"It's, ehm. There was an attack. On Hogwarts. End of June. And… Dumbledore… he's dead," Cassius said, looking down at the letter. He looked back up at Adrian and walked across the room, holding it out. Adrian took it, recognizing Sam's handwriting. There were a few dried tear drops that had made the ink run in places. He quickly read through it, unsure of how he felt.

Cassius took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he walked over and sat on the sofa.

"They've already had the funeral," Adrian said.

"Would you have gone if you could?" Cassius asked. Adrian looked over at him.

"Yea, suppose. He was our headmaster and a great wizard. Not to mention the head of the Order," he replied. He walked over and sat in an armchair.

"What does this mean, you think?" Cassius asked, looking over at him. "For the war?" Adrian shrugged.

"It's not the end of everything, though I'm sure Voldemort is taking it as a great victory," he said. "But… this is… I'm sure the others are taking it hard."

"Suppose the whole lot of Gryffindors will rally," Cassius said. Adrian nodded slowly. Suddenly, he wished they were hiding out somewhere closer. In case they were needed. It felt as though with Dumbledore gone, things were about to get a lot worse. And quickly.

More than that, he wanted to be closer to Moira. Even though they had only been gone a few weeks, he found his thoughts turning to her near constantly. Worrying if she was safe. Wondering what she was doing. As a safety precaution, the only communication line was Sam, but she had passed on letters between the couple. Letters were turning out not to be enough.

"I think we should go back," he said suddenly. Cassius frowned.

"You can't be serious. They'll kill us," he replied.

"I'm not saying we should go back out in the open, but… I think we should move closer," Adrian said. "In case they need us…" Cassius was silent. "Look, I know you're still on the fence, so you can stay here or go back to Flint's place. But I'm going back to England. Sam can set me up with a safe house there - the Order's got loads of them."

Cassius was silent a few more moments before sighing.

"I can't very well let you go alone, can I? Might get yourself killed," Cassius said, smiling slightly. Adrian smiled.

"Thanks, Cass," he said.

"Someone's got to look out for you," Cassius replied. "So… what should we do next?"

"I'll send word to Sam and get things moving. Once she's got something for us, then we can work on a plan to sneak back into the country," Adrian said.

"Sounds like a plan," Cassius said. He then chuckled to himself.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Just thinking… I always gave you a hard time about the Gryffs rubbing off on you… seems they've rubbed off on me too. My parents would be thrilled," he replied dryly. "Next I'll be joining the Order."

"Let's not go that far just yet," Adrian said, chuckling himself. "But happy to hear you've seen the light." Cassius looked over at him.

"Don't forget… I'm still a Slytherin. I'm not about to go running into danger all willy-nilly, but… doesn't feel right. Taking off into hiding when there could be something I can do to help. Plus, Fiona still refuses to leave," he said.

"Saw you got another letter from her," Adrian said. Warrington nodded slowly.

"She doesn't want to leave her parents and they still think that Voldemort won't hurt them even if they don't choose a side just because they're pureblood," he said with a sigh. "They don't see that this won't be like last time… they're going to be forced to choose a side eventually…"

"Moira won't leave either," Adrian said. "She thinks she's safe living in the muggle world and swears that nothing will happen to her." The two of them were silent for a bit, lost in their own thoughts before Cassius chuckled again.

"We've got it bad, don't we, mate?" he asked. Adrian nodded slowly.

"I'd do anything for her," he replied.

"Same," Cassius said. He then pushed up from the sofa. "Well then, suppose I should get packing. If I know you - and after nearly 10 years of living with you, I think I do - you're going to get started on our plans to move."

"Suppose I should…"

* * *

Sam stood next to the bar at the tavern, smiling softly as she watched Tonks and Professor Lupin kiss after the officiant declared them husband and wife. It was a small, quiet affair. Tonks' parents were there, and Sam came with her parents, but there were very few others from the Order. Many of them busy with other work. Bill and Fleur stood to her other side, going between smiling at the couple and gazing lovingly at each other.

With the new regulations against werewolves, they couldn't have anything that would attract attention, which broke Sam's heart. The couple deserved to have a more romantic wedding, but from the looks on their faces, they were happy just to be wed.

Sam smiled as she reached up and wiped a single tear away. It was a short, but beautiful ceremony. Sam had been stunned when Tonks finally fessed up to everything and then told her they were getting married. Instantly, Sam had insisted on being there and managed to get a day off from the ballet to do so.

"Congratulations," she said, hugging Tonks as they walked towards their friends. "Still can't believe you didn't tell me that's what you were so worried about all this time." Tonks chuckled.

"Wasn't too keen on talking to anyone about it, to be honest," she said. She sighed happily and looked over at Lupin, who was chatting quietly with Sam's parents. "I can't believe that I'm actually married." She looked back at Sam. "I'm now Mrs. Lupin."

Sam laughed softly.

"It suits you," she replied. "Mrs. Remus Lupin."

"Nearly broke your father when I told him," Tonks replied. Sam glanced over at him.

"Not surprised. He doesn't do well with that sort of thing. Should have seen him when I told him that Oliver and I were dating," Sam said without thinking. A slight grimace came over her face.

"Still not talking, are you?" Tonks asked softly. Sam shook her head and smiled.

"Today is about you, Tonks," she said. "Not me and my problems." Tonks hugged her again.

"Talk to him," she said in her ear. "You two belong together."

"I'll think about it," Sam replied. Tonks stepped away and moved over to stand at Lupin's side. Sam turned to the bar and ordered a drink as someone turned on music from somewhere and a few other patrons began dancing. Sam tilted her head to the side as she watched Tonks and Lupin start to dance while she waited on her drink.

She missed Oliver. She missed waking up next to him every day, falling asleep in his arms. She missed their flat. Just after getting the news about Dumbledore, she had moved back home, telling her friends that she wanted to be near her parents for a bit, but part of it was because she wanted more time away from Oliver to really think about everything.

She was still hurt by his betrayal - going behind her back. While she had made up with her father, she was worried that she couldn't trust Oliver like she did before. In all their years of being best friends he had never gone behind her back like that before. They had always kept each other's secrets. She wasn't sure what this meant for them. For their relationship. Even though she knew that he had only done it out of desperation to keep her safe, she worried he would do it again. And it wouldn't be about something regarding her safety.

"Here's your drink," the bartender said, sitting a glass in front of her. Sam turned and reached for it, taking a sip. She then put the glass down, staring at it as various memories of Oliver flashed through her mind.

All those summers lying in the back meadow staring at the stars. Talking about her mother and Zach. Studying together. Watching quidditch matches during the summer. Fixing up the flat together. Watching him play for Puddlemere. Him coming to all her performances. They had a rather long history together. One that she wasn't quite willing to throw out.

"Sammie?"

Sam straightened up and slowly turned around, seeing Oliver standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, wanted to come to the wedding. And… Sammie, I'm so sorry," he said, taking a step towards her. Sam stared at him. "Really… I've been miserable the past few weeks without you…"

She still couldn't bring herself to speak, too conflicted. Part of her wanted to throw her arms around him and forgive him of everything. But the other part of her wouldn't allow her to do such a thing.

"Could we… maybe… we don't have to talk right now… but fancy a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. Sam took a deep breath before reaching out and taking his hand. Oliver smiled as he led her over and they started moving in time with the slow song that came on. "Sammie…"

"Don't," she said softly. She looked up at him.

"I just wanted to keep you safe… and I didn't know what else to do," he said.

"I've missed you," Sam found herself saying. She was a bit shocked at herself. There were so many other things on her mind that she wanted to say, but that's what came out first.

"I've missed you too," Oliver replied. "So much. The past few weeks have been agony without you." Sam rolled her eyes slightly, a smile starting to appear.

"A bit dramatic for you," she said.

"But it's true. Living in our flat without you… it's like being surrounded by the shadow of you," he said.

"Heard you lot made it to the second round of the playoffs," she said abruptly. Oliver stared at her a moment before nodding.

"Yea," he said.

"Sorry you lost out to the Harpies. Listened to the match on the wireless. Should have been you lot," she said.

"I missed more quaffles than I should have," he replied. "Been a bit distracted." Sam nodded.

"You off for the summer, then?" she asked.

"Still have practice, but yea. We're off until September… if there is a season next year. Been more talk lately that they might shut it down… how's the ballet going?" he asked.

"Good. Audience is getting smaller, but they still have a bit of hope," she said.

"Been reading about it in the newspaper," Oliver said. "Kept the photos…"

Sam looked to the ground, frowning slightly. She then looked back up at him.

"Please come back, Sammie," he pleaded. "We can work this out. We always work it out."

"I don't know, Oliver… I asked you specifically not to tell my father… that I could handle this," she said. "And you went and told him anyway…"

"I didn't know what to do," he replied.

"You could have trusted me," Sam said. "I was taking it seriously. But I can't rely on my father - or you - to always be there to protect me. I have to stand on my own."

Oliver was silent a few moments, thinking over her words.

"If you can't trust that I am capable of taking care of myself… then I don't know if we can work this out," she added softly. "It's like that nightmare all over again… you telling me that I'm not good enough…"

Oliver still couldn't bring himself to speak. He hadn't realized just how hurt she was over what he did. That he had inadvertently reopened a wound.

"Sammie, you are good enough," he said. "I just… I go a bit barmy when it comes to you. I can't help it…" Sam took a deep breath, her brow furrowed. She stepped back from him out of his arms.

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" she asked softly. "You say you think I'm capable, but you're always going to treat me like I'm some damsel in distress."

"That's not what I meant, Sammie," he started to say. But Sam held her hand up silencing.

"Even my dad's come around, for the time being," she replied. "But you're supposed to be my best friend, Oliver. You're supposed to be on my side always."

"I am, Sammie," he said, reaching for her hands. Sam swatted his away.

"I can't trust you," she said, the words breaking her heart as well as his. "I can't…"

She then turned and walked over to her parents, whispering to them as she grabbed her purse. After one last look at Oliver, she then walked over to the floo and left.

Oliver dropped his head as he trudged to the bar and ordered a drink. This was not how he had hoped things would go. He thought if he came to the wedding, apologized, that maybe she would move back in and they could work things out. But then he had just gone and made things worse.

"Take it that did not go as planned," Bill said, walking up to his side. Oliver looked over at him and then shook his head.

"Thanks for telling me where the wedding was," he said, reaching for the glass the barkeep put in front of him.

"Honestly, we all just want what's best for the both of you," Bill replied. "Though Fleur and Tonks were hoping you two would make up and all would be right with the world." Oliver nodded.

"I really fucked up this time," he said softly.

"Don't say that. I'm sure this isn't something unfixable," Bill replied, frowning at him.

"She says that she can't trust me. That I'm always going to think of her as a damsel in distress incapable of taking care of herself," he said. "And she's partially right… I can't help that I want to rush in and do what I can to protect her… even if it means going behind her back…"

"I know what that's like," Bill said, looking over at Fleur, who was happily chatting with Celeste and Roger. "When you love someone, you would do anything to keep them safe. Even die for them."

"I would. I would gladly jump in front of a curse for her, or… anything…" Oliver said.

"But you also want to make them happy," Bill replied, looking back at Oliver.

"I'd do anything to make her smile again," Oliver said forlornly.

"You will," Bill said, smiling. Oliver looked over at him.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said. Bill reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out," he said. "I know that you love Sam more than anything, and that she loves you the same. You'll find a way to work through this. And you'll know what to do."

After a final smile, he then turned and walked over to Fleur, taking her hand and leading her to dance. Oliver watched them a few moments before sighing and turning back to his drink.

He knew that he wanted to be with Sam more than anything. That he would do anything to win her back. Downing the drink, he placed the glass on the bar and made for the floo. He wasn't going to figure out how to fix things by being here.

* * *

Antonius looked around the room at the various men gathered there. He had hoped the Dark Lord himself would grace them with his presence, but so far had yet to show. No matter. Antonius was a confident man and he knew that whether Voldemort was there or not, he still held his confidence. More so than the Malfoys. Unlike them, he knew how to keep his failures quiet and how to learn from them.

His blood started to boil slightly as he thought about how both his son and Adrian Pucey managed to escape his grasp. But he had another chance with the Abbott girl and he was determined not to fail this time. But now was not the time to think on that. There were other things to be done.

"As you are all aware, we have a great opportunity upon us," he started. "It is time that we show the Ministry of Magic just what we can do." He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone present. Bellatrix bounced in her chair, giggling madly. Antonius sneered slightly, displeased with her being there. But she was a favorite of the Dark Lord's and therefore there as his emissary.

"I hope that you are all well versed in your roles," he continued. "Some of you will be present in the overthrow of the Ministry while others will be ready to attack the Weasley wedding shortly after. We will be sure that the whole wizarding world knows just how powerful we are."

He slowly paced in front of them, letting his words sink in before he continued.

"Our Dark Lord - as I - will not accept anything short of victory," he said, his eyes flashing in anger as he looked at them again. "There will be punishment for those of you who fail." His eyes stopped on Nott and Rowle, who squirmed in their chairs. "And I will be the one to deliver this punishment." There was a round of gulps and furtive glances around the room.

"And you all know how well adept I am at punishment," Antonius said. He stopped and faced them all, his lips curling into an evil smile. "I do so enjoy it."

There was complete silence in the room.

"Now… let us begin going over our plans once again…"

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I haven't had much time to do a lot of work on this story the last week or so and I won't have time for probably another week (thanks work). So I'm posting this chapter for now until I finish up some things and can sit down to write again. I'm still pretty far ahead of what I'm posting for now, but I don't want to post much more without getting a few more chapters written. I'm about to start connecting new chapter with ones I wrote a while back, but need to do some cleaning up plot-wise as I've decided to change a few things in the second half of the book. So... still got some work to do...**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **And thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	32. Love You Always

_Let the angry word be answered only with a kiss. - Thomas Hill_

* * *

 **Love You Always**

 _July 1997_

Sam stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over her as she closed her eyes. Her mother had shouted up the stairs earlier that she left some breakfast for Sam before she headed out. While Sam had thought it would be difficult being home with her parents again, it had been surprisingly easier than expected.

Neither of them had pushed her on Oliver after the wedding, even though they had shared concerned looks. This was the longest she had gone without speaking to him. And the longer it went, the more confused Sam was.

Part of her wanted to talk to him, see if they could manage to work things out. But the other half still felt the sting of betrayal.

"He was trying to protect you," she muttered to herself. "But he didn't need to go to Dad…"

She opened her eyes and shook her head. Her unwillingness to talk about it with anyone had now resorted in her having conversations with herself. This wasn't good.

She started rinsing the shampoo from her hair, thinking back to Oliver at the wedding.

" _Sammie… you are good enough…"_

He had seemed so sincere when he said it. And Sam did believe him. She thought back to all the years they had known each other. All the times he had done the right thing. Was this really so big that they couldn't work through it? Was she being childish for holding out like Alicia obviously thought she was being?

But she couldn't help but let the insecurity seep in. Was she strong enough? When the time came to protect herself or those she loved, would she be able to? Or would more people die like that muggle woman and the first responders?

Sam crouched down in the shower, feeling her chest tighten. The nightmares had started up again. But this time Dumbledore was there as well, even though she hadn't even been at the astronomy tower that night. Everyone shouting the same thing.

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!"

"WE'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sam gasped as she rested her forehead against the tub floor, hot tears starting to come down her cheeks. Even though everything she knew about Oliver told her that he did think she was strong enough. He had always supported her. And he would always be there for her.

But she wasn't ready to admit that she felt weak.

"Get yourself together, Sam Abbott," she whispered. "You're stronger than this…"

* * *

Sam sighed as she pulled on a cardigan and tossed her pointe shoes into her bag. She turned to Finn and Ellie as she slung it over her shoulder.

"Lunch?" she asked, mustering up a smile. The two nodded and followed her out of the rehearsal hall, both shooting looks at each other. She had been withdrawn for weeks. She had pointedly ignored Oliver at Dumbledore's funeral and barely spoke for days after it. She had started opening up again, then shut down after Tonks and Lupin's wedding, refusing to say anything more than it was beautiful. They heard from Alicia that Oliver had shown up and they spoke, but Sam hadn't said anything more or given details. Neither of them had quite enough courage to ask her about it.

"How are things at your parents'?" Ellie asked, infusing as much cheerfulness into her voice as she could.

"Good," Sam replied. "Dad's been keeping rather busy. Mum as well. St. Mungo's is going a bit mad." Finn motioned for Ellie to continue but she shook her head, the two entering a silent back and forth over who was going to ask about Oliver.

Sam glanced over her shoulder, catching them.

"Just ask already," she said, looking back in front of her. "Or I can save you the trouble. No, we haven't spoken lately."

Ellie and Finn frowned, following her into the canteen. The three were silent as they filled their trays and sat down at a table, Ellie and Finn looking at her worriedly. Sam shot them a dark look.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said before turning her attention to her food.

"Have you heard from… our good friend who's traveling?" Finn asked, desperate to change the subject before she got angry.

"Yea, been helping out a bit. He's, ah, decided to cut his trip a bit short," Sam said before taking a bite of her salad. Both Finn and Ellie stared at her in shock.

"But isn't that… unwise?" Ellie asked.

"They both want to come back… to help," Sam said, glancing around.

"Moira'll be happy to hear," Finn said. Sam nodded.

"Already gave her the news. They'll stay with her a night before going elsewhere," she replied. "Got it set up… apparently I've become good at that sort of thing…"

"So that's why Moira was happier the last time I went to visit," Ellie replied.

"How is she doing?" Finn asked.

"Settled in well," Ellie said. "Though how, I'm not sure. Every time she takes me around her neighborhood it's all I can do to remember I'm not supposed to use magic. Nearly whipped out my wand last time we went for drinks." Finn chuckled.

"Her mum is muggleborn, so she's got some experience there," he said.

"And it certainly made it easier to set up everything," Sam replied. "I often go over for movie night because at least I know there won't be any glitches. She even offered to let me have her spare room if Mum and Dad start driving me mad."

"You thinking about taking it?" Ellie asked, her brow furrowed. This didn't bode well for the chances of Sam and Oliver making up. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe? For the time being I'm fine with staying with Mum and Dad," she said, picking at her salad. "Again, they're both rather busy so I get the house to myself most of the time."

Suddenly there was a bit of commotion from the entrance to the canteen. The three dancers paused their conversation to look over. Sam's eyes widened as she dropped her fork.

Striding towards their table was none other than Oliver, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. While there were a bit of nerves visible, his face was set in a determined smile.

"Ellie, Finn," he said, greeting the couple as he stepped up to their table. He then looked at Sam. "Sammie."

Sam blinked, unable to speak for a few moments. She had been avoiding his owls, but she never thought he would show up at her workplace. Her cheeks began heating up as she heard the murmurs starting up around her.

"I, ehm, I was hoping we could talk," he said, the worry creeping into his face.

"I… I…" she stuttered.

"Ah, Orson! What brings you here?" Roger said, stepping up. Oliver frowned as he looked over at him.

"I'm here to speak with Sam," he said. "And it's Oliver."

"As you can see, Sam isn't in the mood to talk to you," Roger said, managing to keep his smile in place. Sam looked at Roger and then back at Oliver, her mouth falling open. She had no idea why he was stepping in. While the two had made some sort of peace, they certainly weren't on that close of terms. And she hadn't said a word of her troubles to him.

"I think this is between myself and Sam," Oliver replied, taking a step towards Roger, glaring down at him.

"Is that so?" Roger asked, not at all intimidated by his height.

"Stop!" Sam finally said, managing to find her voice as she shot up from the table. "Roger… piss off. Oliver, follow me." She then quickly walked towards the door. Oliver shot a triumphant smile at Roger before following her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Finn asked Roger.

"Just thought I would help," Roger said. Ellie and Finn both rolled their eyes.

"Not helping, Roger," Ellie said.

* * *

Sam walked into an empty practice room and spun around, frowning at Oliver as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why are you here, Oliver?" she asked.

"You weren't answering my owls, so… I thought I'd come here," he said. "I brought you flowers." He held the bouquet out to her. Sam swatted them aside, keeping her stare on Oliver as the flowers fell to the floor.

"You thought showing up at my workplace with flowers would get me to listen to you?" she asked.

"I had to try something. Your mum wouldn't let me in the few times I stopped by the house," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not ready to talk to you," she said. Oliver sighed and nodded.

"Right. Sorry. I mucked it up again," he said, starting to turn. Sam rolled her eyes and reached out, grabbing his arm.

"While you're here," she said. "Just… get it out."

Oliver turned to her, a look of hope coming into his eyes.

"Sam… I know I've said it a million times, but I am sorry. Truly sorry," he said. Sam just stared at him. "And… I know that you can take care of yourself."

"Words, Oliver," Sam replied dryly.

"I won't do it again," Oliver said. Sam just stared at him. Oliver sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sammie… I know I messed up. I should have trusted you more. I didn't realize that by acting on my fear, how badly I was hurting you… But I know now."

Sam blinked, feeling the tears start up. She sniffed and looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"You do, do you?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I know just saying it doesn't mean much, but… if you'll give me the chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You're not a damsel in distress. I know this. I've seen you in action and, and… you're amazing," he said. "And I know that there's a part of me that's always going to want to step in, but a bigger part of me knows that I need to give you space. Let you do things without me hanging over you or going behind your back…"

Sam finally looked up at him fully.

"You've been my best friend since before I can remember. And I've always been there for you - always will be. You're the most important person to me, Sam. And as much as I want to keep you safe, I want you to be happy even more than that," he continued. "If that's… going out on your own and… the two of us not being together. Then I understand. I won't bother you anymore. I just… I wanted you to know that I'm always on your side. Whether I'm physically there or not."

There was silence as Oliver waited to see what she would say. The longer it went, the more he thought that it wasn't going to work. As hard as it was going to be, he knew the best thing was to walk away. Sighing, he nodded and turned, slowly making his way to the door.

Sam watched him. The closer he got to the door, the more she felt she couldn't breathe.

"Oliver, stop," Sam said. He turned to look at her. Suddenly, she couldn't keep the words in. She needed to tell someone. She needed to tell Oliver. "I… I'm afraid that I can't do it… when the time comes… That I can protect anyone…"

He took a step towards her, but stopped, worried he might be pushing it.

"But you can, Sammie," he said. She shook her head, barely keeping her tears in check.

"When you told my father… all it did was remind me how weak I really am," she said. "I can't… I can't go on feeling that way…" Immediately, Oliver closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry… You are strong… one of the strongest people I know," he said softly. "This is my fault…"

"No, it's not…"

"It is," Oliver said. "I never meant for you to feel like you couldn't take care of yourself or anyone else." Sam looked up at him. "If there is anything that I know about you… I know that you are more than capable of doing just about anything. No help needed."

"But I do… sometimes… I do need you," she said softly. "I think… I think I'm ready to come home…" Oliver grinned and pulled her close to him again.

"Sammie, I've missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"I've missed you too, Woodsie," she said, looking up at him. "This doesn't mean that I've completely forgiven you."

"I know. But I'll take whatever chance I get to make it up to you," he said. Sam smiled and kissed him. "When do you think you can move back?" Sam thought for a moment as she chuckled.

"Suppose I can go get my things after work," she said. Oliver grinned. "But at the moment, I should probably get back. We have rehearsal starting up again soon."

"Right," Oliver said, stepping away from her. Sam grabbed his hand as they walked out of the room and headed to the canteen. The couple stopped as soon as they entered, taking in the silence as everyone was staring at Director Markshanks. There were various looks going around the room - some dancers were already crying.

Sam looked around confused and then immediately worried. Markshanks looked over at her.

'What's going on?" Sam asked. Markshanks took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I've just told the others," she said, walking over to Sam and Oliver. "We, ah, just found out that Christopher was… there was an attack last night at a market - death eaters. And Christopher… he was killed."

Sam's eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth. She may have disliked the man, but she would have never wished him dead.

"We can no longer ignore the danger. As such, the directors have decided that it is in the best interest of everyone in the company that we shutdown. Your safety is more important," the director continued. She looked around the room. "You all should… go home… take whatever precautions you need…"

She then quickly walked out of the room, covering her mouth with her hand. Sam and Oliver made their way over to Ellie and Finn.

"I can't believe it," Ellie murmured, staring at her plate.

"Come on," Sam said. Ellie looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's, ehm… let's go to our place. Just, I think we all should get out of here," Sam replied quickly. Ellie nodded as Finn helped her up.

"Yea… that sounds good…"

* * *

Sam passed around mugs of tea then sat on the sofa next to Ellie and Finn while Oliver watched from the armchair.

"This is it," Ellie said, still stunned. "It's over."

"Nothing is over," Sam said, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"What do I do? Go into hiding?" the redhead asked, staring down at her mug. Sam met Finn's eyes, both of them concerned. "I don't know what to do…"

"Perhaps talk to your parents first?" Sam offered.

"And you don't have to do anything right away. We have time to decide," Finn added.

"And… Christopher's gone…" Ellie said. "An attack on a market… they're getting more brazen… they could get us anywhere..."

"But… we're still here," Sam said. Ellie looked over at her. "Don't lose hope just yet."

"Sam's right, Ellie. We can't lose hope," Finn said, reaching over and taking her hand and squeezing it. Ellie nodded and looked down at her mug again.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ellie asked, glancing at Sam.

"Well… first things, suppose I should go get my things from Mum and Dad's," Sam said casually. Ellie whipped her head up to stare at her, her mouth dropping open.

"Just what did you say to her?" she asked, looking over at Oliver, who was smiling.

"It's not all sorted just yet," Sam said. "We still have some work to do… but figured it'd be easier if I moved back in." She glanced over at Oliver and smiled. "From there well… suppose we'll both have a lot of time to talk with the season on break."

"We'll have longer than that," he said with a sigh. "Just got word that they're suspending the League." Sam's eyes widened. "Too many players going into hiding. A few have already disappeared. Not to mention the security risk of having thousands of witches and wizards together at a stadium for the matches…"

Sam nodded slowly, a bit stunned by the news.

"Suppose this means we have more time for the Order, then," she said, leaning back on the sofa.

"Really, Sam? We just find out Christopher was killed in a death eater attack, the company has been shutdown, the League is closing, and you want to go rushing into quite possibly the most dangerous situation of all?" Ellie nearly shouted, staring at her. "I can't lose someone else I know!"

Oliver just sighed and shook his head.

"We're just… it's not like there's anything that dangerous," Sam said. "I'm actually rather happy just helping with safe houses. That's not dangerous at all."

"She is good at it," Oliver said before sipping at his tea. "Brilliant at protective charms and helping get people set up."

"See? I'm not doing anything dangerous," Sam said, patting Ellie on the arm. Ellie looked back at her mug.

"Oh… well then… suppose that's not so bad," Ellie said. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed off the sofa. She walked over to the liquor cabinet, picked up a bottle and walked back, setting in on the table.

"Ellie Carter, I'll be damned if you're going to sit there and drown in doom and gloom. If you're going to drown in something, at least it can be alcohol," Sam declared as she waved her wand and glasses flew over from the kitchen. Ellie stared up at her with wide eyes as Finn began to chuckle. Ellie looked over at him, her surprise quickly turning to irritation.

"This is not funny!" she shouted. "People are dying!"

"Ellie, she's got a point. You should relax," he said. "We're not dying."

"Yet," Ellie said.

Sam rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Ellie…"

"What?! How am I the only person freaking out right now?!" she shouted, looking up at Sam and then at the others around the room.

"If we're going to survive this, we need to keep it together," Finn said gently. Ellie looked over at him.

"I can't… I've gone this whole time trying to and, and…" she stopped speaking, breaking down into tears. Finn reached over and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Ellie," he said. "We're going to get through this."

"I'm… not… so… sure," Ellie wailed.

"Think we should call in reinforcements. I can get Luce here. Or the twins. They're all rather good in the cheering up department," Sam said, pulling out her wand to send a patronus.

"I don't think that's necessary," Oliver said, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her back over. "I don't think a party is going to fix Ellie." He stood and pulled her towards the balcony. "In fact, I think they could use a few moments…"

The couple stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Sam looked through the window, furrowing her brow in concern as Finn began to rock gently, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"I feel so helpless," she said, turning to face Oliver. "Is there nothing we can do?" Oliver shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Finn and Ellie.

"I think she just needs a good cry," he said. "She's been mostly sheltered from the worst of it… except the Halloween party… but Ellie's stronger than she thinks. She'll come 'round. You forget that we've seen more of this than she has..." Sam nodded and walked over to the railing, leaning on it as she looked down at the street. It wasn't as bustling as it used to be.

"Everything really is changing," she said. "We're about to get to the worst of it…" Oliver walked over and leaned against it beside her.

"Likely," he said. "But… we can't let it get to us." He looked over at her. "And we have to stick together." Sam nodded.

"We all knew this day would come… the company shutting down… the League as well…," she said looking over at him. "We are going to have to go into hiding soon, aren't we?"

"I honestly don't know, Sammie," Oliver said, looking down at the street. "I'm with Ellie… I really don't know what to do right now. I always had quidditch to keep me distracted, but now that that's gone…"

"At least you still have me," she said, smiling slightly. "Sure, I can distract you if needed." Oliver chuckled. He reached over and pulled Sam towards him. For a moment he felt like things were back to where they used to be. That there had been no fight. He kissed the side of her head.

"That I do," he said.

"And we have the wedding to look forward to," Sam said. "Though the more I think about it, the more I think it's ridiculous."

"Don't let Fleur hear you," he said. "She and Mrs. Weasley have been working on it for months. Besides… perhaps it's just what we need right now…" Sam looked up at him scoffing slightly.

"A big wedding?" she asked. Oliver looked down at her and nodded.

"Yea, a big wedding. Something happy to remind us that there's still good in the world," Oliver said.

"Suppose you're right," Sam mused.

A knock on the door grabbed their attention as they turned around to see Finn stepping out.

"You two heading out?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, just wanted you to know that Lucy, Lauren, Alicia and Moira are here. They heard about the company," he said. Sam chuckled and shook her head, looking up at Oliver.

"Guess we are having a party," she said, starting to walk back inside. Oliver grabbed her.

"We'll be there in just a moment," he said, looking at Finn. "Trust you lot know by now where everything is." Finn smiled and nodded, going back inside.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

"Just wanted to do this," he said. He then bent down and kissed her. "I'm happy you're back," he said softly. Sam smiled up at him.

"Me too…"

* * *

 **Finally got a bit of break in work so did some writing today and thought I'd post an update!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	33. Wedding Bells

_Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness, of hatred, of jealousy, and, most easily of all, the gate of fear. - Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr._

* * *

 **Wedding Bells**

 _August 1997_

Sam settled into her chair and looked around the tent in awe, amazed by how quickly the Weasleys had transformed their home for the wedding. The twins had sent SOS messages to Sam and Oliver the night before, begging them to come help else they go mad, but the two had opted out. The last place they wanted to be was in Molly Weasley's crosshairs. Her parents settled in their seats on the other side of Oliver, looking around at the other guests.

"This looks amazing," Sam said, smiling at Oliver.

"I'm just glad that we didn't come over earlier. Sure Fred and George will have plenty to complain about later," he replied. Sam chuckled as she looked around the quickly filling chairs, catching the Weasley crew all sat together, though Charlie and Bill were missing.

"I have to admit… part of me feels a bit torn. Seems wrong to be having such a happy event so soon after Moody…" her voice dropped as she felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't enjoyed training with him, but it was still another of theirs lost. What's more, George had been hurt. Sam nearly burst into tears when she arrived and saw his bandaged head, throwing her arms around him.

"Don't feel so down. Moody would have wanted us to enjoy today," Oliver said softly. Sam nodded and pasted a smile on her face.

"Was that Harry that sat us?" Sam asked, changing the subject. "He said he was a cousin, but I don't remember hearing about another cousin…" Oliver chuckled.

"It was," he replied softly. Sam looked over to closely study him from where he sat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Nice work," she commented softly.

"Wotcher, Sam. Oliver," Tonks said as she sat on the other side of Sam.

"Good to see you, Tonks," Sam said, turning to smile at her as she leaned over and gave the auror a hug. "And you as well, professor."

"No need for the professor. It's been a long time since I taught you," Remus said, smiling. "Remus will do."

"How's life as a newlywed?" Sam asked, watching the couple.

"Lovely," Tonks replied as she held Remus' hand. The professor just smiled softly. "We're all settled in. And got a bit of news to share with you later." Sam smiled as she turned to Tonks, eager to hear. "Seriously, not now, Sam. Today is about Fleur and Bill."

"How are things with you? Heard about Watsworths," Remus said. The look of happiness on Sam's face faded slightly, though she still mustered a smile.

"It's unfortunate, but been finding ways to pass the time," she said. "And well, Oliver and I have been able to spend more time together than we have in a long while, so suppose it was a blessing in disguise."

"Good to see you two work things out," Tonks replied.

"We always manage to," Sam said, looking over at Oliver.

"Just about didn't think we would this time," he admitted glancing at Sam. Tonks chuckled loudly.

"Please, I knew you two would," she said. "Oi, Roger! How's things?"

"I just saw you yesterday," Roger replied, frowning at her. Seemed that now Tonks had gotten married, she returned to her usual bright, albeit annoying self. At least to the older auror. He had popped over to the Burrow to get an update on things after the group had brought Harry over. "Nothing's changed since then."

"Must you be so tense, Roger? We're at a wedding," Celeste chided.

"Sure you lot will be planning one not too far off," Tonks said. Sam's face turned bright red as she and Oliver glanced nervously at her father who had gone slightly rigid and silent.

"Not just yet," Sam said quickly.

"Still, feel like it could be sooner rather than later," Tonks sang, her grin widening as Roger's face was now turning an odd purple color.

"They are much too young," Roger said, glaring at Tonks. "Do not go putting ideas into their heads."

"They are 21, Roger," Celeste said, obviously happy to join in on the teasing. "Fleur's younger than them and she's getting married."

Sam leaned over slightly, covering her mouth with her hand to try and hide the laughter threatening to come out. Her father was now frowning at a grinning Celeste as Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked as though he wished he weren't sitting next to Roger Abbott.

"But, but," Roger stuttered.

"Weren't you about 19 or 20 when you got married the first time?" Tonks asked, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Dora," Remus chided softly, though he too was smiling slightly.

"It was different!" Roger nearly shouted.

"Dad, calm down. I assure you, you've got nothing to worry about," Sam said, looking at her father. "For now at least…"

Roger's eyes widened as whipped his head over to glare at her.

"Not helping, Sammie," Oliver whispered out of the side of his mouth. Just as Roger was about to say something more, a hush came over the tent as Bill and Charlie stepped out to stand at the front.

"Hush, darling. Just enjoy the wedding," Celeste whispered. Sam glanced over to look at her stepmother and caught the slight blonde sending a wink her way. Sam just chuckled softly as she shook her head and looked to the front.

This was going to be an interesting night, that's for sure.

* * *

Sam sipped her champagne as she looked around the tent, now full of people dancing, drinking and laughing. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Bill and Fleur were now in the center of the tent, gazing up lovingly at each other as they danced. Everyone else was chatting happily or dancing as well. It seemed maybe Oliver was right. They all needed a wedding about now.

"There you are," George said popping up on one side of her.

"You've been hiding from us, haven't you?" Fred added, popping up on her other side. Sam shook her head, chuckling.

"Not well enough if you found me," she replied. The two grinned at her. "I'm not hiding. Just taking a break from dancing."

"What's this? Sam Abbott, tired? From dancing?" George scoffed.

"I don't believe it," Fred said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Oliver needed a break," she said, chuckling. "But my feet were starting to hurt a bit… Shouldn't have worn heels."

"They hurt more than those impossible shoes you wear to go up on your toes?" Fred asked.

"Well, maybe not those," she said, continuing to watch the happy couple. She sighed to herself and smiled softly. "Look how happy they are…"

"Just imagine… that could be you and Oliver out there," George said.

"Dancing at your own wedding," Fred added. Sam snorted as she glanced at the twins.

"Give it up," she said. "We're not getting married any time soon. And be glad my father's not around. He's nearly at his wit's end with Tonks and Mum giving him a hard time about it earlier." The twins' faces lit up as they looked at each and then out around the tent, trying to locate Roger Abbott.

"But really... you should think about it," George said.

"The sooner the better," Fred added.

"Not too soon, though," George said, frowning at his brother.

"No, I think you should get married…" Fred said. "Sometime before Christmas, preferably." Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You two place too many wagers," she replied.

"Did you see, Sammie? Viktor Krum's here!" Oliver exclaimed as he rushed up to her. " _The_ Viktor Krum."

"Oliver, how long have you been a professional quidditch player?" Sam asked, smiling at him. "And you still get starstruck…"

"But… it's Krum!" Oliver replied, his eyes wide. "You were there! You saw what he did at the World Cup! And he's only gotten better!"

"You want to go say hello?" Sam asked. Oliver looked over at the seeker and back at Sam, shaking his head.

"Nah, I shouldn't bother him," Oliver said, suddenly straightening up and clearing his throat as he glanced at the twins. "Sure, he just wants to enjoy the wedding."

"You should, Woodsie," George encouraged. "There's tons you two could talk about. Both of you being professionals and all."

"Maybe Granger could get you an introduction," Fred said. "They had a bit of a thing as I recall. Heard they still keep in touch." Oliver stared at him, his eyes wide.

"What? Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum?" he asked. "I never heard about this!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You didn't read all those articles in The Prophet during the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it was Rita Skeeter, but still…" Sam then chuckled as Oliver continued to look surprised.

"Never would have assumed," he murmured, looking over to find Hermione standing between a disguised Harry and Ron. The twins started laughing.

"Where have you been?" George asked.

"Playing professional quidditch," Oliver retorted. Sam laughed again and looped her arm through his, dragging him across the tent.

"Come on, I know you're dying to meet him and you'll regret not talking to him," she said, looking up at Oliver. "Really don't want to hear you whining about it all night after we get home."

"Freddie… I dare say those two are well on their way to matrimony," George said with a grin.

"I think you're right, Georgie," Fred replied. "You think they'll let us be in the wedding? I mean, we are partially the reason why they're together."

"Dibs on best man?" George asked, grinning at his brother.

"Nah, we should officiate," Fred replied. "With fireworks."

"I like the way you think, brother," George said. "Let's go start planning Sam and Oliver's wedding and wreaking a bit of havoc with our favorite auror."

* * *

"Where's Oliver?" Charlie asked, walking up to Sam a bit later. She sighed and pointed across the way, where Oliver and Viktor Krum were locked in some intense discussion involving quidditch.

"Where else would he be?" she asked, smiling. "They've been at it a good half hour so far."

"How long you think those two will go on?" he asked.

"It's Oliver… could be all night if Krum'll let him," she said, shaking her head. "Though it would appear that Ron and Harry aren't so happy about him being here…" Charlie snorted.

"Overheard him saying that Hermione and Ginny looked beautiful tonight. Seemed to have hit a sore spot with those two," he replied. Sam looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Really? Guess I've been out of touch," she said. Charlie shrugged.

"I just found about it today from the twins," he said. Sam looked over, finding Fred and George talking to Tonks and Lupin.

"Don't suppose they're meddling again, do you?" she asked. Charlie laughed.

"It's Fred and George. They're always meddling. They consider you and Oliver one of their triumphs, though now they are dead set on getting you two down the aisle," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"They had nothing to do with me and Oliver," she said, scoffing.

"Not from what I heard," Charlie replied.

"We would have gotten together without them," Sam nearly shouted. "And did they tell you what they did? Bloody poisoned us with some sort of love potion to try and get us to confess to each other and then locked us up in a room together!" Charlie continued laughing.

"They said you'd bring that up," Charlie replied. "And that they didn't do it. The love potion bit, anyway." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Still think they did," she huffed. "And they did dose all of us at a dinner party…"

"That I wish I could have seen," Charlie replied. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Surprised they haven't tried anything tonight," she muttered. Charlie snorted.

"And risk the wrath of our mother and Fleur? No, they'll be on their best behavior," he replied. Sam just looked at him. "Well… best behavior for them." Sam smiled and looked over as Oliver walked up to the two of them, a dazed look on his face.

"Can't believe I just spoke with the Viktor Krum," he said. Causing both Sam and Charlie to laugh. "He's a good bloke."

"Aw, are you planning to become pen pals now?" Sam asked, grinning. Oliver scoffed, straightening as though he suddenly remembered he was a grown man and professional quidditch player.

"What? No," he said, clearing his throat as he looked around. "Say… are the twins heading towards your dad?"

Sam spun around, searching for the twins. She found them striding up to her parents who were speaking with another older couple.

"So help me, Merlin, if they say one word…" she grumbled as she started walking off.

"Think you should help her?" Charlie asked, an eyebrow raised. Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm staying far away from that…"

* * *

"Suppose a congratulations are in order, Mr. Abbott," George said brightly, causing Roger to frown in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What with Sam and Oliver close to tying the knot," Fred said.

"What did you hear?" he hissed, stepping closer to the two.

"Oh, not so much we heard anything, just got a feeling," George said.

"But everyone is expecting it," Fred added. Roger started to silently fume as Celeste tried to hide her chuckle.

"Roger, darling, I think they're just taking the mickey out of you," she said, placing a calming hand on his arm.

"I have just about had it tonight with all this talk about weddings," Roger said turning to her.

"But we only speak the truth, Mr. Abbott," George said.

"Fred! George!" Sam shouted, stomping up to the two and grabbing them by the ears.

"Ow, woman! I only have one good ear left!" George yelped as she dragged them away.

"It was funny earlier, but I do NOT want my father guarding me with lock and key trying to keep me from marrying Oliver!" she nearly shouted after letting go of their ears. She then crossed her arms in front of her and frowned up at the two.

"Can you blame us for wanting to have a bit of fun?" Fred asked.

"We're at a wedding? How much more fun do you need?" Sam asked, throwing her hands up.

"Sammie… think it's time for another dance," Oliver said, stepping up and grabbing her hand.

"But I'm not done-"

"I think you're done," he said, winking at her. Sam went speechless as the twins cackled behind them. "Been dying for another dance anyway."

The annoyance immediately left Sam as Oliver turned and placed his hand on her waist and began leading her around the dance floor.

"They were just having a bit of fun. You were doing the same earlier," he said after a few moments. Sam sighed and shook her head, starting to smile.

"Suppose I just wanted to save Mum from having to talk him down… again," she said.

"Think they'll leave him alone for now," he said. "I just care about spending some time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Always the romantic, aren't you?" she said, laughing softly.

"Suppose you bring it out of me," he replied, gazing down at her.

"I always did bring the best out in you," Sam quipped. Oliver just chuckled as he started leaning towards her.

"Everyone knows you're the better half," he said.

"Sometimes…" Sam murmured.

Just as Oliver's lips met Sam's there was a strong wind through the tent as a giant orb flew in and stopped in the center. Their eyes widened as they both looked up and the entire party froze.

 _The Ministry has fallen… Scrimgeour is dead… They are coming..._

Sam looked at Oliver, the color draining from her face as the wedding erupted into chaos with guests running outside of the tent and apparating.

"Sam! Get out of here!" her father shouted from nearby. Sam nodded wordlessly as Oliver gripped her hand and started dragging her out of the tent.

"Come on! We've got to get to my parents' house," Oliver shouted. Her father had spent an hour the day before lecturing them on emergency procedures should something go wrong at the wedding. While annoying at the time, Sam was suddenly glad he had done it. Oliver yanked on her arm again as he pulled out his wand and they disappeared just as the first death eater appeared.

* * *

Sam paced around the living room of Oliver's parents' house, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm sure he's fine," Celeste said, though her brow was furrowed. Agatha walked in with a tray of mugs and started handing out tea. She had tried to get them to eat something earlier, but all were so worried they could barely get anything down.

"It's been over an hour," Sam said. "And we've had no word. They could be torturing him!"

"Your father is a trained auror. He knows how to handle these sorts of situations," Celeste replied. Sam stopped pacing and looked over at her, seeing just how worried her mother was.

"I think perhaps it would help if you sat down," Oliver murmured in her ear as he squeezed her waist. Sam nodded and moved to sit next to her mother. She reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You're right. I'm sure he's fine," she said, offering her a tense smile. She then reached out and took a mug from the tray, sipping at it.

"We just need to wait here," Oliver added. "Sure someone will send word soon."

Sam stared down at her mug, frowning as different scenarios ran through her mind. What if they found out about the Order? What if they took him prisoner? What if he was off in Antonius Flint's torture dungeon?

Suddenly, Roger appeared in the living room, causing everyone to jump to their feet. Celeste ran over and wrapped her arms around him, tears already glistening in her eyes.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," she exclaimed as Roger held her a few moments.

"I got away, but some of the others didn't," he said looking around the room. Celeste let go of him and stepped back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I didn't want to come straight here in case I was followed, so bounced around a bit. I got word from Arthur," he said. "They questioned whoever was still there, but no one was taken. The Weasleys are under surveillance, so for the time being we can't be anywhere near them."

"What about Harry?" Oliver asked.

"He got away, thankfully. I'm not sure where they are, but I believe they are safe," Roger replied. "But… the time has come…"

"We need to go into hiding," Sam finished. Roger nodded.

"I'm not sure who they were, but some of the death eaters saw me before I got away. I'm sure they knew we were there regardless," he said. "I don't want to risk them grabbing any of us now that they've taken the ministry."

"Do you think it's safe to go back to the flat and get some things?" Sam asked.

"We'll go," Alan said. "For now, you should stay here."

"We have bags packed… in the closet," Sam said. Agatha nodded as she stood and walked over to take Alan's hand.

"We'll be back shortly," she said before they disappeared.

Sam walked over to Oliver and leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be fine," he said softly. "We'll get to the safe house and everything will be fine."

"I'm sure it will be…"

* * *

 **Thought it would be nice to have a bit of fluff before things get bad. And they are about to get pretty dim...**

 **cjconner326 - Yea, it is. Dark and angsty. Things gotta get worse before they get better. And currently, I'm finishing up/posting three stories - "The Turning of Cecily Stewart" (Twilight), this one, and "The Secret Kingdom" (Merlin). There's a fourth finished and ready to post (sequel to "The Turning of Cecily Stewart"). And started on a sequel to "The Secret Kingdom" though I'm not writing on it at the moment because I'm stuck and had too many stories going at once to focus. Trying to finish and post the three before I allow myself to work on others (got waaay to many started). Yea... too many stories in my head...**

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks! I kind of see them as a sort of odd couple...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	34. On the Run

_Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act. - Paulo Coelho_

* * *

 **On the Run**

 _August 1997_

Sam sighed as she waved her wand and turned away from the sink, walking over to look out the window into the attached greenhouse, not even registering the dishes as they began to wash and rinse themselves. The sun had long gone down with beams of moonlight breaking through the vines that covered the greenhouse.

The small cottage was just big enough for the two of them and sat on the coast of a loch. It was secluded, though there was a muggle village not far off where they could get most of the basics. There was a larger muggle town about a 30-minute drive away that had more shops and restaurants, though there was a list a mile long of safety precautions - the top rule being to avoid attracting attention, therefore spend as little time in populated areas as possible.

They were to transfigure their appearance anytime they went in to shop and keep to themselves. Which meant keeping the romantic dates to a minimum. Otherwise known as never.

An old sedan was parked outside, along with a pair of old bikes that were good to get into the village. Sam wasn't sure who or how the items made their way to the cottage but was thankful for them. Especially the car when she went shopping for the first time, even though it took her and Oliver the better part of the day to figure out how to properly use it. Being in the muggle village meant that she couldn't use magic to shrink down the packages to a manageable size and weight in order to carry them home on the bike, though she supposed they only needed it the first time because there was nothing in the way of food or necessities in the house.

Their weekly shopping trips likely wouldn't involve so much.

They had been there a few days with little to no word from the others. Her mother and father and Oliver's parents checked in every day and gave them what little news they could, but she hadn't heard from or about anyone since the wedding. Sam hoped they were all safe. She had sent owls to Adrian, Moira, Alicia, Ellie and Finn as soon as they arrived, making sure the take all the precautions her father had taught her so they wouldn't be intercepted or lead anyone to where they were.

"I'm sure everyone's fine, Sammie," Oliver said. She turned to look at him as he leaned against the doorway to their bedroom. "Just with everyone getting settled and such, it's a bit mad at the moment."

She nodded and returned to looking out the window. Oliver sighed and walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"The weather's nice. How about a glass of wine on the patio," he said softly. She nodded, humming her agreement. He stepped back and walked into the kitchen, glancing over at her as she walked over to the French doors that led to the patio that faced the loch and pulled them open, letting the summer air waft into the small house. Sighing, he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, then followed her outside. She was already seated, her legs pulled up into the chair, a pensive look on her face as she looked out over the loch that reflected the moonlight.

"It is a lovely place," Oliver said, pouring the glasses as he watched her.

"At least we have a lovely prison," Sam murmured.

"This isn't going to be forever," he replied.

"I know," she said with a sigh, looking over at him. "And it's not a prison per say. Just… I wish someone would get in touch."

"Like I said, if something had gone wrong, we would have heard by now," he said, sitting as he held the glass out to her. "No news is good news. What did your dad say in his owl this morning?"

"Just more of the same. He and mum are settled. Your parents have been keeping an eye on the house and no one's been around," she said. "Bill and Fleur are apparently out at Shell Cottage." She looked over at him. "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"Dunno," Oliver said. Sam was silent a few moments, sipping at her wine.

"It almost feels like there's no war out here," she said. "It's so quiet. And peaceful. I feel like I can hear myself think for the first time."

"And what is it you're thinking about?" Oliver asked. Sam glanced over at him. "I mean besides worrying about everyone." Sam shrugged.

"Just… all the things I want to do when this is over with," she said. "Starting back at the company. More starring roles." She looked over at him, smiling softly. "Watching you win the Quidditch Cup on Puddlemere." Oliver smiled, chuckling softly to himself.

"We'll be seeing you star at more productions at Watsworths before Puddlemere wins the League Cup," he replied. He then studied the glass, twisting the stem around between his fingers. "You ever… think about us? What we'll do?" Sam looked away over the loch, her brow furrowed.

"Sometimes," she said, not looking at him. "You serious about getting a bigger flat?" Oliver chuckled.

"Of course," he said. "I promised you a private dance studio, didn't I?" He went quiet again, still twisting the glass around. "You ever… think…" Sam reached up and started playing with her locket, knowing what was coming next.

"Again, sometimes. But it's hard to focus with everything going on," she said.

"Yea, I understand," he said, clearing his throat before taking a drink. Sam looked over at him, then reached across the table, taking his hand.

"I love you, Woodsie," she said. "We're going to get through this together."

"I know, Sammie," he replied, squeezing her hand. She sighed and looked back out to the loch, feeling calmer.

Silently, an owl flew through the night sky and dropped onto the small table in front of them. Sam jumped slightly, her eyes widening as the Great Horned Owl dropped a bundle of letters and then looked expectantly at Sam.

"I'll get some food," Oliver said, standing and hurrying into the house. Sam reached out and grabbed the letters. On the outside, there was only a single line written.

 _To Mr. & Mrs. Pevensies_

"That's not what I meant," she muttered, rolling her eyes. When she chose the surname of the children from Narnia - a favorite book series of both her and Oliver's as children - as their codename, she hadn't meant Mr. and Mrs. She flipped through them, huffing as each was addressed the same.

She then opened the first letter, skimming through it. She felt relief fill her as she learned that Alicia was safe. Benjy had moved in with her after his parents moved out to the countryside. She had been to check on their flat and for all purposes it looked sealed and as though no one had ransacked it yet.

She said that Lucy and Lauren were also safe and still living in Diagon Alley. Lucy had started writing more news stories and passed on a letter for her as well.

"What's it say?" Oliver asked. Sam handed him the letter as she opened the one from Lucy that Alicia had included.

"She's surprised that she's not ready to rip Benjy's head off," Sam said, already skimming through Lucy's loopy handwriting. Her smile quickly faded as she moved through the letter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Luce said that the Ministry's already released new publishing guidelines," she replied. "And sent press releases on some of the new laws going into effect… it's not good." Oliver looked up from Alicia's letter, frowning. "They've started something called the Muggleborn Registration Commission…" Oliver was silent as he placed Alicia's letter back on the table.

"What's that?" he asked.

"They mean to prosecute muggleborn for stealing magic," she said, tossing the letter down and rubbing her forehead for a few moments. Oliver reached for it and started to read through it. "What's more, they've name Harry Undesirable No. 1. Anyone who's associated with him is now viewed as suspicious and the enemy…"

"Good thing we got out when we did," he said, his brow furrowed. Sam sighed and reached for the next letter. It was a bundle from Moira that included letters from Finn and Ellie. They were all living in the same building in muggle London now, with Ellie and Finn moving into a flat that had suddenly opened next door. They too felt they would be safe there, though they still ventured into Diagon Alley frequently.

Sam sighed and set the letter down, reaching for the last envelop. She recognized the writing and while she was most eager to read the twins' note - she needed cheering up - she couldn't help but feel worried that she still had no word from Adrian and Warrington.

"Who's that one from?" Oliver asked.

"The twins," Sam said, trying to infuse some cheerfulness into her voice as she started to open it.

"Nothing from Pucey or Warrington?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"Probably still moving and don't have time to write," she said breezily.

"Sure, they're fine," Oliver said.

Sam ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face. It seemed Fred had started it, but the page was crinkled with alternating handwriting and things scratched out and added. The two had obviously gone back and forth in completing the letter - to the point that they had resorted to pulling the parchment from each other.

She chuckled to herself as she made her way through it.

"Seems even the twins won't let going into hiding get them down. The shop's closed, but they are still moving product through mail order," she said. Oliver chuckled.

"Sounds like them," he said, reaching for his glass.

"They say that Bill and Fleur are doing well. Taking the fact they couldn't honeymoon well," she continued. "Charlie's back in Romania for the time being. Their parents are well. But…"

Oliver sat up, leaning towards her.

"They aren't sure where Harry, Hermione and Ron are. Just that they've gone off to do something that Dumbledore tasked Harry with. They got away from the death eaters and are well, but don't know when they'll see them again," she looked up at Oliver, holding the letter out to him. He took it and scanned it as Sam reached for her glass and took a sip.

"They want us to promise that we won't elope without inviting them," Oliver said with a snort. Sam chuckled.

"Fat chance of that," she replied. "Our mums would never let us get married without a proper wedding."

"That's for sure," Oliver said, putting the letter back on the table. "See… told you they were all fine." Sam nodded. "It'll be fine."

"I know…"

* * *

"I should just pop by," Roger said, starting for the door.

"Roger, stop. We've been over this," Celeste said, rolling her eyes. "They are fine. And I thought we decided that the safest way was to stay separated." Roger sighed and walked over, falling onto the sofa next to her.

It had been something like the 20th time he had nearly made his way out the door and towards the safe house where Sam and Oliver were staying since they had arrived after the wedding. Every time Celeste managed to talk him out of it.

"I know, just… what if they find her?" he asked, looking over at her.

"They won't. We took all the measures necessary. The safe house is warded. All channels of communication are safe. They are fine," Celeste reaching out and taking his hand.

"But-"

"Stop, Roger. You're going to drive yourself mad worrying about it. They will contact us if something happens," Celeste said. "More than that, both Sam and Oliver know how to protect themselves. They'll get away in time. No one is going to hurt them or capture them. And, Sam replies to our owls every day. It'll be fine."

He was silent a few moments before he nodded, sighing heavily.

"I know," he finally admitted. "I just don't like being separated."

"Roger…"

"Yes, I know. I was the one who came up with the plan after all," he said.

"Everyone is safe. We just need to… ride this out," Celeste said. Roger nodded, looking down at his hands. "You're going out again, aren't you?"

"I have to. The others are meeting at the Burrow tomorrow night," he said. "There's still work to be done. A lot of work to be done."

"We will get through this, Roger," Celeste said as Roger met her eyes. "I just need you to stay focused and not get yourself killed while you're out doing whatever it is you do."

"Don't worry about me, Celeste," he said, smiling slightly.

"Roger Abbott, if you haven't learned by now, I always worry about you," she said. "Doesn't help that you chose perhaps the most dangerous line of work out there."

"You know why I became an auror," he said, frowning.

"Yes, and I do love you for it. But seriously, all this talk about worrying about Sam's safety and you don't once stop and think about the fact that we worry just as much, if not more, about you," she said. "You could actually die in the line of duty."

Roger sighed and pulled Celeste into his arms, kissing her head.

"I promise that whatever happens out there, I will come back to you. How could I not?" he said softly. "I've married the most amazing witch in the world." Celeste chuckled.

"And here I thought I was the lucky one," she said.

"No, Celeste. I'm lucky… You came along just when Sam and I needed you," he said. "And you were exactly what we needed. I don't know how we would have survived without you."

"You were doing just fine without me," she said. "I just helped out a bit."

"Celeste, you saved us," he said seriously. Celeste chuckled.

"Well… there were a few times when I was sure you'd burn the house down with your cooking," she said.

"I eventually learned," he scoffed.

"After I taught you," Celeste replied. "Just how did you make it those years before I came along?"

"The Woods kept us fed," he said. Celeste smiled and nodded slowly.

"And once again there's a Wood looking after Sam," she said. "You know it won't be long before those two get married." Roger sighed heavily.

"I'm glad Oliver's with her… and though I should hope they would wait until they're a bit older… don't think I could ask for a better son-in-law," he said. "At least I know she'll be well looked after." Celeste shook her head, laughing.

"Here I thought you would just want her to be happy," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"That's good too," he added. "I mean… Merlin, even Amanda called that one…"

"We all knew it would happen someday. Those two were made for each other," she said. Roger sighed and kissed Celeste's head again.

"It is going to be alright, isn't it," he said.

"Of course, it is, Roger."

* * *

Antonius couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he looked at Nott and Rowle standing in his study, putting the latest reports from the ministry down on his desk. He had not been present at the actual event, though had made a few visits after the new minister had moved in to offer his advice and services.

The coup had gone off perfectly. While the Dark Lord would not be the new minister of magic outright, Thicknesse was ready to step in as his puppet. The new regulations were set to go through without much of a fight. Those who would oppose them were either being taken care of or had gone on the run. Or were too afraid to do anything.

"Gentlemen, it seems that you have finally done something right," he said, meeting their eyes. Rowle and Nott seemed to relax slightly. "Though I would have rather enjoyed playing host to some of the attendees of the Weasley wedding. It's no matter. The Dark Lord assures me that there will be visitors aplenty soon enough."

"Just… why didn't we take any prisoners from the wedding, sir?" Nott asked.

"There was no need. It was obvious that no one caught knew anything about the Potter boy's whereabouts," he said. "And this makes it a bit easier for me in my own plans."

"But the Weasleys-"

"I don't give a damn about the Weasleys, though there was a certain joy in ruining their wedding," Antonius spat. "Others are tasked with keeping an eye on them and hopefully locating Potter through them. My concern is on the Abbotts. And we've now separated them."

Both of the men were silent.

"Meaning we can now pick them and all their little friends up one by one," he said. The two men nodded. "You may go now. I have preparations of my own to take care of."

"There's… nothing you wish us to do, sir?" Nott asked.

"No, I've learned that if you want something done right, you must do it yourself," he said. "Go."

The men shuffled out, leaving Flint alone. He stood from his desk and walked over to a table where he had a number of papers and charts spread out. He had started his plans some time ago but had to put them on hold as the ministry coup and attack on the wedding took precedence. Now he could focus fully on the plan at hand.

And the first thing he needed to do was figure out just where Samantha Abbott had run off to.

* * *

 **Did some work today and realized - I only have four chapters to complete and this story is done! I mean, I did some plot changes later on after this chapter, so the last chapter will need a bit of re-writing, but I'm sooo close. There's only one chapter that has no writing at all and the others are at least half, to mostly written. And there's going to be about 47 chapters total at last count. So yay for that! I've got some more free time this week and trying to wrap up all three stories that I'm posting so I can move on to other distractions.**

 **But yea, there's not going to be too many happy things in the remaining chapters, though I'm trying to infuse a bit here and there when I can. We're getting into the worst part of the wizarding war, after all. And there's a lot of people just... losing their shit and such.**

 **.2019 - Thanks!**

 **Camryn Kissel - Aw, thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	35. Goodbye, But Not Forever

_Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence. - Helen Keller_

* * *

 **Goodbye, But Not Forever**

 _September 1997_

Adrian flipped the page of the book he was reading, not really reading. He had spent the morning lounging on the sofa, bored out of his mind. Since the Weasley wedding, the entire Order had been split up, though word was they were still using The Burrow as unofficial headquarters - members stopping by whenever they could risk it. So far it seemed the death eaters and by extension the Ministry were not aware of all the members or what they were up to. He had wanted to go but had received several messages not to as they couldn't be sure that word wouldn't get out about him being back in the country as all the Weasleys were under close watch.

It was better for him and Warrington to stick to their safe house. Stay on the move. Keep out of sight until they were needed. Out of everyone in the Order, there was more of a reason for the death eaters to come after them. They were former members of the pureblood circle, after all. Both of their parents friends of death eaters, both former and new.

So, the two spent their days staring out windows for any suspicious characters - there were never any - reading, answering the few letters they did get, all of them save Moira's passing through Sam. And in general feeling useless. The only joy Adrian did get was when Sam and Moira wrote. They were lifelines to the world outside whatever place they happened to call home for the week.

"Sam's sent another letter," Warrington said, walking into the living room. Adrian looked over and sat up, putting the book down on the table as he held his hand out for it. "Got some updates there… seems she and Oliver have been to some of the meetings…"

Adrian sighed as he read through it. Since he finally got word to her that he and Warrington were safe after the wedding - and gotten word that she and Oliver were now in hiding as well - they had kept up regular communication. She would write every few days, though not nearly as much as Moira.

The longer he was away from her, the harder it was getting to be apart. He wanted to see her but knew that it wouldn't be safe. All they had were the letters. Pages and pages of letters that flew back and forth as fast as they could write them.

"Seems she and Oliver are settled," Adrian said, tossing the letter on the table with a sigh.

"You know where they are?" Warrington asked.

"Got an idea, though she won't say directly," he said. "Safety and all. But she's got the next space ready for us." Cassius nodded as he sat down in a chair. "How's Fiona?"

"Haven't heard from her in a while," he said. Adrian frowned.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Thought it better that we cut off contact," Cassius said. "Safer for her. And us, I suppose. Couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't be intercepted."

"Sorry, mate," he said.

"It'll be alright. Hopefully won't be too much longer," Cassius said. The two men were silent a few moments, each caught up in their own thoughts. They didn't know how long it would be. With the falling of the Ministry to the death eaters, there really was no telling. All they knew is that it was likely to get a lot worse before it got better.

A sudden tapping on the door interrupted the silence. Warrington was immediately up on his feet, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Bloody lot has found us again," he whispered.

"Hold it," Adrian said, standing and making his way towards the front door of the house with his wand out.

"Fucking death eaters could be at the door and you're telling me to wait?" Cassius hissed behind him. Adrian had a feeling that it wasn't death eaters. They would have set off a whole array of alarms.

No, this had to be someone else. Someone that knew them.

"Pretty sure death eaters would've just blown the door in," Adrian said softly. "You ever heard of a polite death eater?"

He stepped up to the door and looked through the peephole. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped back and pulled the door open. Moira grinned as she launched herself into his arms.

"Merlin, I've missed you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but smile even though he knew how dangerous it was for her to be there. He glanced around outside, shutting the door behind her.

Moira let go of her and looked over, seeing a shocked Cassius staring at the two.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

"I just… letters weren't enough," she said, looking up at him. "I had to see you." Adrian nodded, smiling down at her. He led her passed Warrington, back towards his room where they could have a relative amount of privacy.

"Moira, it's dangerous for you to be here," he said, frowning slightly as he looked down at her.

"I know, I know," she said, starting to pace slightly. "I know you told me to stay away, but I just… I miss you." Her eyes started filling with tears.

Immediately, Adrian grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"God, I know," he said softly. "I've missed you like crazy. Letters… they aren't close to enough."

"I know you told me to stay away, but I just needed to see you," she said. He kissed her head.

"Come with us," he said softly. Moira looked up at him, her face filled with surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Come into hiding with us," he said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You'll be safe and we'll… we can be together." Moira frowned.

"I can't," she said. Adrian sighed.

"It's not safe. The war is going to spread into muggle London. Well… it's already spread into muggle London," he said.

"I can't leave Ellie and Finn," she said. "And my parents… they're still in London."

"I thought they were leaving the country," he said, confused.

"They were, but they decided to stay since I refused to leave with them," she said. "They've found a place in this nice little suburb… I need to stay with them." Adrian nodded.

"I understand," he said. He was silent a few moments before meeting her eyes. "What if I found a way to get all of us out? Your parents too?" Moira frowned.

"But… I thought you came back to help," she said. "To fight."

"I did, but… you're more important to me," he said, cupping her cheek. "You'll always be more important to me. Than anything." Moira smiled sadly.

"And you're the most important thing to me," she said. "But I know that you need to be here. You wouldn't feel right leaving everyone behind to fight this war by themselves." Adrien chuckled softly.

"A lot of good I'm doing right now," he said.

"But you will," Moira said. "There's going to come a time when you will have to fight, and I know you'll be there."

"You know me too well," he said. The smile then disappeared. He knew what he had to say next. He didn't want to, but it was for the best if he was going to keep her safe. Cassius was right in a way - even just letters were too dangerous. It was going to get worse and if he wanted to stay ahead of the death eaters, he couldn't leave anything that would trace him to Moira or her to him.

"I know what you're going to say next," Moira said. "I know that you're moving soon to a new location. And that it's too dangerous for us to be seen together. To meet. Christ, even just sending letters…"

"Moira, I-"

"This is not forever," she said. "This war… it won't last forever… And I just need you to survive. So that we can be together. When it's over. You hear me, Adrian Pucey?" He nodded. Moira gave him a watery smile.

"Did you come all this way just to tell me goodbye?" he asked.

"Didn't feel right to do it through a letter," she said, sniffling. Adrian pulled her close again.

"How long can you stay?" he asked.

"Few hours," she replied.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

Adrian swallowed the lump in his throat as he showed Moira out later that night. She smiled and kissed him one last time before turning away from him and making her way down the sidewalk, her shoulders starting to shake.

He shut the door and made his way back to the living room, where Warrington was seated, his arms crossed in front of him and a stern look on his face.

"You do realize how dangerous that was, don't you?" he said.

"Yea," Adrian replied, falling onto the sofa.

"She can't just show up like that," Cassius said. "Christ, what if she had set off one of the wards and we attacked her? What if someone followed her? What if one of the letters you sent telling her where we are was intercepted?"

"I know!" Adrian shouted, cutting of Cassius' rant. "God, I know! And she does too!"

"Then why, for the love of Merlin, did she show up?" he shouted.

"Because she wanted to say goodbye," Adrian said. Cassius just stared at him. "She's… we felt it best that we cut off communication. Until this is over." He stared down at his hands. "I don't want her to get hurt because of me. And she refuses to leave her parents. They stayed… She won't come into hiding with us, and she won't leave the country with me."

"You want to leave the country? Just after we got back?" Cassius asked.

"If it meant keeping her safe… and being with her… yea, I'd go," he said. Cassius sat up in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"And here I thought you wanted to be some big war hero," he said, looking over at Adrian.

"She said I couldn't go because I would regret leaving everyone behind," Adrian replied with a soft laugh.

"You would. Oliver. Sam, the others. I know you wouldn't want to leave them here to fight while you ran," Cassius said. "Merlin, you even got me thinking it's the right thing to do."

"It is the right thing to do," Adrian said. "Just like cutting ties - for now, anyway - is the right thing to do."

"We both know that this can't last forever," Cassius said.

"Yea, but what if… what if we can't win this?" Adrian asked, looking over at him. "What happens then?" Cassius was silent a few moments.

"I don't like to think about it," he said. "I can't let myself think about it, to be honest. That… everything that's happened… Dumbledore dying. Moody dying. Everyone that's died… That it would have been for nothing in the end."

Adrian nodded, staring at his hands again.

"We have to keep thinking that we can win this," Cassius continued. "Else we are going to lose." Adrian was still silent. "And at the very least… we have to keep fighting for them. Moira. Fiona. All our friends. Hell, even our families."

Adrian sighed and then looked over at Cassius.

"Seems the Gryffs have rubbed off on you too," he said, a small smile appearing.

"No, mate. You did," Cassius said. He then pushed out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked.

"Going to get started packing," Cassius said. "Thinking we should bump up the move… just in case."

"Yea… that's not a bad idea…"

* * *

Sam sat on the patio one morning, one of Oliver's sweaters falling off one shoulder as she read through her mother's latest letter as she sipped her tea and the sunbeams bounced off the small waves on the loch. Sam had quickly set herself as a sort of post master. She alone knew the locations of all the safe houses and where everyone was, therefore spent a good amount of time passing on information and news.

For some in their system, she was the only link to whatever was happening in London and the Alley.

Sam put down the letter and glanced inside, seeing Oliver at the stove, hard at work on breakfast.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she propped her chin on her hand and watched him. A small radio was playing a rock channel and he was humming, albeit out of tune, with the latest from a band called The Verve.

If it weren't for the letters and updates, she had almost tricked herself into thinking the two were on extended holiday, not hiding out. When she wasn't writing or passing on letters, or checking in on various safe house, they spent their days reading or watching television - when they could get a good signal. Or out on the loch when the weather permitted. With the end of September approaching, the air was growing colder in the mornings and nights and there were more cloudy days than those with sun. Soon the winter chill would settle in and they would be forced to stay indoors all the time. When the snow set it, it would be harder to leave the cottage at all even to head into town for supplies and groceries.

Sam made a mental note to pick up Christmas decorations before the roads got too bad. She wasn't sure she'd make it through the season without them. It was sure to be a dreary holiday regardless.

Sighing, she turned back to the letter, reading it through again just as an owl soared onto the porch and dropped a letter on the table before settling on the railing. It looked at her a moment before flying off.

She reached for it, ripping it open and looking through it, frowning.

"What's that? Hope it's not bad news," Oliver said, walking out with two plates of food.

"Nothing bad… Just Adrian and Cassius feel they should move sooner," she said.

"Is the next spot ready for them?" he asked. Sam hopped up and trotted back into the cottage, looking through a pile of papers on the coffee table. She found whatever she was searching for and walked back as Oliver sat down and grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Should be," she said. "Not a big issue."

"They say why? Someone after them?" he asked.

"No… just… Moira stopped by unexpectedly and they think it's safer for all of them if they moved on. Just in case," she said, putting the paper down and sitting down. "I'll pop over this afternoon to make sure."

"I'll go with you," Oliver said. Sam looked at him as though she was going to argue with him but stopped.

"Alright," she said. "Just need to check the wards and such. Make sure the key is left somewhere safe for them." Oliver nodded.

"Dunno how you manage all of this," he said. "'Specially while we're here."

"Gives me purpose," Sam replied. "Running the entire network of safe houses for the Order and such. Passing on information."

"And to think you used to find it boring," Oliver replied. Sam chuckled.

"Not all important jobs are dangerous," she said. "Though suppose in one way it puts an even bigger target on my back… should anyone find out…"

"No one will find out," he said.

"Wasn't worried," she replied before taking a bite of eggs.

"Course not," Oliver replied. "It'll be nice to get away for a bit. Starting to get a bit bored with seeing and doing the same thing day in and day out."

"Surely you'll have something to do soon," Sam said, marveling at the turn of events. In the past it was she who complained about doing nothing for the Order while Oliver went out. In the aftermath of the raid on the wedding and the coup at the Ministry, the Order seemed to be taking a rather long time to sort itself out and figure new plans. Either that or they were intentionally leaving Sam and Oliver out of the loop.

Though Tonks had written recently that she and Remus hoped to stop by with updates as well as to catch up. Perhaps they would have some sort of assignment for Oliver.

"It's not so bad," Oliver said, smiling at her. "I enjoy the time with you. Just… hoping there's something more to do with… everything as it is…"

Sam nodded, watching as another owl flew up, delivering a package from Alicia. It was sure to include the latest editions of The Prophet and Witch Weekly, along with Lucy's unofficial newspaper with the real story behind whatever what was in the news. Each package usually brought more dire news on that front. Though Lucy had an entertaining way about dispensing it. She'd have a good basis for a long writing career once this was all over.

"And here is the daily bummer report," she said dryly reaching for it as the owl flew off. None of them every stuck around long.

"Not nearly as depressing as Potterwatch," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Best we can do is to stay focused. Keep working. Trying to make a difference," she said, starting to pull the paper off the package. There were letters from Alicia, Lauren, Aiden and Trevor as well as The Prophet, Witch Weekly and Lucy's newspaper. "Though I think I'll put this off until after breakfast at least."

"I was thinking… maybe we could chance a trip to the cinema tomorrow," Oliver said, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's this? Oliver Wood being reckless?" she asked, a small smile appearing.

"Suppose you're right… We've run through all the movies that we've rented," he said with a sigh. "Might be safer if I go in to rent more rather than spend that much time out of the cottage."

"Woodsie," Sam said, reaching over to grab his hand. "Surely it wouldn't hurt to try it this once…"

"You think?" he asked.

"Just need to disguise ourselves. And perhaps not tell dad. He'd likely swoop in and pack us off to Siberia," she said, returning to her breakfast. Oliver nodded, seeming a bit more cheerful at the idea of getting out of the cottage for a bit longer than their usual shopping trips. "What were you thinking about seeing?"

"Well, picked up the paper when I went shopping yesterday, seems there are a few we could choose from," he said. "Depends on if you want to see something action or comedy."

"Comedy," Sam said immediately. "I'd rather laugh than jump at gunshots and explosions."

"Yea, suppose that's a bit better," he said, smiling at her. "Just like old times."

"Yea, just like old times…"

* * *

 **I now have only three chapters of this story left to complete – only one of them has no writing done at all. Can't believe I'm coming to another ending. This is by far the longest one I've written – set to be 47 chapters unless I end up breaking the last two into more. They are essentially part 1 and part 2 of the Battle of Hogwarts and pretty action-heavy, not to mention there's a lot I'm trying to squeeze into them. So good chance the last chapter could be split up into two. And well, I have the ending written, but I kind of feel like there needs to be a bit… more. So, we'll see… Even if I don't split them up, I might add another chapter, depending on how re-writes/editing goes – I ended up removing a plot point from several chapters before, so have yet to see how that will affect that last chapter.**

 **But yea - for now I'm just focusing on getting this one finished, then my Twilight and Merlin stories. I'm not allowed to start anything new until all three of these are completed writing-wise... Christ, I even printed out a flipping spreadsheet today with all the chapters that have been completed and posted on the three just so I can keep up with them... Learned that I am NOT original with chapter titles...**

 **cjconner326 – Hahaha! Imagine if I did that… not only is it a time jump, it's a universe jump as Iris Evans doesn't even exist in this one. The heads would be exploding left and right if Pixie Wood made an appearance. Though I did just watch Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse for the first time the other day, so… But yea, ultimately, no. Not gonna happen. But don't worry. I plan to revisit that universe hopefully soon. I've had a couple ideas pop up for one-shots, just haven't had time to write them down or flesh them out. Not to mention, I've been away long enough that I'm starting to get a bit curious… What** _ **would**_ **Daisy and Will's kids be like? Hell, what would Daisy and Will be like as parents? Not to mention, someone commented it would be fun to read a parody of "Father of the Bride 2," which I think would be flipping hilarious – Oliver Wood facing a surprise baby AND Pix's first grandkid at the same time? Comedy gold!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	36. The Murky Future

_The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty; not knowing what comes next. - Ursula K. Le Guin_

* * *

 **The Murky Future**

 _October 1997_

Sam turned and smiled when she heard the knock at the door. She could see Tonks and Lupin through the glass doors, Tonks waving wildly. She ran through the small living room to let them in while Oliver continued finishing up the supper preparations.

"You made it!" Sam squealed. It had taken a bit longer than expected for them to come for a visit, but Oliver and Sam had been giddy for weeks in preparation. They hadn't seen anyone since they left right after the wedding and letters weren't nearly enough in terms of socializing.

Sam wouldn't mention it out loud, but she was starting to go a bit mad cooped up with Oliver day in and day out. She could tell that he was too. While she had work to distract her, he had nothing.

"Sorry it took us so long," Tonks said. "What with everything."

"It's no matter, let me take your coats," Sam said, holding her arms out as Remus and Tonks pulled off their coats and handed them to her. She quickly rushed them into the bedroom and placed them on the bed.

"Seems you two got one of the better homes," Tonks said, looking around the quaint cottage. "This is rather lovely. Much better than where the twins are staying at the moment."

"Mum and I picked it out, though at some point we'll likely move elsewhere since it's a rental. And not all of them are this nice - the ones we purchased aren't nearly this good since we had to get them on the cheap - Merlin, you should have seen the place Moody gave us," Sam said, returning to the room. "We've just got supper on. Please have a seat, Tonks, Professor."

"Please, Sam. It's just Remus," Lupin replied with a soft smile.

The four quickly settled at the small table as Oliver grabbed a bottle of wine and began to pour it in glasses.

"None for me," Tonks said, her face lighting up as she reached for her water glass and glanced over at Remus. He offered a strained smile.

"But it's a- wait a minute," Sam stopped and stared at the auror. "Tonks… are you…"

"Yes, we're expecting," she gushed. "I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but well, didn't really find the time…"

"That's wonderful!" Sam squealed, leaning over to hug her.

"Congratulations," Oliver said, looking at Remus.

"Thank you," the former professor said softly, though he didn't look nearly as delighted as Tonks. "We've just really started telling people, though Dora's mum has known since the beginning. As have the Weasleys."

"Wasn't really expecting to start the night off with our big news," Tonks said once Sam had let her go.

"Oh, but this is perfect," Sam replied. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not just yet," Tonks said, glancing at Remus. "But we have some time before we need to worry about that." Sam nodded.

"Outside of that, how are things?" she asked, looking at them expectantly.

"About the same," Tonks said with a sigh. "Arthur and Molly are still at the Burrow, though they are being watched, as you know. Ministry hasn't figured that Ron's away with Harry and Hermione."

"Small blessings," Sam said.

"Charlie's at the Burrow for the time being as well. The others are still spread out," Remus added. "We do our best to get around to everyone on a regular basis, though we haven't been to Pucey's new place. Check-in with them. It's been too dangerous for everyone to gather together."

"Sure you see Mum and Dad a lot," Sam said. Remus nodded as he looked over at Oliver.

"Been to check on yours as well. They are still safe at the country house," he said.

"Good to hear. It's been a couple weeks since their last letter," Oliver replied.

"We think we also have some work for you," Tonks said. Oliver sat up, brightened.

"Really?"

"Yea, despite my insistence that I'm fine, Remus feels it better that I step back a bit in my condition," Tonks said.

"So, you'll be working with me over the coming months a bit," Remus said solemnly. "And it's good for the baby, Dora." Sam looked over at him, smiling.

"Seems just what you've hoping for," she said. "Oliver's been a bit bored lately."

"But this place… almost seems like you're on holiday," Tonks said.

"Not used to this much holiday… neither of us, actually," Oliver said. "At least Sam's got her little post office/real estate job."

"Thank bloody Merlin for that," Tonks said. "Makes life a bit easier for all of us."

"Just doing my part," Sam replied lightly, though she glanced at Oliver.

Dinner continued on, with more laughter filling the house than before. Sam could feel her cheeks hurting by the time Tonks and Remus stood to leave a few hours later. The dishes were washing themselves in the sink as Oliver and Sam stood on the patio, waving them off as the couple made their way down the path and outside of the wards so they could apparate.

"So good to have people over," Sam said with a sigh as they walked back inside and she fell back onto the sofa. A smile filled her face as she looked up at Oliver. "Don't understand why we can't do it more often. We'll be leaving here soon and the wards are strong."

Oliver hummed his agreement as he sat next to her and pulled her close.

"Though we should still be careful. Outside the Weasleys, we don't know who's being watched," he said.

"Surely it would be fine if Tonks and Lupin came over once a month. Or even Adrian and Cassius. The twins. Wouldn't even mind Mum and Dad," she continued. Oliver chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"Already planning more parties, are you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said, reaching for the remote and turning on the tiny TV. The two were silent a few moments, as Oliver glanced down at her. The longer they were out in the country and way from everything, the more he couldn't help but think about the future. What they did once the war was over.

Tonks and Lupin's news only made him think about it more. Someday marrying Sam. The two of them having kids. Perhaps they could do the wedding out at their parents' houses.

"What's got you concentratin' so hard?" Sam asked, glancing up at him.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. She chuckled.

"Out with it. No secrets betwixt us, remember?" she said. Oliver took a deep breath and glanced down at her.

"You ever think about what we'll do after the war?" he asked.

"Of course. All the time," Sam replied. Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "Starting up at Watsworths again. I'll have to train rather hard for a while to get back into form, but surely I'll still be a principal."

"Oh," he said, his face falling slightly.

"What do you think about?" Sam asked.

"Well… us…" he said.

"You mean the new flat?" Sam asked.

"Yea, and well… maybe getting married. Having kids," he ventured. Sam glanced up at him and then back at the TV.

"We have time before we need to start thinking about that," she said quickly. "We're only 21. Don't you think we should think about our careers a bit more…"

"Yea, of course. We're still young," Oliver said half-heartedly.

"Honestly, it's hard to think about that just now… with everything that's going on… the war," she said.

"True," he said, frowning.

"We should be more focused staying alive," Sam pushed.

"But this won't be our life forever," he said.

"But it is our life for now," Sam said, sitting up.

"You said yourself that you think about the future a lot. Why can't you at least think of that part?" he asked.

"Because… we're still years from that, Oliver," Sam said, frowning herself.

"But Bill and Fleur…"

"We're not Bill and Fleur," Sam retorted. "Nor are we Lupin and Tonks. I'm not ready for it."

"We've been together over three years, Sammie. And we've been best friends for longer than that," he said with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean we should run off and get married right now," Sam replied.

"But can't we just… at least consider it!" Oliver nearly shouted.

"Not yet!" Sam said, now standing to her feet. "Why can't you understand that I'm not ready!"

"What was all that talk at the wedding?"

"That was just it! Talk! Trying to get a rise out of my father!" she shouted. "It wasn't serious!" She stared at him. "Please, Oliver… I'm just not ready. Can you understand that?"

Oliver was silent a few moments before nodding his head.

"Yes, of course. I understand," he said softly. Sam nodded and sat back down on the sofa though she was a bit tenser than before.

"Good. No more talk of weddings and babies," she said, grabbing the remote.

"Yea…"

* * *

Alicia sighed as she sat on the sofa next to Lucy and Lauren. Benjy was out with the lads, though she had made him promise that he'd come home early. She didn't like the idea of him out there on the streets late at night. Not with everything going on. He wasn't muggleborn, but she still worried about him.

No one was really safe.

"How you think Sam and the others are doing?" Lucy asked glumly, sipping at her wine.

"Doing alright from what her last letter said," Alicia replied. "Though Oliver's getting a bit bored. Hasn't been much for him to do."

"The, um, you-know-what still out of commission?" Lucy asked. Alicia sighed.

"Sort of… just not sure what it is we can do right now," she replied. "I mean, the Burrow is being watched constantly. Everyone else is spread out. The only way any of us can stay in communication is through Sam."

"You think we'll need to go into hiding?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Not yet," Alicia said.

"Not unless you don't watch yourself," Lauren said, looking at Lucy.

"Watch myself?" Lucy asked, whipping her head around to look at the normally quiet woman.

"You haven't been keeping your head down at the office," Lauren replied.

"Someone needs to keep up with the news," Lucy muttered. "And don't worry. I'm keeping my nose down."

"You get in a fight with your editor every other day," Lauren replied.

"Do not," she scoffed.

"She's got a point," Alicia said.

"Look, someone has to say something," Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at Alicia. "For God's sake, Sam's in charge of safe houses. You and Finn are members of, well, you know. Everyone else is out there doing something, so forgive me if I want to do something too."

"You keep it up and they'll fire you," Alicia replied. "And then you can't do anything." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Still doesn't feel right… the Ministry is completely overstepping. Whatever happened to free press?" Lucy lamented.

"You wrote a gossip column," Alicia said.

"Still, it's the principal of it. Now they're telling me I need to write about how muggleborns are stealing magic. Stealing magic?! As if that were even possible!" Lucy shouted. "You're either born with it or not!"

"We know," Alicia said, wincing slightly as she rubbed her ear.

"And, they make us put that blasted wanted poster for Harry in every issue," Lucy continued. "Ridiculous."

"But there's not a lot you can do," Lauren said reasonably. "We just don't want to see you taken off." Lucy snorted.

"They won't put me in Azkaban, if that's what you're worried about," she said.

"No, they'll take you in for questioning and quietly dispose of you once they're done," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"They wouldn't," Lucy said. "Like I know anything anyway."

"You know about the Order. Who's in it," Alicia said.

"Not everyone," Lucy replied. "And I wouldn't say a word." She casually stood and walked over to her purse, pulling out some parchments. She then handed them to Alicia and Lauren.

"It's blank," Alicia said, looking down at it.

"Oh, right," Lucy said. She grabbed her wand and tapped it. Suddenly words appeared. Alicia's eyebrows rose as she read it.

"Lucy! This could get you in Azkaban!" she hissed. Lucy shrugged as she sat back down on the sofa and crossed her legs.

"How did you even get all this information?" Lauren aske, slightly amazed by the newspaper. Seemed the bubbly blonde really had been busy.

"Here and there," Lucy said. "Been chatting with the blokes running Potterwatch. We've decided to team up. I'm good at getting information and they're good at getting it out there to others."

Lauren and Alicia just stared at her.

"When did you do this?" Alicia asked.

"Been quietly sending them out for a couple weeks now," Lucy said, examining her nails. "Though I've been gathering information longer than that. Just need to set up a way to get the information out there to a wider audience… Granted I won't need to send the newsletters out that much now that I'm working with Potterwatch. I got the idea from the letters I've been sending Prancer."

"Who?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, sorry. Sam. Had to come up with nicknames for everyone," Lucy said. "Couldn't very well call her Sam Abbott, could I?"

Alicia just shook her head as she put the newsletter down on the table.

"And they're all enchanted. The twins figured out some charm work so that you can only read them if you know the password," Lucy continued.

"Seems you've thought of everything," Alicia said, a bit of awe coming into her voice.

"Like I said, I just wanted to do… something," Lucy said. "Anything to help."

"Well, I certainly think it'll help," Lauren said, smiling at her.

"You think?" Lucy asked. Lauren nodded. Lucy smiled to herself.

"Well then, suppose I should be off," she said, pushing off the sofa again.

"You just got here," Alicia said.

"I've got some work to do," Lucy said, putting her empty glass down on the table. "More information to get and articles to write."

"Be safe!" Alicia shouted as Lucy made her way towards the door.

"I always am!" Lucy sang before walking out.

"You think she will be?" Alicia asked, looking over at Lauren.

"I'm sure she will be. At least I hope so," Lauren replied.

* * *

"What movie did you get?" Ellie asked as Moira walked into the flat. She stopped and looked at the expectant redhead as she turned to look at her over the sofa. The coffee table in front of her was littered in food wrappers.

"Could you at least clean up a bit?" Moira asked as she walked over and dropped her bag on the floor. Ellie looked at the table.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Or get a job?" Moira continued as she bent over and pulled out a couple of VHS from her bag. "How'd you even afford the flat?"

"Oh, well… Mummy and Daddy are helping out," Ellie said.

"Where's Finn?"

"Should be here soon. His shift at that coffee shop ends soon," Ellie said looking up at the clock.

"Did you eat all of this today?" Moira asked.

"Not like there's much to do around here," Ellie said.

"You could go out. Look around the neighborhood," Moira suggested. "Or… do something other than sit on my sofa watching TV. Like maybe sit on your sofa and watch TV."

"We don't have one, a TV, I mean," Ellie said offhandedly as she reached into a bag and pulled out another crisp, popping it into her mouth. Moira just rolled her eyes. "Just because we're living in muggle London doesn't mean we have to become muggle."

"The point is to blend in," Moira said.

"I know. Can't really do that with magic so I choose not to go out," Ellie stated. Moira kept her mouth shut as she sat the videos next to the TV and then walked into the kitchen.

"At least tell me you saved some food," she called out, walking to the fridge.

"Think there's some leftovers," Ellie said. Moira took in the mostly empty boxes and sighed, shutting the fridge. Looks like she'd be ordering in. She hadn't gotten to the shops lately and heaven forbid Ellie attempt to do so. She'd likely end up trying to pay with galleons and then confund someone when she couldn't figure it out.

How could someone normally so bright be completely helpless in the muggle world? She and Finn had been living in the flat next door for months and Moira was sure the only time Ellie ventured out was whenever Moira dragged her out to go to a pub or cafe.

"Oh, got another letter from Sam," Ellie said. Moira walked back into the living room with her cordless phone in hand, about to order Chinese. She looked down on the table, seeing the envelope. Pushing aside some rubbish, she dialed with one hand while staring at the envelope.

"Hi, yea. This is Moira Langley," she said, knowing the worker would recognize her. "Yea… I'd like to get my usual…"

The worker rattled off a price as she held the phone with her shoulder and opened the letter.

"Got it," she said before hanging up and putting the phone down.

"What's she say?" Ellie asked.

"More of the usual," Moira said, sitting on the sofa. "Everyone's safe and such… oh, but Tonks is pregnant."

"What?!" Ellie screeched in excitement. Moira winced.

"They'll be moving soon," Moira continued. "Though she isn't sure when or where just yet." She flipped the page as a photo fell out. Ellie reached over and picked it up.

"They look happy," she said. Moira looked over at the photo, seeing a grinning Sam and Oliver inside a cozy cottage. Her heart tensed slightly as she thought about Adrian.

She didn't know where he was, only that he was safe with Cassius, according to Sam. They had stuck to their plans - no contact since that last time she showed up at his door. She still wrote letters to him even though she knew she couldn't send them. When all of this was over, she planned to give them to him. She wondered if he still wrote her as well.

"I know you miss him," Ellie said softly, reaching out to squeeze Moira's arm. Moira sighed and nodded, still looking at the letter.

"It's not been easy. But at least I know he's safe," she said, putting it down on the table. Ellie reached out and picked it up, skimming through the contents.

"Just think… when this all is over, we'll go back to Watsworths. And then you and Adrian can get married and start making gorgeous babies," Ellie said brightly.

"If they'll take me back," Moira replied.

"Course they will. They only dropped you because of funds. Not because you weren't talented," Ellie said. "Everything will go back to how it was."

"You sure about that?" Moira asked her, frowning.

"I am," Ellie said. "It'll all be fine in the end." Moira sighed and nodded.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

 **I'm about half a chapter from completing this story. Hooray! Of course, there's still some editing to be done – I'm not completely happy with the last three chapters, but it's nice to have stuff down on paper. Two stories down – one more to go…**

 **cjconner326 – Haha, everyone does need a Wills in their life… Wish he wasn't just some character I created for a story… Aha, so it was you! The more I think about it, the more I might start on that. Especially now that I'm finally finished up with this one and my Twilight story. All I really have left to write is the Merlin story, so I can probably stand to start writing others…**

 **Camryn Kissel – Glad that you're enjoying it!**

 **Son of Whitebeard – Thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	37. A Dark Christmas

_Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies. - Mother Teresa_

* * *

 **A Dark Christmas**

 _December 1997_

Sam moved around the small kitchen, humming to herself as she looked in on the various dishes that were cooking. There was a roast in the oven and a variety of dishes were already finished and set on the table. A number of appetizers were in the living room that everyone had been nibbling on for the last hour or so.

They were at her parents' safe house, which was a bit bigger and could accommodate everyone better than where she and Oliver were staying. They wanted to have it at the Woods, so it would at least be like old times. But her father was certain they were being watched, so didn't want to chance it. Agatha and Alan were already in enough danger as it was just being connected to the Abbotts.

So instead, Oliver, Sam and the Woods had journeyed to Wales where her parents were. There was music playing from the wireless in the living room where the men had gathered. They would open presents after dinner.

Even if it was different, they were at least sticking to the old traditions as best they could. Sam and Oliver had already received a pile of packages from their various friends that they had opened that morning before coming over to help with the cooking and such.

"That looks lovely, Sam," Celeste said, checking the stove.

"I've gotten pretty good at cooking since moving out," Sam said, smiling slightly. She actually was pretty proud of her abilities.

"And how are things with Oliver? Really?" her mother said, glancing towards the living room. Sam sighed and turned back to the sink where she had started on some of the dishes they were no longer using.

"Well… everything was good, but lately… dunno. He's been restless. Professor Lupin has taken him out a few times with him, but there's not a lot for him to do at the moment," she admitted.

She was sugarcoating it a bit. They had gotten a bit snappy with each other lately. It was surprisingly similar to those times when Sam was upset that he was going out on missions while she wasn't. Though now it was because she had found purpose in hiding while he didn't have much. He couldn't even really go down to the local pub in the village to blow off some steam. Not without risking too much attention.

"Even your father is getting a bit jumpy," her mother admitted. "I'm beginning to think we should put the two of them together just to get them out of our hair." Sam chuckled.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"If it stops your father from pacing around the room all day," Celeste said.

"Has he really gotten that bad?" Sam asked.

"Ever since the wedding, he's been a bit… lost," Celeste said. "But I suspect if we find some sort of task for him, it'll get better. Same for Oliver." Sam nodded.

"Certainly, hope so," she said.

"Come on! Looks as though supper's ready," Agatha said, coming into the kitchen. "I know I'm famished and boys likely are too. Oliver could put away half of this on his own, I should think."

The women quickly pulled out their wands, sending all the dishes to the long table in the kitchen. The cottage was old, but quaint. It felt rather cozy with help from the wood-burning stove in the kitchen and the fire going in the floo in the living room.

With the tree in the corner of the living room and the bright decorations, Sam almost felt as though they were on holiday and not in hiding.

"This looks wonderful," Alan replied boisterously as they all sat around the table, his cheeks a bit pink. Sam glanced over at Oliver, wondering just how much firewhiskey they had gotten into before dinner. He seemed in fairer spirits than usual, which she was thankful for.

They all began to pass the dishes around, filling their plates as talk started up.

"How's the Ministry?" Celeste asked, looking over at Alan.

"Well, there's not much for us to do at the moment with the League being suspended and all," he replied with a sigh. "Though somehow Struthers finds ways to keep us busy. Mostly loads of paperwork."

"For what?" Roger asked. "You're not signing players or anything."

"I know. Mostly it's bills and such for keeping up the stadiums. Can't let them fall into disrepair. Come spring, we'll go around and start inspecting them. Making sure everything's up-to-date," Alan said. "Lookin' forward to that. It'll get me out of the damn office."

"I keep telling him he should start working from home. I don't like the idea of him being there… under the watchful eye of all those horrid people," Agatha said.

"Better I'm under their eye at the office than at home," Alan said. "Though I'm sure they are watching there as well."

"You caught anyone?" Oliver asked, his face worried.

"No, but just got a feeling, is all," Alan said. "Most everyone still working at the Ministry is under watch - save the ones that have openly declared their support for the new government. Even had us all go through questioning…"

"How are things going with the safe houses?" Roger asked, directing his question towards Sam.

"Good. Got the latest bunch ready. Oliver and I will be moving tomorrow morning," she replied.

"How's Alicia and the girls?" Celeste asked.

"Good for the most part. They're writing a little less often. Save Lucy. Swear she sends something every day, at least," Sam replied. "She's been keeping herself busy. Her nose in just about everyone else's business, as usual."

"Better be careful. That could get her in trouble," Roger said. "'Specially since she's still working at Witch Weekly."

"She's actually gotten quite good at this cloak and dagger stuff. And let's face it, it's about time she put her gossiping to good use," Sam replied. Truth be told, she was slightly jealous. While she was kept fairly busy with her post office and safe house network - she had started contacting muggle lessors in order to increase the number of homes - she was starting to get a bit antsy again, wishing she was out there on the frontlines like Lucy and the others.

Even her mother had begun popping out here and there, taking care of the random injury that popped up among their friends and the Order or looking in after Tonks as she couldn't very well go into St. Mungo's for her prenatal check-ups.

But she pushed it from her mind. Everyone was doing their part and hers was still important, even if it felt more mundane most of the time.

"Any news about Harry?" Alan asked, looking over at Roger. The auror shook his head.

"We're not sure where he is, at the moment. Though Shacklebolt assures me that the Ministry doesn't as well," he said.

"He still off with the Granger girl and youngest Weasley boy?" Agatha asked.

"As far as we're aware," Roger replied. "Hoping the Ministry hasn't gotten wind of that either. Then Molly and Arthur would likely have to go into hiding as well."

"I feel for them. Can't be easy having so many of their children pulled into the thick of this," Celeste said softly. "Heard Hogwarts isn't much better."

"Getting worse," Sam replied. "I've been getting letters from some of the DA. Snape's let the Carrows have the run of the place."

"Is there anything we can do?" Agatha asked. "They're just children!"

The table fell silent for a few moments, each thinking it over. But no one seemed to have any idea as to what they could do to make things better at the school. Not without giving themselves up to the mercy of Snape and other death eaters. They were heavily patrolling Hogsmeade as it was, in case Harry should go there.

"Well, this is certainly depressing," Sam said, infusing a bit of lightness to her voice. "Dare say I could use Fred and George about now. Even if I ended up with a beak or a tail again."

"Heard they are still running their business," Alan said. Sam nodded.

"By mail order," she said. "Not even a war is going to stop them." There was a chuckle around the table. "I brought some of their fireworks. Thought we could set them off later."

"And burn down the bloody house!" Roger shouted as Celeste laughed loudly.

"I highly doubt that'll happen. Relax, Roger. We need a bit of cheer," she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. She then looked over to Sam and Oliver. "So how is the cottage…"

* * *

The mood had lightened up considerably after that. By the time they had finished dinner and moved to the living room to open presents while the dishes washed themselves, there was more laughter and smiles. Bright Christmas music was playing from the wireless.

There weren't as many presents as in the past, but Sam and Oliver had managed to get their friends to help out and pick up or send things for them. Sam had even popped into town while in disguise to pick up a few things.

Seemed her parents had been trying to make due as well.

"You've… started knitting?" Sam said, looking down at what she assumed was a scarf in red and gold. It was a bit too long and uneven in spots with several noticeable dropped loops.

"Molly's been sending me tips through owl, but I just can't seem to get it right," Celeste said.

"Your hands were made for healing, not knitwear, my dear," Roger said, kissing her cheek.

"At least we have a matching set," Oliver said. "Thanks, Celeste."

They continued on, with more wrapping paper starting to fill the floor. Sam kept glancing over at Oliver as he reached for hers and slowly unwrapped it. He stared in confusion at the keeper gloves and winter Puddlemere pullover.

"Ehm, don't get me wrong, I like it. But you know I can't play quidditch at the moment," Oliver said, looking over at her. Sam glanced at her mother, a smile playing on her face.

"Well… we did some work on the new safe house," she said. "It's fairly remote and a large enough clearing out back. Been out with Mum and put some charms up so you could start practicing again."

Oliver's mouth dropped open as he stared at her in shock.

"Also got your broom and everything from the flat," Alan added. "Wanted to wrap that up as well but didn't think it necessary. Your mum and I dropped it off at the cottage before we came here."

"This is… brilliant," Oliver said, his face lighting up as he looked around the room.

"It was all Sam's idea," Alan said. Oliver leaned over and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing her several times.

"Wasn't much," Sam said, starting to blush. "Though if I had known it would have made you this happy, we'd of moved ages ago."

"Seriously, Sammie!" Oliver exclaimed as the adults chuckled. "Hurry, open yours." He held out a small package to her.

"Seems someone's been working on their wrapping skills," Sam said, taking it from him as she started to pull at the paper.

"Took a bit of practice, actually," Oliver said, still smiling at her.

The wrapping fell to the floor, revealing a long, thin box. Sam glanced at Oliver before pulling the lid off and revealing a beautiful golden quill set. Her eyes widened as she lifted it out of the box.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, running her fingers over the feather.

"Noticed you go through a lot, so thought you could use one that wouldn't wear out so quickly," he said. "The ink has a few charms on it to keep whatever you write secret from those not meant to see. Think the quill itself is from the 11th century or something." Sam smiled and leaned over, hugging him.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek.

After all the presents had been opened and the wrapping paper cleared out, Agatha made up hot cocoa with a bit of firewhiskey mixed in and Sam helped her pass them around as they all settled down.

"Shall we see if Potterwatch is on tonight?" Celeste asked, already making her way towards the wireless. Before anyone could say no, she had already tapped it and whispered the password. Sam leaned back, resting her head on Oliver's knee as he started playing with her hair with his free hand, while he gripped his mug with the other. His parents were seated on the sofa next to him while her father was in a chair across from them.

"Ah, looks like it's just started," Celeste said, walking back over to sit on the arm of the chair. Roger wrapped his arm around her, suddenly becoming a bit melancholy as the report started out.

Sam and Oliver had recognized Lee Jordan's voice the very first time they ever heard the report, though Lupin had confirmed it shortly after, even going as far as appearing on the broadcast himself alongside Shacklebolt and Fred. While there were moments that were uplifting and even funny - Fred definitely came through in that sense with his hilariously sarcastic reports on Voldemort, more often than not they were a bit depressing. Though none of them would dare to miss a broadcast.

"Joining us tonight is a guest who is the very person behind 'The Daily Owl' - a new underground newspaper dedicated to making sure the truth gets out to the public. Please welcome, Tombstone," Lee said. Sam sat up, looking towards the wireless.

"Hello everyone. Quite happy to be here sharing news from the inside," a bright voice said. Sam looked up at Oliver, her mouth dropping open as she immediately recognized it, even though the speaker was obviously trying to disguise her voice. Of course, she knew immediately from the introduction - she had been helping Lucy get the newspaper out to all the members of the Order and then some.

"Is that…" Celeste started.

"Lucy," Oliver and Sam said at the same time.

"What news do you have for us tonight?" Lee asked.

"Well, L-River," Lucy started. They could faintly hear a thwack in the background and wondered who had just slapped their forehead at Lucy's near mishap. "Outside of your ghastly ensemble, seriously have you not picked up a Witch Weekly in ages? I know we're in a war, but that's no excuse to forget how to dress properly."

"The news, Tombstone."

"Ah, yes. Right, well, most major media outlets have been ordered by the Ministry to continue adhering to their strict editorial guidelines - by which they really mean publish only the propaganda shite that they send us or else -"

"Tombstone!" someone shouted from the background.

"Sorry!" Lucy chirped. "Anyway, things are getting bad in the Ministry. They are set to push through new laws regarding the safeguarding of muggleborn that would allow for those who hide or protect them from the Ministry to immediately be sentenced to one year in Azkaban - no trial necessary."

Sam looked up at Oliver, her brow furrowed.

"Also, those wizards or witches found marrying or 'consorting' - as they put it - with muggles will also face immediate punishment," she continued.

"Hasn't that law already been in the works?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but they've decided that it will now be retroactive - meaning anyone who has married a muggle at all can be subjected to punishment," she said, the anger already apparent in her voice. Sam looked over at her father, who just sighed.

"I'm not entirely surprised at that one," he replied.

The broadcast continued with the rest of the house listening in, too stunned or saddened by the news to offer any sort of comment on it.

"Once again, this has been Potterwatch. Keep alert. Stand up for your muggle or muggleborn friends and neighbors. And stay safe. The next password is Dumbledore," Lee said before the wireless went to static. Celeste waved her wand, turning it off as silence continued around the room.

"Can they do that? All those laws?" Sam asked, looking at her father.

"Sadly, with this new government, I suppose they can," he said dully.

"It's not fair, is what it is. Many people have married muggles over the years. It's only natural considering that there aren't too many purebloods left," Agatha said.

"We should be doing more," Oliver said, his face stormy.

"I agree," Roger said, looking over at him. "There are people out there who need help, not to mention the poor muggles who don't even have a clue what's going on or the danger they could be in."

"You have something in mind?" Oliver asked, his face suddenly hopeful.

"Got some things in mind," Roger replied. He looked over at Sam. "How many safe houses do we have open?"

"About 5 or 6," Sam said, after thinking it over a bit.

"We need to get more," Roger said. "What's more, we should be putting protection charms on the muggle communities around us. We're potentially putting them in more danger just by being in the vicinity." His face had taken on a feverish glow as he continued talking.

"I'm ready to start when you are," Oliver said, the manic glint he usually reserved for quidditch coming into his eyes. "Might be able to bring Adrian and Warrington in on it too."

Sam couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as Roger and Oliver stood and walked towards the table to begin more detailed plans. It seemed the two had finally found a purpose and it would hopefully relieve a bit of the tension that settled in. She followed them over and started offering information, pointing out the locations of muggle neighborhoods near various safe houses on a map, while Alan Wood looked on, silently offering his support.

Agatha and Celeste stayed seated on the sofa, quietly watching the group.

"I'm certainly glad Roger has found something, but Merlin, does it worry me," Celeste said softly.

"I'm not so keen on Oliver bein' involved, but he's a grown man and he's going to do what he thinks is right," Agatha replied. "Can't help but be proud of him, though."

"Same here," Celeste said. She then sighed. "Well, this certainly isn't how I had hoped Christmas would go. Thought it'd be a bit more cheerful."

"It was for a time. You did the best you could, Celeste. It's just the times we live in unfortunately," Agatha said, patting her on the arm.

"Too true…"

* * *

 **And the story is officially and completely written! Had to rewrite some of the final chapters - ended up completely rewriting everything I had down for the last chapter because I was trying to fit new plot directions in stuff I had written ages ago and it just wasn't working. But once I tossed it and started over, everything came together.**

 **Camryn Kissel - Happy to hear! They are coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	38. Dangerous Games

_Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die. - Herbert Hoover_

* * *

 **Dangerous Games**

 _January 1998_

Sam sighed as she sat back at the desk and stretched. It seemed like she had spent hours working on getting letters sorted and ready to send out and yet the pile never seemed to get lower. The work only seemed to grow as more people went into hiding. What started out as a safe house and mail network for just the Order had now grown - at first it was just family and loved ones of the Order, then friends. Now she was handling things for people she had never met before as more witches and wizards took flight to avoid the new Ministry laws.

For some of them, it was their best or only chance of avoiding incarceration or worse.

If she wasn't writing letters, sorting letters, or sending them off, she was fixing up safe houses or helping their new residents get settled in. She hadn't been this busy since she was at Watsworths.

Pushing up from her chair, she slowly walked in a large circle around the room, rolling her ankles a bit. There was music playing from the wireless and she found herself closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and focused on the beat and rhythm. Gently, she went up on her toes and then did a turn across the room.

There wasn't a lot she could do in the small room, but a soft smile came across her face as she began to make up a small dance in time with the music. It felt good to dance. She hadn't been able to in the months since they left the Alley. Even after Watsworths closed, she still went to the studio where Moira was working a few nights a week to practice.

What she would give for the chance to dance across the stage again. Feel the lights on her. Lose herself completely to the music as she leapt and spun.

"Shit," she muttered as she ran into the chair, nearly causing it to tumble over.

"Perhaps our next place should be big enough for a studio," Oliver said. Sam looked over smiling slightly. "I got my quidditch pitch. Only fair that you get your studio."

"Not sure we have any places big enough," she said as he walked over and pulled her into his arms. "You smell." Oliver chuckled again as she playfully attempted to push out of his arms, her nose wrinkled. "Get some practice in?"

"A bit. There's a storm blowing in," he replied, finally letting her go. "Good thing we got to the shops yesterday. How goes the letters?" Sam looked over at the desk, for the moment not wanting to go back to work.

"Slow," she said. "But I've got to get them sent out today. Especially if it's true there's a storm coming." She walked over and sat back down, picking up her quill as she looked through the letter she had been working on.

"How's everyone?" Oliver asked, lingering nearby.

"About the same," Sam said with a sigh, starting to write. "Lucy's been especially busy now that she's doing Potterwatch." Oliver frowned.

"That such a good thing?" he asked. "She's getting a bit more daring."

"Hence why I've been keeping the guest room ready for her. She'll likely be needing our help sooner rather than later though she swears that she needs to stay where the action is," she replied, not looking up. Oliver was silent as his thoughts started turning towards all of their friends out there. Lucy. Lauren. Alicia. Benjy. The twins. Aiden and Trevor. Even Adrian. They were all separated and many taking part in dangerous games. Granted for some of them, just their existence put them in danger.

It caused his thoughts to turn to what he and Roger Abbott had planned that night. He never thought that he would be doing missions with Sam's father, but he felt better doing something. It wasn't anything like whatever Harry was off doing, but he was at least doing more than just sitting around the house or playing quidditch in the backyard.

"Oliver?" Sam said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, noticing that she was staring at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I asked if you were going to be in tonight?" she replied.

"Oh, ehm. No. I should get in the shower, actually. Meeting your dad soon," he said, starting to leave the room.

"Where you headed to tonight?" she called out.

"Not going far… should be back before sun-up, though don't wait up for me," he called back, already at the stairs heading up. Sam sighed as she returned to the letters. It was the third time this week he had gone out to help her father on their two-man mission to protect all the nearby muggle communities. And the trips out were only starting to increase.

She worried about them constantly, going as far as asking if she could go along. She'd feel better if she were at his side, helping, not to mention she was better than at least Oliver when it came to protection spells. But both her father and Oliver had insisted that she stay behind. Thankfully, neither had mentioned anything about her safety this time, instead insisting it was because she needed her strength for the safe house network. Plus, the whole network was at risk if she were found and taken in, though they had managed to keep her involvement with it mostly secret from everyone through code names. She had reluctantly agreed, but still ended up awake half the night whenever he was out.

From upstairs, she heard the water turn on. She glanced up at the ceiling, stopping in her writing for a moment. The garbled tones of Oliver singing off-key started drifting down the stairs causing her to chuckle.

Sometimes, it was nice to forget for a moment that they were at war.

* * *

Lucy stood in the alleyway glancing around impatiently as she pulled the hood of her cloak lower over her head, hiding her blonde hair. Being in Knockturn Alley always put her at edge, but her new source had insisted on meeting her there. She hoped the secondhand robe was enough to mask her identity, as it was most definitely something she wouldn't be caught dead in otherwise.

Why hadn't she paid more attention in transfiguration? At least then she'd have more than a musty old cloak to hide herself.

"Bloody taking forever," she muttered to herself, glancing at her watch for the 50th time. "Twenty minutes late…"

"Tombstone?" someone whispered, causing her to jump and look up and down the alley. A hunched over figure had stepped in while she was checking her watch and was nervously looking out towards the street.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, pulling the hood a bit lower so that her face wasn't completely visible. The person didn't say anything, just held out a packet, their own face buried in their own hood. She tried to glimpse underneath to get a look at whoever this new source was. All she knew was that they worked at the Ministry and had very clear and neat handwriting. She had a few sources there, but no one high up - those positions had been awarded to those loyal to Voldemort for the most part, though it was never really spoken out loud.

Except this one.

She had been nervous about meeting them, worrying it could be a set-up. But she had Alicia hiding nearby watching her back just in case. Just because she was hungry to get more information didn't mean she was going to be reckless about it.

"What are you doing?" the person asked, rising to their full height. It was obviously a man and there was something vaguely familiar about the proper way that he spoke, though Lucy couldn't put her finger on it. Which automatically made her wonder if they had used a forget-me charm.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful these days," she replied, taking the packet and starting to open it.

"For Merlin's sake, not here!" the man scolded, looking around nervously again. "Wait until you're somewhere safe." Lucy gawked at him, once again getting a niggle in the back of her mind that she knew this person. "I'll send word when I have more to offer."

Without another word, the man swooped back out into the main street and scurried away, hunched over again as though he were trying to mask his height. Lucy just blinked, not saying anything as she stood there for a few moments staring at the spot where he had been standing.

"Lucy! What are you doing? Let's get out of here," Alicia hissed, quickly moving up to her side. Lucy looked over at her and nodded as she started to follow her down through the back way back into Diagon Alley.

"You get the feeling there was something familiar about them?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Dunno. Didn't get a good look at the fellow, nor did I recognize the voice," Alicia replied quickly, continuing to move quickly.

Once they were safely in her and Benjy's flat, Lucy threw off the cloak and walked over to the table, spreading out the parchments.

"What is it?" Alicia asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Christ, it's a rundown of all the upcoming laws the Ministry is trying to put into place. It's getting worse," Lucy said, her eyes wide.

"Hmm… I've seen that handwriting before," Alicia murmured. "But for the life of me, I can't think where…"

"Forget whoever this is… we've got to get word out. Warn people," Lucy said, starting to gather up the papers. She shoved them into a hidden compartment in her bag and activated a few cloaking charms should she get stopped on the way home and ordered to empty her bag.

Just as she was about to step towards the front door, Alicia reached out and grabbed her arm, causing Lucy to swing around to look at her.

"Be careful, Luce," Alicia said. Lucy smiled slightly and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Don't worry. I will be careful," she replied. She then let go and strode to the door, stopping for a moment to salute Alicia. "Duty calls."

She then walked out, shutting the door behind her, leaving a fretting Alicia in her wake.

* * *

Oliver glanced down the dark street, noticing that the coast was clear. He motioned to Roger and the two quietly crept out and started slowly moving from house to house, putting up as many protective charms as they could. It wasn't much, but perhaps it would help keep the residents safe should the war move nearby. They didn't know if any magical folks were living there, but that didn't matter much to them. The spells wouldn't off-set any protective charms already in place - just enhance them.

For a few hours, the two worked, the only sounds their quiet mutterings as they waved their wands, making a near frantic pace in their haste to finish and move out of the area before they were seen by either residents or the ever-present snatchers that seemed to roam throughout the country.

"That should do it for this one," Roger said finally. "Let's move on to the next spot on the other side of town." Oliver nodded as they started walking quickly back towards the square. He was just about to step out into it when Roger grabbed his arm and pulled him back into an ally.

"What is it?" Oliver whispered.

"Snatchers," Roger said, frowning.

"In a muggle town square?" Oliver asked, looking back out to watch the group of three men. They were laughing loudly and passing a bottle of something among them.

"They are getting more brazen with the Ministry backing them," Roger whispered back.

"We should take them out," Oliver said, the anger starting to fill his voice. "There are innocent muggles nearby."

"No. We stay out of sight. They're probably just passing through," Roger said, still watching them.

"But if we let them go, they'll just snatch up some poor muggleborn or half-blood," Oliver whispered furiously.

"If we go in half-cocked then they will snatch _us_ ," Roger said. "You need to learn to pick your battles." Oliver looked back at the men, watching as one pulled out his wand.

"It's too quiet around here!" the man shouted. "What say we liven things up?"

"Knock it off, Lyle! We're needed at Flint Manor," another chided. Both Roger and Oliver's eyes widened.

"On second thought, I think we should do something," Roger said, gripping his wand and starting to charge out into the square. Oliver barely had time to keep up, his own wand out.

It wasn't like Roger to rush into something, and that had Oliver worried.

"What have we here?" the man called Lyle said, turning to see the two walking towards them, noticing their drawn wands. He squinted slightly, trying to make out who the new figures were in the dark. He then straightened up as his eyes widened. "Is it… Roger Abbott? We've been lookin' for you. Special orders to bring you in."

Without a word, Roger swiped his wand in the air, sending the man flying back and into a wall, knocking him out. Oliver almost didn't have time to react as Roger turned his sight to the other two men, who had pulled their wands out. He barely had time to jump behind a planter as the hexes began flying. Roger didn't even bother hiding, instead dodging and blocking spells in nearly the same breath as he shot off his own in the direction of the two remaining men.

"Roger! Take cover!" Oliver shouted as he tried his best to keep him covered.

"Don't need it!" Roger shouted back. All too quickly, the hexes stopped as Oliver looked on wide-eyed. He knew Roger was an auror, though he hadn't really seen him at work. He had knocked out the two other assailants and was now striding towards them. Oliver ran over to catch up. Roger roughly picked up one by his collar and muttered a spell. The man came to and tried to get away, though Roger had a firm grip on him.

"What is Flint planning?" Roger growled. The man just looked up at him and laughed.

"Like I'd tell you," he said. Roger pressed his wand into the man's neck.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"He's got plans for you… you and that half-muggle daughter of yours," the man said, laughing again.

"Don't try my patience!"

"Roger, careful," Oliver said, starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Roger lose it like this before. A manic glint had come into his eyes as a vein in his neck started throbbing in anger.

"I know what I'm doing," Roger spat, not taking his eyes off the man. "TELL ME!"

"Roger!"

As soon as his name had left his lips, Oliver's wand flew out of his hand and his arms were restrained behind his back as he was forced to his knees. Roger looked over, seeing that Lyle had come to and now had his wand trained on Oliver as he struggled.

"Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lyle said, grinning at Roger. "Let him go."

Roger hesitated, looking back down at the man and then over at Oliver, who was grimacing in pain.

"I said… Let. Him. Go," Lyle repeated slowly. Roger let go of the man, and took a step back, turning to face Lyle. "Good. Now… we'll be on our way, if you don't mind." The man got up to his feet. "Get Mark and get to the manor." The man ran over, picking up his wand and then grabbing the still passed out man's hand. The two apparated.

Lyle then pulled his hand back and hit Oliver against the side of his head, causing him to fly head first into the pavement with a thud, knocking him out cold.

"Oliver!" Roger shouted, starting for Lyle now that Oliver was out of the way but the man just grinned and disappeared. Roger dropped to the ground and checked the player over before quickly reaching for Oliver's wand and apparating the both of them out of the town.

* * *

"What happened?" Celeste shouted as Roger dragged a still unconscious Oliver into the cottage.

"Ran into snatchers," he said, walking over and dropping Oliver on the sofa, breathing heavily. "They got away."

Celeste quickly looking Oliver over, running a few diagnostic spells. Outside of the cut and large lump on his forehead, he was fine.

"Get me my kit," she said. "He's going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up, but I think he'll be fine." Roger nodded as he dashed into the other room and then back, holding out an old brown leather suitcase to her. She had taken to keep it ready in case she was needed to run out at the last minute to check on someone. Celeste took it and sat in on the ground before opening it and digging around for dittany and a bottle of pain potion for when he came to. "Should send word to Sam. He needs to stay here tonight, and she'll worry." Roger just stared at him.

"This is my fault," he said. "I was so focused on trying to get information… I turned my back. I didn't see the other come to until it was too late."

"Roger," Celeste said, stopping for a moment as she looked up at him. "You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I abandoned my training…"

"Roger!"

He jumped slightly, looking over at her.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," she said firmly. Roger looked over at Oliver, who groaned slightly, starting to rouse. "I suggest you go contact Sam. Now. If you can't manage that, go have a cup of tea until you've settled down enough to do it." Roger nodded wordlessly as he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Celeste returned her attention to Oliver, who was squinting slightly as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Relax, you're safe. Roger brought you right here when the snatchers got away," Celeste said soothingly. "I need to take care of that cut, but here is some pain potion." Oliver opened his eyes all the way and took the small bottle she held out to him, sipping it.

"They got away?" he asked, handing it back to her.

"That's what Roger said," she replied, placing the bottle back in her kit before turning back to him, and leaned over, pouring a small amount of the dittany on his forehead. Oliver winced slightly, though it wasn't as painful thanks to the potion.

"They were going to Flint Manor," he said. "Said something about Flint having plans for Roger and Sam." He then tried to get up. "We need to go back out and find them. Or get to Sam." Celeste immediately pushed him back down on the sofa firmly.

"No. Right now you need to rest. Thankfully you don't have a concussion, but I want to watch over you for the rest of the night," she said sternly. "You can go back to Sam in the morning once I'm convinced you are okay."

"But Sam-"

"Roger is sending word. She'll be fine. They don't know where any of us are, not to mention even if they did find her, the protection charms will warn her and give her enough time to get away," Celeste said. "Sam's more than capable of looking after herself for a few more hours."

Oliver nodded and leaned back on the sofa, allowing Celeste to finish up her work. He frowned as he thought back to what the man had said - Flint had big plans for Sam and Roger. They had no clue what exactly it was and that worried him. All they did know was that Flint was capable of most anything.

Roger walked back into the room as Celeste finished packing up her kit and closed it.

"I've contacted Sam," he said wearily. "She'll likely show up here soon, knowing her."

"Reckon she will," Celeste said, walking to put her medical kit out of the way. "I'm nearly out of dittany. I'll be in the kitchen working on more if you need me."

No sooner had Roger sat down in an armchair did the front door fly open and Sam rushed in, wearing only her pajamas, a winter coat, and a pair of snow boots.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," she said, running to Oliver's side, her hair up in a haphazard bun that was threatening to fall out.

"Just a bump on the head, nothing more," he said, putting on a strong face. Sam ignored it and started to inspect his head, a furrow on her brow.

"What happened?" she asked. Oliver glanced over at Roger, who was staring at his feet. Apparently, he had left out the part where they accosted a group of snatchers.

"Ran into some snatchers," Oliver replied. "Tried to get information from them, but one got the one-up on us." Sam's eyes widened as she looked over at her father and back at Oliver.

"What were you doing going after snatchers? I thought you were just putting up protective charms!" she shouted.

"Ehm, well…" Oliver started.

"We overheard them say they were supposed to go to Flint Manor," Roger said, interrupting him. "I… lost it. Ran in without a plan. It's my fault Oliver got hurt." Sam stared at her father a few moments, unable to answer.

"Did you get anything out of them?" she finally asked. Roger shook his head, looking dejected.

"Just a silly taunt about Flint having plans for you and I. Nothing we didn't already know," he said. Sam took a deep breath and glanced at Oliver before looking back at her father.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked. Roger looked up at her in surprise. "If I know the two of you - which I like to think I do - you're probably going out to get more information." Oliver met Roger's eyes, raising his eyebrows slightly as if to ask the same thing. "What's more, next time I'm going too."

"Absolutely not," Roger said immediately. "He's after the both of us. I'll not hand either or both over on a silver platter." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can help," she huffed. "If anything to keep you from rushing into something stupid again." Roger managed to look slightly ashamed, though he quickly recovered.

"No. I'm not letting you out there to look for snatchers. Oliver and I will go, but you're staying at the safe house. In fact, I don't think you should be leaving at all," he said firmly. "Not after what we heard." Sam groaned.

"Not this again," she muttered.

"Roger, I think Sam has a point-"

"No. She's not coming and that's final. And if you bring her along, I will lock the both of you up until this bloody war is over," Roger ordered. He then pushed out of the chair and walked upstairs without another word.

"Well, that's lovely," Sam grumbled. She looked back at Oliver. "You sure you're not hurt that badly?"

"Just a wee headache, but nothing I can't handle," he replied.

"At least we're off on our own… if I go out, he doesn't have to know," Sam said. Oliver frowned slightly. "Don't give me that look. You were trying to talk him into it too."

"I know. But I would feel better if we all went together and not just you on your own. Or even just you and me," he said. Sam couldn't help but frown. "Don't worry… I'll try and get him to come 'round."

"Really?" Sam asked, not quite believing him. Oliver chuckled.

"We all know that you're gonna find a way to do it anyway," he said. "That stubbornness is one of the things I love about you. I'll talk to him." She chuckled softly and leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you too," she said. "Now, just try not to get hurt again. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

 **Trying to keep up with posting a chapter every day since I've completely finished writing. Though, may get excited and post two chapters a day here and there. ^_^ I must say, I'm kind of happy with how the Battle of Hogwarts chapters came along, so I'm looking forward to posting those.**

 **Son of Whitebeard – Haha, of course!**

 **Camryn Kissel – Thank you!**


	39. Tensions

_Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for. - Bob Marley_

* * *

 **Tensions**

 _February 1998_

Adrian sat in the living room of the dingy flat reading The Prophet, though he wasn't sure why. It's not like he actually gleaned much information from it, but until the next edition of Lucy's underground newspaper came out along with the latest round of letters from Sam, it was all he had.

He and Cassius had been hiding out in muggle Glasgow for a week now. While he thought they should keep moving, Sam had said they were safest there for the time being - she was starting to run out of safe houses so everyone was staying put unless there was a serious threat.

"When's the post supposed to come in?" Cassius asked, walking in from the kitchen with a sandwich.

"Thought it'd be in by now. Usually Sam's on time with it," Adrian replied without looking up from the paper. "Though she might be a bit busy. Assuming more folks are going into hiding about now."

"Not sure how you read that shite," Cassius said, plopping down on the sofa and propping his feet up on the coffee table as he reached for the remote, now balancing the plate on his lap. He still hadn't figured out the telly completely, but it was better than sitting in the room listening to Adrian angrily turn pages of the paper.

He flipped through the channels before settling on a random soap, deciding it was entertaining enough. He chuckled slightly at something as Adrian continued browsing through the paper.

"Christ, how can you watch this?" a female voice said. Both men froze as they looked over, seeing Sam walk into the living room, a bag on her shoulder as she wrinkled her nose at the television.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adrian asked, jumping to his feet and tossing the paper aside. "I thought you said it wasn't safe to move around." Sam stopped and blinked, not expecting a cold reception.

"I was getting tired cooped up in the cottage and thought you two could use a visit," she said, before reaching into the bag. "And brought your letters." She held out a small bundle to him. "Good to see you, too." Adrian just rolled his eyes slightly before walking over and hugging her. True be told, he was happy to see her. It had been months since either of them had seen any of their friends.

"At least tell me you were safe getting here," he said.

"Course I was. Wasn't born yesterday," Sam said with a snort as she stepped out of his arms and walked over, sitting in a chair next to the sofa as she pulled off her winter coat.

"Where's Wood?" Cassius asked, looking over at her.

"Out," she said, a note of bitterness in her voice.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, immediately concerned. The last thing anyone needed was those two fighting again.

"He and Dad ran into a group of snatchers last month and one of them mentioned Antonius Flint, so now they're on some sort of secret mission to find out just what he's up to," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "And of course, neither will say anything about it to me. Think I'll run off and get myself killed or captured."

"No offense, but that sounds exactly like something you would do," Cassius replied, earning a glare from Sam.

"I would not," she retorted. "I just want to know what they're doing. Makes me feel better about them running off every other day. Hardly see Oliver as it is."

"Are they really going out that much?" Adrian asked. Sam nodded.

"First they were just going out and putting up protective charms around muggle neighborhoods. But since the run-in, they've both become slightly obsessed," she said. "Worries me. Mum too. She's had to patch them up more than once."

"Can't Shacklebolt or Lupin get them to stop?" Adrian asked.

"Not much they've said has worked. Not to mention, they're both a bit busy themselves," Sam said. "And they thought I had a death wish…"

"You did there for a bit," Cassius said, reaching over and grabbing the copy of the underground newspaper from the packet in Adrian's hands. Sam glared at him again.

"Seriously?" she said, causing Cassius and Adrian to chuckle softly.

"Suppose I could get some tea on since you're here," Adrian said, pushing up from the sofa and walking into the kitchen.

"How are the charms holding up?" Sam shouted towards him.

"Well enough, though since you're here, probably wouldn't hurt to have you go over them again," he replied. Sam nodded and stood, walking towards the front door with her wand out. She started doing a few spells to check on the protection wards. Some were starting to go a bit weak, so she quickly strengthened them before going to check on the safe apparition point in the kitchen and the others in each of the bedrooms, should they ever need to make a quick getaway.

By the time she returned to the living room, Adrian was setting three mugs of steaming tea down on the coffee table while Cassius made his way through the news.

"Anything exciting happening in your lives?" she asked once she had settled down in the chair again, blowing on the tea.

"Not unless you count figuring out the blasted telly as exciting," Cassius said boredly. "Mostly just watching it, staring out the window, or sneaking out to do the shopping. Got pretty good at disguises."

"Sounds about like me," Sam said with a sigh. "Though the letters and safe houses do keep me a bit busy."

"Imagine they do," Adrian replied. "How's… how's Moira?"

"She's doing well from the sound of her letters. Though wants to kill Ellie nearly every other day. Finally managed to get her a job at her dance studio and she's turned into a task master."

Adrian chuckled as his thoughts turned to his girlfriend and the bright red head.

"Thought she was normally the bright and cheerful sort," Adrian said.

"She was. Still is mostly. Just doesn't understand that you should go easy on children who are just beginning ballet," Sam replied. The three fell silent a few moments, each of them allowing their thoughts to go in different directions.

"Is it really that bad?" Adrian asked, studying Sam as she grimaced. He could tell the main reason she came here was to talk about Wood.

"I suspect it could be," she replied. "He won't tell me a bloody thing. At first, it was just dad going all wonky and Oliver swore he was trying to talk him down. But then… Oliver has become just as obsessed. For awhile he was trying to talk Dad into letting me help them, but… hasn't mentioned anything on that in a week or so…" She looked over at the two men. "I just worry about them… before it was putting up protections and such. But now they're trying to track down actual death eaters…"

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Sounds bloody stupid if you ask me," Cassius finally said. Adrian glared at him, though Sam just sighed. "I'm just sayin' what I'm sure you're both thinking."

"I was thinking it," Sam admitted. "But I don't know how to get them to stop. They won't listen to me. Or Mum." She glanced over at Adrian.

"What?" he asked.

"Perhaps…"

"No, Sam. I'm not doing it. I learned not to get involved with anything involving you and your relationship," he said.

"This isn't about our relationship. It's about Oliver doing something completely mad," she said.

"And what makes you think he's going to listen to me?" Adrian asked.

"You're his friend! And he's heard it all from me and mum. If it came from someone else - someone he respects - surely he'll listen," she urged. Adrian looked over at her, seeing the eagerness and slight desperation in her eyes.

"You honestly think that I can get him and your dad to stop going after Flint's cronies?" he asked, unsure.

"I think you could at least try. I could have you and Cassius over for supper one night," she said. "You can talk to him then."

"You sure that's a good idea? Thought the point of being in hiding was to… be in hiding," Cassius said.

"You'll still be in hiding," Sam said, rolling her eyes slightly. "There's a network in place connecting all the houses. It's left inactive for safety reasons, but I can activate it at any time should we need to get people out or in or moved elsewhere quickly. You two can use it to get to ours and I'll deactivate it once you leave to get home. It's actually how I got here today."

Cassius thought a moment before looking over at Adrian.

"I wouldn't mind a night away," he said. "And some decent food." Adrian sighed heavily and shoot his head.

"Fine. We'll come over. But I'm not making any promises with Oliver," he said. Sam grinned.

"Perfect. I'll set it up for a couple weeks from now," she said, seeming much brighter. "Now… what would you two like to eat?"

* * *

Lucy glanced down at her watch yet again. She hadn't been waiting for the source as long as the first time, but she was still antsy about being in the alley. Both her and Alicia were. She didn't like being here, but her source still wouldn't tell her just why he felt this was the best place to meet. The place was practically crawling with death eaters in her mind.

"Slouchy's about to be late again," she murmured.

"Shhh!" Alicia responded.

Before Lucy could start tapping her foot impatiently, the source slid into the alley, once again wearing a shabby cloak and hunched over. Lucy still wasn't sure why he bothered. He had straightened up in indignation a few times during previous visits, so she already knew he was tall. And there were loads of tall blokes.

"See you've learned to be on time," Lucy said dryly. This time she had Alicia do a forget-me charm on her and help change her hair brunette so she wouldn't have to deal with the itchy cloak. Instead she wore a nondescript winter parka that she had wrapped tightly around her.

"It's not that easy to get out of the Ministry with these," the source hissed, holding the packet out. "They've started doing regular checks - trying to figure out who is loyal and who is leaking information." As soon as Lucy took it, he was already starting to walk away.

"Wait!" she said, though not loud enough to shout. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"Thought that was obvious. What I'm doing could get me and my family killed," the man said, his face still hidden from view.

"But you can trust me," she said, a bit softly.

"It's not a matter of not trusting you. It's a matter of keeping my family safe should either of us get caught," the source said, already starting to move away.

"We have people that can help. There's a whole network of safe houses that we have access to. We could get your family into one," she said urgently. "Could even get you into one."

"They've already been in hiding for some time. And if I went into hiding, who would be your inside man at the ministry?" the man replied. Lucy didn't answer. "Thought so. I must get back."

He then strode out of the alley, leaving a dissatisfied Lucy in his wake. She huffed, then turned and started walking the other direction.

"Let's get back," she said as she passed Alicia in her hiding space.

The two quickly made it to Alicia's flat. Snoring could be heard from the bedroom - likely Benjy taking yet another nap. He did it most days when there was nothing to do. Lucy quickly opened the packet and started spreading out the documents, going over them. Most of it was the same as before - outlines of upcoming regulations that were set to be put in place. They were grim, for sure, but nothing Lucy hadn't been expecting.

"I swear I've seen this handwriting before," Alicia said, her brow furrowed as she looked over the documents.

"I know," Lucy replied, continuing to read. "Seems they're doing a fair amount of wheeling and dealing behind the scenes to get these votes through. Or rather more like threatening…"

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Alicia said, frowning as she went through the forms. Lucy stopped her skimming once she hit one sheet, picking it up.

"He's included the minutes from closed door meetings with the minister," she said. Alicia looked over, her eyes widening.

"Our Mr. Slouchy is someone high up," she said in awe.

"Or works for someone high up," Lucy replied. "This is… mad. It says here that he's been taking meetings with so-called reformed death eaters… and… Christ."

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Antonius Flint is listed as being present at a meeting with the minister," Lucy said, continuing to read.

"Fuck," Alicia murmured.

"Seems he's made his loyalties known," Lucy said with a sigh, putting the page down and reaching for the next of the source's observations. She then froze, feeling her blood start to run cold. She frantically threw it down and start shuffling through the other pages, finding near identical lists, though there were names missing on the second.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Fuck… so all those people who were supposedly sent to Azkaban for breaking all the bullshit laws passed? Some aren't showing up on the prisoner intake roster," she said, her eyes flying over the list, wincing as she recognized a few.

"But where are they going?" Alicia asked. Lucy handed her some of the parchments and then looked over, reaching for another. She read silently a few moments, the color starting to leave her face.

"He thinks certain people of interest are being diverted to Flint Manor," she said hollowly.

"Why?" Alicia asked. Lucy looked over at her, holding up the sheet.

"This is a dossier on Flint and his… proclivities," Lucy said, handing it to Alicia. "Alicia… he specializes in torture…"

"That's not surprising… we've met his son," Alicia snorted.

"Not many make it out of Flint Manor, according to this," Lucy replied. "And the source… he says here that he overheard Flint say something about the Abbotts."

Alicia looked up at Lucy, the worry filling her eyes.

"But… we knew he was after them," she said softly. "He even told Sam so himself."

"Yea… but the way things are looking, they've been moved to the top of the list. He didn't overhear much, but he heard enough that he believes they are in even greater danger than we thought," she said.

"We need to tell them. Warn Sam," Alicia said. Lucy nodded.

"And hope we're not too late…"

* * *

Sam continued to pace around the living room, glancing towards the door every few seconds and then the clock. It was after 2 a.m. It had been hours since Oliver left to go out with her father on yet another mission to track down the snatchers. A few less since she had received word from Alicia and Lucy about what they just heard from their source.

She had wanted to send a patronus immediately, but stopped, worried it would attract attention wherever they were. But with each passing minute, she was beginning to worry even more.

"Bollocks," she muttered, pulling her wand out of her robe and trying to think of any happy thought that she could.

The sound of the door opening stopped her, as she whipped her head around to watch Oliver limping in. He froze as soon as he saw Sam

"Sorry… thought you'd be asleep," he said, making his way over to the sofa.

"What happened? You're hurt," she said, walking over to him with a frown etched on her face.

"Just a few scratches. Thought we were about to get caught and made a run for it, then slipped on some cobblestones," he said, wincing slightly as he moved around to get comfortable.

"You look like you've got some bruised ribs," she said.

"Your mum looked me over and said I was fine," he replied.

"How do you get bruised ribs from tripping over some cobblestones?!" Sam demanded. Oliver sighed.

"We got in a bit of a scuffle, but it wasn't with snatchers. Bloody idiots weren't even there. Waited around for hours for them to show up at the pub," Oliver said. "There were a few muggle blokes there that were pissed and I accidentally bumped into one." Sam just stared at him. "Honestly, Sam. I'd tell you if it were snatchers!"

"I'm not so sure," she replied.

"Really?!"

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I really think you should stop this," she said.

"I've told you… your dad won't back down," Oliver said. "I'm only going along to make sure that he doesn't do anything too crazy."

"Really now?" she asked dryly. Oliver just shook his head. "I've heard from Alicia and Luce. Their source believes people are being taken to Flint Manor instead of Azkaban. He's a bloody torturer! He will kill you if he's gets his hands on you!"

The two were silent a few moments as Oliver stared at her, different emotions running through him.

"This has got to stop!" she shouted. Oliver looked up at her, frowning.

"We're not just going out there without a plan or reason, Sam," he said, his voice stern. "We know what we're doing."

"Really? Care to share it with me?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Stop worrying, Sam. We're fine," he said.

"Is that so? You come back beaten up half the time," Sam replied. Oliver pushed off the sofa, frowning down at her.

"I'm a grown man! I know what I'm doing!" he shouted.

"Oh, but I can't dare lift a finger or so much as mention Flint without you or dad losing it and saying that I'm not safe," she scoffed.

"This is different, Sam," he said.

"How so? I don't bloody see a difference," she shouted. Oliver sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not talking about this right now. I'm going to bed," he said, moving towards the stairs.

"We're not done talking about this!" Sam shouted after him.

"We are tonight," Oliver growled back.

Sam groaned in annoyance as she threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Merlin, help me," she muttered to herself. "I'm living with a toddler…"

* * *

 **Another day and another chapter. Coming up on a lot of action soon… And just who do you think this mysterious source is?**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	40. When Sh Hits the Fan

_Be calm in arguing; for fierceness makes error a fault, and truth discourtesy. - George Herbert_

* * *

 **When Sh** Hits the Fan**

 _March 1998_

Oliver sighed as he popped back into existence outside of the safe house. While they had a few safe apparition points inside the house, they were saved for emergencies only and could only be used with passwords that Sam was constantly changing. So, they often used one set outside at the edge of the yard, just inside the protective and cloaking charms to hide them from view from passersby. Not that there were many. They were the only cottage for about a mile around.

While the weather was slowly starting to warm up during the day, there was still a thin layer of slush on the yard, causing Oliver to slip slightly as he made his way towards the porch. The sun was nearly set and he wasn't sure if Sam would have supper on. The past few weeks had been tense. Ever since Sam's outburst, she had taken to sulking every time he went out the door, even if it was just to run down to the shops to get supplies. More than once, he had returned home to find her reading on the sofa and telling him he could make his own supper if he wanted to eat.

He had just spent the afternoon with her father, the two of them pouring over the latest edition of Lucy's underground newspaper and copies of the reports from her ministry source that Roger had requested after Sam broke the news that Flint had mentioned them in the Ministry. To say that Roger Abbott had become obsessed was likely an understatement. And Oliver had hopped on that train with him. Both were desperate to find a way to stop him and keep Sam safe, but had yet to figured out a workable plan. Flint Manor was nothing short of a fortress, so an outright attack on it would be foolish and damn near suicide.

But even with his frequent trips to the Ministry, more often than not Flint remained in the manor from what they had gathered. What horrors they might find there, Oliver didn't want to dwell on, but the fact remained that Sam would never be safe with Flint running around free. So he and Roger were desperate to find something – anything – that could stop him or keep him from Sam. Short of magically locking her in her room, that is. She'd come out in a murderous rage if they resorted to that tactic, so were saving it as a last resort.

Oliver stomped the slush off his boots as he made his way across the ancient porch and pushed the door open. The sound of laughter floated from the kitchen, causing him to stop and frown. He couldn't remember Sam saying anything about visitors.

Quietly, he slid his coat off and hung in on a hook next to the door, then cautiously made his way down the hallway.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Cassius asked in between laughs.

"Wasn't much thinking, obviously," Sam said brightly from where she stood in front of the stove, a metal spatula in her hand while the other held onto the handle of a wok. She looked over at him. "Oh, good. Oliver's back."

"Good to see you, mate," Adrian said as he stood from the kitchen chair where he was sitting. He walked over and held his hand out. Oliver looked at it a moment and then shook it, confused as to why Cassius and Adrian were now sitting in his kitchen, having beers while Sam was cooking.

"Thought we could use a bit of company," she chirped, smiling at him. Immediately he was suspicious. This had Sam scheming written all over it. She was plotting something.

"It is good to see you," he said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing his own beer. "How'd you know to get here?"

"Sam set it up," Adrian said, sitting back down. "Thought we should get together since it's been so long. Dunno about you, but I've been going batty in hiding."

"That so?" Oliver asked, looking over at Sam, who had turned back to cooking, pointedly not looking at Oliver.

"Should be ready soon. How's Dad?" she asked.

"Good," Oliver replied.

"Think you could set the table?" Sam asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He nodded and waved his wand at the cupboards, watching as mismatched dishes flew out and landed on the table. He waved his wand again and the cutlery flew out of the drawers. "Hope you lot like stir-fry…"

* * *

Oliver had to admit that as supper continued on, he started to loosen up. He had missed Adrian. He missed his friends period after all the months of being on the run with only Sam and her family to talk to. Perhaps part of the problem was being cut off from the others. For a bit, it started feeling like old times - when the four of them would gather at their flat in the city for dinner or drinks. Talking about quidditch and such.

"See you got your quidditch pitch," Cassius said, looking over at Oliver. "Sam gave us the tour earlier."

"Yea, Sam and her parents set it up before we moved here," Oliver said, glancing over at her. She smiled slightly as she brought her wine glass to her lips. "Should come over more and we could get some pick-up games going. There's loads of charms on it, so it's safe enough to use."

"Might take you up on that," Adrian said. "Once the weather gets a bit nicer."

"Not like a bit of wind or rain ever stopped you before," Oliver replied, smiling.

"True enough. Had a few rough winters with the League," Adrian said. He glanced at Sam who stood up and walked over to the cabinet where she had a cake sitting. "So… what's this about these missions you've been going on with Roger?" Oliver sighed, frowning at Sam as she sat a cake on the table and started cutting it up, her face neutral.

"Not much. Just going out and getting a bit of information when we can," he said lightly. Sam snorted, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Heard you had a run-in with some snatchers a while back," Adrian said.

"Sure, Sam's filled you in on that by now. What with all her letters and such," Oliver said shortly, taking a drink of his beer as he glanced over at her.

"Still, gotta be careful. Those snatchers are rather serious business," Adrian replied as Cassius shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He could sense the argument that was about to start and was glancing nervously between Sam and Oliver. Already he could see Sam starting to narrow her eyes slightly.

"I know," Oliver replied. "We're not going out without a plan or anything." Sam stopped from serving the cake a moment, raising an eyebrow at him.

"But what is it you're after?" Adrian asked, forging ahead. Cassius began to slump down in his chair as Sam angrily passed the plates around and sat down.

"Information," Oliver said.

"What information?" Adrian asked. Oliver stared at him a moment, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Anything that could help stop Flint," Oliver replied.

"You know he's Voldemort's lead interrogator," Adrian said. "Don't forget I've met the man and grown up around him. You don't want to mess with Flint."

"So, we should just let him continue on with his work? Torturing innocent people?" Oliver asked harshly.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, think about it… you and Roger Abbott can't take him down with just you two," Adrian said rationally.

"You intend to help?" Oliver asked. Adrian was silent. "Didn't think so."

"I didn't mean that, I just meant… it's going to take more than just a few people to go after him," Adrian said. "You should think about that before you do anything."

"Not like I can get the Order in on it. They're all busy with other things," Oliver griped.

"Yes, guarding the muggle prime minister and taking care of a newborn are just 'other' things," Sam replied, stabbing at her cake. Oliver glared at her.

"We're spread pretty thin," Oliver said. "You of all people should know that. You're up late most days squaring away safe houses."

"You mean everyone else sees how mad this plan is and has rationally decided not to take part," Sam said.

"Sam…" Oliver warned.

"I think perhaps this is a conversation for the two of you alone," Cassius said, starting to stand.

"No! You have finished dessert! Sit down!" Sam shouted, still glaring at Oliver across the table. Cassius settled back down, but shot a look at Adrian that clearly said, "This was a bad idea."

"Just… don't want you getting into trouble, is all," Adrian said. Oliver glared at Sam.

"We know what we're doing," he said forcefully. Probably a bit too forcefully. He was partially bluffing, but he wasn't about to lose face in front of Adrian and Cassius. More than anything, he was pissed that she had called them in for this.

"Well, if you do… then suppose there's nothing more I can say," Adrian said with a sigh.

"You don't honestly believe that," Sam said, gaping at him. Adrian was silent while Cassius put down his fork and rolled his eyes.

"Right. I am leaving now. I knew this was a ridiculous idea," he said, standing.

"Says the man who's done nothing," Oliver spat. Cassius glared at Oliver.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but forgive me if I happen to have a bit more self-preservation than you," he said. "I'll step up when the time comes, but I'm not about to cross paths with Antonius Flint." He looked over at Adrian. "You coming?"

"Yea," Adrian said, standing. "Dinner was lovely, Sam." She nodded, though the look on her face clearly said she was not happy with how things had turned out.

"I'll help you with the floo," Oliver said, standing and walking out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Sam," Adrian said softly.

"Should have known he was a lost cause," she said.

"You both are," Cassius said.

"Cass," Adrian said.

"No, it needs to be said. If you two haven't figured out how to work things out on your own, you've no business being together. Don't drag us into it," he said before stalking out of the kitchen.

"He doesn't mean it," Adrian said.

"Fairly sure he does, but he's got a point," Sam admitted reluctantly as she stood. Adrian walked over and hugged her.

"It's just… times are hard right now for everyone. It'll pass," Adrian said.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

Oliver walked back into the small dingy kitchen, anger coursing through him as Sam angrily did the dishes the muggle way, slamming plates into the dishwater and making more of a mess than she was actually cleaning up. Dirty water splashed onto the counters and the front of her blouse.

He stayed in the living room a few moments after deactivating the floo to try and calm down, but then realized there was no point. They needed to have this out and they were going to one way or another.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Forgive me if I thought perhaps Adrian could make you see sense," she spat, not even turning around to look at him.

"You had no right bringing him or Cassius into this! This is our problem, Sam!" Oliver shouted. Sam tossed the sponge and dish she was washing into the sink and spun around.

"Oh really?" she shouted. "You won't fucking listen to anything else! And you certainly won't listen to me!"

"Perhaps because I know what I'm doing!" Oliver shouted.

"No, you bloody well do not!" Sam shouted. "You can't even give me a straight answer on just what it is you do or are looking for. And what happens if you find it?! What then? Are you going to launch a two-man attack on Flint Manor?!"

Oliver took a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"We weren't planning to launch an attack, if that's what you think!" he shouted.

"Then what are you planning to do? Kill Flint on his way to the ministry?!" she shouted back.

"No!"

"You're being ridiculous!"' Sam shouted.

"I'm being ridiculous?! You were the one who wanted to go after Flint all on your bloody own not that long ago!" he shouted back.

"I did not want such a thing! I didn't want to run, is all!" she said. "I only said that I'd take him on if he came for me!"

"Oh, you were bloody begging him to come after you," Oliver replied.

"And I'm ready if he does, but I'm not about to go out and walk right into his hands," she retorted. "Not like you and dad obviously are."

"We're not-"

"Oh, spare me. All that talk you did about keeping me safe. It was shite, wasn't it?" she said. "This is about your own damn obsession!"

"This is all about keeping you safe!" Oliver shouted. "That's why we're doing it!"

"Well, stop it! You aren't going to keep me safe by getting caught by Flint or one of his cronies!" she said. "By getting yourself killed!"

"They won't catch us!" Oliver shouted. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I'm talking in circles here," she muttered.

"Just as you asked me to trust you, I'm going to need you to trust me," Oliver said. "Trust your own goddamn father!"

"He's not in his right mind! Even you should see that!" Sam shouted as she stepped closer to him. "Christ! You're on a suicide mission going with this! You could die every single time you walk out that door!"

"I'm not going to get killed!" he shouted.

"Right, sure you're not. You're just going up against Antonius Fucking Flint! Who will kill you if he gets his hands on you!"

"Well, it's better than just sitting around waiting for something to happen!" Oliver shouted back. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's it, is it? The rest of us are all just waiting around for something to happen," she said.

"I- what?!"

"I'm just sitting around in this damn house, doing nothing. Waiting for something to happen!" she shouted. "Nothing I do matters."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Right, so sitting around doing NOTHING is fine for me, but not for you!" she shouted back.

"I never said you were doing nothing!" Oliver shouted. "You're the bloody center of the safe house network - they get you, they get everyone!"

"Ah, so I'm incapable of keeping myself safe, that's it," Sam retorted.

"No! That's- Christ, Sam! We just want to keep you safe!"

"Well, do me a favor and stop this madness!" she shouted. "That's one thing you can do to keep me safe. At least then I'm not going to have to run out and save your arse!"

"IT'S NOT MADNESS!"

"I THINK I BLOODY WELL KNOW MADNESS WHEN I SEE IT! AND YOU LOOK PRETTY FUCKING MAD RIGHT NOW!"

"PROBABLY BECAUSE MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND IS DRIVING ME BARMY!"

"OH, WELL… FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO GET MYSELF KILLED!"

The two stared at each other for a split moment before suddenly, they closed the gap and Sam's lips were crashing into Oliver's. There is sometimes a thin line between anger and lust, and the fire of the argument only fueled the two as they grabbed and pulled at each other.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Sam as she gripped the front of his shirt, yanking him closer before wrapping her arms around his neck.

In one swift movement, Oliver picked up Sam and sat her on the table, jarring her. The movement caused a couple of the remaining dishes to crash to the floor. Oliver took the moment to rip open her shirt, abandoning her mouth to leave a trail of rough, heated kisses down her neck as he roughly ran his fingers through her hair. Sam pushed him back slightly, meeting his eyes for a moment before yanking up on the hem of his shirt. He quickly finished the job, tossing it aside before restarting his assault of her mouth, the old table creaking beneath her as his hands moved down to her jeans, pulling at the button so hard that it popped off and landed somewhere at the floor.

Sam attempted to help him as he yanked they down, but then quickly got to work on his jeans before yanking him back towards her, roughly taking his mouth with her own as she weaved her fingers through his hair.

It was unlike any other time they had been together – rough, quick, and just as soon as it started, it was over. Sam was leaning her head against Oliver's chest, her arms around his neck as they both breathed heavily through swollen lips.

"I can't lose you," Sam said softly as Oliver gently rubbed her back. "Just… every time you go out that door, I worry that you won't be coming back and I don't know what I would do without you…"

Sam slowly removed her hands from his neck, pushing against his chest until she was looking up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. She was shocked to see a glistening in his own.

"Please, Oliver… I can't lose you. Don't do this… go out there and get yourself killed by Flint," she said. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You won't lose me," he said softly.

"But I could-"

"I just… everyone is doing something… I just wanted to feel like I was contributing somehow," he said.

"Then contribute by helping me with the safe houses. Or working with Lupin or Shacklebolt. Or… go back to putting up protective charms around muggle houses. Don't go after Flint." He stared at her a few moments.

"Seems things have flipped. I remember a time when I was the one begging you to stay away from him," he said softly.

"For good reason," she replied. "You didn't see the reports that Luce sent me."

"We have seen them," he said, thinking back to the night he and Roger had poured over them. "And… I just kept thinking… what if he gets you… what would he do to you?"

"He's not going to get me, Woodsie. We've made sure of that," she said, frowning at him.

"I know, but… sometimes it doesn't feel like it's enough," he said.

She reached up, cupping his cheek with her small hand, her thumb running over the stubble there. Even though the months on the run had not been kind, he still looked every bit as handsome to her as he ever did.

"You are enough," she said softly. "You are keeping me safe. But I don't want you to do it at the expense of your own safety." He was silent a few moments before nodding.

"I won't do anything rash," he said. "And maybe you're right… your dad is getting a bit much…"

"He needs a voice of reason," Sam said. "Not someone going along with him."

"I'll see what I can do, but… I still feel there's something we could be doing. Should be doing," he said. Sam stared at him a few moments before kissing him again.

"You're doing everything you can," she said. "That's enough."

His gaze moved from her eyes down to her lips, then down to her exposed shoulder where he saw a bruise forming. He gently reached over and brushed it. "Sorry about that… I got a bit carried away…"

Sam chuckled.

"Left a few marks myself," she replied. He then looked back up to her eyes.

"I love you, Sammie."

"I love you too, Woodsie."

He then bent down and kissed her, this time much softer and gentler, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Think we should try and clean up the mess?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Think it can wait a bit longer," Oliver replied as he stepped back and then lifted Sam off the table and up into his arms.

"Oliver!" Sam shrieked as she laughed.

"And I think we should move somewhere slightly more romantic than the kitchen," he replied, moving towards the doorway.

"Merlin, I love you…"

* * *

 **A bit more adult than I usually go, but with the tension building, it was the direction the story was heading. This one is definitely a bit darker than anything I wrote in the Woods universe. So much is about to go down - seriously the last 7 chapters are just non-stop tension, drama and action. But it'll be worth it by the end, I promise you.**

 **cjconner326 - Hmm... this is an excellent observation... he's making a comeback soon... And that's all I'll say about that...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	41. Saving Oliver

_A hero is somebody who is selfless, who is generous in spirit, who just tries to give back as much as possible and help people. A hero to me is someone who saves people and who really deeply cares. - Debi Mazar_

* * *

 **Saving Oliver**

 _April 1998_

Sam glanced up from the book she was reading, the late afternoon sun peeking through the window behind the sofa where she was lying. Oliver was in the foyer of the small cottage, pulling on a light jacket.

"Off to meet dad?" she asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Ehm, no. We're nearly out of food. Thought I'd pop off to the shops in the village," he said. Sam sat up, marking her spot as she frowned.

"Are you sure that's safe?" she asked. Oliver nearly rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't take more than an hour," he said. Sam nodded, lying back on the sofa. She knew he could take care of himself, but she still worried that he and her father were planning something that would get them killed or captured. He had stopped meeting him as much in the weeks since the fight. And she did trust him. She just didn't trust her father at the moment.

"Please get more of that tea I like," she said, opening her book again.

"I will," he said, already halfway out the door.

"Oh! And that cereal I like!" she shouted, sitting up again.

"Got it!"

Sam then laid back down, sighing slightly as she returned to her book. She had already read it twice but hadn't had time to get to the bookshop in town to get more.

For a while, Sam got lost in the story, not paying attention to the time. It wasn't until the sun was nearly gone that she realized Oliver wasn't back. Sitting up as she put the book down, she glanced at the clock, noticing that three hours had passed. Frowning she walked to the front door and opened it, stepping out onto the small porch. She half expected to see his tall frame loping down the lane towards the cottage, a grin on his face and excuse about popping into the pub for a couple pints.

But there was no one and night was quickly approaching. Sam turned around and walked back into the living room, pacing. She quickly ran through her options of what to do. She thought about sending a patronus to her father, but immediately nixed that. That would be overkill. He'd send out half the Order for him and then be angry when it turned out to be nothing.

She thought about sending a message to Tonks and Lupin but tossed that one as well. She was had just had the baby and the two were likely sleep deprived. Sam frowned as she continued pacing, finally deciding that she would send a message to Adrian. He would know what to do. She had half a mind to march down to the village herself and find him. But there was a chance this could be a trap.

Just as she was mid-turn, the fireplace flared to life, causing her to freeze, looking at the blue flames. An envelope flew out, landing at her feet with her name written in crimson ink. She cautiously reached down and picked it up, her hands shaking as she ripped it open and pulled out the note.

Her eyes widened as she saw the elegant script.

 _Samantha Abbott,  
_ _Your presence is requested at Flint Manor. I would suggest you appear immediately if you would like to see young Oliver Wood alive.  
_ _A Flint_

The letter fell from her hands as she frantically looked around the room. Without thinking, she pulled her wand out, walked to the corner of the room, and disappeared.

* * *

Sam tried to stop the shaking as she stepped up to the large double doors, reaching for the knocker. She banged it a few times and stepped back, sliding her wand into her into a hidden pocket in her trousers.

The door opened, revealing a tall, thin man. He smiled slightly and stepped back, motioning for her to enter. Sam stepped in and looked around. The foyer was dark and imposing. The door shut behind her and the man started walking, Sam following. She took deep breaths, willing herself to stay calm.

They went down a long corridor, then turned right, the man pushing double doors open, revealing a large, grand ballroom in black and white. Standing around the room where about 12 men in dark robes, with another standing in front of a grand fireplace, his back to her.

The room was unbearably silent, the only sound that of Sam and the death eater's footfalls. She glanced around, recognizing the fathers of several of her classmates. They were nearly to towards the end of the group and Sam could feel them surrounding her.

Her eyes widened as she finally saw Randolph Pucey. For what it was worth, he seemed just as surprised to see her there. He quickly turned towards a man standing in front of a fireplace, his back to the crowd.

"What's the meaning of this, Antonius?" he asked urgently, a frown on his face. "Just why have you called us here?"

Antonius turned, walking slowly towards the group, a vicious smirk on his face. After that meeting in Diagon Alley, Sam would never forget what he looked like.

"You are here to be silent, Randolph. If I wanted your input, I would have asked for it," he snapped, glancing over at the man. Randolph snapped his mouth shut, though he sent a worried look Sam's way. "So good of you to join us, Samantha."

Sam grimaced slightly at the way he said her name.

"Are you sure that we need her, Antonius? I thought it was her father you were after," Randolph said. A tense silence spread throughout the group, with more than one furtive look going Randolph's way. Antonius calmly looked over at him.

"I am after them both, Randolph. And we both know the best way to Roger Abbott is through his daughter," he said, his voice even though there was a chilly undertone. He then looked at Sam. "But where are my manners? Welcome to my home, Samantha." A chill ran down Sam's spine. "You know who I am, but allow me to explain just what it is I do… I have a certain set of talents that the Dark Lord finds… indispensable… I take a certain joy in extracting information. But tonight, I wish to settle an old score. Call your father."

"I want to see Oliver first," Sam said, mustering all the strength she had in her. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in the midst of a dozen death eaters. And there was a slight relief that ran through her. He didn't know that she knew the locations of all the safe houses. Though if he tortured her, she wasn't sure how long she'd hold out before giving up everything. Antonius chuckled.

"So brave, yet so foolish," he said. "And so much like that muggle bitch that birthed you." Sam flinched, but at the same time, a fierce fire started up within her. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"How should I know? I am not his keeper, no pun intended," Antonius said, stepping closer to her. "I didn't want to waste time and energy snatching someone who was dispensable. I only needed you. We just made sure that he was… delayed."

Sam fought hard to keep an even look on her face, though a cold dread had settled in her stomach. It was a trap. She was mentally cursing herself for running off so quickly and without contacting anyone. She was now trapped in Flint Manor surrounded by death eaters with seemingly no way of escape.

And no one knew she was there.

But she straightened up, sending a cold glare Antonius Flint's way. It might be a difficult situation, but she wasn't about to give in. If she was going down, she would go down fighting. And she'd die before anyone else got hurt because of her.

"I'm not calling for my father," she said, steel entering her voice. Antonius laughed.

"Ah, yes. That Gryffindor pride. Like father, like daughter," he said coldly. "So you would willingly die to save him?" Sam didn't answer, just staring him down. "That must be the muggle in you…"

Sam's nostrils flared, though she fought hard to control her emotions. Antonius took notice and stepped closer.

"She tried to protect you. Begged me to spare you and your brother," he said as he walked. "I must admit that I do admire that. No magic whatsoever, but still she fought to save you… However… still doesn't detract from the fact that she was a filthy muggle who thought she had the right to mate with one of us…"

"Do not speak of my mother like that," Sam said, clenching her jaw.

"I did the world a favor by getting rid of her," he said.

"Then I'll do the rest of the world a favor by getting rid of you!" she shouted, pulling her wand out and sending a hex his way. He chuckled as he watched it bounce of his shield.

"Oh, dear, dear, foolish Samantha," he said, pulling out his own wand. "You are surrounded and outnumbered…"

"Like hell she is!" came a shout.

Before Sam could turn to see who it was, curses and hexes were flying around the room and she barely had enough time to duck out of the way before several flew over her head. She rolled out of the line of fire and looked around, seeing Oliver, Adrian, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, and her father all locked in battle with the death eaters there. She didn't know how they knew where she was but didn't take the time to ponder on it as she jumped up and started after Flint, a cold glare in her eyes.

"SAMANTHA! GET BACK!" her father roared as she felt herself thrown to the side of the room. She groaned slightly as she looked up and saw him charging at Antonius himself.

"So good of you to join us," Flint said, chuckling.

"SAM!" Adrian shouted as he ran over and pulled her to her feet. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Not without my dad," Sam shouted back, pushing him off her as she started for her father, who was now locked in a duel with the older Flint. A death eater jumped in her path, but she quickly did a blasting charm, sending him flying out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver shouted, now at her side.

"We have to help him!" Sam replied. She shot a few more hexes, continuing to try and clear a path while keeping her eyes on the two. Her father was matching Flint hex for hex, but Sam worried he wouldn't be able to keep it up.

The battle raged on around them, with Adrian and Oliver doing their best to cover for themselves and Sam as they slowly made their way towards Flint and Roger.

Then suddenly Sam froze as she saw her father fly back against a wall, crumpling to the ground.

"DAD!" she shrieked as she sprinted towards him.

"SAM! LOOK OUT!"

Without thinking, or even looking, Sam threw up a protective shield as she slid to her knees at her father's side, the bookcase heading towards them collapsing against it and showering the ground in splintered wood and books.

"Dad? Wake up!" she shouted, shaking him. He groggily opened his eyes and looked up at her, disoriented.

"Sam?" he asked.

Before she could help him up, her heart stopped at the sound of laughter ringing out. She looked over, her eyes widening as she saw Oliver and Adrian suspended in the air on either side of Flint, both struggling against ropes.

"Isn't this fun, Samantha?" Flint asked.

"Adrian!" Randolph shouted, starting to run for them, though he too was thrown back.

"You can only save one, Samantha. Choose wisely," Flint said. Sam heard the blood rushing through her head as her eyes flew from one figure to the other. She gripped her wand, quickly trying to go through every possible way she could save both.

"Tick, tock. I don't have all day," Flint said. "Three… two…"

Sam shot off the hex without thinking, though Flint easily deflected it and started to raise his wand. Time slowed as Sam's eyes widened and she uttered the spell without thinking.

Oliver dropped to the floor as Flint and Adrian disappeared and pops could be heard reverberating throughout the room. Sam fell to her knees as the color left her face.

"We have to go…"

Arms wrapped around Sam, pulling her up as she started to struggle. Adrian was still in the manor somewhere. Flint's captive. She couldn't leave until she freed him.

"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" someone shrieked. Sam was so out of it, she didn't realize it was her own voice.

Then suddenly… everything disappeared.

* * *

Sam sat at the table silently staring at her hands in front of her as shouting filled the small kitchen. She was still dirty and bruised from the fight.

"What the hell were you thinking going out there like that! You could have been killed!" Roger shouted at her.

"It's not her fault… she thought they had me," Oliver said, stepping over to him. Roger turned on the keeper.

"And where were you!" he shouted. Oliver's eyes widened.

"I was…"

"Calm down, Roger! It's not his fault!" Celeste said, trying to step in between the two. "This was obviously a well laid trap for Sam."

"Our daughter went straight into Antonius Flint's arms tonight and nearly got herself killed!" Roger shouted, looking at his wife.

"She was only doing what she thought was right!" Celeste shouted at him. "Dare say, you'd of done the same thing! Not to mention, she saved you!"

"I AM AN AUROR! SHE'S BARELY AN ADULT!"

"SHE HELD HER OWN!"

"ONLY BECAUSE THE REST OF THE ORDER SWOOPED IN TO SAVE THE DAY!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Sam shouted, silencing everyone. They all looked up at her as she glared at the room. "I went because I thought he was going to kill Oliver!"

"And it turns out he didn't even have him!" Roger shouted.

"And how was I supposed to know that?!" Sam shouted back.

"If you had waited a few minutes, tried to contact us first, you would have known!" Roger shouted back. He turned a furious look towards Oliver. "Or if you had sent a bloody message to let her know you'd be late!" Oliver winced, now looking at the floor. "And now he's got Adrian and a load of others were hurt because of your damn rashness!"

"I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT!" Sam shouted as she stood abruptly. "They all got hurt because of me. Now he's got Adrian. It's my fault. And I'm the one who's going to fix it. I'm going to get Adrian back!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Roger shouted.

"You can't stop me, Dad," Sam said, the tables quickly turning. She suddenly understood why her father was hellbent on going after Flint. In that moment, she didn't want to stop until the death eater was dead.

"You can't go back there! He'll kill you! For all we know, Adrian is already dead!"

"I HAVE TO TRY!" Sam shouted, the tears apparent in her eyes. "It's my ruddy fault he was there in the first place!"

"We'll get some of the others in the Order to-"

"No! It has to be me," she said. "And then I'm going fucking kill Antonius Flint."

Everyone just stared at Sam. She was a woman possessed. Her eyes were bright blue from the tears, but there was steel in her voice and an evil fire in her eyes.

"And I don't need your help to do it," she said. She pulled her wand out and apparated before anyone could say anything.

"Look what you did!" Celeste shouted as she started banging Roger's chest. "Now we don't know where she is!"

"I can go check the safe house," Oliver said. "Though… if she's serious, I doubt she'll be there." Roger was in some sort of stupor for a moment, unable to speak.

"Go check. Contact your friends. And then come back here. If you don't find her… maybe we could, we should try and, and, um, brainstorm. Think of places she could be," Celeste said. She looked at Roger. "Roger? Roger. We need to get some of the others… find a way to find and stop her."

He looked at Celeste, barely seeming to register what she was saying. He finally nodded.

"Right. I'll, I'll get the others," he said before walking into the other room.

"We'll find her before she does something foolish," Oliver said. Celeste looked at him and nodded.

"I hope we do…"

* * *

Sam pulled up the collar of her jacket, scanning the empty street around her. She figured she was alone but knew that there was no way to be sure. She picked up the pace, walking faster. She wanted to get to her destination before anyone figured out where she was. Though she knew this was likely the last place they would expect her to go.

She quickly trotted down the sidewalk and stopped, looking at the gate to the building, her stomach churning. She wasn't sure if she'd even be able to get through. There would be charms and wards and all to stop intruders. Or an alarm to let the person inside know she was coming. She prayed they didn't run before she got in.

Taking a deep breath, she cautiously reached out and pushed the gate, finding it opened easily. She stopped and looked around, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she pushed it open all the way and started down the path but stopped suddenly as her stomach got the best of her. She quickly ran over and retched in the bushes, breathing deeply afterwards as she wiped her mouth. She then straightened up, closing her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. Once the lightheadedness had passed, she quickly walked up the stairs and stared at the door a bit. She gulped slightly before reaching up and tapping the door in the pattern she had overheard Adrian talk about. She wasn't even sure if he'd still be there or had moved on to a new safe house. But it was worth a try. She then stepped back and waited, gripping her wand in her coat pocket.

"Please open," she murmured as she waited. Suddenly, the door flew open, the home's occupant standing there wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. "How did you know where I was?"

"I need your help," she said.

"For what?"

"Your father's got Adrian. I need to get him back… and then I'm going to kill Antonius Flint."

* * *

 **Told you things were about to pick up. And boy, did they ever. But now you know what Antonius was planning. And… guess who's back in the story…**

 **.2019 – Thanks!**

 **twilightlover427 – I didn't even think of that, haha. Created tension without intentionally meaning to. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following! We're nearing the end…**


	42. A Woman Possessed

_Vengeance is not the point; change is. But the trouble is that in most people's minds the thought of victory and the thought of punishing the enemy coincide. - Barbara Deming_

* * *

 **A Woman Possessed**

 _April 1998_

Sam sat in the dingy living room in front of the fire, rocking slightly in the chair. Marcus walked in and handed her a mug of tea before sitting in the chair across from her, carefully studying her.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Because you're the only person who hates Antonius Flint as much as I do," she said bluntly. "Besides, I thought you and Adrian had become good friends." Marcus sighed and shook his head. "You owe him, Flint."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked harshly, his dark eyes flying up to her face. "But I don't think you understand what you're going up against."

"I do! I fought him! Tonight!" Sam shouted. Marcus stared at her. "He sent me a message… said he had Oliver and if I wanted him alive, I was to come alone. So, I went, but somehow the others knew… they followed me. He didn't even have him! It was just a trap! And then, and then… he made me choose… between Adrian and Oliver."

"And you chose Oliver," Marcus finished.

"I didn't know what to do!" Sam shouted, tears springing into her eyes. "Just… hexes started flying… and I could only shield one of them…"

"So now you feel guilty and you want me to join on a suicide mission to try and free Pucey?" Marcus said. "From my father."

Sam jumped to her feet and started pacing in front of the fire.

"We can't leave him there. They'll kill him," she said. "Someone has to go after him and it has to be me. Because he's only there because of me. I can't let them kill him. Or hurt him. Oh god, they're going to torture him. I have to get him back…"

Marcus launched out of his chair and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Abbott, stop," he said firmly. "This is mad. You'll get yourself killed. Go. Home."

Sam stared at him, her eyes wild.

"I can't let him die!" she shouted. "And how could you?!"

"You cannot take on my father on your own," he said.

"But that's why I came here for you!" Sam shouted. "You can help me!"

"I'm not about to run off on some half-baked mission to rescue Pucey!" he shouted. "I don't want him to die either, but it won't do him any good if we go running in there without a plan and get ourselves killed!"

"You're just afraid to die!" Sam shouted. "You coward!"

"YES! I'm afraid to die, Sam! That's why I went into hiding!" he shouted back. "What I don't understand is why you're so eager to get yourself killed!"

Sam swallowed and took a step back from him.

"You won't help me," she said.

"Sam, don't go," he said. "At least… just stay the night and we can talk more in the morning."

"No! You won't help me, so I need to go do this on my own," she said, starting to turn. Marcus reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him.

"Would you stop and think for one goddamn second, Sam!" he shouted. "Christ, put aside that fucking Gryffindor pride for a moment." Sam stared at him, not saying anything. "He's expecting you to go rushing in there. And then he'll have you and Pucey and neither of you will make it out alive. If you're going to do this, you need to put more thought into it." Sam's eyes widened.

"You're going to help me?" she asked. Marcus sighed.

"I don't think I have choice, do I? As much as you annoy me, Wood would murder me if he found out I let you go in there alone and you got killed," he said. Sam started to smile. "But before you say anything else, you need sleep. And possibly a shower. You look like hell."

"Suppose you're right," she said.

"Come on. I've got a guest room. And probably a shirt you can use," he said, starting towards the stairs. Sam moved to follow him. "Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No," she said.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Adrian told me… I've, well, I've been put in charge of all the Order safe houses so I know where everyone is in case someone needs to be moved suddenly," she replied. Marcus stopped and looked back at her a moment. He then started back down the stairs, pushing past her and grabbing her arm on the way. "What? Where are we going?"

"Just realized that we're not safe here," he said. "My father has Adrian."

"He won't say anything," Sam said, frowning. Marcus stopped and looked up at her.

"You really don't know my father," he said, before turning and stepping into the foyer. He grabbed a coat and pulled it on and then ran into another room for a moment before coming back, shoving an envelope into his pocket. He then wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere safer than here," he replied before apparating them both.

* * *

Oliver walked into the small living room of the cottage where he and Sam had been staying, finding it full. Celeste had contacted their friends - Alicia, Lucy, Aiden, and Finn were all there. So were Bill and Fleur and his parents.

Seemed the newlyweds were the only members the Order could spare. Though made sense with Tonks and Lupin dealing with a new baby. And the rest of the Weasleys in hiding themselves. Though Oliver was surprised to not see the twins there.

"She wasn't at the safe house or our flat. It was tossed, but didn't seem like anyone had been there recently," he said. Celeste nodded and looked at the others.

"We've checked around the city as much as we could, but couldn't find her either," Alicia said.

"Fred and George are still out looking. Said they'd send a patronus if they found anything," Bill said.

"Where would she go?" Lucy asked.

"You don't think she went back to Flint Manor, do you?" Bill asked.

"She may be rash, but she wouldn't go back in there so soon on her own," Alicia said. "She'd need to find help." Oliver's eyes widened as the color started to leave his face.

"What? What do you know?" Roger asked, staring at him.

"She'd want help," Oliver said. "There's only one person she'd go to. One person who hates Antonius as much as she does."

"Who?" Celeste asked.

"Marcus Flint," Alicia said. "But… he's been in hiding for over a year. No one knows where he is." Oliver looked the ground, frowning.

"The people who helped him go into hiding do… they must have told Sam," he said. Roger jumped to his feet.

"Well then we need to speak with them. Immediately," he said.

"There's a problem there," Oliver said, rubbing his face. "Adrian and Cassius helped him."

"We can still talk to this Cassius," Roger said. Oliver looked up at him.

"I don't know where he is," he said. "They recently moved houses and Sam's the only one who knows where they were."

"But how would Sam know where Flint is?" Alicia asked.

"Adrian might of told her," Oliver said. "Or maybe she's just as lost as we are and is out there looking for him." Roger sat back down, deflated.

"So, we have no way to know where to look?" he said, looking up at Oliver.

"If we find Cassius, maybe," he said.

"And how long will that take!" Roger shouted. "She'll be right into Flint's hands before we get the chance!"

"But we have to try," Celeste said. "There's a chance she had to go find him first as well. We still have time." Roger looked at her and then around the room.

"Then I suppose that's where we start…" Roger said with a sigh. Celeste looked around the room and stood.

"Agatha, help me with tea?" she asked. The other woman rose and moved to the kitchen. Oliver sat down in a chair and sighed, looking at the ground as he wracked his brain for a plan - any plan - to get to Sam before she went after Flint.

"Where d'you think Flint would go?" he heard Lucy asked.

"Dunno. Likely another country," Alicia replied. "Doesn't he have family somewhere?"

"Doubt he'd go there," Aiden said. "They'd just turn him in."

"You all knew him in school. Was there somewhere he liked to go or traveled to a lot?" Alan Wood asked. Alicia snorted.

"We could barely stand to be around him in school. Wood and Sam the most," she replied. "Which is why I'm slightly surprised she'd team up with him."

"He's changed," Oliver chimed in, causing everyone in the room to look at him. "Before he went into hiding… Sam and I have spent some time with him." Aiden's eyes widened.

"You?" he asked. Oliver glanced at him.

"People change," he said. Aiden just shook his head and leaned back on the sofa as Oliver looked down at the floor, returning to his musings.

Where would she go? It was obvious to him that she was out there looking for Flint. But where would Flint be? And how would she find out where he is? She wouldn't want to waste too much time, fearing they would kill Adrian before she got to him. But once she calmed down, she wouldn't go rushing in on her own. Not after what happened the first time around.

Oliver suddenly sat up as the idea hit him, causing the room to look at him in confusion.

"What is it? Did you figure out where Marcus is?" Alicia asked.

"No, but I think I've got a plan," he said.

"What?" Roger asked. Oliver looked at him.

"Sam's out there searching for Marcus to help her get into Flint Manor and rescue Adrian," he said. "We have no idea where he is or where she'll start looking. Or how long it'll take her to find him. She may even give up and think up her own plan."

"So?" Alicia asked. "How does this help?"

"We go in and rescue Adrian ourselves. Before Sam does. And then send word," he replied rationally. They all stared at him.

"Are you mad?" Alicia asked. "You barely got out of there the first time!"

"Have you got any other ideas?" he asked, exasperated. Roger was staring at the floor and then looked up, meeting Bill's eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's the only plan we've got," Roger said.

"If we come up with a solid plan… we could do it," Bill said. "We've been there… so we know some of the layout and wards."

"Likely changed them," Roger said with a sigh.

"But you're one of the best aurors in the ministry," Alan said. "Surely you can come up with something. You've had your fair share of raids over the years." Roger looked over at him a moment and then looked across the room at Oliver.

"Suppose we know where to start…"

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and for a moment a sense of fear came over her. She didn't recognize the room. She could hear snoring but felt no one in the bed with her. She shot up and looked around before starting to calm down. The hotel room was clean, but still a bit dingy.

And Marcus Flint was snoring on the sofa.

She sighed and threw the covers off, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. She threw some water on her face and then looked in the mirror. She nearly didn't recognize herself. The months on the run hadn't been well on her. There were dark smudges under her eyes and her hair had grown longer, but hung in limp waves, framing her much paler face. She had lost a fair amount of weight as well, her t-shirt and jeans hanging loose on her. Suddenly, the nausea came back and she threw herself at the toilet. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, so there wasn't much to come up, but her stomach heaved regardless.

Once the heaving stopped she flushed and returned to the sink, rinsing out her mouth before leaving the bathroom.

Flint was sitting up on the sofa, rubbing his eyes. Sam walked over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs as she looked at him.

"So, what do we do next?" she asked.

"Preferably get some breakfast," he said. She stared at him. "Seriously, Abbott. Can't think properly until I get something in my stomach. And how long has it been since you ate?"

"Fine. Saw a cafe next door when we came in last night," she replied. "Is it safe enough?"

"Should be," he said. "We should move to another hotel anyway. Maybe get you some clean clothes." Sam looked down at her t-shirt that was still covered in dirt and grime from last night.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Yea, but you'll draw attention," he said. "There's some shops nearby. We can go there before we catch the train to the next city. Best to keep moving." Sam nodded and stood to grab her jacket and wand while Flint went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once they were ready, they checked out and sat at a table in the back of the cafe, ordering muffins and coffee.

"You best not be tricking me, Flint," she said hollowly.

"I'm not. We have to keep moving if we want to stay alive," he replied. "Adrian's strong, but even he won't be able to hold out too long."

"Good thing I'm used to being on the run," Sam replied as a waitress brought their food and coffee.

"How long for you lot?" Marcus asked, watching her closely.

"Since Bill and Fleur's wedding in August," she said, picking at her muffin. Her stomach growled, but she was still too keyed up to eat just yet. "Me, Oliver, both our families. Adrian before that… we separated, thinking it would be safer. Mum and Dad stayed in the same place, but Oliver and I moved around a bit. With me setting up the safe houses for everyone else and all."

"How did my father get to you?" Marcus asked. Sam shrugged.

"Somehow found where we were staying… We must have screwed up somewhere... Oliver had gone to town for groceries and left me alone. I got the message while he was still out. He must have contacted the others when he discovered where I had gone," she said. Marcus nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what happened at the manor?" he asked softly. Sam stared down at her coffee mug.

"Not particularly," she said, glaring at it. She then looked up at Marcus, her eyes alight again. "But I know that I'm going to kill him when I get the chance. He told me what he did… how he killed my mother and brother."

"If we're going to do this, you need to promise me something, Sam," Marcus said.

"What?" she asked, studying him suspiciously.

"You have to keep your head," Marcus said. "My father is the king of manipulation. He will say anything to get a rise out of you. To get you to react. And to get you to make a mistake. You can't go flying off the handle." She nodded, silently agreeing with him.

She had seen that first hand. He gloated about killing her family, which is what caused all the chaos in the first place.

"I'm going to need you to start thinking like a Slytherin," Marcus said. Sam looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"How do you mean?" she asked. Marcus smiled slightly.

"It's time you put that cleverness of yours to more devious use," he replied. Sam stared at him a moment before she started smiling. It was colder than Marcus had ever seen and he had to admit a bit of a chill went down his spine.

"Of course…"

* * *

 **Gah! Getting so close to the end. And yet, so much left to happen…**

 **.2019 – Thanks!**

 **cjconner326 – Haha! I like to keep people guessing. And I have been waiting AGES for this reveal. I initially wrote this bit (where Sam runs off on her own and who she goes to) months ago and have been dying to post it. There was a reason why I haven't mentioned Marcus for a long time – definitely intentional.**

 **Camryn Kissel – Not Cassius. But you'll see who does soon. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


	43. Letting Go of the Past

_"If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."_  
 _― C. JoyBell C._

* * *

 **Letting Go of the Past**

 _April 1998_

The first thing Adrian felt when he came to was the pounding in his head. Reaching out, he could feel the dirt on the ground around him and deduced that he wasn't being kept in one of the many guest rooms upstairs. He started shivering slightly as a draft ran through the room and he slowly peeled open his eyes. At first, he couldn't see anything, but stayed still as the pounding in his head subsided slightly and his eyes adjusted.

Pushing up off the ground, he looked around, noticing he was in a small, dark room with a rough wooden door and small window with bars that allowed a small bit of light to flow in. From far off, he could hear shrieks and yells.

This must be where they kept him in between torture sessions. He was usually only awake during those because of whatever potion they forced down his throat after strapping him down to a chair. He would be awake for a couple hours before he finally passed out from the pain. He had known Antonius Flint was a terrifying man, but never had he thought he'd witness it himself. The man enjoyed inflicting pain, intentionally putting off easier solutions such as veritaserum in order to extract information.

He was a sadist in the truest sense of the word.

Adrian so far had undergone a couple sessions, but still held out, refusing to tell him anything about Sam, her father, or the rest of the Order. It's not like he knew much anyway. They were all spread out and in various safe houses. But at the same time what he did know would only make Flint double his efforts to get to Sam, and he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, an image of her filled in his mind. Her eyes wide in fear as Flint gave her the ultimatum - him or Oliver. He had tried to shout at her to choose Oliver - it was only fair. He knew she would struggle to choose on her own and he wanted her to know that it was okay to choose her boyfriend of four years. He had long ago made his peace with that and thought he could look after himself. But he also remembered her shrieking and struggling to get to him before Flint apparated him away.

She was going to try and come after him and likely get herself killed for good this time.

"Adrian?" a voice whispered. He looked around the room, noticing the walls were made of stone. Leave it to Antonius Flint to have an actual dungeon and jail in the basement of his manor.

"Yea," he said softly, thinking it was someone locked up in the cell next door.

The light was temporarily blocked from the door and he looked up, seeing the familiar eyes of his father peering in at him.

"Thank Merlin you're still alive," Randolph Pucey said. "Quickly. I haven't much time until they realize I'm down here." Adrian frowned as he pushed himself up off the ground and limped towards the door.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. He hadn't been surprised to see his father in Flint's ballroom. But he was surprised to see him here now.

"Quickly, take it," his father urged, holding a stone cup through the bars. Adrian took it and sniffed cautiously at the liquid. "It's just water. They won't bring you any." Adrian looked up at his father and then quickly gulped it down, reveling in the refreshing liquid as it eased the scratchiness of his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly, scowling at his father through his one good eye. The other was swollen shut.

"I don't actually like the sight of my son being captive to Flint," Randolph replied.

"Could have fooled me. You did become a death eater in the end," Adrian snapped. "Figured that's where you and mum disappeared to all those months ago."

"Your mother isn't here. I sent her off somewhere safe before I-" the older Pucey faltered.

"Publicly declared your loyalty to a man who would kill innocent people for not being pureblood?" Adrian said. "Lovely."

"I did it to keep you and your mother safe," Randolph hissed before looking up and down the corridor.

"Yes, I've heard that before," Adrian said. "Bugger off. I've nothing more to say to you."

"Adrian, please… hear me out. I don't have much time," Randolph said. Adrian was already limping over to the wall.

"Not like I can go anywhere. Flint's got me locked up," he replied wryly.

"You were never supposed to be here. I did everything I could from the inside to keep him off your trail," Randolph said.

"Ah, but you weren't above helping him find Sam, where you?"

"I had no idea he had that trap planned, otherwise I would have done what I could to stop that as well," Randolph said. "I never meant to turn her family over… I was given an impossible choice… but then I thought I would have time to warn Roger before Flint got to them."

"So what stopped you from turning him in after Voldemort was defeated?" Adrian asked.

"Hush!" Randolph hissed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Surely he's not here…"

"He comes by regularly," Randolph said dully. "But… I don't know. I still feared Flint. Somehow, he was never arrested, and I didn't put it passed him to take his revenge on you and your mother if I turned against him, even though the war was over."

Adrian was silent as he sat leaned against the wall, staring at his father.

"You have to believe me… I never wanted the Abbotts to die. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. And I've been doing everything I can to keep them all safe from the inside as I can," he said.

"Ah, so now you fancy yourself a double agent? Lovely," Adrian said, looking away.

"I don't expect you to understand or forgive me. I don't deserve it anyway. But I am going to get you out of here," Randolph said. Adrian whipped his head around to stare at his father. "I suspect Sam is going to try something, so I'm reaching out to her in the hopes I can work with her. Merlin knows her father won't trust me."

"Why are you doing this?" Adrian found himself asking again. Randolph glanced away for a moment and then back at his son.

"It's the right thing to do," he said. Before Adrian could reply, he was gone, his footsteps quick against the stone floor.

For hours, Adrian sat there staring at the floor, his father's words going around in his head.

 _Because it's the right thing to do…_

* * *

"No, that's not going to work either," Marcus said, sighing in frustration as Sam glared at him. She picked up the paper and ripped it up angrily before reaching for another.

"Well it's not like anything you've come up with was any better," she snapped at him.

"I told you, we'll never get out if it comes down to a fight," Marcus said. "We need to think more about how to sneak in and then sneak back out."

"But we should be prepared should it come to a fight," Sam yelled back. Marcus just rolled his eyes and pushed up from the table, starting towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out for air," he said without turning around.

"You can't go out for a walk right now!" Sam shouted, jumping to her feet and following.

"Obviously it seems you aren't going to let me," he muttered as he pushed the door open and stepped into the small yard behind the decrepit house where they were squatting for the time being. Sam had warded it to kingdom come even though he said it wasn't necessary as he wasn't planning to stay there long.

"We don't have much time," Sam said, though thankfully lowering her voice once they were outside. No one would hear them, but you never could be too sure.

"Why are you doing this?" Marcus asked, spinning around to face her.

"I told you. He's only captured because of me," Sam said.

"Yea, yea, I know that much. But why didn't you ask Wood to help you?" he barked. Sam froze, her mouth falling open. "You were so willing to go rushing in to rescue him and yet you left him behind with the others."

"I'm… I'm not sure," she finally admitted.

"Seems to me he'd be your first choice," Marcus replied.

"Well… everyone was yelling… and no one was listening to me… so I just… left," she said. Marcus studied her a bit.

"Anything going on that I need to know?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You haven't been sneaking off on Oliver with Pucey, have you?" Marcus asked.

"What?! That's ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Then why do you feel guilty for choosing Oliver over Pucey?" he asked pointedly. Sam shut her mouth as she thought it over. She wasn't sure why, to be honest. To most, it was likely obvious that she would choose Oliver. "And you're certain this isn't you still holding something for Adrian?"

"He's my friend. My good friend. Oliver's too," she said, looking at him. "I couldn't just… leave him there. Not when he came to rescue me. I'd be doing the same if it were any of the others…"

Marcus was silent a few moments before sighing. That was likely true. She was a Gryffindor, after all. Hell, if it were her father or Oliver in his father's clutches, she'd of likely already attempted to break into the manor at this point.

"And, well… I can't let him die. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let another person die," she said. Marcus looked over at her.

"Another?" he asked.

"At the attack on Halloween… a muggle woman died… because I didn't get her out fast enough. Well… it wasn't really my fault, I see that now, but… I could have done more. And since then, I swore if something happened to anyone else, I would do everything I could to make sure they wouldn't die," she said.

"Christ, you lot really are all courage and no brains," he muttered. Sam frowned at him. "But I get it… didn't seem right being out here, away from the fight, when others… my friends even… are in danger." A small smile flinted across Sam's face. "Don't you dare think about trying to hug me right now, Sam."

"Wasn't going to," she said. She looked up to the sky as Marcus started kicking at the ground with the toe of his boot, neither sure what to say next. Her eyes scanned the stars, catching sight of all her favorite constellations. All the stories coming into her mind. Stories of heroes who faced great, insurmountable obstacles. Some were able to overcome them. Others were not. Some were granted a place in the heavens after selfless acts, while others were placed there as punishment. Her eyes fell on Gemini.

"What would you do, Zach?" she whispered to herself. "Are you even there?"

She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

 _Well, I wouldn't give up, for starters…_

Sam's eyes flew open as she looked around the darkened yard. The voice was different, yet familiar at the same time. So much so, she almost expected to see an apparition of her brother standing next to her. But no one was there, save her and Marcus.

" _I'm not giving up, blighter,"_ she thought to herself. _"Just stuck…"_

 _Well, they're expecting you to try for it… who would be the least likely person to rescue Adrian… what would be the thing they least expect…_

Sam's mind began to whirl as all the stories of the constellations and Greek myths came flooding through her mind. Her eyes widened as a plan - albeit a tentative one - slowly began to morph in her thoughts.

"Marcus… I think I've got an idea…"

* * *

Oliver leaned against the picnic table at the back of the safe house where he, his parents and Sam's parents had moved. In the days since the attack at Flint Manor, it had become a sort of headquarters with people checking in at all times of day. No one had found Sam yet, though he wasn't surprised. He knew enough from watching her with the safe houses that she was clever enough not to leave a trace of her steps. More so now that she knew Flint had managed to track them down.

At the same time, he spent hours a day, and even into the early morning, planning with Roger and Bill on how best to get back into Flint Manor. So far, they had a decent idea of how to get to Adrian, but were still stuck on how to get in and out. They had gotten lucky the last time that everyone inside was distracted by Sam. They wouldn't be so lucky this time.

He sighed as he looked up at the sky, seeing the stars.

"Where are you, Sam?" he asked softly as he found Gemini.

"Thought I'd find you out here," Alicia said, trotting over to the table. Oliver looked over at her and then back up at the sky. "Brooding?"

"No… worrying," he replied.

"I'm sure she's okay," Alicia said, her voice softening. "And if she's with Marcus, I'm positive he's not about to go rushing in without loads of planning… if he even agrees at all. He is a Slytherin… they're all about self-preservation."

"Still worries me," Oliver said. "She had gotten so careful over the months but then… that night… it was like she was someone else…"

"We'll get there before she does," Alicia said assuredly.

"And then what? I've already sent several patronuses to her and there's been no response… what if she doesn't believe me when I send another saying we've gotten Adrian?" he asked. He wasn't even sure if she had been getting the messages in the first place.

"It will work. You have to believe that it will," Alicia said a bit more forcefully. Oliver just looked at her.

"I don't even know why she's hellbent on rescuing him herself in the first place," he said. "Well, that's not completely true… I suppose I do…"

"And why's that?" Alicia asked.

"She doesn't want to let anyone else die if there's a chance she can do something," he replied. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"This is about that bloody Halloween party…"

"It's plagued her a lot more than you know," Oliver said sternly. "And I haven't helped…" Alicia sighed.

"This war isn't going to last forever. It'll be over and we're all going to get through it. And then everything - all the hard patches, fights, everything - you can put it behind you," she said.

"I'm not so sure," Oliver murmured.

"Do not tell me that you're thinking of breaking things off with Sam when this is over," Alicia said.

"Course not! Just saying… I sometimes wonder if all of this is just showing that us… me and Sam… we're not strong enough to be together. If we can't make it through this… maybe we don't have any business being together..." he said glumly, frowning as he looked back up at the stars. He couldn't help thinking that perhaps Cassius had been right in his assessment of them. Alicia was silent a few moments as she studied her former captain. He had always been so sure of himself in everything. Quidditch. Life. His relationship with Sam. It was unnerving to see him so… unsure.

"Oliver… I've known both of you a very long time. You've always been strongest when you're together. Whether it was Sam helping you with plays… or homework, or-"

"But that's it! It's always been Sam helping me! What have I done to help her?" Oliver nearly shouted.

"You got her through a lot of rough times," Alicia said. "When she was in hospital after the car accident and the healers weren't sure if she'd even live or walk again. You were there for her when Zach and her mum died. You helped get her through finding out the truth about the attack… and… everything after that. You may not think it was much, but I'm pretty sure Sam does."

The two friends were again silent as Alicia's words sunk in.

"We're going to get Adrian and then find Sam. And then you two are going to get through this war… together," Alicia said, a note of finality in her voice. "Because Merlin knows if you two can't work out, there's no hope for the rest of us."

"We're not perfect," Oliver said, thinking over their many fights in the last year or so. "Far from it."

"Yea, well being in a bloody war doesn't always bring out the best of us at times. But you're allowed your moments as long as you stand up and do what needs to be done when it counts," Alicia replied. "And I know both of you will." Oliver nodded slowly, taking another deep breath.

"I hope so…"

There was a shout from inside the house that grabbed both Oliver and Alicia's attention. They turned over, seeing a flurry of activity through the kitchen window.

"What do you think's going on?" Oliver asked as he started towards the door.

"Dunno," Alicia replied. The two walked in and looked around the group, seeing grinning Lucy leaning against the kitchen counter as Roger sat at the table, pouring over a piece of parchment. Celeste stood next to him, a stunned look on her face as she looked over to someone who was skulking in a corner. Oliver's eyes widened as he walked over a pulled his old friend into a bear hug.

"Perce? What are you doing here?" he asked before starting to look him over. "You've seen better days."

"Speak for yourself," Percy said, pushing Oliver away and then straightening his robes and glasses. Oliver looked over at Roger.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Seems Percy here has been playing spy all these months," Lucy interjected before Roger could say anything. "Just found out he's been my ministry source." Oliver's eyebrows rose as he looked over at his friend.

"Thought it was only fair. You lot were running off and nearly getting yourselves killed. I might as well join in," he huffed. "And well, when I got that, you were the only ones I could think to turn to. Where's Sam, by the way? It's addressed to her."

"Ehm… she's not here at the moment," Oliver said, before walking over to Roger. "What is it?"

"It's from Randolph Pucey. He's been accompanying Antonius Flint to the Ministry. When they were leaving today, he slipped me that," Percy said, motioning to the parchment. "Guess he thought I'd know where Sam was as we were friends in school. I obviously didn't, but though Lucy would. She brought me here."

"He wants to break Adrian out of Flint's manor and needs our help," Roger said, still reading the letter. Oliver's face lit up.

"This is brilliant! This is exactly what we need!" he shouted, not understanding why Roger was still frowning.

"This could be another trap," Roger said sternly. "I've already sent for Bill to come look it over. He could have put some sort of tracking spell on it."

"I assure you, I've already checked and there doesn't seem to be any sort of enchantment on it," Percy said, a bit put out that the auror would think him incapable of checking before bringing it to them.

"You can never be too safe," Roger replied.

"But if it's true… this is what we've been looking for. A way into Flint Manor," Oliver persisted. He looked over at Percy. "Well done. I'm so happy, I could kiss you."

Percy frowned and looked around the room nervously.

"I still don't understand why you're so eager to break Pucey out," he said. Oliver looked over at Alicia, who just rolled her eyes.

"He's there because Flint got Sam there. Adrian, Oliver and the rest went to rescue her. In the process, Flint got Adrian and Sam's runoff to find Marcus Flint and likely try to rescue Pucey herself," she said quickly. "So, we're trying to break in and rescue him before she does in the hopes it keeps her out of Flint's hands."

Percy's eyes widened as he looked around the room, the now somewhat grim looks on the faces confirming the story.

"Blimey, I knew she could be a bit rash and reckless, but this is… how did Flint get her in the first place?" he asked.

"Well laid trap that played on her rashness," Roger replied. "Said he had Oliver…" Percy looked to Oliver as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why couldn't you just find her?" Percy asked.

"That's how good Sam was at safe houses… we have no idea where anyone is and she's shut down a number of the direct access points so we can't follow her," Oliver said. "I tried the one to Adrian and Cassius' place a few times."

"But why would she run off on her own? And to Marcus Flint, at that?" Percy asked.

"Because of me," Roger said, finally looking up. "I… lost it. Yelled at her even though she had done what any of us would do. So… she took off." Percy thought it over and then just nodded his head curtly.

"Well then. If we are to believe this letter, what is our next course of action?" he asked calmly. Oliver gaped at him as Lucy cackled and started bouncing on her toes slightly, obviously thrilled to be in the thick of the plot.

"You're going to help us?" Oliver.

"Why would I not? Sam's my friend, too. And I suppose Adrian's not so bad… he was in the Order after all. And I'm strategically placed at the Ministry, so I can get word rather surreptitiously to Randolph Pucey. Seems you need me," he said rationally.

They all turned to look at Roger. He put the parchment on the table and rubbed his face, not saying a word. He then looked around the group and sighed.

"We need to wait on Bill, but I think I know what we can do…"

* * *

 **Camryn Kissel - Thanks!**

 **As always, thank you for reading!**


	44. Unlikely Alliances

_An understanding is perhaps better than an alliance, which may stereotype arrangements which cannot be regarded as permanent in view of the changing circumstances from day to day. - Edward Grey_

* * *

 **Unlikely Alliances**

 _May 1998_

Percy followed behind the Minister, keeping a neutral look on his face as he hurried along, his arms full of parchments and such. They had just had a meeting with the auror department and Percy knew Minister Thicknesse would want the minutes written up quickly.

In fact, he was running late for another meeting. A secret one that Percy would not be allowed in. Though the minister had a certain level of trust for him, Percy knew ultimately that he was only kept around because they were looking for his family and had hoped he would eventually give them up.

Of course, Percy had no idea where any of them were, save Bill. But there were so many enchantments around Shell Cottage and the Abbotts' safe house that even if they did manage to find a general location, they'd never find the actual houses or how to get in.

"Make sure you have those minutes ready for me by the end of my next meeting," Thickness said, walking into his office without looking at him.

"Yes, sir," Percy said, hurrying over to his desk.

"The others should be arriving soon. Make sure the tea is sent in," Thicknesse said before shutting the door. Percy sighed and placed the parchments on his desk and quickly grabbed a clean sheet of parchment, scribbling an order down for tea and other assorted refreshments and then sent off the memo.

He then settled at his desk, going through the piles of notes he had taken during the meeting. It was more of the same - updates on how many muggleborns and now half-bloods had been rounded up and were facing inquisition. The entire meeting had made Percy's stomach turn and blood boil, though he had managed to keep a straight face.

As much as he wanted to do something - anything - he knew that he was best at use by staying where he was, playing the role of dutiful assistant to the minister, and passing on information where he could. He was still sending reports to Lucy and the others on a regular basis.

Not to mention, he was the only link to Randolph Pucey. And they needed that if they were to pull off the rescue plan.

Percy glanced up as a few death eaters walked in and headed towards the minister's office, all of them conveniently ignoring him. He continued on with his work, moving quickly.

"Ah, Randolph, always good to see you out and about," someone said. Percy looked up, seeing Randolph just outside the open door to his office with another man - Rowle, he believed. Randolph just nodded curtly and stepped aside, motioning for Rowle to walk in first. Percy quickly looked down at his paperwork, though he couldn't help but glance up as Pucey walked in just behind Rowle. The first man disappeared into the office as Randolph glared at Percy.

"Weasley," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir. Anything I can get you," Percy said, jumping to his feet and rushing over to him. He had gotten quite good at acting with all his months surrounded by death eaters.

"Be sure that you've sent for the tea I like," Randolph said, dryly. He turned his body slightly so that one side was hidden from view from the others. He held out his hand slightly, revealing a small, folded piece of parchment.

"Of course, sir," Percy said, stealthily grabbing the paper and sliding it into his pocket.

"Get in here, Pucey. We haven't all day," someone shouted from the office. With one more stern glare, Randolph turned and walked into the office, closing the door behind him as Percy rushed back to his desk.

He waited until after a witch had delivered the tea and left, sensing the familiar twinge of an enchantment falling on the door to the minister's office before he pulled out the note and quickly read over it.

Sighing, he refolded it quickly and placed it within a hidden pocket in his cloak, then set back to his work.

He would need to head straight to the safe house as soon as he could get away from the ministry.

The day had been set.

* * *

"Good to see you, Percy," Celeste said when she let him in later that night. It was well after 10 p.m., but he had been tasked with a number of reports to finish before he left. Seemed Thicknesse was eager to keep him busy. Not to mention, Percy was sure that he was being watched. He had hurried as much as he could while going through the various security measures needed to get safely to the house, but it had still taken a large amount of time.

"Thank you," he said, walking through to the kitchen where Bill, Roger and Oliver were standing at the table, pouring over a map. They had drawn out what they could from memory and then Randolph had filled in the gaps with maps that he passed on through Percy. Various points of entry had been marked, with some sporting an "X" over them after they had been deemed too risky.

They really had needed Randolph, it seemed. He had come up with a near perfect plan to get them in and out without being seen.

"Are you hungry?" Celeste asked, walking in after him.

"Could use a bit of something," he said, reaching into his robe and pulling out the note. Roger turned to him and reached for it, quickly reading through it. He frowned slightly as he walked back to the table.

"He wants us to do it in four days," Roger said, placing the note down next to the map.

"A bit soon, don't you think?" Bill asked.

"He said it's the one time most of the others will be out of the manor," Roger said. "And our best chance of getting into the dungeons and back out without detection."

"Won't they know who let us in?" Oliver asked, looking over at him.

"Likely. That's why he's coming back with us," Roger said. Both Oliver and Bill looked at each other with raise eyebrows.

"Is that such a good idea?" Percy asked warily. "He is a death eater." Roger sighed and straightened up.

"I don't much like it either, but I'd rather not leave him at the mercy of Flint after all this," he said. Celeste stopped heating up leftovers and turned to look across the kitchen at her husband as different emotions raced across his face. "It's… the right thing to do… and so far he's proven that we can trust him."

Roger was still struggling with trusting Randolph. True they had spent many years as friends. Best friends. But in the years since Amanda and Zach died, Roger's heart had turned cold towards Randolph. He still couldn't quite comprehend that the man was now offering them help.

"But what if this is all a trap by Flint?" Oliver asked. "Pucey did turn you in the last time to save his own skin."

"He turned us in so he could save his family," Roger amended.

A heavy silence filled the room. They had all considered as much. Discussed it several times. Roger himself had voiced the same thought when they received the first letter. But the truth of the matter was, they had no choice but to trust him if they wanted to get in and out of Flint Manor with Adrian. It was the only plan they had to rescue Sam, which was what this was ultimately about.

"I don't think it is," Roger said finally. "And I suppose we'll just need to go in prepared in case it is." He looked at Bill and Oliver, the two nodding grimly. "Let's go over everything once again…"

* * *

"Again," Marcus said, watching as Sam threw several hexes at targets they had rigged up in the backyard. Sam had reinforced the protective enchantments so that no one nearby could hear or see what they were doing. Sam had a stony look in her eye as she continued working through the spells.

She had insisted that she practice before they go, in case something should go wrong with staying unseen, even though Marcus was intent on them not fighting. Somehow, she had convinced him to work with her - teaching her some things she didn't already know. Though his reluctance quickly disappeared when he saw how good she was.

If things went according to plan, they would be able to sneak into the manor and down the back staircase to the dungeons he knew ran the full length of the basement. The problem was, they had no idea just where Adrian was being kept. They could easily spend hours searching for him.

Thank Merlin Sam was good at concealment spells. They were going to need it if they were going to make it out alive with Adrian.

"Better," he said, surprise entering his voice as he watched Sam pull off a rather complicated offensive spell. One that he had to admit he didn't expect her to know or do. It had rather painful side effects.

"Why so surprised?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Just… didn't seem like something you Gryffindors would use," he admitted. Sam looked back over at the target, all mirth gone from her face.

"We're about to go into your father's lair. I'm damn sure going to make sure I inflict some damage if we should get caught," she said. "And I was serious… I do intend to kill your father at some point."

Marcus was silent a few moments, studying her. The plan was to get in and out undetected, but part of him was worried she would go running off to take on his father if he didn't watch her closely. And there was no way that would end well.

"You so sure about that?" he asked. Sam looked over at him, her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You sure that you can do it? Kill him?" he asked.

"If it comes down to it, yes," she said, her voice dark.

"I want him dead as well, but… when it comes down to it… I'm not sure I could do it," he confessed. Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?" she asked softly. Marcus shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I mean… even if my father is an evil git who deserves whatever he gets… not sure that I've got it in me to actually take a life…" he said, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe. Sam glanced back at the target, contemplating what he said. But then, the memory of that day came rushing back.

The screech of the tires. Broken glass. The sickening crunch of metal. Her mother shouting for her and Zach. Zach's lifeless body next to her.

"I want him to suffer," she said, gripping her wand as hot, angry tears filled her eyes. "I want him to suffer like he made my mum and brother suffer. Like he's likely made Adrian suffer. That's what he deserves."

Marcus looked up at her. The anger was coursing through her so quickly that she was visibly shaking.

"Careful, Abbott," he said. Sam looked over at him, her eyes bright blue from the tears. "Don't let it take over."

"Let what take over?" she asked.

"The darkness," he replied. "Then you're no better than he is." Sam laughed haggardly.

"I can't believe you just compared me to your father - Voldemort's top torturer," she said.

"I'm serious, Sam," Marcus said. "It does things to you… promise me that you'll keep your head in this. And that when this war is over, you'll still be the annoyingly optimistic Sam Abbott that you've always been."

Sam just stared at him, not saying anything. To be honest, it was the last thing she expected to hear coming out of Marcus Flint's mouth.

"We need people like that to get through this without going mental," he continued. Sam looked at the ground, her thoughts warring with each other. She then shook her head and started walking towards the house, her stomach beginning to churn slightly. She swallowed quickly, willing herself not to get sick again. "Where are you going?"

"To get some sleep," she said, without looking at him. "I've practiced enough tonight." Marcus just sighed and shook his head.

"Merlin… what hope to we have if even Sam Abbott's gone mental," he muttered before following her in.

* * *

The screeching of the door roused Adrian from his dazed slumber. He lifted his head slightly, but otherwise made no attempt to move. If it was time for another session with Flint, there was no use in fighting back he had quickly learned. Besides, he would need to save his energy for keeping his mouth shut.

But instead, it was someone else than his usual guards. And they were carrying a tray of something.

"Thought you could use some food," the person said, glancing at him nervously before setting it down in front of him. The smell of it had Adrian pushing himself up and reaching out for a chunk of bread. It was a more substantial meal than he had previously been given. Granted anything was more substantial than watery soup in a tiny bowl that they would drop off every other day or so. Adrian wasn't sure just how long in between meals it had been, the days all blurred together. He wasn't even sure what time it was or how long he had been at Flint Manor. Had been days? Or weeks?

After he had shoved the bread into his mouth and started chewing, willing himself to eat slowly lest he retch it all up minutes later, he looked up, surprise coming over him as he saw who was standing there.

"So, they got to you," he found himself saying. Terrance Higgs shrugged.

"It was this or die," he replied, his voice bland.

"Shouldn't be surprised," Adrian said, returning his attention to the tray and moving to grab a piece of meat that was there.

"Not all of us thought to run in time," Higgs replied.

"But you were going to meetings before," Adrian said.

"At first I bought into it," Terrance said. "But now that I've seen what they plan to do…" He trailed off. Adrian looked up, noting the conflicted look coming over his face. He turned his attention back to the food. "Nearly couldn't believe it when I heard they finally got you."

"Didn't have a choice, myself. Sam was here. We had to save her," Adrian said, not looking up. Terrance chuckle darkly.

"Always Sam Abbott, isn't it? Thought you were dating someone else and she was still with Wood," he said.

"I am. And she is. But she's still a good friend. Couldn't let Flint have her. He'd kill her," Adrian said harshly, looking up at him. The laughter died as the smile slid off Terrance's face. "And if he's this bad with me… it would be worse for her… better me than her."

Terrance stood there silently, watching as Adrian made his way through the food, though he glanced towards the door every so often, listening for footsteps in the corridor.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrian finally asked after he had finished eating and was drinking the water provided.

"We were friends once," Terrance said, his face unreadable. "Didn't seem right to let you starve down here… and if it'll help you… you know… get through it…"

"The torture? Yea, sure having a full stomach will help there," Adrian said dryly. "Much prefer it if you helped me get out of this damn hellhole." Terrance sighed as he reached down and picked up the tray, starting towards the door.

"There's not much I can do there," he said, not turning around to look at him. "But felt I needed to do something…" Adrian leaned back against the wall, watching as he stepped out and shut the door behind him, locking the door again.

Before Terrance walked off, he looked through the bars.

"I'll try and bring more when I can," he said. Adrian nodded, but didn't say anything more. He was grateful for the food, but in the end, what did it matter if Flint killed him anyway?

Sighing, he leaned his head back against the wall, draping his arms across his knees. Now that he had food, he couldn't sleep. Which was worse. At least sleeping or being passed out help the time go by. When he was awake, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. And get lost in his thoughts.

He saw Moira's face in his mind. Did anyone tell her where he was? He hoped they didn't. He didn't want her worrying more than she likely already did. It was better that she thought he was still safe, off somewhere in a safe house with Cassius.

He then hoped that Cassius was still safe. He wasn't sure what he'd do after getting news that Adrian was caught. Sam would probably put him in a new safe house or take him in with her Oliver.

His thoughts then turned back to his father. He hadn't been back since that last time. Frowning, Adrian thought over everything that he had said. That he couldn't live with the guilt over what he had done to the Abbotts. That he had hoped to reach them before Flint did.

Was it the truth? Or was his father really a coward and made it up to somehow gain Adrian's trust again?

Sighing, Adrian leaned over and spread out on the ground, looking up at the stone ceiling as he closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. He pushed all thoughts of his father, Moira and the others out of his mind.

He didn't want the ghosts joining him. He just wanted to sleep. At least then his mind was a large, dark hole with no dreams or nightmares.

Nothing to bother or worry him further.

* * *

 **So close to the end... nearly can't believe it...**

 **Camryn Kissel - It's all about to come to a head shortly...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	45. Saving Adrian

_We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward. In times of tragedy, of war, of necessity, people do amazing things. The human capacity for survival and renewal is awesome. - Isabel Allende_

* * *

 **Saving Adrian**

 _May 1998_

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Roger asked, looking at Oliver and Bill. The two nodded solemnly - it was impossible not to know, they had been over it a million times at that point. They would have only about 20 minutes once they were inside Flint Manor to grab Adrian and get back to the entry point before the portkey that would transport them back activated.

Roger held out a large envelope as he looked at his watch.

It was nearly time.

"Alright, gentlemen. Grab hold," Roger said. Oliver took a deep breath and grabbed a corner as Bill grabbed the other. The rest were waiting in the kitchen, hoping and praying that nothing went wrong this time. If all went according to plan, they would bring Adrian back here where Celeste had her full kit out, ready to patch him up. He had been at Flint Manor for nearly two weeks at this point and while Randolph knew that he was still alive, he wasn't sure as to just how beat up he was.

It was a miracle he was even alive, in Oliver's opinion, if what they had heard about Antonius Flint was true.

"Here we go," Roger said as he looked up. The three were suddenly sucked into the portkey by their navels, swirling and turning through space. Oliver hated traveling this way, but it was the only way Randolph could find a way to get them passed the extensive wards around the manor without detection. He was somehow able to undermine them, though it helped that in the beginning he had laid out most of them.

The three men landed on top of each other in a small dark room full of cleaning supplies. Oliver groaned slightly as Bill managed to get up, then helped up Roger and Oliver.

"How long do we wait?" Bill asked softly as Oliver brushed dust off himself. Roger crept to the door and put his ear up to it, his wand already out. There was a soft knock.

"He's here," he replied, quietly pulling the door open.

"Hurry, we haven't much time. There's a meeting in the other wing so the dungeon shouldn't be as heavily guarded," Randolph whispered urgently as he motioned for the three to follow him.

They crept quickly down the wandering back halls of the manor and Oliver took a moment to look around. He found it hard to believe that this is where his old nemesis grew up. It was dark, cold, and sterile. No wonder Marcus had always had his less than cheery disposition.

"This is the servants' area along with the kitchen. There a direct stairway downstairs from here," Randolph said. "So that Flint can have his tea in between sessions."

Oliver felt his blood start to boil at the mere mention of the man's name. Part of him wanted to march right up to the death eater and kill him while he had the chance. But at the back of his mind, he could hear Sam's voice shouting at him to stop being an idiot.

Merlin, he hoped they weren't too late, and she hadn't already tried to rescue Adrian on her own. Granted if she had, Randolph would surely know.

The older Pucey stopped them once they reached the bottom of the staircase, motioning for them to wait. Opening the door softly, he looked around the corridor and stepped out.

"Bloody nasty place," Bill whispered, looking around the dank landing. The walls were rock and stone, and there was a muggy feel to it.

"I just want to get Pucey and get out of here," Oliver said, a sense of dread coiling in his stomach. The tangy scent of blood was in the air adding to the general unsettling feel of the manor.

"How many others do you think are here?" Bill asked, looking over at Roger. The auror just shrugged, though he was standing alert at the door.

"As much as I'd like to get them all out, we only have time for Adrian. We could probably try and do another raid in the future though," he said. Oliver could see that it was killing him to risk so much only for one person. While Roger was committed to the task at hand - and had even voiced that it would be way too risky to attempt to free others at that time - it was clearly written on his face that he wanted to do more.

The door suddenly opened, and Randolph stepped back in.

"Quickly. The coast is clear, but we only have about five minutes before the guards come back around," he whispered. The three men nodded and followed him into a large, dark hallway lined with doors.

"Who's there? Is someone there? Please! Help me!" someone moaned from behind a door.

"Be quiet," Randolph hissed as he glanced around nervously. "They're keeping him down here…"

The men continued moving on, taking a few turns as Oliver struggled to keep his eyes ahead of him and remember which way they were going on the chance they had to make their way back on their own. Seemed it would be easy to get lost in the labyrinth. Not to mention, the smell was enough to make him want to vomit. Piss, shit, sick, and blood all rolled up into a disastrous package. Soft moaning could be heard coming from some cells, while there was weeping from others.

Others were deathly quiet and that worried Oliver more.

"How many are here?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure… I'm not even meant to be down here," Randolph whispered back. He stopped at a corner and peered around. "It's clear." He then rushed around the corner, Oliver, Roger, and Bill just on his heels.

Randolph came to a stop in front of one cell and started fishing around in his pockets. Just as he pulled out an old, decrepit key, he doubled over, grabbing his head as the key fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, reaching for him.

"I'm being summoned," he said, panting. "Just… get him and get back to the closet. You don't have much time before the next portkey. It's the mop bucket. I'll try to get there if I can." He then disappeared with a pop.

Oliver bent down and grabbed the key, quickly shoving it in the lock before turning it. He yanked the door open as Roger and Bill rushed in. In the dark they could barely make a figure hunched over against the far wall.

"Time for my next session?" Adrian asked dryly.

"No. Time to break you out of here," Oliver said, moving to help the two men pull the tall quidditch player to his feet. It was a good thing the three of them came - even though he appeared half starved and out of it, Adrian was a rather large bloke. A look of confusion came over his bloodied and bruised face.

"Must be hallucinating again," Adrian replied. "There's no way Oliver Wood and Roger Abbott are in my cell right now."

"Don't forget me," Bill retorted.

"Not a hallucination," Oliver said, as they started for the door. "Think you could try walking a bit? You're a bit too heavy for us to carry you the whole way."

Adrian started finally moving his legs, the realization that he was actually being rescued seeming to give him strength.

"How?" he asked.

"Your father. He got us in and is going to get us out," Roger said.

"But…"

"Got in contact with us through someone at the ministry," Oliver said.

"Where's Sam? Thought she'd lead the charge," Adrian said.

"There's a story there, but for later. We need to get back to the portkey," Roger whispered fervently. They had managed to make it back to the staircase and could hear the thundering of feet from somewhere off in the dungeon. "And fast before company shows up."

Oliver wasn't sure just how the three of them managed to carry Adrian up the stairs and down the hallways so quickly, but soon enough, they were back at the closet. Roger just managed to shut the door as they heard footsteps approaching. He placed a finger to his lips as the four waited, worried they were about to be discovered.

They were already gripping the mop bucket and counting down the seconds until it activated. Oliver's heart was pounding. So far it seemed they were going to get away free and clear, but those footsteps had his heart racing in fear. There's no way they came all this way just to get captured at the last second.

The door opened and Randolph rushed in, his face white.

"Just in time," Roger said. "Hurry. Grab on." Relief filled the older Pucey's face briefly as he saw Adrian, but then disappeared quickly.

"I can't go with you," he said, looking at Roger.

"What do you mean? They'll know you had something to do with this. You must come with us. They'll torture you or worse," the auror argued. Randolph shook his head. "Don't fight me on this, Randolph. I know we… that things are a bit mucked up with us, but I won't have your death on my conscious."

"No… Voldemort's found Harry. He's ordered all of us to head to Hogwarts. Now. You must get back to the others and warn them," he said quickly, starting for the door again.

"Nonsense! Come with us and warn them yourself!" Roger nearly shouted, grabbing for Randolph's arm.

"There's no time. They will find you. I must go throw them off. Good luck," he said. He then stopped for a moment, meeting Roger's eyes. "And please know… I am truly sorry for what I did…" Before Roger could respond, he had turned and disappeared out the door.

"Dad!" Adrian shouted as he started to reach for him. But before he got far, the portkey activated, taking the four of them back to the safe house.

They managed to land a bit more gracefully this time, though Adrian fell to the ground retching. Once he had stopped, they then carried him inside.

"Over here," Celeste said, motioning to the table where they laid him out. Adrian grimaced, obviously hitting a sore spot. Though from the look of him, there likely weren't too many spots that weren't injured.

In the bright light of the kitchen, Oliver had to wince as he studied his friend. His hair was matted with grime and blood, while his shirt and trousers had rips and stains all over. He smelled horrendous while bruises and wounds peppered what skin was visible. More were likely hidden by his clothing.

Celeste felt around his body as gingerly as she could, but Adrian still hissed in pain or grimaced.

"Seems there are no broken bones - or at least if there were, they've been healed. Looks a bit worse than it actually is. I should have you resting properly in no time," she said to Adrian as she smiled gently. He nodded and then met Oliver's eyes.

"You've looked worse," Oliver quipped, hoping to keep up a cheerful attitude and not let on that everyone was horrified by Adrian's appearance.

"Sure, I have," Adrian replied, his crooked smile interrupted by another wince as Celeste began to try and clean up the blood on his face and hairline to get a better look at what wounds it might be hiding underneath.

"Hurry. We have to get to Hogwarts," Roger said. Celeste paused momentarily as she looked up at him. "Harry's there. The death eaters have been ordered to go." She nodded quickly and went back to work as Roger and Bill moved to the corner of the room to start sending out Patronuses to whoever they could think of.

"I'm going with you," Adrian said.

"No, you need to stay here and rest," Celeste ordered. "You're too injured."

"Patch me up and take me with you. At the very least I can protect the hospital wing," he said. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"You need a bath and clean clothes," she pushed.

"Then I'll borrow some. But you are not leaving me here on my own while you go off to fight. I'll just follow you anyway," he said. Celeste glanced over at Roger, who just sighed and shook his head.

"Do the best you can for now and we'll see to the rest afterwards," he conceded.

While he and Bill returned to their work and Celeste continued working on Adrian, Oliver stepped out onto the back porch, pulling his wand back out. He closed his eyes and tried to muster up as many happy thoughts and memories as he could.

When he opened his eyes, a spectral bear was floating in the air in front of him.

"Find Sam. Tell her… we have Adrian. He's safe. But Voldemort's moving to attack Hogwarts. Meet us there," he said. He then waved his wand and the bear floated off into the night sky.

He walked back into the kitchen, seeing Celeste helping Adrian off the table and towards the bathroom. He was still limping, but already seemed to be in better shape.

"Did you send it?" Roger asked, getting Oliver's attention.

"Yea," he replied. "I just hope it works."

"We're going to need a lot more than hope to get through tonight…"

* * *

Sam sat on the dirty sofa staring down at the crude map that Marcus had drawn up of the manor, as he went over every step of their plan again. She wasn't really listening, having committed it to memory long ago. And she had come up with most of it. Instead, her thoughts were on Adrian and what shape he'd be in. Or worse - if they got there too late.

"Sam, are you even listening?" Marcus asked. Her eyes flicked to his as she chewed on her thumb nail and nodded silently. He sighed and went back to looking at the map, pointing out various other backup escape points should someone discover them. The plan was to take him to her parents' safe house directly after in the hopes her mother could fix him up.

There was likely to be a fair amount of words when she showed up, but she'd deal with that later. She didn't want to distract herself with the impending confrontation with her parents and Oliver. She hadn't sent any word since she ran away, too focused on plotting a way to get into Flint Manor while staying on the move. She also ignored the several patronuses that Oliver at sent, begging her to at least let them know she was okay - wherever she was.

Closing her eyes briefly, she went back to that night. Both Oliver and Adrian tied up.

 _You can only choose one…_

Her stomach started churning as the guilt overcame her. She should have been able to get them both. She should have at least let Oliver know she was okay. There were many things she should have done differently, but all that mattered now is that she did tonight right.

Sam's eyes flew open as the bile started rising up her throat and she jumped up, dashing down the hallway to the bathroom where she unloaded the contents of her stomach. She didn't understand where it was coming from - sure there were times before a performance that she was so nervous she felt like she would get sick. But rarely did she actually ever do so.

Granted, rescuing Adrian was a lot more dangerous than going out on stage. There was a chance she or someone else could die that night.

After she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out, she left the toilet and stopped suddenly, seeing a concerned Marcus waiting on her.

"Seriously, Abbott? Are you sure you can do this?" Marcus asked, eying her as she walked passed him towards the sofa.

"I'm fine. Just nerves," she said, picking up her jacket and pulling it on. Marcus continued to study her.

"Are you sure? I can't have you vomiting or passing out while we're there," he said. "And I assure you - that dungeon is likely to be rancid."

"I said I'm fine," she said more firmly as she glared at him. Marcus walked over to her, still studying her. "What, Marcus?"

"Sam… how long have you been throwing up?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't understand what you're getting at?" she asked.

"Answer me," he said.

"Couple weeks…" she said. "But I've been under a lot of stress lately…"

Marcus' eyes widened and then he shook his head, laughing hollowly as he began pacing.

"You bloody idiot," he said.

"Excuse me!" Sam shouted, stepping towards him.

"There's no way we're going through with this now," he said.

"But we're supposed to go tonight! You said yourself it would be the best time! We've been planning for ages! For all we know, we might be too late!" she shouted. Marcus stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not about to take a bloody pregnant woman into my father's lair!" he shouted. Sam stopped, her mouth dropping open as she stared at him.

"I think I would know if I were pregnant!" she shouted. "Besides, there's no way. We've always use protection and it's not like we've been… together a lot lately… not since…"

"Guessing six to eight weeks ago?" Marcus asked. Sam looked at the floor, frowning. Her mind went back, through the various times in recent weeks they had slept together, though she swore they had used the proper charms and such each time. There was the day before the attack at the manor… then a few days before that… A few more times... Then the night they fought after Adrian and Cassius came over for dinner… Of course, they made up, but before that…

"Fuck," she muttered, the color leaving her face.

"All coming back to you?" Marcus asked. Sam glared at him.

"Spare the jokes, Flint," she said coldly.

"I'm not making fun of you," he said. "But I think we need to seriously rethink this. If you are pregnant, I can't take you in there. You've got to start thinking about the baby." She started breathing heavily as her head started swimming. She sat down on the sofa hard, her head dropping into her hands.

"I can't be," she murmured.

"Think you are, Abbott," he replied. She looked up at him, her face going completely white.

"Merlin…"

Before either of them could say anything, a spectral bear floating into the room. Both of them looked at it, Sam's eyes going wide.

"We've got Adrian. But Voldemort's moving to Hogwarts… we're all going. Meet us there," Oliver's voice said before the bear disappeared. Sam stood up.

"We have to go," Sam said, looking at Marcus.

"No, you're going somewhere safe and I'm taking you there," he said, stepping towards her.

"But we have to!" she shouted.

"You're pregnant, Sam! You could get killed!"

"We don't know that! And it's the right thing to do!" she shouted back. "I'm going and you can't stop me. You can choose to stay here and hide, but I'm going." Marcus stared at her a moment before sighing.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **So… been sitting on that little bomb for a long time now… You know me. I like those last-minute twists and such… And god, it took me forever to come up with a rescue plan. Part of the reason I planned the scene with Marcus and Sam that way was so I wouldn't have to come up with two…**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Only 3 more chapters to go!**


	46. Back to Hogwarts

_Every soldier must know, before he goes into battle, how the little battle he is to fight fits into the larger picture, and how the success of his fighting will influence the battle as a whole. - Bernard Law Montgomery_ _  
_

* * *

 **Back to Hogwarts**

Oliver stood in the Great Hall as McGonagall shouted out orders. Just as everyone started moving, Adrian limped up to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital wing," Oliver said, frowning as Bill patted him on the back and walked off with the rest of the Order. A good amount of folks were headed to the courtyard to work on shielding the castle while the rest were going off to various other parts for the incoming battle. There was a constant rumble of feet thundering throughout. Adrian gave him a crooked grin.

"And let you have all the fun, mate?" he said.

"But you're injured," Oliver pushed.

"I'm well enough to fight, Wood," he said, his face turning dark. "Let me do this." Oliver studied him a bit and then nodded.

"Fine," he said. He then started scanning the crowd.

"She not here yet?" Adrian asked.

"Just hope she got the message," he said with a sigh.

"She did," Adrian said. "It could take some time for her to get here from where they are. If they stayed around where Flint was based, it'll take some time." About that time, Fred and George came bounding up to the two.

"You lot ready for this?" George asked, looking at them with a grin.

"You can't possibly be happy," Adrian said, frowning. "We're about to go into battle."

"Happy to finally end this," Fred replied.

"Oliver?" a voice said. All four men turned and looked over, seeing Sam standing there with Marcus Flint.

"Sam?" Oliver said, feeling as though the breath had left him. She looked tired, but otherwise in one piece and unharmed. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her so fiercely that he nearly knocked the breath out of her. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Tears pricked at Sam's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Seeing him had brought on a sudden rush of guilt that she had managed to push aside while in the midst of planning. But in that moment, it all came crashing down on her as she realized just what she had put her friends and family through when she ran off.

"I had to go," she whispered. "But I'm so sorry."

"I know and it's okay," Oliver said, stepping back and looking down at her. "But why didn't you stop and ask me for help? I would have gone with you."

"I didn't think you would… everyone was shouting and no one was listening to me," she said.

"We were just… worried about you," he said. "You ran off to Flint Manor and… what if we hadn't gotten there in time?" Sam frowned.

"I can take care of myself," she said firmly. Oliver sighed.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry," he said. "All that matters is you're okay and you're here." Sam stared at him a moment and took a deep breath, the fight leaving her. They were here for a battle – this was no time to get into an argument with him. Especially when she understood just why he was upset. Just as she had thought she was about to lose him that night, he thought he had thought he was close to losing her. "But… we can go over that later… right now we need to help prepare."

"Right," she said. "Later."

"For what's it worth, I'm glad someone came for me," Adrian said. Sam looked around Oliver, taking in the tall chaser. He looked beaten up, but otherwise fine, a small smile on his face. Relief filled Sam as she walked over and hugged him.

"We were planning to go in after you," she said. "Marcus and I had a plan. We were about to set out to the manor when we got Oliver's message."

"Well, I'm alive. Suppose that's all that matters," he said, glancing down at her. "We get through tonight and I can deal with the rest later." Oliver looked over at Marcus.

"Thanks for looking out for her," he said. Marcus looked down at his feet.

"Didn't do much. Kept moving in case Father sent anyone after us, for the most part. Though I'm grateful you sent the message when you did," he said, glancing at Adrian. "We had a decent plan in place, but wasn't looking forward to going back to that hellhole again…"

"Still, kept her in one piece," Oliver said. "I'm grateful for that." Marcus glanced over at Sam who was back at Oliver's side.

"She's right in that she can take care of herself, though. The plan wasn't mine," he said. "And it would have worked." Oliver looked down at Sam.

"Just what were you planning?" he asked. Sam took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a breakdown of the plan, when there was the rushing sound of feet, cutting her off.

"Sam? Sam!"

The group turned, seeing her parents run up to the couple. Oliver stepped back just as they both enveloped her in a hug, nearly knocking her over.

"We were so worried about you!" Celeste said. Roger just stepped back and looked at his daughter, too overcome to speak.

"I'm sorry I ran off," Sam said. "But I had to try."

"I should have helped you… I was being daft, yelling at you like that," Roger whispered. Sam smiled slightly. "Thank Merlin, you're alright."

"Who went after him?" she asked.

"It was a group effort," her father replied.

"Your dad came up with the plan. Me, him, and Bill went in," Oliver said. "Though we couldn't have pulled it off without Randolph Pucey's help." Sam stared at her father, wide-eyed, though she caught Adrian grimacing out of the corner of her eye.

"We wanted to get him before you tried," Roger said, looking down at his feet. "Thought it was the best way to keep you away from Antonius." She nodded, her brow furrowed.

"Again… just happy to be out of there," Adrian said. "Doesn't matter who did it…"

From behind them, Marcus cleared his throat. Everyone looked over at him, forgetting for a moment that he was standing there.

"We should probably get to wherever we're supposed to go," he said, shifting awkwardly on his feet as he glanced around. He was getting more than a few confused looks from those in the Great Hall and several scowls. "You Know Who and his lot will be here soon."

"Suppose you should head off to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins, yea?" Aiden said, walking up. Marcus looked over at Sam.

"Told you," he said, furrowing his brow at her. Sam sighed and looked over at Aiden.

"Look, he came here on his own," she said. "He wants to help." Aiden looked from Sam back to Marcus, his eyebrows raised.

"Could have fooled me considering we haven't heard a thing from you in over a year," Aiden continued.

"Stop!" Oliver shouted, scowling at Aiden. "The past doesn't matter. All that matters is we're here and we're fighting." Aiden looked at him in shock.

"What are you all doing standing here?" McGonagall said, running up. "There's work to be done!"

"Yes, professor," they all muttered.

"Best get to it," George said as he and Fred headed off.

"I'm not hiding," Sam said immediately, looking at her parents.

"Wasn't going to tell you too," Roger replied. Sam nodded as her parents headed off.

"Figure we should head to the quidditch pitch. Get some brooms," Adrian said, looking at Oliver.

"You and Aiden go ahead, I'm staying with Sam," Oliver said.

"I'll go with you," Marcus said. Adrian nodded and they started out. Marcus walked up to Sam and leaned over.

"Tell him," he said softly before walking off.

"Tell me what?" Oliver asked, looking down at her. Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If she told him now, there was no way he'd let her fight. And she wasn't even sure it was true.

"We make it through tonight… I'll tell you," she said, looking up at him.

"Just tell me now," Oliver said. Sam shook her head and started walking off.

"It can wait…"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Sam and Oliver stood in a tower, grimly looking out across the castle. The shield was a thing to behold, but both of them wondered how long it would hold. Just beyond the shield were hundreds of death eaters, just waiting to break through.

"This is it…" Sam said. "It's all going to be all over with tonight." She glanced over at Oliver. He smiled briefly and reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"We'll get through this," he said. Sam nodded and looked back at the scene before them. "Maybe we should go on a trip." Sam laughed slightly looking over at him.

"We're facing likely death and you're talking about going on a trip?" she asked.

"Make it a honeymoon!" they both heard Fred shout from another part of the tower.

"Private conversation!" Sam shouted back, though she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"We've got a bet!" George added. Sam rolled her eyes.

"They've got a point," Oliver said. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Do not tell me you're proposing to me right now at the top of this tower, Oliver Michael Wood," she said. He chuckled.

"Probably not the best time," he admitted. "But something to think about… for later." Sam looked back out at the scene before them, her face unreadable for a few moments. With everything going lately, she hadn't stopped to think about what would come next. She couldn't help but glance down at her stomach.

"Just know… even though the past few months have been rough for us… I still love you, Sammie. I always will," he said. Sam took a deep breath before looking over at him. She then walked over and wrapped her arms around him, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know… I love you too," she said softly. She did know this much. That she did love him. Whatever came next, they would deal with when it came. She looked up at him and smiled. "We'll get through this… and I think a trip after all this sounds lovely…" Oliver smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"GET A ROOM!" Fred and George shouted at the same time.

"SHUT IT!" Oliver and Sam shouted back.

"But we should probably be more alert," Sam said, looking up at Oliver.

A loud boom drew both of their attentions as they turned to look. Hundreds of curses were flying at the shield. Sam stepped away, gripping her wand at her side as the smile slid from her face.

"Christ…" Sam murmured as her eyes widened. "How many of them do you think there are?"

"Too many… Don't be afraid. I'm next to you," Oliver said. Sam glanced at him.

"I'm not. Think it's time for a bit of payback," she replied.

* * *

Once the shield had broken, Sam felt like she had no time to think as she fired off as many hexes as she could, all the while doing her best to keep herself and Oliver shielded, while he did the same. Death eaters were everywhere, apparating in and out all over the castle and flooding into the courtyard below.

She saw Marcus and Aiden fly by the tower, diving down towards the courtyard, wands drawn. As Adrian flew by the tower, he tossed a broom to Oliver who grabbed it. He jumped on the edge of the tower and looked back at Sam.

"Coming Sammie?" he asked. Without thinking about how high they were, Sam climbed up next to him. Oliver slung one leg over the broom, Sam following suit behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist as he jumped off the tower. She closed her eyes briefly, gripping Oliver tightly as they freefalled. Oliver then levelled the broom and she opened her eyes, immediately looking around as she pulled her wand out and started firing off the first spells that popped into her head.

Several death eaters fell to the ground as they swooped down and then back up, the two of them sending spells from both sides.

"Hold on!" Oliver shouted as he did a barrel roll, narrowly avoiding a few spells coming their way.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sam said, barely keeping her stomach settled as they leveled out.

"Wood! Watch it!" Adrian shouted as he passed by. Oliver looked over and turned the broom at the last minute, but it was too late. A spell hit the back of the broomstick, causing them to spin out of control before crashing into the stone of the courtyard.

Sam groaned as she stared up at the sky a moment, seeing stars for a moment.

"Sam!"

She quickly pushed herself up and put up a shield, blocking a curse from somewhere. Frantically, she looked around, her eyes widening at the chaos surrounding her. There were death eaters everywhere. A giant. Even spiders.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Abbott?!" Marcus shouted as he pushed her out of the way, blocking a hex that had been heading straight towards her. She shook her head and regained her focus, shooting off spells. "Get somewhere safe!"

"I'm fine," Sam shouted, her eyes still on the fight, though she started glancing around, searching for Oliver. She couldn't see him among the fray.

"You're bloody pregnant!"

"We don't know that!" she shouted back.

"You're what?!"

Sam looked over, her eyes wide as she saw Adrian next her. His eyes fell down to her still flat stomach.

"We don't know anything yet!" she shouted at him, ducking down as a curse flew over their heads.

"Have you told Oliver?" Adrian shouted at her.

"Not is not the bloody time," Sam retorted, already looked around them.

"You shouldn't be here!" Adrian shouted. Sam huffed and took out a death eater that had been about to send a hex towards Adrian.

"Neither should you! You need me out here!" she said, glaring at him before turning to shield them from another hex. "Now, if you're done chatting, I think we have some work to do!"

* * *

Sam stood still, looking around the courtyard as the death eaters filed out, leaving behind various bodies. She nearly didn't believe it when Voldemort called the ceasefire. But now that she was no longer dodging curses and hexes, all she could think about was finding Oliver.

She started looking around, pushing through people as she headed towards the entrance of the castle.

"Sam! Wait up!"

She stopped, turning to see Adrian and Marcus following her.

"I'm not leaving or going to hide somewhere," she said, jutting her chin out. "I'm seeing this to the end." Adrian sighed and shook his head.

"Blast it all, you always were a stubborn one," Adrian griped. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Like I said, it's just Marcus' hunch. We've no proof," she said.

"The charm should be easy enough to do," Adrian said, starting towards her, his wand out.

"Absolutely not," she shouted, turning on her heels and stomping towards the castle. She followed the crowd into the Great Hall, where she quickly looked around, trying to find Oliver or her parents. She wasn't sure how they managed to get separated, but she was desperate to find out whether he was okay.

She wouldn't allow herself to think of the alternative - that he hadn't made it. No, he had to be alive.

"Sam!" someone shouted. She looked over, seeing Alicia standing with Lucy and Lauren. She quickly made her way towards them, enveloping the three in a hug.

"Where's Oliver?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

All three had grim looks on their faces, the tears streaking through the dirt on their cheeks. Lucy was sporting a scrap on her cheek while Lauren already had a bandage around her arm.

"It's just…" Lucy started. She then shook her head as she looked over. Sam frowned, following her gaze, her heart pounding. But instead of seeing Oliver's lifeless body as she feared, she saw the Weasleys gathered around a figure on the ground. Her heart stopped. Sam started towards them, catching a glimpse of a shoe and leg. She felt her heart start to race again as she started moving faster.

"No," she uttered as she nearly reached them.

Suddenly strong arms enveloped her and pulled her back.

"Let me see. Let me see!" she shouted, fighting against whoever it was that had a hold of her.

"Don't," Oliver said, holding her close to him. She looked up at him, the tears already falling. She was relieved to find him alive, while her heart was breaking at the same time.

"Who is it?" she asked. Whether it was Fred or George, it would be the same for her. One of the twins was now gone forever.

"Fred," he said after gulping. Sam looked back over, blinking furiously as she saw Molly wailing over her son's body. She could now see George kneeling on the other side, just staring down at him, while the rest looked stunned and shocked. Sam turned and buried her face in Oliver's chest as he rubbed her back.

"How?" she managed to get out in between sobs.

"Dunno," Oliver said dully. "Tonks and Lupin… they're gone as well." Sam looked up at him, swallowing. She then laid her head against his chest again, unable to speak. Her eyes met Adrian's as he stood next to Marcus, the two of them wearing matching expressions of shock and pity. She then glanced around the rest of the hall, taking in the many shell-shocked faces. The injured. The grieving.

And it wasn't over. Not yet. Whether or not Harry gave himself up, she could feel it in her bones there was going to be another fight. Knowing the Weasleys as she did, she figured they alone would do whatever they could to stop him from going into the forest if they could.

"How many more are we going to lose?" she asked softly, not really wanting an answer. When Oliver didn't say anything, she looked up at him. "We can't give up." He nodded, glancing over to see Harry standing next to the Weasleys with Ron and Hermione.

"Course not. We're going down fighting," he replied.

Sam pushed back out of his arms, wiping her cheeks.

"We should… help. Or something," she said, looking around. Oliver nodded dully, starting to move towards the doors to the Great Hall.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. They walked passed Alicia, Lucy, and Lauren again, the three now joined by Aiden and Finn. She glanced around, wondering if Moira and Ellie were around there somewhere. She hoped they weren't. She didn't want to face the possibility that she could lose more friends before this was over.

"Sam!" Celeste called out, running up to the couple. Sam stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank Merlin, you're both alright. Come on. I could use the extra hands. Oliver, Roger's out in the courtyard. Think he could use you." Oliver nodded and looked down at Sam. He bent over and kissed her cheek.

Sam then turned and followed her mother through the aisles of bodies already laid out on cots or pallets. She choked down another round of sobs as she saw Tonks and Lupin. She then shook her head, continuing on.

She needed to stay strong.

"Grab my kit and follow me," she said. Sam reached down and grabbed it, walking behind her mother and handing her various items as she called out for them. The smell of blood was starting to make her stomach turn, but she swallowed it down and fought to keep her face calm, though she was sure she winced or grimaced more than once.

She would worry about that problem later.

"More dittany," Celeste said. Sam reached in and grabbed a bottle, handing it to her. She looked up, seeing a grim Oliver following her father back in, carrying a small body. Her heart clenched, knowing it must be a student. Harry passed by them on his way out, his two friends in tow.

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Sam asked softly, her brow furrowed.

"Who is going to do what?" Celeste asked, her focus on the wound she was trying to heal on another student.

"Harry," Sam replied softly. Celeste stopped for a moment, looking over at her.

"I don't know," she said honestly. Sam nodded. "Bandages." She handed them over.

Whatever happened next, something inside Sam told her that the worst had yet to come.

* * *

 **Just two more chapters left! So much coming in the next one…**

 **cjconner326 – Haha! Honestly, some things I come up with far in advance and work my way to it, and sometimes it pops up as I'm writing. And well, when there's a battle/war involved, honestly anything is going to be chaotic. I knew these last few chapters were going to be intense with just the Battle of Hogwarts alone, so decided to up the ante and go with it.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	47. To End a War

_In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins. - Ulysses S. Grant_

* * *

 **To End a War**

It seemed as though hours had passed, and likely they had, though she was unsure. Sam glanced out of the windows of the Great Hall, noticing that the sky had become lighter. After helping her mother, she had sat down on a bench, a mug of hot tea pushed into her hands by someone, she wasn't sure who.

She barely registered the noise around her as she stared down at the mug. She felt her energy slowly draining out of her body, but she needed to keep it up. This wasn't over just yet.

"There you are, Sammie," George said, walking up to her. His voice lacked his usual cheer. She looked up as he plopped down next to her, a bottle of something in his hand.

"How are you?" she asked softly, pushing her own worries out of her mind. It was more important that she be there for her friend after his loss. She glanced over, seeing Oliver standing with Bill and her parents, the lot of them sending furtive glances her way.

"Been better," George replied, taking a swig from the bottle and then handing it to her. She stared at it a moment before taking it and drinking. She was slightly surprised that neither Adrian nor Marcus had popped up out of nowhere, swatting it out of her hand. She was silent as the liquid burned down her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking over at him. George mustered a half-smile.

"You know Fred. He'd want us to stay focused. Not like this is over just yet," he replied as she handed the bottle back to him.

"Got the same feeling," she replied, looking around the hall.

"Could use some of that optimism of yours about now," George said. She looked over at him and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Sorry… think I'm fresh out," she said. George nodded.

"Feel about the same myself," he said. Sam took a deep breath and reached out, taking his hand and squeezing.

"Just promise me that you're not going to die on me," she said.

"I won't… someone's got to make sure you and Wood get married," George replied. Sam did manage a smile at that, chuckling softly.

"Sure, Freddie'll return as a ghost just to make sure we go through with it," she said.

"Looks like I win by default," George replied glumly. Sam nodded.

"Sammie, come on," Oliver said, running up to them and taking her hand. She put the mug down as he pulled her to her feet.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Dunno, but the death eaters are coming back," he said. Sam looked around, confused as those who could started pouring out of the hall and towards the front of the castle and main courtyard.

She felt her blood start to run cold as they all stood there, silently waiting as the group made their way towards them. She could see Hagrid walking, carrying something. Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth, the tears starting up again. She looked up at Oliver, seeing his jaw set in a firm line.

"Is it-"

He nodded, his sharp eyes clearly making out who was in Hagrid's arms.

"No," Sam said, turning to look back at the march as it continued towards them.

"HARRY POTTER… IS DEAD!"

A shudder went through the group standing in front of the castle, but a determined glint settled in nearly everyone's eyes. Sam swallowed and straightened her back. She saw as the youngest Weasley shrieked in despair, barely held back by Mr. Weasley.

This wasn't over yet. And she would be damned if she didn't keep the faith that they would triumph.

They had to. For Harry.

* * *

Once Harry had leapt out of Hagrid's arms, the battle once again reared up, with everyone jumping into action. Sam let go of Oliver's hand as the two ran towards the thick of the fray. Despite having little sleep and feeling drained, Sam mustered up as much as she could, finding herself now laser-focused on the task at hand.

"Oliver, down!" she shouted. He ducked and she shot a spell over his back, knocking a death eater into a wall.

"Brilliant, Sammie!" he shouted before putting up a shield.

"Not the time," she shouted back, turning to stun another death eater.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marcus and Adrian, fighting side by side against a couple of their former housemates. Blimey, that must be a trip.

She shot off another stunning spell, managing to hit a death eater that was aiming for Marcus that neither had noticed. He glanced over and nodded his thanks before running off.

Looking back over, Sam couldn't find Oliver.

"Oliver!" she shouted, looking around worriedly as panic started to fill her. Where was he? How did they manage to get separated again? "OLIVER WOOD!"

"Now's not the time," Adrian shouted, covering for her. She glanced at him and nodded, then refocused on the fight in front of her. She couldn't lose it - not yet.

She ran up, stunning a death eater that had been about to hit Adrian. She was now standing in between him and Marcus, though several feet were in between them. She couldn't help but continue scanning her surroundings, her eyes searching for Oliver.

Once she thought she saw a glimpse of him running in between two death eaters, but she couldn't be sure. There was a flash of red - George or Bill, perhaps? There were so many people, so many spells, she couldn't keep anyone straight. Save for the death eaters dressed in black. Those she picked out clearly.

As time wore on, she was starting to feel more of her energy ebb, but she couldn't stop. Not yet. Stopping would mean certain death.

"Ah, well look what we have here."

Sam froze, her eyes widening as she turned and saw Antonius Flint standing calmly in the midst of the chaos.

"So good to see you again, Samantha," he said, his lips curling into a sinister smile. She gripped her wand as she met his gaze. She didn't say a word, just stared at him. "I had hoped we would meet here…"

Without saying a word, Sam charged at him, aiming the strongest hexes she knew. The senior Flint just laughed as he deftly deflected each one. And each time, it just fueled the fire in Sam.

She started shooting spell after spell, not even fully registering what she was doing as all she saw was red. Flint began shooting his own back at her, Sam barely shielding herself in time.

"You're no match for me!" he shouted.

"TRY ME!" Sam shouted back.

But she wasn't quick enough and felt herself thrown back a few feet when a blasting charm hit too close to her. She shouted in pain as she skidded across the rock of the courtyard, looking up just in time to see a flash of green light heading straight at her.

Time slowed as she tried to lift her wand. The spell was barely on her lips as the flash grew closer. She wasn't going to get the shield up in time. There was no way.

She was going to die.

But suddenly, there was movement from her left. She looked over and watched with wide eyes as a body jumped in the air, the curse hitting it.

"Sam, get up!"

She felt two pairs of arms pulling her up to her feet as she watched Randolph Pucey hit the ground, his lifeless eyes staring up into the sky. She turned back to Antonius, who merely glanced at the body before returning his attention to the three young people now glaring at him.

"You can't take him down on your own," Marcus said from her right, his sights set on his father. "But maybe the three of us can together." She glanced to her left, seeing Adrian barely keeping his emotions in check. All three of them were gripping their wands tightly.

Sam nodded as she took a step forward. The three began bombarding the elder Flint with spell after spell, hex after hex. They began gaining ground on him as a small level of fear started sneaking into Antonius' eyes.

Sam felt a surge of energy begin to flow through her. They were gaining on him.

They were winning.

"Expelliarmus!" Adrian shouted, finally managing to unarm Flint. He watched as his wand flew out of his hand and then looked back at the three.

"Avada Kedavra!" they all yelled at the same time before he could react, the force of the spells throwing Antonius back several feet.

They stood frozen as all around them, the battle starting to die down. From somewhere, Sam swore she heard someone shout that Voldemort was dead. But all she could do was stare at the body lying in front of them.

The realization that she had taken a life fell heavy on her chest as all she could hear was the sound of her own heaving breaths and the pounding of her heart.

In the moment that Antonius Flint fell, it seemed like everything else around her had stopped. She looked to either side, seeing Adrian and Marcus standing next to her, their wands still up. Grim looks filling their faces. Marcus' gaze was fixed ahead on his father's still body, while Adrian was looking down to his side. Sam could just make out streaks of tears on his grimy cheeks.

Suddenly, Marcus moved forward and start shouting and kicking at the body on the ground. Both Adrian and Sam stood watching him a few moments, still unable to move for a moment.

"Fucking bastard!" Marcus shouted as he continued to kick. Sam finally willed herself to move forward, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him back.

"Stop. He's gone," she croaked.

"I'm not done!" Marcus shouted, attempting to push her off. Adrian moved up and attempted to help Sam, though wasn't saying a word. "Just stop it!" He managed to shove both Sam and Adrian off of him, then turned, looking at them with wild eyes. "This was too good a death for him! He deserved to suffer!" They both just stared at him as he wiped snot from his nose on his dirty sleeve. "Even you have to agree with me. He killed your mum and brother! And he fucking tortured you and killed your father!"

Sam's eyes moved to the crumpled body on the ground, the look of shock forever in place on Antonius Flint's face. She felt numb. Which is not what she thought she would feel once she got her revenge. She thought she might feel relief. Or happiness. But not this dullness. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she had taken a life. She immediately decided she never wanted to take another.

"I spent years living under his tyranny. This was too good for him," Marcus said, grabbing Sam's attention again. No one said anything as Marcus continued to shout in frustration. Adrian moved out of the corner of Sam's eye. She whipped her head over to look at him as he walked over to his father's body and dropped to the ground next to it, just staring at his face. She looked back at Marcus, who had calmed down at bit and then back over to Adrian, finally shuffling over to him and dropping next to his side.

Taking a shuddery breath, she leaned over, and gently closed Randolph's eyes then sat back up.

"That's better," she said softly. She then looked up, meeting his eyes. Adrian nodded slightly as Sam reached over and wrapped her arms around him. It was over.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I didn't ask him to do that. He…"

"I know," Adrian said, cutting her off.

"Sam! Thank Merlin you're okay!" someone shouted. They looked up, seeing Sam's father and mother rushing up to them. Roger came to a stop a few feet away, his eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"It's over… Harry defeated Voldemort. It's all over," Celeste said, her own eyes widening. "What happened?"

Sam wiped her face and stood, pulling Adrian up with her as Marcus walked over to them.

"Mr. Pucey… Flint was trying to kill me… Mr. Pucey jumped in the way," Sam said. "Then the three of us took out Flint. They're both dead." Roger Abbott stared at the three young people a few moments before looking at Randolph's body and then over at Flint's.

"You… you three did this?" he asked.

"We should get you inside. You all look like you should be given a once over for injuries," Celeste said quickly, stepping over to them. "Come on…" She gently started guiding them inside.

"Where's Oliver?" Sam asked as she stared ahead of her. She knew she was just going through the motions, but in the back of her mind, she felt a bit of the franticness coming back. She couldn't lose him.

"He's inside. He's fine," Celeste said. "But…"

Sam stopped and looked at her mother.

"But what?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I did everything I could for her…"

"But what, Mum?" Sam nearly shouted. Tears filled Celeste's eyes as she tried to blink them away.

"It's Lucy," she said softly. "She didn't make it." Sam looked at the ground as she started shaking. Lucy. Her bright and bubbly friend. Who always tried to make the best of every situation. An annoying gossip, and yet throughout the years she had always been there to liven up every situation. And then the work she did the past few months.

"I… what?" Sam said, her own voice sounding far-off to her own ears.

"Come on. We should get you inside. Get some food or something into you," Celeste said gently, pulling Sam along. The small group made their way with the crowd into the Great Hall, with Celeste depositing Sam on a bench before running off to get supplies.

Adrian sat next to her while Marcus began looking around the room.

"Think someone's looking for you," Roger said to him softly. Marcus looked at him and then noticed he was pointing in another direction. He followed his finger and saw a small, redheaded figure making her way through the crowd, her glasses a bit askew on her face.

"Lauren?" he said. She smiled as she launched herself into his arms.

"Blimey, I wasn't sure if either of us would make it," she said. Marcus seemed to be in shock for a moment before tightening his arms around her. He didn't say anything, just held her.

"That's a sight I thought I'd never see," Adrian said softly. Sam looked up, noticing them.

"Lauren always did have that way about her," she commented. Adrian nodded silently. "It's really over…"

"Yea," he replied. "Doesn't seem real…"

"I thought I'd feel different," Sam admitted.

"Me too…"

"Adrian!" a woman shouted. They both looked up, seeing his mother rush up to them.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"I knew you and your father would be here… I just…" she looked up at him, touching his face. "Are you hurt badly?"

"I'm fine, but Dad…" Adrian said, unable to finish. Evangeline Pucey stared at him a moment, the tears quickly filling her eyes. She nodded as she took a gasping breath.

"I figured one way or another he wouldn't make it out of this alive," she said softly. "He told me… he wasn't going to fight for… them…"

"I know, Mum," Adrian said. "He died protecting Sam. Antonius Flint killed him. But then we… Marcus, Sam and I, we…" Adrian went silent, still unable to say the words himself. "We won't have to worry about him anymore."

Evangeline nodded silently.

"He loved you," she said softly. "He always did, but… after what he did to the Abbotts… when he couldn't get to them in time to warn them… he didn't feel like he deserved happiness… He didn't mean to be so cold to you. Didn't want to. But the guilt was more than he could bear…"

"I know, Mum," Adrian said. "He told me." She gasped slightly.

"At least he got to say that much to you before he…" her voice trailed off. Adrian then pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes.

"I forgive him," he replied. "I forgive him… but he still wanted to make amends… That's why he jumped in front of that curse…"

"He did it because it was the right thing to do," Evangeline replied. "Despite everything, your father had a good heart." Adrian nodded.

"He did."

"Sam! Where's Sam!" Oliver shouted, running up to them. Adrian, his mother and Roger, turned to face him.

"She's right-" Adrian stopped when he looked over and saw that Sam was no longer seated on the bench. He looked around, unable to see her anywhere.

"She was just here," Roger said, frowning.

"No matter, I'll find her," Oliver said, rushing out of the Great Hall. "I have to find her."

Adrian looked back over at Celeste and Roger.

"She's… she's going to be okay, isn't she?" he asked softly.

"I hope so…"


	48. Endings and Beginnings

_Love one another and help others to rise to the higher levels, simply by pouring out love. Love is infectious and the greatest healing energy. - Sai Baba_

* * *

 **Endings and Beginnings**

Sam stood in the courtyard, staring at the spot where Antonius Pucey had fallen. A numbness had come over her, though she could hear a few shouts of triumph from somewhere off.

Seemed others were taking the news a lot better than she was.

Her brain refused to process what had just happened. That the war was over. She reckoned she should feel… something. Perhaps relief that everything was over. That she could restart her life. Go back to Watsworths and starting dancing again. Move back into the flat with Oliver. Pick up where they had left off. It felt like for over the last year or so, her life had been put on hold to an extent. Sure, she had lived during that time - even danced and such. But she hadn't allowed herself to think to think too far into the future, too worried that there wouldn't be a future.

She finally understood what Marcus had meant that night when he told her not to let the darkness overtake her. He hadn't meant evil - he had meant this. A deep emptiness. Now that she had done just that, she felt like all hope had been sucked out of her, even though they had won.

Where did she go from here? She knew the obvious answers. Try to pick up the pieces and move forward. But could it be that easy? What did the future hold for her now that she was a killer? Sure it was in the middle of combat. And Antonius Flint was a horrible man who deserved far worse than what he had gotten. She, Marcus, and Adrian had done the world a favor by killing him - Azkaban would have been too good. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was no longer the person she had been before.

Her thoughts then turned to the others. Lucy. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Teddy - the little boy who would never know his parents. All the others that had died that night. She blinked, waiting for the familiar prick of tears in her eyes, but there was none.

What was she to do?

"Sammie! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Oliver shouted. She looked over at him, watching as he ran up to her, relief filling his face. Though he stopped, worry starting to take over. "Sammie?"

"This is where I killed him," she said hollowly, looking back at the ground. "I always said that I would kill Antonius Flint… and I did it."

"Sammie… he was a bad man. He deserved to die," Oliver replied, though he was struggling with what to say.

In all the years he knew Sam, he had never seen the life completely leave her eyes the way it had just now.

"I know. I don't feel guilty about it," she said. "I feel… nothing."

The two stood silently a few moments, Sam caught up in wondering why it was she felt so empty. Oliver worrying about what he could do or say to snap her out of it.

"Randolph Pucey died saving me," she finally said. "I hope they allow him a good funeral."

"I'm sure they will. He fought on our side in the end," Oliver said. Sam nodded silently.

"In the end, he wasn't such a bad person," she replied. "Nothing like what Dad said he was…"

"I don't think he ever was horrible just… he didn't know how to live with the guilt over what he did to your family," Oliver said. Sam looked up at the sky, seeing the sun starting to shine a bit brighter. She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as she allowed the warmth to bathe her face. "Let's… let's get back inside to the others, Sammie."

"You can go. I can't go in there… not yet," she replied, her eyes still closed. Oliver took a few more steps closer to her.

"Sam… no one will ever blame you for this, you know that, right?" Oliver said.

"I know," she said simply.

"Then… what is this? What's going on in your head?" he asked softly. Sam opened her eyes, still staring at the sky.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I can't… I keep trying to just… feel something other than this numbness. I know there are a great many things that I should be feeling right now, but it's all just… empty."

Oliver felt his heart drop in his chest at the hopelessness in her voice. He didn't understand it. They had won. The war was over. They were both alive. Why wasn't she happier? Or at least… something other than this shell.

"Perhaps you're still in shock," he offered. "It'll… it'll set in in a bit." She looked over at him, a small smile on her face.

"You always were there to try and cheer me up," she said. "When I was in hospital. At school. Whenever Dad was being too much."

"And I always will be with you," Oliver said, taking another step towards her. "Always…" She nodded as she looked back at the ground in front of her. She swallowed and suddenly, she started to feel it a bit.

She gasped slightly as her chest tightened and hot tears burned behind her eyes.

"I just… I don't know… how do we… how do we put the pieces back together?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She felt her legs start to give out and Oliver rushed over, barely catching her before she hit the ground. The two of them then sunk down, Oliver holding on to Sam firmly as she gripped his arm, her eyes still fixed on the spot where a dead body had just been a few minutes ago. A person that she had killed.

"We start slowly," Oliver replied.

"I don't know if I can," she said.

"You can do this. You have enough strength in you. You always did," he said.

"But… I'm not the same person I was before all of this," Sam said, the tears starting to pour down her cheeks. "I'm not who I was… I'm broken."

"War changes everyone. And you're not broken… or maybe you are a bit… we all are. But… Sammie… part of you is still the same little girl I grew up with. The same woman I fell in love with. And there is a lot of strength inside you," Oliver said, bending his head forward, leaning his forehead against the side of her head. "What's more… I don't think your mum and Zach… they wouldn't want you to give up like this… You can't give up, Sammie…"

"I'm just so tired, Oliver… I'm tired of being strong," Sam replied. "I've spent the last two years being strong and now that it's over… I don't know if I can muster up the energy to keep trying…"

"What did I tell you all those years ago… whenever you don't feel strong enough, just lean on me. Let me give you strength," he whispered. "We've lost so much today, Sammie. I don't want to lose you too."

The two sat there for a long time. They could sense others moving around the courtyard, but thankfully everyone gave them space and relative privacy. Sam began to sob loudly, the sounds wracking through her small body. It was as though her very being were being ripped apart. And Oliver just held her tightly, fearing that if he let go, she would somehow drift away from him.

All the fears and worries he had over the last few months were gone. He knew then and there, there was no way they could ever be apart. She needed him just as much as he needed her. And they would both need each other if they were going to get through what came next.

After some time, Sam's sobs quieted, though there was still the occasional shuddery breath. Oliver remained silent, just holding her.

"Where do we even start?" she finally said, looking over to meet his eyes.

"It's not going to be easy," he said honestly. "There's… there's a lot. And not just rebuilding structures and such. But we can do this, Sammie. We can get through this." She nodded silently, some of the spark starting to come back into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For… being you. For always being there," she said, a small smile starting to appear. "I love you, Woodsie."

"I love you too, Sammie," he said.

"I think I'm ready to go back inside now," she said. He nodded and stood, then reached down to help her up. Just as she stood, Sam doubled over, a sharp pain wracking through her body as she let out a shriek.

"What's wrong?" Oliver shouted, barely catching her again. Sam grabbed her stomach, looking down at it as her eyes widened. She had nearly forgot. And she still hadn't told Oliver.

"No…" she muttered. Before she could say more, another groan of pain came from her mouth.

"Sammie!"

"What's happening?" Adrian shouted, running up to the two.

"I don't know," Oliver said, his voice filled with panic. "I just helped her up and suddenly she shouted in pain. Was there… did someone hit her with a curse or a hex?" Adrian quickly assessed the situation, his eyes widening.

"Pick her up. We should take her to her mother. It's probably the baby," he said urgently. Oliver froze for a moment, looking over at him.

"The what?!"

"Hurry, Wood!"

Sam gave out another shout of pain as he quickly picked her up and followed Adrian back into the castle, all the while glancing down at Sam in worry as her face paled at a quick rate.

The baby?

* * *

Sam stared out the window of St. Mungo's a few days later, watching as various people hurried about their business on the street below. It was almost as though the war had never happened and everything had reverted back to how it was before. That the wards of the magical hospital weren't full of others recovering from the battle or other injuries sustained during the war.

She had insisted she felt fine and was ready to go home two days ago, but her mother wouldn't let her, saying she just wanted to make sure she really was fully well before she left.

"Sammie?"

She turned, seeing Oliver standing in the open door, another vase of flowers in his hands and a hopeful smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile in return as he walked over and placed the flowers on a table next to loads of others and then stepped over to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" he asked.

"I feel perfectly fine. Have for days," she replied. "Mum is just being overly cautious."

"Well… you did… you know…" he said, looking at the ground. He still couldn't really bring himself to say it out loud. Sam swallowed as she reached out to him, running her hand down his arm before she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Really, Oliver… do you honestly think we were ready to be parents right now?" she asked softly. Though she couldn't help the sheen of tears that filled her eyes. She hadn't had the chance to come around to the idea, finding out just before the battle. But she couldn't lie - a part of her had been deeply hurt to find out they had lost it.

But she knew that ultimately, she was right. Now was not the time for her and Oliver to have a child. But someday it would be. It was that hope that she latched onto.

"Just… if I had known… I wouldn't have let you fight," he said, looking at her. "Maybe we could have saved it…"

"I know. Which is why I didn't tell you," she said. "Plus… I didn't want you worrying about me during the battle when you needed to focus on keeping yourself alive." He nodded and helped her back over to the bed before sitting down in a chair next to it.

They had had a long conversation about it just after Sam had been taken to St. Mungo's. There had been some tears. And shouting. But eventually Oliver had taken her into his arms, assuring her that everything would be fine. Even forgiving her for not telling him.

"When do you think you can get out?" he asked.

"Mum says tomorrow morning," Sam said. "And I'm ready. I want to get out of this god-awful place and sleep in my own bed." Oliver nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well… you'll get your own bed at least," he started. Sam frowned as she sat up.

"What did you do?" she asked. Oliver sighed. "I thought you were fixing up the flat?"

"Turns out the damage was a bit too much for us to fix… so I got us a new one," he said. "I know we wanted to do this together, but… wanted you to have a nice home to come home to once you were released." Sam just stared at him, blinking. "And I did promise you a dance studio." Her eyes widened.

"What?" she said breathlessly. Oliver just shrugged.

"With things a bit mad after the battle and war and such, there were a lot of large places on the market for cheap. A bit banged up, but less so than our old place," he replied. "Perce helped me with the business side of it… and I had a fair amount of money left from playing quidditch - more bound to come in once the League starts up again. Both our parents and a good amount of the others helped me move stuff and fix it up. Though you can make whatever changes you want if you don't like anything."

Sam sat back in the bed, in awe of just how much work Oliver had done in the last few days. All for her.

"Where is it?" she asked finally.

"In the Alley. Not far from Watsworths, though still in a quieter part. There's a balcony as well," he said. "I know how much you liked the balcony at the old place. Sam nodded slowly, taking it in. "Moira and Ellie helped with the studio."

"Better them than you trying to figure it all out on your own," Sam said ruefully. Oliver chuckled.

"I think they were so relieved to find out we had all survived the battle that they would have done anything we asked," he said. The two hadn't heard about things until the battle was nearly over. Finn had been visiting his parents when Alicia sent word about it to him. Though Sam was glad the two dancers hadn't been there.

Sam looked down at her hands, her smile fading slightly as she thought about what came next. After she moved back home, there was a long round of funerals to attend, starting with Lucy and Fred's. Both their families had popped by to see how she was doing and it was all Sam could do to keep from breaking down in front of them.

She had been friends with Lucy since first year and spent many a sleepover at her place over the years. She had been the Graves' only child and the couple was taking it hard. For what it was worth, at least the Weasleys had each other to lean on… and there were a lot of shoulders for them to lean on.

"Heard Luce was getting some sort of medal," Sam said, looking up at Oliver.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yea, for the work she did on the underground newspaper and Potterwatch," she said. "Her parents told me when they stopped by yesterday." Oliver nodded slowly.

"When's the…"

"Next week," she said quickly. "Fred's is too. Adrian said his father's is the week after..." Oliver nodded again. "You been to see Teddy?"

"No… thought it best that I give Tonks' mum some time to herself," he replied. "Heard they named Harry godfather just after he was born."

"Sure, he liked that," Sam replied, though she wasn't sure. She didn't really know Harry Potter.

"Yea," Oliver replied, though truth be told, he hadn't spoken to Harry since the Quidditch World Cup. He had nodded at him in passing at the battle. He wasn't sure how the teen felt about anything. Sam sighed and leaned back against her pillows.

"Look at us. Lucy and Fred would tell us we're being pathetic. Sitting around moping about them," Sam said, smiling slightly. "Likely Tonks too." Oliver looked up at her, his eyebrows raised. Relief once again filled him. He had been so worried after the battle had ended. But it seemed some of Sam's former optimism was starting to return.

"They would, wouldn't they," he replied. "Suppose we do have something happy to focus on… Adrian proposed to Moira." Sam chuckled.

"I heard. From both of them," she said. "Haven't set a date yet but hoping to have the wedding sometime in the next year."

"Suspect it won't be long before Alicia and Benjy get hitched, from the way they've been acting," Oliver said. Sam nodded.

"George is likely to start harping on us again," she said with a sigh. Oliver watched her cautiously. "Though suppose he's got a point… we have been together an awful long time…" Oliver sat up in his chair, his eyes widening.

"Sammie…"

Her laughter cut him off before he could say more.

"Do not think you're getting away without a proper proposal, Oliver Michael Wood," she said, grinning at him. "Think I deserve at least that."

He jumped to his feet, rushing to her bedside and taking her hands as he kissed her cheek.

"Course. Wasn't going to propose here," he said. "Not really romantic at all."

"You tried proposing on a tower just before the battle," Sam said, an eyebrow raised. "Forgive me if I worry about your definition of romantic."

"Trust me… I've got more surprises in store," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

"And I look forward to spending the rest of our lives continually being surprised by you," Sam said.

"Good to hear you say that, Sammie."

"You didn't honestly think I'd want anything else," Sam replied. "Face it, Woodsie. You're stuck with me."

"And there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with…"

* * *

 **Since it was down to the last two chapters, I decided to post them in one go. But here we are, the end of another story. Hoping after this I might get some inspiration to revisit the Woods universe and do another short or one-shot. I miss Daisy and Wills. And Oliver and Iris as well.**

 **Sure I'm not the only one curious about what's happening with them as well.**

 **Anywho, thanks everyone for reading and following this story!**


End file.
